Hell to the No
by NeneJPhilly
Summary: If you can't love your family, who can you love? Pretty dark fic so if you have any concerns or triggers, you may want to stay away from it. Minimal cursing & smut would be slightly clean (I'm picky about my wording). Read with an open mind & discretion.
1. And The Story Begins

_**So this is my new fic! I started writing it as my hearing left me & I was going through some stuff. Warning, this is dark & if you have a problems with illegal, immoral, or fattening material; this fic is not for you. All joking aside, it may cause triggering. This is my head-canon (that you'll see soon in ICBS) with canon through season two. The only AU quality is that Puck only kissed Quinn. She never became pregnant & it was in public so that's how they got caught. Other than that, canon until maybe the sixth episode? I pushed back the Furt episode. I felt like Finn & Kurt should have been brothers by the beginning of the year so here they are. I also did something special for one of the characters so when you read it in this chapter, I'd like for someone to guess what it might be **___

_**Any songs sang or literature or film mentioned will be listed at the end.**_

_**NJPNJPNJP**_

"Mike&Ike?" Mercedes questioned as she shut her locker door slowly.

The Asian lifted his head. "Yeah?"

"You know how you asked me to see if maybe Tina liked you? Like more than a friend?"

He nodded.

"I- you- there's this guy..."

Mike raised an eyebrow. "What are you asking me, Merce?"

"I think I like this guy… & you know him." She stammered.

"Is it me?" Mike's eyes widened.

"I should slap you!" Mercedes shook her head at her silly friend. "He's on the football team."

"So am I." He pointed out.

"Is there something you wanna tell me, Chang?!"

He smiled. "I'll stop. So who is it?"

"Don't laugh!"

"I won't."

"Swear!"

Mike held out his hand, pinky extended. "I pinky swear I won't laugh."

Taking his finger, she nodded seriously. "It's Puck."

His jaw dropped & his eyes bulged. "No!"

"But Mike!"

"No! There's no way in hell that whore is coming within ten feet of you!"

"Mike&Ike-"

"Don't _Mike&Ike_ me!" Mike shook his dark head. "Not gonna happen!"

"I won't talk you up to Tina!" She threatened.

"I'll talk my damn self up! You're staying away from him!"

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"The hell I can't!" Mike picked up all their stuff & walked towards the door that would take them to the football field.

Mercedes stamped her foot. It was times like this that made her regret talking to him on the first day of preschool. She hurried after him.

_**M&Q&M**_

"Whoo!" Mercedes cheered on Mike at football practice though he was being a butt to her only an hour ago. "Go Chang!"

"One of these days you'll have a boyfriend to cheer over instead of a best friend." Quinn nudged her.

Mercedes nudged her blonde friend back. "No way! I'll always cheer on my bro. _I'm _loyal!"

Quinn scoffed. "I _have _to cheer on Sam. He'd think I didn't love him anymore if I didn't."

"The way that boy clings to you, it wouldn't matter. He ain't goin nowhere!"

Quinn laughed. "Good! But we still need to find you a man!"

"I don't need a man to complete me. I'm happy with my own company. Unlike the two of you!" She side-eyed her friends.

Santana's mouth dropped open. "How did I get into this?!"

"Every since you & Finn hooked up, you've been so glassy eyed. It's exhausting! Just date already!" Mercedes threw her hands up.

"It's complicated." The Latina muttered.

"How?" Brittany looked up. She was sitting one bleacher below the trio with Tina.

"We had sex once. Last year. He isn't even thinking about me." The other girls surrounded her & gave her the best group hug they could. "& then there's Rachel."

They broke apart when they heard jeers from the field.

"Hey baby! Can I get in on that?!"

"Girl sandwich! I wanna slice!"

"I gotta get in that!"

"Get a life!" Kurt screamed at the boys as he climbed the bleachers to sit with his girls. "Meatheads!"

"Kurt!" The girls chorused.

"Hey ladies. What's the scoop?" He sat on the other side of Brittany.

"You hot stuff!" Santana grinned.

"Me?" Kurt pressed a hand to his chest in shock.

"Yes, you!" Tina teased. "Where have you been?"

"Couldn't have been anywhere too exciting." Quinn pointed out. "Karofsky's been here for almost the whole time."

Kurt blushed. "I was at home. Prepping for my parents return from their honeymoon."

"Oh yeah!" Mercedes facepalmed. "I forgot they were coming home tomorrow."

Kurt nodded. "Finn & I are going to be remise to give up our freedom but I've missed them."

"That's so sweet!" Tina gushed.

"Speaking of sweet…" Mercedes broke her vow of not sweet talking Tina into liking Mike. "Mike is so sweet."

Everyone looked at her strangely but Quinn caught on. "& so damn hot! Have you seen his abs?! If I weren't into Sam…"

"& he wasn't basically your brother…" Mercedes put in.

"I'd be all over Mr. Abtastic!" Quinn finished.

Tina laughed. "Do you call him that to his face?"

Both girls nodded. "Sometimes."

The group laughed.

"Hey! We're trying to practice over here!" Mike yelled from the fence surrounding the field.

"C'mon dude!" Puck elbowed him. "I kinda like the cheering section." He winked at the girls & Kurt before trotting back to his position.

Mike pulled a face.

"Careful, Michael." Quinn warned. "Your face will get stuck like that!"

Mike stuck his tongue out at her before joining the rest of the team.

"What was that about?" Kurt wondered.

"He's just a little upset with me." Mercedes answered.

"Why?" Santana questioned. "He never gets mad at you or Quinn."

"Except for that time you threw his nunchucks out the window when we were eight & they broke." Quinn reminded her.

Mercedes laughed. "He stayed mad the entire day! No, he found out I liked one of the players & he has a problem with him."

"Mike's pretty level-headed." Tina said. "Maybe he's right to discourage it."

"Tina's right." Quinn nodded. "You know Mike&Ike has our best interests at heart. He's only-"

"Protecting me. I know!" Mercedes huffed. "But I don't want protecting! I want him!"

"Who him?" Brittany asked.

"& does he have a friend?!" Santana giggled.

Shaking her head at the girl's antics, Mercedes rolled her eyes. "You know him."

"Wait a minute." Kurt lifted his hand. "It's a guy from football that we know? Is he in glee?"

Mercedes didn't want to nod because she knew there was only one person who met the criteria. She nodded anyway.

"Puck?!" They all screamed.

The boy turned his head on the field & was immediately sacked. Everyone in the vicinity winced.

"Guys!" Mercedes snapped. "Keep it down! Now he's hurt!" She pouted.

"Like you don't want to kiss his injuries!" Santana wisecracked.

"Isn't Puck one of his best friends?" Tina inquired. "Why wouldn't he want you to date him?"

"Have you not met Puck?!" Santana laughed. "He's the biggest whore at this school!"

"& that's saying something!" Brittany added.

Tina shook her head. "Besides that. He's good enough for the guys to hang out with but not good enough to date Mercedes?"

"Yeah!" Everyone but Mercedes chimed in.

Mercedes frowned. "Do you like him Tina?"

"Goodness no!" Tina looked horrified. "He's not my type."

"What type is he?" Quinn asked bluntly.

Tina blushed & refused to make eye contact.

"So you judge us for judging him but you do it too?" Kurt guessed, with a quirked brow.

"You're right. I have reservations about Puck as well. Maybe Mike is right. You should probably find someone else." Tina directed the last statement towards Mercedes.

"I don't want to find someone else! I want Puck!"

"Fine!" Quinn snapped. "You want Puck. You'll get Puck."

"How?" Santana questioned with a small shrug. "Mike is a six foot plus tall wall blockin. He's not going to let Puck within one hundred feet of Cedes."

"Outmaneuver him." Quinn said simply. "At the end of the day, Mike is just a man."

_**M&Q&M**_

"Hey Mike!" Tina smiled brightly the next afternoon. She knew she shouldn't have let the gang talk her into seducing Mike to make him forget about keeping Mercedes & Puck apart. She actually liked the boy & didn't know how she'd keep up the lie. What if she got too into the role & slipped up & admitted her attraction?

Mike smiled at her. _Tina's talking to me? Thank you, Merce!_ "Hey Tina."

"I was wondering if you wanted to study with me. I have this test coming up in government & Cedes said you aced that class last year." She flipped her hair.

_ Is she asking me out?_ "Sure. When do you want to?"

"Friday is good for me."

"You don't have a date?" _Damn, I was supposed to think that!_

Tina's eye twitched but she turned her smile up to blinding. "Nope. Free as a bird."

"Usually Quinn, Mercy & I have movie night but since Quinn started dating Sam, it's just been us two. She's understanding & will have to understand since she told you about me."

_ Is that a yes? Why is he rambling? _"Probably."

_ Why am I rambling?! _"Do you want to come over to my house around eight?"

_ If only I could pretend this is for me._ "Sure. I'll get your address from Cedes or Q." She started off down the hall. "Bye Mike."

"Bye Tina."

_**M&Q&M**_

"I did it!" Tina whispered into the phone as soon as she turned the corner.

"Good. Phase one is complete."

_**M&Q&M**_

"Puckerman!" Santana called out to the jock as soon as she hung up with Quinn. "Let's talk."

He waited for her to catch up before walking to his locker. "What's up, Santana?"

"I was thinking about how everyone in glee seems to be boo'd up. Except me, you, Mercedes, Mike & Tina. Like half the damn club! Why do you think that is?"

He shrugged. "I don't know."

"I think it's because no one's making a move."

"What do you mean?" He looked down at her.

"Well take Mike & Tina. So in love but won't admit it! Us girls & Kurt decided to do something about it."

"Matchmaking?"

"Yeah. I mean they'd be happy together. But it's not just them. Artie & Brittany are attached at the lips. Sam & Quinn are disgustingly charming. Kurt & Karofsky are too cute for words. What about the rest of us?"

Puck shrugged again. "Is there somebody you got your eye on?"

"Kinda." Santana sighed. "What about you?"

"I don't know. You know the 'Zilla don't have no trouble gettin laid!"

"That's not what I said! Who are you feelin, Puck?"

They finally arrived at his locker & he put in his combination. "I don't think I'm _really_ feelin her. Just that she's cute & she's nice." He avoided her gaze.

"Nice girl? Didn't think you knew what those were."

He sneered. "Thanks Satan."

"I'm serious. You've never been with a nice girl. Does she know you exist?"

He sighed. "Nope."

"Do I know her?" _Cedes might have competition._

"Yep. Can we talk about something different?"

"Maybe I can help?" _Or completely mess up this chick's face!_

"I really don't want anybody to mess this up."

"Obviously it's already messed up. You're not making a move. Do you want to be like Mike?!"

He shook his head. "If I tell you, will you keep it under your hat?"

"I make no promises."

_ That's as good as it's gonna get._ "It's Mama."

Her eyes widened. "No way!"

"Would ya stop?!" He looked around in a panic.

_ He really likes her! This is too easy!_"What if I felt her out for you? You know dropped some hints to see if she liked you back?" She thought up quickly.

"Would you?!" Puck was surprised. Though cut from the same cloth, he & Santana were never this chummy.

"Yep." She grinned. "As long as you treat her right, I'll hook ya up."

"Thanks."

"No problemo!" She waved him goodbye before high tailing it to the girls washroom.

_**M&Q&M**_

Santana knocked on the stall doors. "Phases two & three are complete."

Quinn, Brittany & Kurt emerged.

"So he's single & ready to put an end to it?" Kurt asked.

"Even better!" Santana grinned. "He likes Mercedes. He told me himself."

Quinn rubbed her hands together. "Perfect! Tina did her job beautifully-"

"Which is what I told Puck." They looked at her. "I mean I told him how those two dance around each other when they are clearly made for each other. I brought up how everyone was paired up like freakin Noah's Ark & he told me he noticed it, too."

"& he just said he was into Cedes?" Brittany tried to confirm.

Santana nodded. "Yep. I mentioned how disgustingly cute you three are with your men, spoke about my own problems with a certain someone (discreetly of course) & he admitted he was feelin somebody. After some prodding, he told me it was our girl."

"This is amazing!" Kurt squealed.

"& it gets better!" Santana bounced on her heels. "I told him that I'd check to see if she was into him too!"

The friends laughed.

"This really is perfect!" Quinn smiled in true delight. "When Tike finally get their ish together & we hook up Puckcedes, we can get you with Finn."

Santana was about to refute the suggestion when Rachel walked in. "Hey guys!"

The quartet greeted her before hustling out quickly. "See you at glee!"

Rachel frowned. _Are they trying to hook my boyfriend up with Santana?!_

_**M&Q&M**_

"Thanks for doing this, T." Mercedes sighed into the phone. She stretched her legs above her head in an effort to relieve the pain & lied through her teeth. "I know you don't like Mike like that but you're doing this as a huge favor to me. I'll never forget it."

"It's no big deal!" Tina laughed awkwardly. "So Coach Sylvester worked you guys overtime, huh?"

Mercedes nodded though Tina couldn't see her. "She said that I was getting into a skirt by homecoming if it kills me."

"I thought she stopped all that last year when you tried to quit?"

"She did but since camp she's been trying to do it the _healthy way_." Mercedes emphasized. "She wants us all uniform. I'm eating right & exercising so I can't really complain."

"But she's pushing you too hard."

"No, I'm fine. I'm actually losing weight but unfortunately I'm gaining muscle."

"I think you'd look cute in a skirt!"

"I think _you'd _look cute in a skirt!" Mercedes shot back.

"No."

"Please!" Mercedes begged. She rolled onto her stomach. "We've been begging you since school started. You're the only girl in glee who's not on the squad!"

"Rachel's not!"

"Kurt takes her place." Mercedes rebutted promptly.

"Why can't he take mine?" Tina whined.

"Because you have skills! You're just afraid of starting a sex riot!"

"Says the girl who's hiding all that sexy under the boys uniform!" Tina gave as good as she got.

"Fine. You join the squad & I'll wear the skirt!"

Tina gasped. "Bet you ten bucks that's not gonna happen!"

"You're on!" Mercedes laughed. "I have to go though. Mike, Quinn & I have Family Dinner."

"I thought you guys had that on Sundays?"

"We do but there's some stupid doctors convention that the dads want to go to this weekend. So we're required to go today."

"That's so weird!" Tina exhaled. "It's Wednesday!"

"Odd night for family dinner? Yes. But since it's required, all of our siblings will be there, too."

"You mean Marceline & Laura?"

"Yep!" Mercedes suppressed a giggle.

"I wish I could be there!"

"No way! You don't want to be around any of our dads. Especially when they all get together! Well I gotta go. See you at school tomorrow."

"See you!"

Mercedes hung up & went to her closet to decide what to wear for the dinner.


	2. Family Dinner is Such a Chore

_**New chapter! Hope you like it. Since I just started it & am very iffy about lengths, I'll just upload two scenes at a time if they're not too small. Is that a good length? Tell me if there's too long or short.**_

_**Also what the hell is an "OTP" & "Catfish"?! I keep seeing it & it confuses me. Another thing, I will never write a Fabang piece. That's just not what I see & if it didn't suit my purposes for this fic, there wouldn't be Fabevans either. Just a warning.**_

_**As always, this fic is dark. Read at own discretion!**_

_**NJPNJPNJP**_

"Laura, Marc." Judy waved the two over. "Honey, where's Robert?"

The group at the steakhouse looked around for Laura's husband.

"He'll be here shortly." Marc held out Laura's chair for her.

"Is that why you & Marc were in the cloakroom?" Marcy asked, eyes wide.

Marc glared at his youngest sister before sitting beside Laura. "We were putting up our coats."

"Right. & Mal & I really had the top down & that's why my hair looks like the Bride of Frankenstein." Marcy sneered. Malcolm's face turned a decidedly maroon color.

"Shut up, Munchkin!"

"Two timer!"

"Enough!" Michael snapped. "We are in public."

"Sorry Uncle Michael." Both Marcy & Marc muttered the apology.

"Why can't you handle your kids, Rose?" Marcus shook his head in distaste.

"Can I have another glass of red?" Rose asked the passing waiter.

"Make it two!" Judy lifted a finger.

Jeanette waved her hand. "Three."

The waiter nodded before running off.

"Should we wait for Robert or continue?" Russell asked.

"Continue." Michael nodded. "He's probably working. Shouldn't disturb him."

When the waiter returned with the glasses of wine, he took everyone's order.

"I guess I'll start." Marcus began. "My week has been hell! One kid had two cavities in the same tooth. He cried when I had to give him a root canal & his mother blamed me! Then she had the nerve to suggest ice cream to the boy right after." He sneered. "What a parent!"

"I can beat that!" Michael promised. "This kid had a sexually transmitted disease but refused to warn any of his partners! I told him he'd have stop having sex & take the medicine for two weeks but he laughed & said he didn't care." He shook his head. "Idiot."

"I can do you one better!" Russell looked at his wife before continuing. "A woman came in asking about a breast argumentation & when I asked her how big did she want to be, she told me she wasn't coming to a plastic surgeon to get fat; she just wanted big boobs so that men would notice her!" He sighed. "Slut."

All three men rolled their eyes at the exact same time while their kids did the same.

"Your turn, Laura." Marcus prodded.

"My week was fine. The new house is coming along great." Laura lied, smiling brightly.

"Good." Judy smiled wanly.

"Marcus." Russell pointed to the young man.

"School's good. Football's good. Work too. Everything's good." Marc held in a breath.

"Why aren't you meeting any nice girls at your school?" Jeanette asked. "You're such a strapping young man. You need to get married."

Her husband interrupted whatever Marc was going to say. "He needs to keep his head in those books. Women are nothing but a distraction."

The table was quiet before Mike stated, "I'm doing good this week. Football is great. We've got a game next week." Nothing was heard around the table so he continued. "School is fine, too."

"How are your grades?" Marcus asked.

"A's, sir."

The men nodded. "Mercedes."

"I'm getting A's, too. Cheerleading is exhausting. But Glee is fun."

"School's not about fun." Russell reprimanded her. "You go there to get an education. What is glee anyway?"

"I bet you wouldn't know." Marcy muttered too low for the men to hear but everyone else caught it.

"It's a club, Daddy." Quinn answered his question. "We sing & dance. Mike, Mercy & I."

"Ridiculous!" Michael shook his head. "What a waste of time."

"Since you're speaking, you can tell us about your week, Lucille." Marcus prompted her.

"I'm good. Like Mercy said, cheerleading has been a little stressful. Our coach is a little frazzled by the big game coming up."

"Mikey's game?" Rose questioned.

Quinn nodded.

"How are your grades? You girls seem to be doing a lot of extra-curriculars. It may be too much." Michael said pointedly.

"Oh no! I have A's, too." Quinn reassured them quickly.

"Marceline." Marcus looks at his youngest.

"My week was fantastic until tonight!" The brunette snapped.

"Oh no!" Judy gulped down her glass of wine.

"Why can't you just say fine?!" Laura sniped.

"Unlike the rest of you, I'm not a liar." Marcy frowned. "This entire night is bogus!"

"Watch your mouth, young lady!" Marcus warned.

"Or what?" Marcy threw him a dirty look. "You'll spend time with me?"

_ Please let this be a nightmare! Please let this be a nightmare! _Mercedes begged internally.

The waiter returned with their entrees & the intense atmosphere lessened considerably.

Russell fixed Marcy with a glare. "One more time, little one. How was your week?"

She grimaced. "Fine. I have a 4.0 though it's only been six weeks since school started!" Mal pinched her thigh. "Band is good. Soccer is good. Cheerleading is good. Drama club is good. Art club is good. Everything is really good."

"That's good." Rose smiled brightly.

"Sex with Mal is great, though!"

The entire table stopped at her confession.

"What's sex?" Maddie asked innocently.

Marc covered her ears. "Marcy, what is wrong with you?!"

"I forgot she was here. You know how quiet she is!"

Maddie repeated her question just as the waiter returned to ask the women if they'd like refills on their wine. His eyes widened considerably before stammering out his question. When the wives nodded, he beat a hasty retreat.

Maddie removed Marc's hands from her face & turned to look at Mike. "Why won't anyone answer me?"

"Ask Marceline." Michael snapped, polishing off his scotch.

The young girl turned to the teen for answers.

"Sex is where you show someone how much you care about them when you're older. It's not something to be taken lightly but it can make you feel very close to that person." Marcy squeezed Mal's hand tightly.

"Oh!" Maddie went back to her dinner. "I'm glad you like sex with Mal."

Mike bit his lip to keep from laughing. He was sure he was the only one who found this situation funny.

"Well Malcolm." Marcus frowned. "I guess you're up."

"My week's been good. My grades are good. Mike said I'm improving on the field. Art club's a blast but it's not taking away from my studies." He added quickly. "& my job is fine."

"Weren't you dating someone?" Judy asked in actual innocence.

Mal shook his head hard.

"Are you sure?" Jeanette wondered. "Didn't you say you met her the second day of school?"

Mal's eyes widened in fear & he glanced at Marcy's decidedly un-amused face. "She was just some girl but no. We didn't click."

"Too bad." Rose murmured. "We should set you up."

"No!" Russell looked offended by the very thought. "Women are just a distraction! He needs to focus on his studies so he can follow his father & uncles & be a great doctor!" He nodded at the other men who agreed readily.

Mal clapped a hand over Marcy's mouth. "Your turn, Maddie."

Maddie kicked her feet. "I had a really good week. School is good but there's a girl in my class who pulls my hair & says that I have no eyes."

"No home training!" Marcus snapped. "Who is this little girl?"

"Talia Parker."

"Does she have a sister named Eliza?" Marcy asked sharply.

Maddie nodded.

"Do you know this family?" Judy wanted to know.

"I know Eliza. Home-wrecker in training. Her family is a bunch of hillbillies waiting to be moved into a trailer park." Marcy sneered. "Her mom works as a secretary at Robert's law office. I'm surprised you haven't seen her, Lady."

Laura frowned. "What do you mean? When have you been to Robert's office? Why? His secretary is a man."

"I mean she works down there & she does little work. I went last month because I needed some advice about college essays & he told me to drop by." She answered. "& though I would like to say otherwise; she is no man!"

"Never too early to look at colleges." Russell nodded in approval, completely missing the point.

"She wears tight clothes & struts around but never actually does anything. She spilled hot coffee on me when she realized I knew Robert. She has four daughters & each is as embarrassing as her."

"How do you know that?" Mike asked.

"Because Eliza & Sophie go to school with us. Sophie is a senior while Eliza is a sophomore. Jenny is in second grade while Talia is in fifth." Marcy explained. "Once we had a family tree presentation & I couldn't help but see how dysfunctional hers looked. Then she mocked mine because I had our family on it."

Jeanette shook her head sadly. "Such a shame."

"Don't listen to that twit, MadCap." Marcy looked at Maddie. "She's just jealous because you're prettier than her & you have actual friends."

"Oh! I made a new best friend!" Maddie announced with the biggest grin.

"Who?" Marc lightly pulled on her pigtails.

"Stevie Evans."

Quinn laughed. "You're best friends with my boyfriend's little brother?"

She clapped a hand over her mouth. Mike & Mercedes facepalmed. Mal & Marcy bit back grins. Marc shook his head sadly. Laura rolled her eyes while Maddie looked excited.

"You have a boyfriend?" Judy grinned.

"I mean he's not a "boyfriend" boyfriend but like we've been hanging out & he's nice!" The men growled. "I swear he's really nice!"

"We need to meet this boy." Marcus commanded.

"For what?!" Michael snapped. "You need to tell him to quit sniffing around your skirts, Lucille!"

"I say she should invite him over then tell him to get lost!" Russell made the decision. "That way he'd be too scared to come back."

The dads laughed at their own hilarity before ordering another round of scotch.

"My week has been lovely." Rose commented.

"As was mine." Jeanette chimed in.

Everyone looked to Judy who agreed. "I'm fine."

"Sorry I'm late everyone!" Robert huffed as he finally made it. "Hope I didn't miss too much!"

"Not as much as you missed the lipstick on your collar." Marcy whispered to Mal but Mike, Mercedes, Quinn & Marc heard as well.

"Not much." Russell said. "We're just wrapping up our Week Talk. How was your week?"

"Good! Good! Loving everything about the law!" Robert nodded happily.

The remainder of the dinner was spent with the men talking business; with the boys chiming in when the conversation turned to sports or when directly asked. The women talked about various charities, gossip & their own businesses; only talking to the girls when the conversation became about shopping. The kids murmured amongst themselves but kept things neutral in mixed company.

Soon the bill was paid & everyone couldn't wait to scatter. "Remember Lucille. Being that boy to the next Family Dinner."

Quinn gulped.

_**M&Q&M**_

The men & Robert decided to go to a bar to continue drinking (_shocker_) while the moms took Maddie home. It was supposed to be to watch her & put her to bed but everyone knew drinking was going on. Laura & Marc were nowhere to be found.

The rest of the kids retired to the Jones' large den where Marcy grabbed two bottles of whiskey from Marcus's forever unlocked liquor cabinet.

"Are you sure we should be drinking?" Mal asked the group. "We have school tomorrow & I don't want a hangover."

"Stuff it, Second Day of School!" Marcy snapped, thrusting a bottle into his chest.

He winced, opened the bottle & waved it. "Who's first?"

"Quinn." Mercedes pointed to the quiet blonde. "She needs it more than us."

Quinn snatched the alcohol & drank deeply. "Sam is going to dump me!"

"No, he's not." Mike reassured her.

"If the bastard has any sense, he'd run in the opposite direction after Family Dinner next week." Marcy quipped, earning a few glares. "Please! I'm right. He'll be like Robert. Do you want Robert?"

Quinn grimaced. "There's no way in hell!"

Mercedes swiped the bottle. "Sam wouldn't be Robert; he'd be Sam. I'm sure he'll be fine. He's so head over heels for you, nothing will run him off."

"Though our parents will try their best!" Mike muttered, taking the bottle Marcy still held.

"Before this goes any further…" Everyone looked up at Mal, who had stood. "Medicine check. It's almost ten."

The teens each rose to find the various medicines they took. It took a little bit of work but eventually a few years ago they all had gotten on the same schedule with their medications.

Marcy took her medicine for her bi-polar disease & MPD as well as her mood stabilizers. Mal took his ADD medication. Mike took his bi-polar medicine. Quinn took her bi-polar medicine & mood stabilizers. Mercedes took her anxiety medicine. Each teen then took their antidepressants.

"I should call mom & make sure Maddie took her ADHD meds." Mike stood & called his house.

"I'll text Marc & tell him & Laura to take their meds, too." Mercedes pulled out her phone.

Marcy looked around the room & took a swig of whiskey. "Look at us. We're a bunch of pill poppers. We're completely screwed up & we're better than our parents! You really think Blonde Ambition is going to stick around?"

"Yes!" Mercedes gave her sister an evil look. "He's going to stay because he loves Quinn & dear greatness somebody's gotta be happy!"

"We're happy." Mike frowned, ending his call. "There's nothing wrong with us!"

"Are you kidding me?!" Quinn snapped. "Marcy's right; we're damaged! No one's going to love us!"

Mal pried the bottle from Quinn's hands. "You've had your limit."

"I'm serious!" Mercedes insisted. "Laura & Robert are a sham of a marriage. They're worse than our parents because they didn't have to happen. Marc can't keep a relationship because he's waiting for whatever crumb Laura's going to throw to him. Mike & I are alone as hell. & you two are playing games!" She aimed her gaze at Marcy & Mal.

"I'm not playing games!" Mal persisted. "_She's _the one who won't wear my letterman!"

"Because you deserve someone who isn't so crazy." Marcy rolled her eyes in disgust.

"We're all in the same boat, Marce." Mike slung an arm over her shoulders. "We have each others backs."

"That's right!" Mercedes nodded. "It's us against them vs. the world!" She puts her hand in the middle of their circle.

Each kid throws in a hand. "It's us against them vs. the world!"

_**To that rude(ish) "guest" who left a name I already forgot, I like my structure very well thank you. I don't know about your background or training but I've been doing what I do best for more than fifteen years. I doubt I should take advice from someone who thinks my formatting is too hard even though it's simple enough for anyone with beyond a second grade reading level to understand. I'm not trying to dog you but your phrasing was very insulting. Work on that.**_

_**NJPNJPNJP**_


	3. The Best Laid Plans

"I'm never drinking again!" Mercedes moaned the next day as the five make their way down McKinley's halls before class.

"You say that every time we drink." Marcy reminded her. "But you still do it."

"You keep talking me into it!"

"By saying, "Here Merce. Here's a bottle!"? I don't think so." Marcy stopped at her locker & threw in her stuff. She closed the locker without taking anything but her cell phone out.

"Why are you two yelling?" Quinn clutched her head.

Mike rubbed her back. "Today's going to be awful."

"You mean because Coaches Beiste & Sylvester are going at it?" Mal hooked a thumb behind them.

Sure enough the two coaches were battling it out about something or another. Coach Beiste stormed off & Coach Sylvester looked out for blood. She spotted the group & made her way over. "Aretha. Patti. Sue 2.0. Gym. Now!" She walked off without a word.

"Great!" Mercedes snapped. "She's in a mood!"

Marcy opened her locker again & grabbed everything she needed. "Mike's right; today will be awful!"

The Chang brothers watched as the trio raced to the gym as fast as their hangovers allowed.

_**M&Q&M**_

"How was dinner?" Tina whispered during history.

"Bad as expected." Mercedes whispered back. "I can't take another two years of this!"

"I still don't really understand this dynamic."

"Of the French Revolution?" Mercedes looked at her, confused.

"Of your family!" Tina leaned closer. "You guys don't talk about it much but it's like you're all one huge family."

"We are. It's like glee club but the kids are nicer." Mercedes smirked.

Tina snickered before returning her attention to the front as their teacher's gaze sought out talkers. "Can't wait to meet them!"

Mercedes was horrified & her face showed it.

The bell rang & the kids ran for the door.

Mercedes took her time & made sure Tina did, too. "Why would you say that?"

"If I'm going to be hanging around Mike so you can date Puck, wouldn't I be around your family?" Tina cocked her head.

"I hope not!" Mercedes muttered before proclaiming loudly. "Oh! Yeah! What was I thinking?!" Her laugh was hollow.

Tina linked their arms & walked them to glee. "You seem a little out of it. Are you okay? Do you want to call off the plan?" _Please say no!_

"No way!" _I deserve Puck!_ "I'm just a little nervous, I suppose."

Tina blew out a relieved breath. "That's okay. Santana & I are going to sit next to Mike. Quinn's going to sit next to you & Brittany & Artie. As soon as Puck comes in, she'll move to the only open spot left by Sam. He'll have no choice but to sit beside you."

"I want him to have a choice. I don't want him to notice me because there's no one else around." Mercedes pouted.

"Stop doubting yourself! I'm sure you've crossed his mind a time or two."

The girls reached the room & the plan was put into motion. No one suspected a thing until Puck strolled into the class (late as usual) & musical chairs ensued.

Mr. Shue looked around confused. "What's going on?"

"Nothing!" The girls & Kurt chorused. The boys & Rachel shrugged.

Mr. Shue went back to his ramblings & everyone broke off into their own private conversations.

Puck turned to Mercedes. "Have you talked to Santana?"

She shook her head. "No. Is she okay?" She craned her neck to check on the Latina.

"No. No. She just said something yesterday that got me to thinking."

"What was it?" She looked at him with her large doe eyes & he melted.

"Uh... I um-" he stammered.

"Puck! Any suggestions?" Mr. Shue's voice caught the teen off guard.

"Nope!"

"Then please pay attention." Mr. Shue returned to the board & wrote **OPEN**.

"I don't get it, Mr. Shue." Finn scratched his head.

"You guys seem really closed off. Next week I want to change things up. I want you to sing songs that really open you up to your audience."

The class nodded as they absorbed the information. Mr. Shue let them converse amongst themselves as he thought up future performances.

"You should talk to Santana." Puck leaned over & whispered.

"Why?" Mercedes did the same.

"She has this theory." Puck frowned as he tried to think of a way to put him on her mind. "But - nevermind. It's not that funny, I guess."

Mercedes tilted her head in confusion. "Okay. I think."

"You wanna go out?" He asked in a rush.

"Go out where?"

His face deflated until he realized she was seriously confused. "On a date. With me. Saturday night. About eight?" _Shut up, Puck!_

_ No way!_ Mercedes fangirled internally. "Sure." She gave him her address before walking over to Santana who was having her own convo from hell with Mike.

"Why are they whispering?" Mike frowned.

"They're friends, Mike!" Santana shot a glare at Tina. _Do your job!_ She mouthed.

Tina shrugged before turning to Mike. "He's probably asking her for help with a class. You know he's not that bright. Maybe he wants to actually graduate?"

Mike nodded.

Santana texted Quinn. **Just a man!**

"Hey Mike!" Mercedes waved as she approached.

"Hey Merce!" He smiled.

"Can I borrow Tina & Santana?"

He nodded as the girls stood & walked to the piano. Finn leaned forward & asked, "What's going on with these girls?"

Mike simply shrugged.

"We need Britt, Kurt & Quinn." Mercedes murmured.

"Already ahead of you, sweetie!" Kurt chimed in as he & the two blondes skipped over. "We saw you getting cozy with Puck!"

Mercedes shushed them & glanced at Mike. "Puck asked me out. Do _NOT_ make a sound!"

The teenagers halted the screams that were begging to be let go.

"What's going on with you guys?" Rachel asked behind the group & they jumped.

"Dammit Rachel!" Tina clutched her chest, trying to calm her racing heart.

"Why are you always sneaking up on us, Dwarf?!" Santana snapped.

"I'm not! You guys are keeping secrets from me - us!" Rachel folded her arms. "Friends share!"

Mercedes clapped a hand over Santana's mouth. "You're right. We're sorry. We're just talking about how Kurt is going to sneak in his Karofsky time with his parents around so much." The lie tumbled from her lips effortlessly.

They all nodded.

Rachel eyed them suspiciously before clapping. "I have so many ideas!"

The group released a collective breath at the girl's gullibility & let her run off at the mouth.

Soon it was time to go & everyone packed up their things.

"Are you sure about tomorrow?" Mercedes asked Tina, actually concerned she was pushing her friend too far too fast. "I can just find someone else to date. Or be alone. I don't need love."

"No! I'm fine. I swear. I just wanted to make sure it was what you really wanted." Tina promised, her eyes wide in panic.

Mercedes could have laughed at the girl's face but instead smiled gratefully. "Thank you for this."

"You better lay one on him though!" Tina grinned & wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Mercedes laughed. "For you, babe? Anything!"

_**M&Q&M**_

"See it's not hard. Just outright boring." Mike explained to Tina on Friday. He pointed to her workbook from his desk.

Tina chuckled. "You're telling me!"

"I had a little trouble with the class before, too. I mixed up all the laws & was so bored; they called my mom on me!"

Tina gasped. "You actually got in trouble?!"

Mike laughed. "I'm the son of a lawyer. You really think she was fine with me failing at her career?"

Tina cracked up on his bed. _His sheets smell so much like him!_

"Michael!"

Mike's smile fled his face. "Uh- can you be really quiet?" He rose & went to the door. "Yes, mom?"

"Come down here, please!"

"I'll be right back." He told her before shutting the door behind him.

_ What is that about?_ Tina wondered.

_**M&Q&M**_

"Yes, mom?" Mike stood outside the kitchen.

Jeanette turned, a frown on her face. "Where's your brother?"

"Out to dinner with Marcy."

"He was supposed to watch Maddie for me!" She pouted.

Mike wanted to ask why but knew he probably wouldn't like the answer. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have any plans." It wasn't a question. "You can watch her."

"I can't!" He loved Maddie with all his heart but the ten year old couldn't hold water! She'd tell about Tina so fast, they'd be married by Family Dinner!

"Why not?" Jeanette's pout deepened.

"I- why can't you watch her? You're here."

"I'm leaving. I have a dinner myself."

_ Bet it's not with Dad!_ "Fine. Where is she?"

Jeanette smiled over her easy win. She knew her oldest would do whatever she wanted as long as she pouted. "Upstairs. She hasn't had dinner yet so you'll have to feed her. I'll be back late so put her to bed, too!" She waved a hand as she disappeared upstairs to change.

Mike sighed. _Mal is so dead!_

_**M&Q&M**_

Mercedes looked in the mirror with a sigh. _I'm going to kill Santana!_ The cheerleader let her friend pick out her outfit for her date with Puck tonight & Santana picked the raciest ensemble!

"You look good!" Marcy commented from the bed. "Puck's eyes will fall outta his head."

"I don't know." Mercedes smoothed down the sides on the dress. "Are you sure Mom & Daddy are gone?"

"Yes!" Marcy rolled her eyes. "They left ten minutes ago. I promise you!"

"Good!" Mercedes took a deep breath. The doorbell rang & she shrieked.

"Calm down!" Marcy jumped from Mercedes's bed. "I'll answer the door & you make your entrance."

Mercedes nodded, panic etched into her features.

Marcy raced down the steps & flung open the door. "You must be Puck!"

He nodded. "These are for your mom." He held out a few roses. "This are for Mama - I mean Mercedes."

She eyed the daisies. Her sister would love them. "Mercy!" She ushered him to the staircase. "Your date's here!"

Mercedes appeared & Puck had some difficultly swallowing. "Hey Mama."

Mercedes waved with a shy smile. "Hey Puck."

Marcy shook her head at the two. _Losers!_ "You should go. Now! Before it's ten o'clock." She said pointedly.

Mercedes got the message. Their parents never spent more than three hours around each other if they could help it & they've already been gone for fifteen minutes. "We should go."

Puck handed her the flowers & his chest nearly burst with pride when she sniffed them happily. He offered his arm & walked her out.

Marcy shut the door behind them. "Do everything I would do!"

He looked back confused. ""What does that mean?"

Mercedes laughed nervously. "She's kidding!"

He laughed, too. "Oh. You look amazing."

"Thanks."

He helped her into his truck before getting in. "So I thought dinner & a movie?"

She nodded. "How about in the Heights?"

His eyes widened in shock. "Are you sure? That's a rough neighborhood."

"Yeah. Something new. You know?" _I just don't want to run into my parents!_

"Want to go to the movie first or dinner?"

She thought about it. _If we go to the movie first, that's two hours & we can drive back to Lima to have dinner. Mom & Daddy should be on their way home then._ "Movie first."

He nodded & started the car.

_**M&Q&M**_

"I had a really good time." Mercedes smiled as they exited the restaurant.

"Me too." Puck flashed a grin. He took her hand & nearly wet himself when she squeezed his fingers.

They walked in silence to his car. They both were on cloud nine as he navigated the dark streets until she noticed how close to the Adjacent they were. "Uh- you can let me out here."

He frowned at her. "Why would I do that?"

"I -uh I like to walk at night?"

He shook his head. "I'm not letting you walk home by yourself. It's way too dangerous."

"This is the Adjacent!" She protested fearfully. They were awfully close. "I'll be fine. I just want to walk. Please?"

He stopped the car outside the gated community when her pleading eyes made him lose focus. He sighed. "I don't think that's a good idea."

She pouted. "I'll be completely safe. I promise. I'll text you as soon as I get inside."

He thought for a moment before his face cleared. "If you kiss me."

Her face blanked. _Did he really just ask me that?_

_ Did I really just ask her that?!_ Puck could have slapped himself. He was really surprised when she leaned over & pecked his cheek. It burned where her plump lips sat.

She leaned back & blushed prettily.

"Oh no!" Puckzilla was taking over. "Get back over here & come correct! The price of freedom is some sugar. That wasn't nearly sweet enough."

She giggled before kissing his mouth. Fireworks exploded behind her eyes & she gasped. He took the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth.

Twenty minutes later, she murmured against his cheek as he was leaving her with an impressively done hickey, "I really have to go."

"Then let me take you home." He sat his chin on her shoulder.

"I really want to walk though." He looked like her was going to say something so she interrupted. "I paid the price. You gotta let me go!" She giggled to soften the blow.

He grumbled. "I guess. Text me as soon as you get in!"

She nodded & exited the truck. She waved to him before setting off down the street, knowing he wouldn't leave until she made it inside.

As soon as she closed the door, she barely heard the faint rumbling & knew he was leaving the gates. She breathed a sigh of relief before Marcy popped up out of nowhere & scared her half to death!

"Is that a dog?!" Her sister scrunched up her face. "He gave you a hickey in the shape of a dog?"

"Marcy!" Mercedes hissed. "Make some noise, would ya?!"

"Sorry." Marcy blinked her large eyes.

"Did they get in?" They moved towards the kitchen where Marcy's bowl of ice cream was left unattended.

Marcy nodded. "Yup. An hour & a half ago."

"That was fast."

"Apparently some waitress flirted with Daddy & Mom flipped out on her. They argued forever before he left. Then Mom cried & drank until she got the hiccups. So I put her to bed & came down here to wait for you."

"Are you okay?" Mercedes asked. She knew her sister wasn't the biggest fan of loud noises, especially of the human yelling variety.

Marcy nodded. "I took a Xanax. I got hungry so here I am. How was your night?"

Mercedes didn't feel like bragging when her sister had such a rotten night but knew Marcy would continue to bug her until she spilled. "It was really good. We saw a movie that was really funny. Then we had dinner."

"Ooh la la!" Marcy laughed.

Mercedes made a face before going to the freezer for ice cream. "Shut up! We talked. Got to know each other better. We kissed."

"Duh!" Marcy pointed. "I can see Kevin from here!"

"Kevin?" Mercedes looked at her sister like she grew another head.

"The poodle hickey I named." Marcy clarified.

Mercedes laughed. "You are too much!" She finished making her ice cream & grabbed Marcy's hand. "Let's eat upstairs."

Marcy turned off the lights & picked up her bowl. "So?"

"So what?" Mercedes set her bowl on her desk & slipped off her shoes.

"So are you seeing him again?" Marcy rolled her eyes & sprawled out on Mercedes's bed. "I've seen Puck. He's fine as hell! You need to get that on lock!"

Mercedes unzipped her dress before grabbing her phone. "You're a downright mess! Yes, I'm seeing him again. Next Saturday."

"Who are you texting?!"

"Puck."

Marcy jumped from the bed & grabbed the phone. "Awwww! How cute! _Had such a good time!_ Mercy's in love!"

Mercedes snatched her phone back. "You're such a pain!"

Marcy stuck her tongue out & resumed her lounging position. "You love me!"

"Unfortunately!" Mercedes walked into her closet & continued changing. She emerged a minute later in her pajamas.

"What did you do at ten?"

"What do you mean?"

"At ten. When you took your medicine? What'd you do?" Marcy looked at her, her oddly dark green eyes searching for something.

"I went to the bathroom. I did _not _want to have that conversation!"

Marcy seemed disappointed. "Oh."

"What's wrong, Moppet?" Mercedes lay beside her sister on the bed.

"Nothing. I was just hoping you'd tell him & he'd be cool with it. It's stupid." Marcy shook her head.

"No, it's not." Mercedes wrapped her arm around the fifteen year old. "You just want me to be happy. Puck will do that. I promise."

Marcy smiled for the first time since Mercedes left for her date.


	4. It All Falls Down

_**I'm bored out of my mind being sick right now. The only thing keeping me sane is the fact that I can sit up enough to upload new chapters to all my stories. So congrats! I'm an updating skank right now.**_

_**NJPNJPNJP**_

"Are you going to ask him anytime soon?" Laura questioned Quinn. It was noon on Sunday & the kids were having brunch. Their moms went out & their dads were away at the conference. Robert was probably asleep still.

"I think I want to put it off." Quinn passed the bowl of fruit to Mal. "That way maybe he'll have plans."

Marc shook his head. "You should get it over with. I'm telling you; it's going to gnaw at you all week."

Mike nodded. "I agree. I think Sam can handle it. Just ask him."

Quinn shrugged. "I'll try." She spooned more eggs onto Maddie's plate.

"So church was fun." Marcy made a face.

Everyone agreed. The kids actually liked church. Going with their parents was the issue. Today another issue arose. _Where was Robert Hall?_ Laura was super embarrassed her husband missed another service & having all those busybodies ask made it worse.

"He'll make it next week." Mercedes soothed.

Laura smiled wanly.

"Marcy, why'd you keep Mal out all night? I tried to call you to tell you to tell him to bring his butt home but you wouldn't answer."

Marcy gave Mike a strange look. "What are you talking about?"

"Friday. He was supposed to watch Maddie but he went to dinner with you." Mike explained. "I tried texting him but he wouldn't pick up. But you always answer. I freaked until I realized what you were probably doing but still. When I got up yesterday, he was already gone."

Marcy frowned. "I haven't seen him since lunch on Friday."

Everyone turned to the boy in question who had been decidedly quiet during the exchange.

"You said you were going to dinner with Marcy when we talked after practice." Mike scolded his brother. "Where the hell were you?"

"Why wouldn't you answer your phone, Marce?" Quinn asked.

"I dropped it after practice & it broke. I had to get a new one yesterday." Marcy replied, her eyes never leaving Mal. "Why'd you lie on me, Mal?"

Mal chuckled nervously.

Mercedes reached for his hand. "Whatever it is, it'll be okay."

"I did go out to dinner." He said slowly, avoiding Marcy's gaze.

"With who?" Maddie kicked her feet. This conversation was going too slow!

"Ellen Majors."

"Isn't that the girl from your photography class?" Quinn questioned. "She's really good!"

Mal kept his mouth shut.

"How do you know Quinn?" Marc asked.

"They came to take pictures of the cheerleading team. Remember Mercy?"

Mercedes frowned as she tried to recall the memory. Her face cleared as she remembered. "Oh yeah! She's the pretty redhead." She clamped her mouth shut as she realized what she said.

Everyone looked at Marcy who glared at Mal. The tension grew until Maddie couldn't stand it.

"Why is everybody acting so weird? Who is this girl?"

"Nobody!" Mal swore quickly.

Marcy gave a tight smile. "Of course she's somebody. She's a human being."

Everyone but Maddie (who chomped on her toast, oblivious), Mal (who watched Marcy like one would do the wolf about to strike) & Marcy (who wore a pleasant expression) exchanged a charged look. Marcy only got nice right before she got mean.

"I'll ask this week." Quinn said to change the subject.

"Good!" Mike feared for his brother's life but he made his bed.

"I got Tina to consider trying out." Mercedes supplied.

Mike & Quinn snapped to attention for entirely different reasons.

"Really?!" Quinn clapped.

"That's amazing!" Marcy agreed.

"I promised to wear a girl's uniform." Mercedes grimaced.

"Are you sure?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, I'll be okay. I kinda want to anyway. I'm healthy & that's all that matters." Mercedes smiled.

"Good." Marcy said. "I can't be the only Jones rockin a Cheerios skirt everyday!"

"I wanna wear a skirt made of Cheerios!" Maddie shouted.

The room burst into laughter.

Laura wiped away tears. "It's not a skirt made of Cheerios, Maddie. It's the name of the cheerleading team at McKinley High."

"Oh." Maddie was no longer impressed.

"One day you'll be a Cheerio." Quinn told her.

"Really?" Maddie's eyes widened in excitement.

Mercedes nodded. "It's kinda of a family thing."

"Remember when you were six & Laura would let you play with her pompoms?" Marcy grinned.

"Oh yeah!" Maddie laughed. "So I'm going to be a cheerleader soon?"

"Not yet." Laura smirked. "You have four more years to go."

Maddie frowned. "That's bunk!"

"Marcy!" Marc scowled at her.

"What I do?!"

"You taught her that!" Mike pursed his lips.

"Only cuz you said I couldn't cuss in front of her!" Marcy pulled a face.

Maddie laughed at her extremely crazy family. It was times like this that she loved them the most.

_**M&Q&M**_

"Hey Mama." Puck leaned against Mercedes's locker & smirked.

"Hey Puck." She smiled softly. _I'm such a loser!_ "How are you?"

"I'm good. I had a lot of fun Saturday." He shifted her Cheerios top. "Sorry about that."

She blushed. "No one saw it but Marcy. She named it Kevin."

He laughed. "Why couldn't she have named it after a girl?"

"Marcy's difficult to say the least!" Mercedes laughed. "Um… can I ask you something though?"

"Sure." He ran a finger down her cheek.

"Can you not talk to Mike about any of this?"

He frowned slightly. "What?"

"It's just that unlike me, he doesn't want his friends…"

"Want his friends what?"

"Doing whatever it is that we're doing?"

_ What are we doing?_ "Oh?"

Conversation became a little sparse after that.

"Why don't you want to tell him?" Puck finally asked.

"He's my best friend & I love him but he's so weird! I think he & Tina would be great together. If he has a girlfriend, he can get off my back!"

Puck laughed. "I get it. I don't know what I'm going to do when my little sister starts dating. Mike's just lookin out for you."

"I know. But why is his looking out for me equal me being alone?!" Mercedes pouted.

He chucked her chin playfully. "You're not anymore. We can keep it a secret for now. But not too long though." He warned. She looked at him curiously. "Because I would like to show my girl off!" She laughed. "& Mike's my bro. I don't want to lie to him."

"Okay. Not too long."

He pulled her hand to make her fall into his arms. "Kiss for my troubles?"

She laughed in his face. "You're so bad!"

"Ooooh!" Santana sang as she walked past. "Lover alert!" The two broke apart & Santana laughed. "Look out! Mike's on his way."

_**M&Q&M**_

"It's Wednesday, Quinn!" Mercedes slammed her locker. She glared at her friend. "You were supposed to ask him by now."

"I know!" Quinn slid onto the ground.

"Then why haven't you done it?!" Mercedes leaned against the locker. "We don't have a long practice today so you should ask him after glee."

"I just haven't had a moment alone with him!" Quinn protested.

"Well here's your chance." Mercedes lifted her chin to point down the hall where the hunky blonde was striding, high-fiving friends in his path.

Quinn looked up. "Oh no!" She eyed Sam as he smiled her way." "I can't!" She swung her gaze to Mercedes to find the brunette moving quickly down the hall. "Mercy!"

"Hey Quinn!" Sam stopped by the locker. "Why are you on the floor?"

"No reason!" She shot up. "How are you?"

"I'm good." He grinned & leaned closer, pecking her cheek. "& you?"

"Um- I'm fine."

He smiled again but she could only throw him a panicked smirk. "Are you sure you're okay? You seem a little out of it."

"Oh!" Quinn's voice was unnaturally high. She tried to think of something to say that wasn't a request to meet her screwed up family but only squeaks flew past her lips.

"Are you asking him now?! In public?!" Marcy's voice filtered through Quinn's fog & she didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

She turned to the girl & hissed. "Yes!"

"I have _got _to see this!" Marcy sat on the hallway floor across from Quinn's & Mercedes's lockers.

"Marce!" Quinn's jaw dropped. "How about a little help?!"

"Okay. I'll help." Marcy turned a blinding smile on Sam. "Run. Fast & far." She turned back to Quinn. "I helped."

Quinn rolled her eyes. _Should have known!_ "Marcy!"

The junior cheerleader was unrepentant as she shrugged & crossed her legs. "I'm just telling the truth."

Sam slightly frowned in confusion. "What's going on? Who's she?"

"My little sister. Actually Mercedes's little sister. But she's like my little sister." Quinn rambled. "Marceline. She should be trying to help me but she's being a major pain!"

"Help you with what?" Sam was concerned. Quinn never rambled. That was his problem. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"That does seem like a fantastic way of telling a guy you want out." Marcy cracked.

Quinn shot her a death glare. "No! I have to do something & it's hard enough!"

"Hey guys!" Mal walked up. "What's going on? Why are you on the floor? You do remember you're terrified of dirt?" He directed the last two questions to Marcy.

Who turned up her nose at him. "Do you two hear something?"

"Would you get over it already?!" Quinn snapped. "He's apologized all week!"

"Yet I haven't heard a name!" Marcy crossed her arms & pouted.

"Maybe cuz he doesn't want that poor girl to die!"

"If it wasn't actually Second Day of School, I want to know. She won't die… fast." Marcy looked positively evil.

"I'm sorry I lied on you!" Mal pleaded. "I'm sorry I lied _to _you! I will never do it again. Just forgive me already!"

Marcy glared at him. "Sit down!" She pulled on his jeans leg. "Quinn's about to ask him."

Mal slid to the ground & looked at each member of the small group in shock. "Really? Now? In front of people?"

"I could if the peanut gallery would shut up!" Quinn said crossly.

_ What is going on?!_ Sam tried again. "What's the matter, Quinn? What do you have to ask me?"

Quinn took a deep breath. "Would you like to come over for dinner?"

Sam laughed as relief coursed through his veins. "Sure!" _Why were they making this seem so bad?_

"Quinn!" Marcy reprimanded. "You need to warn him!"

"It's not fair for him to walk in blind." Mal added.

"I liked it better when you two were on the outs!" Quinn snapped.

"Warn me about what?" Sam couldn't fight the smile on his face but the panic across theirs was giving it their best shot.

"Marcy sent us S.O.S. texts!" Mike doubled over as he tried to catch his breath.

"I told you to stop it!" Mercedes frowned at her sister. The final bell rang & the hall was officially cleared.

"She won't warn him." Marcy insisted. "I'm a bitch but even I'm not that cruel!"

Mike & Mercedes turned to Quinn, who blushed. "Not cool, Q!"

Quinn's face crumpled. "I can't do this!" She turned into Mercedes's arms & wailed. "I'd rather he leave now!"

"Where am I going?" Sam wanted to know.

"You don't know he's leaving!" Mike cut in. "Sam could stay!"

"Yeah." Mal chimed in. "You need to give him a chance."

Everyone looked at Marcy. "Uh- sure."

"Don't hurt yourself!" Mercedes snapped.

"Hey! I told you this was a bad idea but did anyone listen to me?! No! She's the one who told on herself!" Marcy huffed.

"Support, Marcy." Mike stressed. "Look it up!"

"Fine. I support you in telling them that -" Marcy stopped as a huge grin overtook her face.

"Oh no!" Quinn hid her face. "She's got an idea!"

"Wait! It's a good one!"

"It's always a good one, Marce!" Mike groaned & leaned against the lockers. "& we always end up in more trouble than it's worth!"

"Your lack of faith in me is disturbing!" Marcy eyed her family.

"We have faith that you're going to get us in trouble!" Mercedes rubbed circles into Quinn's back.

"Just hear me out!" Marcy stood. "You don't actually have to bring Sam. You never said what he looked like or anything. Just being some random kid. Pay him to say his name is Sam. No harm, no foul. You'll have Sam & the dads off your back."

Sam looked at Marcy before doubling over. "That's insane! Why would she do that?!"

Marcy glared at him. "Because she actually likes you, Salmon!"

"Marcy, I can't lie!" Quinn was actually thinking over the plan.

"Why not?! You've been doing it."

"What if someone asked the kid about us? Since we go to school with Sam & all?" Mike asked.

"Why are you such a buzz kill?!" Marcy snapped. "Fine! Drag Sam to the dinner from hell!"

"You're only bitter because the only person you'd want to protect from dinner is the person who's forced to go anyway!" He retaliated.

She stuck her tongue. "Shut up, Michael!"

Sam laughed again. He didn't understand these kids. When he moved to Lima during the summer, he spent most of it at football camp. He got to know a few people but school was completely foreign to him. Meeting Quinn & her glee friends was... different to say the least. Def. strange. He saw Mercedes, Mike & Quinn were even stranger but everyone just said that was how they were. You rarely saw the three without each other. Now Sam was thinking it was something more.

"Laugh it up, Ken Doll!" Marcy bit off. "Daddy's going to ask him if he was born that way. Uncle Russell will suggest plastic surgery & Uncle Michael will ask him if he's having an allergic reaction or something. & that's them being nice! Tell me I'm wrong!" She demanded.

The kids all looked at one another. Marcy was right & they knew it. Their fathers had zero tact & zero cares about acquiring any.

Sam shook his head. "I think you're exaggerating."

"I think we need to make a pool." Marcy replied dryly.

Mercedes gasped. "That's not nice!"

"I meant on how long it'll take him to get offended! Not if or when he'll leave Quinn like the spineless jellyfish I suspect is living under all that rock hard muscle." Marcy shook her head to concentrate.

Mal looked offended. "What was that?!"

"What was what?" She was honestly confused.

"_All that rock hard muscle!_" Mal mimicked her high voice.

Mike laughed. "Now you know how she feels!"

Marcy shot Mike an appreciative grin. "Thank you!"

"Is it bad that I want in?" Mercedes asked.

Quinn pulled away from her. "Yes!"

"I mean I think he'll make it the whole night!" Mercedes quickly amended.

"Really?"

Mercedes eyed Sam. "Maybe two hours."

Mike cracked up. "I give him one!"

"I don't really know him so I'm going to say the whole time." Mal pulled ten dollars from his jeans.

"Plus dessert?" Marcy questioned. "There's no way in hell! Fifty says five minutes in!"

"Easy money!" Mike declared. "I know Sam pretty well & he can at least roll with the punches for more than five minutes!"

"Please!" Mercedes pulled a face. "I have faith in Sam but Marcy is going to start in on Laura & Marc & even worse if Robert is there on time. Laura's going to say something about Sam. Then Daddy or Uncle Russell will." She looked at Sam with a clearly remorseful look on her face. "I say half an hour."

"What happened to two?!"

"Stop frontin, Q-Card!" Marcy eyed her. "How long do _you _think he'll last?!"

Everyone looked at her. She gulped. "One hundred says the whole time!"

"You liar!" Marcy started but Mike cut her off.

"Like I said; easy money!"

Mercedes, Quinn & Marcy riffled through their purses for money while the Chang brothers searched their wallets. Soon they had five hundred dollars & Marcy took the pot.

"Why do you get to keep it?" Quinn demanded.

"I'm not." Marcy replied easily. "He is." She handed it to Sam. "The moment you get offended, you hand the pot to the winner."

"What about the others?" Mercedes asked.

"I can get Maddie's." Mal volunteered. "She's a diehard romantic so she'll be rooting for you." He said to Sam.

"Thanks?" Sam was super confused & a little in awe with how they pulled out $500 without blinking.

"I'm seeing Lady & Marky Mark tonight so they can place their bets then. I can find Sam tomorrow & Mal & I can give him the money." Marcy said.

"We need to get to practice before Coach Sylvester skins us." Mercedes reminded the girls.

"& we need to hightail it to football practice." Mike added.

"But wait." Marcy stalled. She was a little confused by something. "If you're so sure bringing significant others to Family Dinner is such a good idea, why don't you bring Puck?"

"You're dating Puck?" Mal asked.

Mike had turned to stone & Quinn looked anywhere but at him. Sam watched Mercedes's face turn a few colors before settling on a sickly green.

_ I knew I forgot to swear her to secrecy!_ "Um… I-"

"Of course they are." Marcy supplied, oblivious to the tension. "They went out on Saturday & she wore this amazing dress & he gave her this hickey that's in the shape of a poodle! The boy has talent."

_ Why is she always so damn honest?! _Mercedes gazed at Mike who looked ready to yell.

He didn't disappoint. "What did I tell you about Puck?!"

Mercedes & Quinn winced as Sam, Mal & Marcy blinked in surprise.

"I know!" Mercedes started.

"Obviously you don't!" Mike sniped. "I told you to stay away from him!"

"Why?" Marcy's face scrunched up in confusion, trying to understand her brother's ire. Her face cleared in self-preservation when he turned a glare on her so hot it could have melted the polar ice caps. "Or I can mind my own business!"

She & Mal took a giant step away from the dancer.

"What's so wrong with Puck dating Mercedes?" Sam ventured, tentatively.

"Look, you're a nice guy. That's why I let you near Quinn but Puck has a habit of hooking up with girls & never calling them back." Mike scowled. "He also has a bad habit of telling everything, too. I'm not letting that happen to my sister!"

"It won't!" Mercedes swore. "Puck's super sweet to me!" Mike scoffed. "He is! Did you know he wanted to walk me to the door? What guy does that?!"

"The kind that wants to walk through it!" Mike was not budging.

"Mike!" Quinn bit off. "Puck is your friend. Why can't you see he's not going to do- he talks about it after?" She finally heard that tidbit.

Mike nodded once. Mal ran a hand over his face sheepishly. Sam rubbed the back of his neck.

"We do the same!" Marcy spoke up. "& so do you. Stop judging him because of his past mistakes & let Mercy live! I bet if anyone can fix whatever his problem is, it's her."

They all agreed with that sentiment.

"We only wanted Mercy to be happy, Mike. Don't you?" Quinn pleaded.

"Of course I do." Mike sighed then squinted. "We?"

The scene was completely similar to the one at the steakhouse the previous week. Mercedes facepalmed while Quinn wished she could melt into the floor. The others were confused again.

"Santana, Brittany, Kurt & I-" Quinn began.

An unholy light entered Mike's eyes. "& Tina?"

"Who's Tina?" Mal whispered to Marcy.

"She's in glee with us." Sam whispered back.

Quinn looked ashamed. She nodded though. "We wanted Puck to be able to spend time with her but we had to distract you…"

Mike glanced at Mercedes, hurt & pain clearly etched into his features. "How could you?"

Mercedes started to cry. "It's not- that's not the whole- she likes you, Mike! I promise!"

"Enough to lie to my face?" He nodded sadly before he slowly walked away.

"What the hell is going on?!" Marcy was totally bewildered.

"We asked Tina to distract Mike so that Puck could ask out Mercedes. He told Santana he really liked her. We also were trying to hook Tina up with Mike because she really likes him-"

"& he has a mad crush on her." Mal stated, understanding.

"So you tricked those two into spending time together because they like each other but refuse to act on it as a way to get Mike out of the way for Mercy to date Puck who likes her back?" Marcy confirmed, looking more than a little put out.

With tears freely falling down their cheeks, Mercedes & Quinn nodded. They clutched each other in a show of support but obviously it wasn't going well.

"We should get to practice before he finds Puck." Mal suggested to Sam.

He nodded. "Are you going to be okay?" He asked Quinn. She nodded & he took a hand to press a kiss to it. "I'll see you at glee."

"Come on guys." Marcy's voice was soft.

"I'm sorry, Mercedes." Sam waved as he & Mal took off down the hall.

"So am I."

_**M&Q&M**_

At glee practice, tensions were high. Mike refused to speak to any of the girls, Kurt or Puck. He sat in a tightly wound bubble by himself, seething.

Quinn & Mercedes were still crying. They were much quieter now but the tears continued to flow. The girls & Kurt tried to console them but they hadn't been able to pry what was wrong from them yet so they were still confused.

Artie, Finn & Mr. Shue were beyond confused & didn't acknowledge the intense situation out of a strong fear of making it worse.

Puck didn't understand the tears & wanted to console Mercedes but because of his promise, he simply sat there, feeling useless. He also suspected Mike was angry at him. His Asian bro kept throwing dark looks his way.

Sam was completely out of his comfort zone. This situation was new to him but he figured as the only guy besides Mike who knew what was going on, he needed to fix it. It had only been fifteen minutes & it was already unbearable.

Mr. Shue was droning on about their performances that week when Sam couldn't take it anymore. He stood. "Can we just talk about this?!"

Mr. Shue, Artie & Finn shook their heads. They were too terrified to learn the problem. The girls & Kurt nodded though. They wanted to know what was going on.

"Let's talk about betrayal!" Mike snapped.

"Mike, they were just trying to help!" Sam protested.

"I didn't ask for help!"

"Yes, you did!" Mercedes stopped crying long enough to shout.

"Fine. I didn't ask for this kind of help!" Mike tried to calm himself.

"What were you going to do? Wait your entire life to make a move?" Quinn defended.

"Can you please forgive them?" Sam pleaded.

"Forgive them for what?" Tina asked.

"For you." Mike growled.

"He knows." Mercedes told her.

Santana, Brittany & Kurt winced. Tina gasped. "Mike-"

"Don't talk to me!"

Everyone was on edge. Mike never yelled. Especially not to or around women.

"Bro, that's a little harsh." Puck chided. Mike threw him a look so dark the boy lifted his eyebrows. "Did I do something? Are you mad at me?"

"Did you do something?!" Mike mocked him. "You know what you did!"

Puck was seriously confused. "But I don't!"

"Mike, it was all our faults!" Santana swore, rubbing Tina's back as she cried. "We weren't trying to hurt you."

"You're our friend, too!" Brittany added.

"It doesn't feel like it!" Mike paced. "How long has this been going on?!"

"How long has what been going on?" Rachel asked.

"Just a week." Kurt answered Mike.

"So Friday was just a joke to you?" Mike guessed, his eyes flat as he gazed at Tina.

"No!"

"Are you & Tina together?" Artie asked, trying to piece together the puzzled mess.

"Never." Mike muttered.

"Don't be like that Mike!" Sam frowned. "Mercedes said she really likes you."

"What?!" Puck cried, misunderstanding.

"Didn't you hear, Sam?" Mike was in a full rage now. "She was just distracting me while my best friends _lied to my face_!"

"We technically didn't lie." Mercedes slipped in. "We just never said anything."

"I bet if you would have told Marcy it was a secret, I wouldn't have found out until he told the whole school?" Mike folded his arms.

"That's hurtful, Mike!" Quinn frowned.

"Don't you think you would have heard by now anyway? He didn't say anything because I _asked_ him not to! He didn't understand but he did it for me. Doesn't that tell you something?!" Mercedes wiped away her tears.

Puck understood now. Mike knew about them. He turned to Mike. "I didn't want to lie to you, man. But she said you needed some time."

"Out of all the girls in this school!" Mike thundered. "Out of every single one, most of whom you've already gone through, you pick my sister! Why?!"

"It's not like that!" Puck defended himself. "I've always liked Mama but I didn't think she'd like me back. I wouldn't hurt her."

Mike sneered. "Sure."

"You gotta believe me!" Puck swore. "I would never hurt her! I have a little sister. I know what it's like."

"Even if you don't forgive us, please don't take it out on Tina." Mercedes pleaded. "We were trying to get you guys together honestly. You're both so stubborn that you needed a push!"

Finn, who'd been quiet the entire time, suggested a break. To cool the air as it would seem. Mr. Shue readily agreed, allowing them ten minutes.

_**M&Q&M**_

Rachel held Finn's hand. "We can't focus on Sectionals with all this drama!"

"Rachel!" He admonished. "Our friends are going through something. We need to be supportive!"

Rachel bit her lip.

_**M&Q&M**_

Tina sidled up to Mike, who turned from her. "Please just listen to me!"

"I thought-" Mike stopped. "It doesn't matter what I thought."

"Yes, it does!" Tina tried to stop the tears but she felt like her heart was breaking. "I like you, Mike. I didn't know how to deal with it so I ignored it. When the girls came up with this idea, I was so happy because I'd get to spend time with you.

But I was also sad because I knew it wasn't real & you probably didn't want to be anywhere near me. I'm so sorry I hurt you. I never meant to!"

His face softened. "I like you, too. I asked Mercy to see if you liked me cuz I was too scared to make a move."

Tina was afraid to ask but she had to. "Am I forgiven?"

"Only if you'll go out with me this Friday."

Tina grinned. "Yeah!"

"Good."

"Wait. What about your movie night with Quinn & Mercedes?"

His face hardened. "No."

Tina wanted to argue for them but she didn't want to be on the outs with Mike again so soon after he forgave her. She kept her mouth shut & nodded.

_**M&Q&M**_

Brittany sat on Artie's lap. "I feel so guilty!"

Artie soothed her. "It's okay, baby. Mike will get over it & we'll all go out on some big couple date."

"Promise?"

"I promise!"

_**M&Q&M**_

Sam had his arms wrapped around Quinn. "Please stop crying."

"I can't." She sobbed. "Everything's just so messed up! Family Dinner will be disaster. You won't ever speak to me again. Mercy's hurt. Mike hates me!"

"Dinner will be fine. I'm not going anywhere. Puck has Mercedes. Mike loves you. He's just being a little hotheaded. & he's hurt." Sam sat & pulled Quinn into his lap. "He'll get over it."

Quinn nodded against his shoulder. "This is too hard."

Sam froze. Did she mean the relationship? He eased as she massaged the muscles of his shoulders before relaxing against him.

_**M&Q&M**_

"It seems like everyone is calming down." Mr. Shue noted to Santana & Brad, the piano player.

Brad nodded.

Santana tried not to sear a hole through Rachel as she watched the two holding hands & whispering back & forth. "Yep."

"I still don't understand what's going on." Mr. Shue continued.

Santana sighed. "Tina & Mike like each other but neither would admit it. Puck & Mercedes like each other but Mike doesn't want Puck to hurt Mercedes so he doesn't want them together. We asked Tina to hang out with Mike so he wouldn't notice Mercedes hanging out with Puck. In the end, both couples were supposed to be together."

"That's very complicated." Mr. Shue looked remorseful. "Poor Mike."

Santana was about to refute that particular claim when Finn wrapped his arm around Rachel. She stifled a cry & asked to be excused to the restroom.

Mr. Shue nodded & she fled the room to cry.

_**M&Q&M**_

Puck was leaning against the lockers with Mercedes in his arms. She hadn't stopped crying since leaving the choir room. "You're going to make yourself sick, Mama."

"Good!" She shouted into his chest. "I deserve it! I lied to him. I tricked him. He's never going to trust me again."

"Yes, he will." Puck rubbed her back. "You were right; he just needs a little time."

"I don't know how to handle him angry with me!" She wailed. "The longest he's ever been mad was four hours!"

He winced. That wasn't a lot of time. "Maybe we can go on a double date with Quinn & Sam?"

She peered up at him, her tears making him blurry. "Really?"

He nodded. _Finally!_ "Yeah. Ask them about this Saturday. It'll take your mind off everything."

She calmed down some. "You're amazing, you know that?"

He leaned down & pressed his mouth to hers. "I just hate seeing you cry."

"You're so sweet & nice & I'm just a crybaby!"

He wiped away her tears. "Truth is; I'm a dick. I know you're going to need a lot of patience with me but the fact that you're taking a chance on me, makes me want to take on the world, just so I can see that beautiful smile."

She smiled that sunny smile he was so over the moon for. "You're such a poet!"

"Keep it under your hat. I still gotta a rep to protect." He chuckled until he saw the light dim in her eyes. "But I refuse to let it affect our relationship."

She leaned her head on his chest again when she heard the classroom door open. Santana came barreling past. "Was that Tana?"

Puck frowned in confusion. "I think so."

"I'll go see. You can go back to class." Mercedes smiled shyly at him.

He pinched her chin. "I'll save you a seat."

She took off while she could. Going into the bathroom, she found Santana in the last stall, bawling her pretty brown eyes out.

"What's wrong, Tana?" Mercedes wrapped her arms around her friend.

"It's nothing." Santana tried to wipe away her tears but fresh ones replaced them immediately.

"This isn't nothing." Mercedes was concerned. Santana cried less than she did! "Honey, talk to me!"

"Everyone was partnered up & I couldn't help looking at him." Santana heaved. "& he was wrapped around _her_!"

"Oh, sweetie!" Mercedes rubbed her back. "He's just confused. After Quinn, he's trying not to get hurt by dating someone he doesn't even really like. & I know Rachel's not over Jesse."

"Who cares about that Hobbit?!" Santana sniped.

"Jesse does." A plan formed. "I have an idea."

_**M&Q&M**_

Santana & Mercedes walked back into the choir room, arms linked. They both wore sunny smiles like nothing was wrong.

Mr. Shue nodded when they sat. "I think this week's lesson may need to be extended. A lot of you are feeling hurt or betrayed. Sad or lost & we need to dig through all of that in order to heal. Tomorrow I expect at least a few of you to have something prepared."

Brad nodded towards the clock that signaled the end of the meeting.

Mr. Shue clapped his hands once. "Okay. That's all for today."

Mercedes reached for Quinn. "Girls meeting at my house. No Rachel!"

Quinn nodded & sent out the text.

Marcy ran into the room as everyone began gathering their stuff. "I came as soon as I could!"

Mercedes looked at Quinn. "I didn't know you were texting her. We'll need her though."

"What?" Quinn was confused. "I didn't."

Marcy cocked her head. "I meant from IS practice. I came to apologize for earlier."

"Hello." Mr. Shue walked over, hand extended. "I'm Mr. Shuester. Do you want to try out for glee?"

Marcy eyed him. "I don't touch people. & no. I'm here for my sisters."

Mr. Shue dropped his hand & smile. "Oh. Well we're right here if you ever want to change your mind."

"Yeah, I'm a dancer; not a singer." Marcy deflected.

"So are Brittany & Mike. Think about it." Mr. Shue left for his office.

Marcy rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I'm really sorry! I didn't know it was a secret."

"You apologized all through Cheerios practice!" Mercedes reminded her. "I forgive you!"

Marcy ran & jumped on Mike's back. "I'm sorry Mikey!"

The class looked on as he turned in her arms & picked her up. "It's not your fault, Moppet. You only told the truth."

"Is everything alright now?" She asked after he set her on her feet. "No more yelling?"

"No more yelling." He promised.

"Okay, I talked to Lady & Marc. They want in. Actually Robert does, too." Marcy addressed the entire room because the family was scattered.

"Really?" Mercedes wrinkled her nose. "Why?!"

Marcy shrugged. "He said Sam would be offended right away but won't say anything. He put in $400 to prove it."

"Does that mean that the rate is raised or is it just added to the pot?" Sam asked. "I'm not really comfortable holding all this money."

"Just leave it at home until Sunday." Mike suggested.

"We can raise it." Quinn said. "I mean if he's so sure Sam can stick it out, I say we should."

Mercedes, Mike & Marcy agreed. The girls reached for their purses again while Mike went to his back pocket. They each pulled out $300 more.

Marcy collected it & gave it to Sam. "So what are the terms exactly?" She went to the white board & took a marker.

"I said an hour." Mike crossed his arms.

"The entire three hours." Quinn took Sam's arm.

Marcy snickered & wrote the names & times on the board. "You freakin liar!"

"What is going on?" Rachel asked.

"I think I'm going back to two hours." Mercedes decided.

"Thank you Mercedes!" Sam smiled.

"Is anyone going to tell us why Sam has a ton of cash in his pocket?" Puck wanted to know.

Marcy sighed. "It's for a pool. Sam's coming to Family Dinner & we think he'll run within ten minutes."

"Not all of us!" Quinn protested.

"Only because you refuse to admit it!"

"I have faith in him!"

"I have faith that those football trained legs of his will carry him far." Marcy smirked.

"When will I be able to go to Family Dinner?" Tina asked.

"Never!" Mike, Marcy, Mercedes & Quinn all yelled.

Tina was shocked. "Why not?"

"Because Quinn told on herself. That's why Sam's invited." Marcy explained. "Mike's gonna keep you a secret until after the wedding!"

"What wedding?" Kurt asked.

"Their wedding!" Marcy pointed to the couple. "That's if he doesn't mess up & let Maddie see her."

"Then she'll be in for it." Mercedes muttered.

"& I would never do that to you." Mike promised.

"That's insane!" Artie pulled a face. "I know you guys are close & all but you're making it sound like you're part of some huge sinister cult family."

"I thought people willingly joined cults?" Marcy looked at Mike for confirmation.

He nodded. "That's why we're not one. But other than that; we seem to be."

"I want to go." Puck said.

Mercedes's eyes grew. "No!"

"That's a great idea!" Mike grinned.

"Mike&Ike, I know you're angry but please don't tell!" Mercedes pleaded.

"It's only fair." Mike shrugged. "Sam has to go. Why not Puck?"

"I think Mike's right." Marcy added. Mercedes & Quinn recoiled. "No, cuz you said he was a good guy so maybe. Nevermind."

"I want to go." Puck repeated. "When is it?"

"Sunday." Quinn answered. "But you have to be invited."

"Which means someone has to tell." Mike sat on the piano.

"Isn't this a bit ridiculous?" Finn questioned. "Is your family the mob?"

"I like that!" Marcy grinned. "Santana, your dad is friends with the dads. Does he ever talk about them?"

Santana nodded. "It is a little different. When they hang out, he usually likes to stay close to Mr. Hummel."

"Because?" Marcy goaded.

"Because they're kinda mean." Santana shrugged. "But my dad's extremely nice so…"

"No, he's normal!" Mike snapped. "I think Maddie should tell."

"Why Maddie?" Quinn frowned in confusion.

"Because then I'm not being spiteful & it'll look innocent. It'll _be_ innocent. Like when Marcy told me."

"Can we not bring that back up?" The girl in question colored.

"As long as Laura tells about Tina." Mercedes sniped.

Mike recoiled. "What did Tina do to you?!"

"That's not fair! We have to bring our boyfriends but Tina gets to be safe?!" Quinn cried.

Mike frowned deeply. "Fine. I'll drop hints to Maddie for the rest of the week. She'll bring it up Sunday. Puck will get invited & someone will tell Laura so she can tell when Puck is up. Then Tina will be invited."

"Will we have pools for those two?" Marcy asked. "Cuz I say Tina, the moment we step foot inside, will cry."

"Marcy!" Quinn admonished while Sam & Mike cracked up.

"What?! It's true!" Marcy swore. "Tina's as sweet as sugar. If the dads don't say anything, the moms will!"

Mercedes nodded. "Aunt Jeanette will _not _be happy!"

"I think we should wait & see how Sam does." Mike decided. "So let's continue. How much time did the others give him?"

Marcy returned to the board. "Laura said fifteen minutes. Marc said ten. Mal is stuck on the whole time. We don't know about Maddie yet."

"Is she going to put in $400?" Sam asked. "Isn't she ten?"

Mike nodded. "She'll have it. She doesn't spend her allowance on much. She's not into shopping like Laura, Quinn & Mercedes."

"How much is her allowance?!" Finn asked.

"$500 a week." Mercedes replied, nonchalantly.

"$500 a week?!" The entire club's collective mouths dropped.

"What about you guys?" Artie's eyes bulged.

"We get a thousand. Marc & Laura get $5000." Quinn answered.

"A week?" Brittany squeaked. Even she knew that was ridiculous.

Marcy nodded. "Once we get to elementary school; around second grade, it's $500. Once we hit thirteen, it's doubled. Once we graduate, it's five grand."

Puck sat down. "Isn't that a lot?"

Mike shrugged. "Maybe. We don't know. We get paid every Sunday after Family Brunch."

"Why do you have so much on you on a Wednesday?" Sam wanted to know.

"Quinn & I were going shopping." Mercedes told him.

"Mal & I are going to take Maddie to some kiddie concert." Mike explained.

"I just haven't been to the bank yet." Marcy said.

"That's crazy!" Finn breathed. "Burt gives us a lot but nothing like that!"

The kids simply shrugged. "Old money plus new money makes a lot of money."

"& I thought I was spoiled!" Rachel whispered.

"We're not spoiled!" Marcy frowned. "Are we?"

"No." Mike reassured her. "We know how to work. We have a good work ethic. We can't help that our parents make a lot of money."

"We don't you guys flaunt it?" Artie asked. "You guys are totally modest for millionaires."

"Money doesn't make you happy." Quinn told him.

Sam tugged on her jacket. "I just thought of something. Why don't you let me drop you off at home?"

"She wouldn't let you do it either?" Puck questioned.

Sam shook his head & turned to Quinn for an answer.

Mercedes gave it instead. "It doesn't matter now but we don't want anyone to see you."

"Cuz you're ashamed?" Sam looked hurt.

"No!" She waved her hands. "It's cuz we didn't want our parents to know."

"Is that why you told me to be quiet then snuck me out last Friday?" Tina demanded.

"Is that why you wanted to see a movie in the Heights?!" Puck's jaw dropped.

"I'm hearing a lot of shame." Sam pouted.

"Guys." Marcy pinched the bridge of her nose. "We're trying to tell you in the kindest way that our family is crazy. We don't like exposing that part of ourselves so we keep it quiet. They really like you three so they're going to do whatever it takes to make the relationship work, which involves hiding you from the adults. They're protecting you."

"I don't need protecting!" Tina declared.

Mike side-eyed her. "Sweet as sugar."

"Tina may be nice but I'm Puckzilla, the original badass. I don't need a bunch of girls protecting me."

"Daddy will rip out all of your teeth." Mercedes stated without a hint of mirth.

"You're just trying to scare us!" Sam snapped.

"Is it working?" Marcy laughed. "Point is; you're all in for it. Good luck!"

"Why don't you bring someone?" Kurt asked her.

"I do. Every week."

"Then it can't be that bad!" Puck smirked.

"Yes, it can." Mike rolled his eyes. "It's Mal."

"What's up with you guys anyway?" Santana leaned forward. "You guys are always in the janitor's closet but you never hold hands or anything."

"Nothing's up." Marcy avoided.

"Where is he anyway?" Mike questioned.

Marcy shrugged. "Probably with SDoS."

"You refuse to let that go, don't you?!" Quinn laughed.

"I can let it go." Marcy crossed her arms. "I have. I don't care!"

"Sure." Mike stood. "Well I have to go so I can get Maddie ready." He turned to Tina. "I'll call you."

Puck came forward & held out his hand. Mike growled at it & left the room. "So he's still angry."

The rest of the room nodded. "Yep."

"Come on, Finn." Rachel reached for his hand. "I want to practice for tomorrow's lesson."

Finn bid the room goodbye & followed his girlfriend.

Kurt & Tina linked arms. "I guess the Rachel-less girls meeting will be easier to explain."

Santana held out her pinky for Brittany, who kissed Artie. "The less time around that Hobbit, the better I feel."

Brittany took Santana's pinky. "Text me, baby."

Artie winked at her. "You knows it!"

Sam gave Quinn a kiss. "I'll call you tonight."

"Okay." She stood. "Oh! Maddie said she was friends with Stevie."

"He mentioned a new friend." Sam shrugged. "I'll talk to him more tonight."

Mercedes kissed Puck. "You don't have to do this."

"I want to." He kissed her back. "I want to be with you."

She smiled. "I'll text you every time I try on something."

"Promise?"

He looked so hopeful, she laughed. "Promise."

Quinn took her hand. "Wanna come with, Marce?"

"Where?" Marcy finished erasing the whiteboard.

"The mall then home." Mercedes said.

"I hate the mall." Marcy whined.

"Come on, girl!" Kurt demanded. "I saw a skirt last week that would go great against those gorgeous legs of yours!"

"Don't you have a boyfriend to bug?!" She pouted.

"I texted him after all the drama that went down. I'll see him tomorrow." Kurt said. "You're coming! Bring your body on!"

She sighed heavily. "Fine!"

Artie, Puck & Sam chuckled as Mercedes & Quinn (holding hands) led Santana & Brittany (holding pinkies) & Tina & Kurt (arms linked) out of the room with a tantrum throwing Marcy following behind.

"So how much is that pot?" Artie asked.

Sam shrugged & took the money from his pocket. "Right now I have $1700. After tomorrow it'll be $3600."

Puck whistled low. "That's a lot of dough!"

"What are the terms?" Artie wheeled to the front of the room.

"How long it'll take for me to be offended." Sam answered. "I think it's crazy. I'm a pretty laid back guy."

_**M&Q&M**_

"What do you say, Maddie?" Mike asked.

"Um…" The little girl scrunched up her nose. "Ok. I say half an hour."

"Yes!" Mike threw his hands up while Mal groaned.

_**I wanted to end it here on a somewhat joyous note. Until next time!**_


	5. Is It May Already?

_**This is longer than intended. I was going to stop before the songs but I felt I should give you a bone. It's going to get rocky real soon & you'll need this fluff to remind you of better days.**_

_**NJPNJPNP**_

"Try this on." Kurt threw a mini skirt over Marcy's head.

She huffed. "I thought this was a meeting; not an actual shopping trip."

"It is." Quinn said. "It's both. I want to wear something nice for my date with Sam on Friday but it's mainly for whatever it is Mercy wants to tell us."

"Speaking of which…" Mercedes stopped looking through a rack. "Puck wants to double so can you change your date to Saturday?"

"Okay." Quinn shrugged.

"So why are we having a girls meeting without Rachel?" Tina held a dress to her body. She wondered if Mike would like it.

"Because Mercedes thought Patti would have a plan for breaking up Finchel." Santana answered.

They all looked at Marcy, who looked surprised. "I did what now?"

"Santana was upset earlier over Rachel pawing over Finn so I thought up an idea to… distance them. But I'm not really a schemer." Mercedes stopped.

"& I am?" Marcy pursed her lips.

"You're devious." Mercedes pouted. "Please?! I even thought up how Rachel isn't over Jesse St. James. I did some major scheming. I'm just asking for you to do the rest."

"Why exactly am I breaking up a couple?" Marcy asked. "It seems a little mean."

"But they're not happy!" Brittany protested. "Rachel's really mean to Finn. & he doesn't even actually like her. He's just too-"

"Cowardly?" Kurt supplied. "Don't get me wrong; I love my brother but he's as bright as a broken light bulb!"

Everyone laughed.

"We all know he loves Santana. But after I kissed Puck last year, he has serious trust issues." Quinn explained.

"So I should highlight that?" Marcy asked. "It seems really mean & manipulative. As long as this is the last you guys are a part of, I'm in. This thing with Mike is unpleasant & I don't want any of you to get hurt or to hurt this Finn guy."

"Are you trying to protect us?" Mercedes hugged her sister.

"Get off me!" Marcy wiggled out of the embrace. "You are all nice girls; stay that way. Leave all the evil up to me. Who's Rachel?"

_**M&Q&M**_

"Why does he want in?" Marc asked Laura as they waited for Marcy.

"I don't know." She shrugged. "I guess he wants to feel like part of the family."

"He shouldn't. We don't want him!"

"Marc!" Laura set down her menu. "I know this is hard for you but I'm married now."

"Why is that again?!" Marc leaned back in his chair.

"Because!" Laura breathed deeply. "Look, Daddy was happy when he found out about Robert & I. I just wanted it to continue." Marc side-eyed her heavily. "& we should date outside the family. Look at all the problems Mal & Marcy have. I don't want that for us."

"So we should stop?" Marc didn't want to but he knew it was probably for the best.

"I don't want to." She admitted.

"Me either. But what if you become pregnant?"

"I don't know." The thought had occurred to her.

"I won't go away if you do." He promised.

She said nothing.

Marcy walked over. "Hey. Sorry I'm late. I just had a few calls to make."

"It's okay." Marc stood & pulled out his sister's chair. He kissed her cheek.

"We haven't been waiting long." Laura assured her.

"So everybody's in. Sam's coming & we need you to drop a few hints next week." Marcy looked at Laura.

"Me?" She put a hand to her chest. "Hints about what?"

"We'll tell you after Family Dinner. It's going to be at the Changs."

It being After Dinner. After Dinner had been going on since Laura was ten & Marc was nine. After Family Dinner, the parents would scatter & the kids would be at one of the houses doing whatever they were big enough to do because the adults didn't care. It kept the kids close.

Both nodded.

"Here's my $400." Laura handed over the money. "& Robert's."

Marc dug in his wallet for his. "Here you go. You really think he's going to cave after five minutes?"

"Not really." Marcy replied. "But knowing he has to overcome such a low bar hopefully will inspire him to have thick skin."

"Why do you want this to work out so badly?" Laura questioned. "Mercy told me that you seemed down a lot lately."

"I'm not down." Marcy shrugged & picked up her menu. "Just tired."

"Are you pregnant?!" Marc asked.

"No." The answer was low & entirely too calm for their peace of mind.

"Are you sure?" Laura reached for her hand. "Because it's okay if you are."

Marc snorted. Laura threw him a dark look & he added. "It'll be alright, Moppet."

"I'm not pregnant." Marcy raised an eyebrow. "I'm riding the crimson wave now. I just think I should ask Dr. Jackson to up my meds."

Every kid in the family saw Dr. Paul Jackson except for Maddie who saw children's psychologist, Amber Daniels. Dr. Jackson saw two of the kids a day. The adults had their own psychiatrist, Dr. Richard Palmer. The kids didn't think he worked all that well.

"Are you sure?" Marc asked. "Are you taking your meds correctly?"

Marcy nodded. "I think so. It's just I've been freaking out a lot lately & I keep running low on Xanax. I'm eating them like candy."

"They're fighting a lot, aren't they?" Laura guessed.

Marcy nodded.

Marc took his sister's other hand. "I'm sorry you guys have to go through that. They know it upsets you & it's like they don't care."

"They've been throwing things. Mercy & I have to clean up every couple of days now."

Laura frowned. "What happened to the housekeeper?"

"Mom fired her. She caught them in one of the guest rooms." Marcy bowed her head.

"He already has a mistress!" Marc snapped. "Why is he even with the housekeeper?!"

"Especially a housekeeper!" Laura was shocked. "They hate poor people."

"I don't know." Marcy shook her head. "It was a mess. Mom drinks so much that she's rarely sober. She's always crying & looking through old pictures. He punches walls & throws dishes."

Marc grew angrier. "They do all that with you guys in the house?!"

Marcy nodded.

"Daddy was like that." Laura murmured. "Before he got with whatever her name is now, he used to scream at us & hit her. But whoever she is, has him happy."

The trio sat quietly for a moment.

"It's almost nine." Marc spoke. "Wanna just grab something from a drive-thru & go home?"

The girls nodded & they left.

_**M&Q&M**_

"Here you go." Marcy handed Sam the money for Laura & Marc. "$800."

Mal gave him Maddie's. "& $400 from Maddie & the $300 from me."

"I can't carry $1500 on me all during school!" Sam whispered, looking around.

"Give it to a teacher or something." Marcy shrugged. "Or just don't act so suspicious!"

Sam straightened. "Okay. Can you keep it in your locker?"

"Whatever. As long as you ask for it back before I leave for dance class." Marcy took the money back. "I have Robert's, too." She waved it before putting it all together.

"What's up with you?" Sam asked her. "Shopping with the girls & Kurt too much for you?"

Mal laughed. "She hates shopping! She should be angry."

"Shut up." She nudged his shoulder. "I'm just tired."

"From what?" Mal joked. "I was at home." She didn't laugh with him & Sam. "Were you with someone?!" She still didn't react. "Marcy! Are you sleeping with someone while you're bitching about me being friends with Ellen?!"

"I don't care if you're sleeping with her!" She snapped. "Sleep with whoever you want!"

Sam thought about leaving the two alone but didn't want any bloodshed. "Aren't you two together?"

"No." Marcy answered.

"That's not my fault!" Mal seethed. "You can't keep sleeping with other people! Not if you want to be with me!"

"Who said I wanted to be with you?!" Marcy shouted.

People in the hall stopped with interest.

Mal blinked. Marcy was like Mike. She rarely raised her voice. "I know you do."

"You don't know _anything_, Malcolm Chang!" She screamed & stalked off.

"What was that?" Sam was shocked.

"I have no idea!"

_**M&Q&M**_

"Higher!" Coach Sylvester screamed into her bullhorn. "I want those fliers to knock on Heaven's door!"

It was third period, which for cheerleaders meant the first practice of the day. For Coach Sylvester, it meant an entire 65 minutes where she berated students.

"What's going on with you?" Quinn asked Marcy.

The brunette shook her head & swung her sister up onto the shoulders of Santana. "I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine, Patti." Santana concurred. "I heard about the fight with you & your boy-toy."

"What fight?" Brittany asked, on the other side of Marcy.

"It wasn't a fight." Marcy denied. "He said something & I just lost my temper. It's whatever."

"That was awful!" Coach Sylvester shouted. "Aretha! Porcelain! Do your number!"

The girls each dropped into the waiting arms of a male cheerleader before getting into position for Kurt's & Mercedes's musical number.

"What was it about?" Quinn wanted to know.

"Nothing new." Marcy replied before she & Santana did five cartwheels to meet ten yards away from two other cheerleaders.

The practice continued that way; cheering & Marcy dodging questions. When the teen ran to her chemistry class, the glee part of the team stayed behind.

"She's hiding something." Santana caught her breath.

"We should just ask Mal." Mercedes remarked.

They walked to the girls locker room where they washed & changed. Marcy was long gone.

"Do we even know where he is now?" Brittany asked.

"Nope." Mercedes shook her head. She tightened her high pony.

They left the locker room & stood outside of the boys' to wait for Kurt.

"She's _been _acting weird." Mercedes continued. "I don't know what's going on."

Sam & Kurt exited the boys locker room, laughing.

"Hey Sam!" Quinn ran to him & gave him a hug.

"Hey Quinn!" He kissed her. "I didn't expect to see you right now."

"We're going to lunch." She told him.

"& wondering what the hell is wrong with Marcy!" Santana added.

"I don't know." Sam shrugged. "I just know they had one hell of a fight this morning."

"Were you there?" Kurt asked.

Sam nodded. "They were giving me the rest of the money for the pool & I asked her if anything was wrong. She looked really worn out."

Brittany nodded. "I asked her if she was a black vampire because she looked really pale."

"Mal joked about her being worn out from sex but that she couldn't be because he was at home."

"Oh no!" Quinn frowned.

"He got upset about her having sex with someone else, didn't he?" Mercedes guessed.

Sam nodded. "He said she was being unfair. That he couldn't even be friends with some girl named Ellen but she could sleep around. Then he said she couldn't do it anymore if she wanted to be with him & _she. flipped. out!_"

The group winced. "Then she left." Sam finished.

"I gotta find her." Mercedes bit her bottom lip.

"You can't." Kurt reminded her. "You have lunch & she's in class."

"Maybe she should join glee?" Santana asked. "Then she'd have less time to have sex with other people & she & Mal can just get together!"

"She has IS during glee. Except Tuesdays & Thursdays. Then she has dance class." Mercedes shook her head.

"What's IS?" Sam questioned.

"Indoor Soccer." Quinn answered. "It's nothing major. Just something to keep her skills sharp before spring when the season starts back up."

"Then she can just drop it." Santana shrugged. "It doesn't matter & she can probably drop the dance class or move it or something."

"She will _never_ drop that dance class!" Mercedes laughed. "She & Mike are the only ones from the family who still go besides Maddie. They get leads & everything because they're the oldest."

"Why doesn't Mike go then?" Brittany asked. "He's always at glee."

"Because he goes in the mornings." Quinn explained. "She goes in the afternoons."

"Problem solved!" Kurt announced. "We'll convince her to switch her dance class, drop indoor soccer & join glee. Maybe then she'll smile more!"

_**M&Q&M**_

"Yes, this is Monica Johnson." Marcy listened to the person at the end line. "Hi, Jesse St. James? I was wondering if you knew a Rachel Berry."

_**M&Q&M**_

"Mr. Shue?" Mercedes approached the Spanish teacher. "I wanted to see if my sister Marceline could join glee."

"The one from yesterday?" At her nod, he continued. "Sure. She can audition at the beginning of practice."

"Actually she'll need a bit of prodding." Mercedes twisted her fingers as she told a version of the truth. "She not really confident but she has a lovely singing voice. She's like a cross between Santana & Quinn."

"That could work." Mr. Shue rubbed his cleft chin, thoughtfully. "What are you thinking? An invitation?"

"Yes!"

"Ok." Mr. Shue crossed his legs in his chair. "I'll think up the perfect song. Bring her by tomorrow before the game."

"Okay Mr. Shue!" Mercedes ran from the class & texted Quinn. **Phase one: complete!**

_**M&Q&M**_

"You promised, Tina!" Quinn pouted.

"But she's not in a skirt yet!" Tina crossed her arms.

"She will be for the game tomorrow." Santana informed her.

"You have to try out right after school today." Brittany added. "You'll be suited up but you won't be able to do anything."

"If anything, you'll make the freshman squad. Less work but you still get the uniform." Kurt baited.

"Okay! Fine." Tina bit her lip.

The small group cheered & took off for the choir-room. They wanted to show the quiet Asian some moves guaranteed to earn her a spot on the coveted team.

_**M&Q&M**_

"Alright guys!" Mr. Shue rubbed his hand together in excitement. "We may have a new member tomorrow."

"Who?" Finn asked.

"Marceline Jones." Mr. Shue told him. "Except she's kind of shy so Mercedes & I came up with a great idea of performing a song that will leave her with no choice but to want to sign up immediately."

"Do we really want a new voice disrupting our harmony?" Rachel protested. "We just achieved status quo & what if she throws us all off?"

Sam frowned. "She really needs this Rachel."

"Is she okay?" Mike asked, concerned.

"Is it safe to talk to you now?" Mercedes griped. Mike gave her a look. "We're just worried about her. She hasn't been herself lately & we think glee might make her happy."

"What song did you pick?" Kurt raised his hand to ask.

"_My Girl_ by the Temptations!" Mr. Shue was proud of himself. He knew Santana's jazzy tastes & Quinn's Motown background could very well be Marcy's cup of tea if she was a mix of the girls. Mercedes told him her little sister was very old-fashioned.

"She loves that song!" Quinn gushed.

_ Nailed it!_ Mr. Shue mentally congratulated himself.

"I find it hard to believe that your sister is shy, Mercedes." Artie said.

"She is." Mercedes frowned. "Just because she doesn't stand for foolishness doesn't mean that she's not shy."

"How will she be able to perform in front of a crowd then?" Rachel wanted to know.

Mercedes blinked. _I didn't think of that! _"I didn't think of that!"

"If she can dance on stage, she can sing on stage!" Mike assured them.

"But there's a difference." Rachel sputtered. "She said herself that she's more comfortable dancing. She might freeze on stage."

Finn rubbed her back. "I'm sure she'll be fine. We can just reassure her if she gets too freaked out."

Mr. Shue nodded in agreement. "So we should practice really fast so we can get to the performances."

"Who's going to sing the most?" Santana asked. "It should be somebody close to her."

Mr. Shue tapped his bottom lip. "Who wants to?"

Puck & Sam raised their hands. Everyone looked surprised.

"If I'm going to be dating her sister, I want us to be close." Puck explained.

Sam continued. "& I was there when she had her meltdown. I just want her to know she has people on her side. Even if we're not part of her family."

Mercedes & Quinn hugged their boyfriends tightly at the admissions.

"I want to sing, too." Tina said. "She's always been nice to me."

"How about everyone at least gets two lines?" Mr. Shue went to the board & uncapped a marker. "Quinn & Sam can sing a verse. Mercedes & Puck can sing a verse. Then Tina & Mike can sing a verse. Everyone can probably come together for the chorus."

Everyone agreed with the arrangement except Rachel. "As the co-captain of the New Directions I think I should have a bigger part. Finn & I, I mean." She grabbed his hand.

"This isn't about you, Hobbit!" Santana sneered. "It's about Patti. She needs us & we need her voice. She sounds great."

"She can even sing higher than me." Kurt added. "& she can hold notes for many minutes at a time."

"Really?" Mr. Shue looked intrigued. "We could use that."

"But if she joins, Mercedes won't be able to sing her notes at the end of the performance." Rachel cut in. "That's not fair. She's been here longer."

"If Mercy got a solo, Marcy could sing those notes. Or they could duet." Brittany said. "They sound so good together."

"I really like this." Mr. Shue wrote the lyrics on the board & put each couples name by a verse. "I think Marceline will be a welcome addition."

"If she can blow like my musical wifey, I know we gon love her!" Artie declared.

_**M&Q&M**_

"Are you excited for tonight?" Mike asked.

Tina smiled. "For our date? Yes. We're going to Breadstix, right?"

"Right but I meant the game. I can't wait to see you cheer for me." He stopped walking.

Tina blushed. "I can't believe we all have boyfriends to cheer for. & we're all cheerleaders? That's so TV high school!"

"To be a cheerleader with a football boyfriend? I guess TV rocks!"

She giggled. "You know what I mean. I have you. Brittany has Artie. Rachel has Finn. Quinn has Sam. Kurt has Karofsky. Mercedes has Puck." He frowned. "Even Marcy has Mal."

"What about Santana?" Mike cut in. "Unfortunately she's alone."

"Not for much longer." Tina said breezily.

"What does that mean?"

"Oh nothing!"

"Tina." He warned. He looked around & pulled her into an empty classroom. "Are you girls cooking up something?"

"No!" He looked at her. "Not really!"

"Tina!"

"We're not!" She stamped her foot. "Marcy is."

"What do you have that demon doing?"

"She's not doing anything bad." She countered. "Has Finn told you guys about last year?"

"What about last year?"

"He slept with Santana." She whispered though they were alone.

Mike's eyes widened in surprise. "What?"

She nodded. "Santana really likes him but before she could ask him how he felt about it-"

"Rachel sunk her claws into him." Mike finished.

"Yes. We suspect Finn doesn't really care for Rachel so Marcy is going to come up with a plan to make her back off in a way that won't hurt Finn too much but also will push him into admitting how he feels for Santana."

"Too much?"

"Yeah. After this week, Marcy says that she doesn't want us into any devious plans because we're not made for it. She doesn't want Finn to be mad at us. But she doesn't want to hurt Finn either. She said you forgave me but Finn might not forgive Santana if she's in on it."

Mike nodded. "The girl is smart."

"But she has a plan so Rachel won't be alone either. That way everyone wins."

"One thing about Marcy; she thinks of everything!" Mike gloated. "How come you're all so sure he's into Santana?"

"Just watch them today." Tina said. "He looks at her all the time. He always tries to touch her or make her notice him. Just watch."

Mike shrugged. "Okay." He looked around. "We're in an abandoned classroom. Before school hours. With nothing to do."

Tina giggled. "Just kiss me!"

_**M&Q&M**_

_ She was right!_ Mike thought to himself when he saw Finn pass by Santana's desk for the sixth time in twenty minutes.

Santana blushed & hid her face. Finn winked at her.

Mike sat back. _Maybe I can help things along._

_**M&Q&M**_

"C'mon." Mike grabbed Marcy's hand as she exited the girls locker room where she stored her stuff before the game.

"Where are we going?" Marcy had to run to keep up with her much taller brother.

"We need to talk to you." He stopped just outside the choir room. "But first; I know what you're doing."

She looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"For Santana & Finn." He clarified.

"Oh." She sighed. "I don't want anybody to get hurt. Santana really likes him."

"I know." He looked down at her. "& I know he likes her back."

"Really?!"

"Yup. So I'm going to help you."

"I already got started."

"What'd you do?"

"I called Jesse St. James."

Mike was impressed. Before he could say anything else, the music started so he opened the door.

Puck started.

_**I've got sunshine**_

Mercedes took over.

_**On a cloudy day**_

They sang together.

_**When it's cold outside**_

_**I've got the month of May**_

Brittany & Artie came forward.

_**I guess**_

_**You'd say**_

_**What can make me feel this way**_

_**My girl**_

_**(My girl)**_

_**My girl**_

_**Talkin bout my girl**_

_**My girl**_

Sam stepped forward.

_**I've got so much honey**_

Quinn sang.

_**The bees envy me**_

Together, they held hands & swayed.

_**I've got a sweeter song**_

_**Than the birds in the trees**_

Artie wailed.

_**Well!**_

Santana & Kurt shimmied.

_**I guess**_

_**You'd say**_

_**What can make me feel this way**_

_**My girl**_

_**(My girl)**_

_**My girl**_

_**Talkin bout my girl**_

_**My girl**_

The boys circled her.

_**Oooh**_

_**Hey**_

_**Hey**_

_**Hey**_

_**Hey**_

_**Hey**_

_**Hey**_

_**Oooh yeah**_

Mike & Tina surrounded Marcy. Mike hugged her as he sang to her.

_**I don't need no money**_

Tina hugged her, too.

_**Fortune or fame**_

They held hands & sang together.

_**I got all the riches baby**_

_**One person can claim**_

Rachel & Finn harmonized.

_**I guess**_

_**You'd say**_

_**What can make me feel this way**_

_**My girl**_

_**(My girl)**_

_**My girl**_

_**Talkin bout my girl**_

_**My girl**_

Artie went rogue with his _**well**_ & did runs with Mercedes as the song drew to a close. Everyone, including Mr. Shue ended up in a circle around the shocked girl.

"So Marceline." Mr. Shue started. "Would you like to join glee club?"

"I can't." Marcy protested.

"Yes, you can!" Quinn nodded eagerly.

Sam picked up where she left off. "Since you only do indoor soccer to keep up with the spring season, you can quit. We dance enough in glee to keep your reflexes sharp."

"& I'm sure Madame Lisette will be glad to have us both in her morning class instead of us being split up." Mike added.

"I can't sing!" She insisted.

"Yes, you can!" Quinn repeated.

"I won't be able to remember steps or words." Marcy continued. Why would they want her to join their club anyway?

"Of course you could. I'm pretty much the worst dancer ever & I can do this." Finn insisted. "You can, too."

"Don't I have to audition?" She looked at Mr. Shue.

"You can do it now. You don't have to leave for another five minutes. Just tell the band your song choice & they'll back you." Mr. Shue told her.

"What do you say, Mini Mama?" Puck asked.

_ What the hell did he just call me?!_ "Sure. I'll try. But don't say I didn't warn you!"

Everyone let out a breath of relief & sat down.

"Uh- can I use Sam?" Marcy asked Quinn.

"Sure." Quinn clapped happily & pushed her boyfriend to the front of the room.

"Why me?" He looked confused yet honored.

"I heard you singing once & I think your voice would do well with this song. You don't have a big part or anything." She assured him & walked to the band to let them know the song.

"Besides now, when have you heard me?" Sam leaned on the piano.

"First day of school." She walked back. "I was in the boys locker room & you were really loud. Speaking of which… _Poison_? Really?"

He blushed. "I like that song."

She shook her head in derision. "That song sucks. Hit it!"

She sang Paramore's _Playing God_ with Sam in the background & providing the vocals for the few lines that required a man's voice.

Everyone, even Rachel, applauded.

"That was fantastic!" Mr. Shue saw many wins ahead for the group.

Marcy blushed & ducked her head. Mike picked her up & shook her. "Told you!"

The New Directions welcomed their newest member with a group hug.

"Alright!" Mr. Shue's voice rang out. "Get out of here! You have a football game to win! & cheer for!"


	6. LoveFest to Suicide Watch

_**Sorry I have been absent for so long. My grandmother passed this past Monday, today's her birthday & everything has been so tough. I wrote this a while ago but rereading it (to edit it) made the pain intensify so if anyone cries, my bad. It's long because I didn't feel like breaking it up. The song is The Long Day Is Over by Norah Jones.**_

_**NJPNJPNJP**_

Mike whistled as he returned home from his date with Tina. It had gone very well & he was glad he forgave her. After a few more days of stewing, he decided he'd forgive his sisters, too. They were just trying to help after all. But that didn't mean he couldn't let them suffer.

Speaking of sisters…

"Maddie?!"

The little girl poked her head out of her room as he bounded up the steps. "Hi, Mikey!"

"Come here, MadCap." He held out his hands. "Time for your medicine."

She jumped into his waiting arms. "Did you win?" He walked into the hall bathroom & cut on the light.

"Yes, we did!" Mike got her medicine ready then his own. "Mercy's boyfriend caught the winning ball."

Maddie kicked her feet against the counter. "Mercy has a boyfriend?!"

"Yeah. He's a friend of mine." That stuck in his craw. He had no idea if he felt like forgiving Puck any time soon. "His name is Puck."

"That's a funny name." Maddie swallowed her pills.

Mike checked to make sure before replying, "Sure is. It's a nickname. His last name is Puckerman. Funny, right?"

Maddie giggled. "Puckerman!"

He took his medicine & put away all the stuff. "Is anybody home?"

"Just Mal." She swayed gently. "He's the one who put me to bed."

"Then why aren't you still asleep?" Mike smirked.

"I wasn't sleepy!" She protested. "& I wanted to wait for you. I wanted know why you didn't come home with Mal."

He hated to lie to her but the information was on a very sensitive timetable. "I had to go somewhere but I can't tell you yet."

"Is it a surprise?!" The little girl was nearly bursting.

"Yes. If you help me bring my stuff in, I'll give you a hint."

"Okay!" Mike set her on her feet & she tore off to the front door.

He shook his head. _She is so easy to please._

_**M&Q&M**_

"Why aren't you worried about your parents anymore?" Puck asked Mercedes.

She looked up from her menu. "Because Maddie is going to tell them tomorrow anyway & they already know about Sam."

"Couldn't they invite him to tomorrow if they see us tonight?" Sam questioned. "Or want to sit with us?"

Quinn shook her head. "Uncle Marcus & Aunt Rose have date night & it's in the middle of it. Unless they go home early & pass by here, we won't see them."

Mercedes continued. "& Uncle Russell & Aunt Judy have date night on Fridays. We won't run into them tonight."

"Uncle Michael & Aunt Jeanette don't really go out much so there's a slim chance we'll see them." Quinn finished.

"Wow." Sam breathed. "You really know your parents schedules & habits."

"We have to if we want to avoid them." Mercedes quipped.

Puck changed the subject. "You think your sister will be happier in the New Directions?"

Mercedes closed her menu. "I hope so. I don't know what's going on with her."

"Marc said when they went out to dinner on Wednesday, she was a mess! She wants Dr. Jackson to up her-" Quinn stopped as she remembered they were in mixed company.

"Up her what?" Sam prodded.

"Who's Dr. Jackson?" Puck asked. "Family doctor?"

Mercedes nodded slowly. "Yeah. If you survive Family Dinner, maybe we can tell you. For now; it's just easier this way."

"What way?" Puck frowned in confusion.

"The we-can't-tell-you-anything way." Quinn responded.

"Is it a secret or something?" Sam rubbed her back to loosen her bunched muscles.

Both girls nodded. "It doesn't just affect us so we can't tell you until we ask the family."

Puck & Sam looked at each other in concern.

Quinn took a deep breath. "We'll understand if you want out now." She sniffled.

Mercedes nodded, tearing up. "It's a lot to take in. We'd leave if we could."

"No!" Both boys assured them.

"I've waited two years to get to take you out." Puck turned to Mercedes. "I'm not letting you go again, Mama."

Sam agreed. "I've never had much luck with girls but you make me feel like somebody, Quinn. You're stuck with me."

The girls smiled through their tears. "Remember that!"

_**M&Q&M**_

The family gathered at the Fabray home to wait for Judy to change. She spilled communion wine on her church dress & had to change before brunch.

As they waited, they talked about different things but the conversation was relaxed.

"I'm ready!" Judy stepped gingerly down the stairs.

"Come on everyone!" Russell ushered everyone out.

They piled into different cars.

Mike, Mal & Maddie in Mike's car. Marc, Mercedes, Marcy & Quinn in Marc's car. Laura & Robert in Robert's car & each set of parents in their own cars.

They headed to the country club they're all members of for brunch as usual.

Once seated, Marcus started Week Talk. The dads went through their week, discussing the convention from the previous Sunday as well.

Robert spoke of his practice. Laura & Marc had little to say. Mike highlighted the game but kept his speech much the same as before.

Mercedes told her mother about how she fit into her cheerleading skirt & the moms applauded like she won a Nobel Prize. Quinn confirmed Sam's appearance at dinner.

"Marceline?" Russell looked at her. "Your turn."

"I joined glee."

"That's too many activities." Marcus started.

"It looks good on college applications." Marcy cut in.

The dads looked appeased for the moment. "Grades?"

"Got an A on my chemistry pop quiz." She reported.

"That's good!" Michael actually looked proud.

Mal talked about his week & it seemed pretty painless with Maddie until she brought up Puck making the winning touchdown.

"What kind of name is Puck?!" Michael snapped.

Even Marc looked offended. "Who is this guy?!"

"He's a friend of mine." Mike offered. "He's on the football team with Mal, Sam & I."

"& his name is actually Noah Puckerman." Mercedes added. "He's really kind."

Russell rolled his eyes. "They're all kind until they leave you pregnant & alone!"

"Bring him to Family Dinner tonight!" Marcus demanded.

"I can't!" Mercedes lied. "He's visiting his Nonna with his family for the Sabbath."

"That's so sweet!" Jeanette cooed.

Her husband gave her the evil eye.

"He's Jewish." Quinn threw in.

"Does he attend temple regularly?" Rose asked.

Mercedes nodded. "Every Saturday & holiday."

The dads grumbled but grudgingly respected the boy's dedication to his faith.

Mal tossed in. "He has this cool Mohawk."

"Mohawk?!" Marcus recoiled. "No daughter of mine will date some jailbird freak!"

"He's not a freak, Daddy!" Mercedes protested. She never thought he'd care or demand she stop seeing Puck.

Michael snorted. "We'll see next Sunday."

The moms went through their week & soon it was time to go. Everyone went their separate ways until it was time for dinner.

_**M&Q&M**_

"Are you sure this is fine?" Sam fidgeted with his tie once more.

"Will you stop?!" Quinn swatted his hand. "You're going to choke yourself!"

He sighed. "I'm kinda nervous."

"Don't be. Just have low expectations." She looked at him.

He patted his pocket to make sure he had the money. "Will they like me?"

Quinn didn't want to hurt his feelings but he needed to be prepared. "No. The dads won't. The moms will fawn over you."

He nodded. "I can handle that. I think." He took a deep breath. "Why are you driving me? I could have taken my mom's car."

"I just want to be close to you. & that's a waste of gas. Plus, you've never been inside the Adjacent Hills." She rambled.

_ She must be majorly nervous._ He thought.

Soon they pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant & she had a hard time finding parking.

"Oh no!" She looked at her watch. "We're going to be late."

"Only by a minute." Sam checked his watch, too.

"Early is on time, on time is late." She quoted. She parked & grabbed her purse & jacket. "Come on!"

Sam exited the car & went around opening her door & helping her out. "My lady."

She smiled. "Thank you!"

He put her coat on her & slipped her hand around his arm. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be!" They started off towards the restaurant doors.

Once inside, the hostess peered at them. "Reservations?"

Quinn nodded. "The Chang-Fabray-Jones party."

The hostess gathered two menus, two sets of cutlery & place settings & beckoned the young couple to follow her.

They reached the family where there were two seats open for them beside each other. Sam helped Quinn out of her jacket & pulled her seat back for her. Once she sat, he took off his own coat & sat.

"Sorry we're late." Quinn apologized. "Parking was a nightmare."

Michael nodded. "It filled up quickly."

"Lookin good, Samson!" Marcy winked.

He laughed. "Thanks Marcy!"

"Introduce us to your friend, Lucille." Marcus eyed the young blonde who had his hand around his niece's.

"Yes!" Quinn's eyes grew in panic. "This is Samuel Evans. He's a sophomore at our school. He plays football & he's in glee with us. He's great at the guitar & he has decent grades. He's super sweet & we've only held hands."

"Set your watches!" Marc muttered.

"Good grace boy! What's wrong with your face?!" Russell's mouth dropped as he got a good look at Sam's face, specifically his lips.

Sam's jaw dropped, too. He didn't expect for the adults to tease him. Blood rushed to his face & he looked at Marcy. "You win."

Mike snickered. "Couldn't hold on a little bit longer?!"

"Daddy!" Quinn admonished. "He's sensitive about his appearance!"

"He should be!" Michael eyed him curiously. "Did you have an allergic reaction to something?"

"I'm allergic to shellfish but no. These are just my lips." Sam looked down in embarrassment.

"Have you seen the rest of him?!" Marcy defended the boy. "He's gorgeous!"

Quinn mouthed a quick _thank you_ before adding, "I think his lips fit his face."

"& he's more than his physical appearance." Mercedes went on. "He's really nice & treats Quinn with respect."

Marcus made a noise that clearly stated he thought little of such praise.

"He's cute." Judy gushed. The dads sent her a look but she held firm. "I approve, Quinnie."

"As do I." Rose smiled. "His eyes are so beautiful! Like jade."

"I can't see well from here!" Jeanette pouted. "I want to see his eyes."

Russell rolled his eyes. "You don't need to ogle the boy, Jeanette. They're just eyes."

The rest of the dinner went as expected. The dads (well all of the men) grilled Sam about his background & his intentions towards Quinn. They laid down rules & made him sign a contract. The moms gushed & treated him like a new shiny toy. Even Laura liked him.

Maddie took a particular shine to the boy. "Will Stevie grow up to look like you?"

Sam nodded. "I looked like him at his age & my dad looked like me at my age. We all look alike."

"Beware girls of the next decade..." Marcy uttered.

The kids laughed as Sam blushed.

Marcus cleared his throat. "Are you friends with this Noah Puckerman character as well, Samuel?"

Sam blinked. "Yes, sir."

"How well do you know him?" Michael asked.

"We don't let just anyone consort with our girls." Russell added.

"Not that well." Sam admitted. "I only moved here during the summer."

The dads stared at him to determine if he was telling the truth. Once they decided he was, they turned to Mal. "You said he was your friend."

Mal shook his head. "I only know him from football. I just know he has great hands."

Marcy elbowed him.

"Great hands?!" Michael echoed. "Mercedes, you will never see that boy!"

Laura intervened luckily. "Uncle Michael, having great hands is an advantage for someone in the medical practice. Maybe he's trying for a football scholarship so he can go to a great college & become a doctor. That way he can always take care of Mercy."

Michael pressed his lips together. "He better!"

By the time, dessert rolled around, Sam was exhausted. He knew why they warned him before. He'd have to explain to Puck that it was no picnic!

As they made to leave, Judy invited him to Family Dinner the next week. Russell side-eyed her heavily before agreeing.

"Thank you, ma'am."

The moms giggled. "Such manners!"

The dads groaned & rolled their eyes. "Come on Robert! The bar awaits. Are you coming, Marcus?"

Marc looked at Laura then nodded.

_ What was that about? _Sam wondered.

Michael gave Jeanette his car keys. "I'll ride with Russell."

Jeanette nodded as the men left. "Who's going to watch Maddie?"

"Going somewhere, mother?" Mike asked innocently.

"Just out with the girls!" His mother lied brightly.

"I can watch her." Marcy volunteered. "It's no problem."

"Thank you Marceline!" Jeanette kissed the girl's cheeks sloppily. "You were always my favorite. Let's go girls!"

The women & Laura filed out of the restaurant but not before each pinched Sam's cheek. "So cute!"

Judy returned to give Quinn a look. "Use protection!"

"Mother!" Quinn's cheeks were on fire as Judy ran after her friends, laughing.

"That was good & embarrassing." Mercedes monotoned.

"So embarrassing." Mal agreed. "So is he coming over?" He pointed to Sam.

Quinn looked at him. "You don't have to."

"Is it okay if I want to?" He asked.

Quinn nodded.

"It's almost ten o'clock." Marcy pointed to a clock.

The kids raced from the establishment & booked it home.

_**M&Q&M**_

Sam stared at the gate that read Lima Heights Adjacent Hills. "I can't believe I'm about to see your house."

"You're not." Quinn reminded him. "You're seeing the Changs'."

"Dinner was…"

"A disaster?"

He chuckled. "No. It was an experience. But one I'm glad I had. I get to date you openly now."

She took his hand & smiled. "You should make your decision about that after ten o'clock."

"What's at ten?"

"You'll see." She pulled into the driveway & cut the engine.

He got out & opened her door for her then escorted her to the front door. "These houses are huge! I've only seen these kinds of places on _MTV Cribs_!"

Quinn looked around the neighborhood with disinterest & shrugged. She used a key to open the door & showed Sam where to hang up their coats.

She took his hand again & led him throughout the mansion. "Where is everybody?!"

She checked her phone & saw a text from Mercedes. **In the playroom! **She pulled Sam up the stairs behind her. "They're in the playroom."

"Playroom?!" Sam was impressed.

They opened the doors & entered to see everyone spread out in various states of undress, munching on snack foods.

"We just had dinner." Sam laughed.

Mike shrugged. "We eat when we're stressed."

Quinn looked around & took off her shoes. "Where's Marcy?"

"She said she had to go somewhere." Mal answered. "She said she'd be back soon." As soon as the words left his lips, the cheerleader came barreling into the room holding a small gift bag. "Told you."

"Oh! Here." Sam dug into his pocket for the pool money & handed it to her.

"Thanks." She slipped off her shoes & knelt beside Mal.

"We need to vote." Mercedes said. "It's 9:48."

"I say yes." Mike raised his hand.

Mal nodded. "He seems trustworthy. I say yes, too."

Marcy shrugged. "I don't care."

"I say yes." Quinn stated.

"Me too. Laura & Marc voted by text. They said no." Mercedes reported. "What do you say Maddie?"

Everyone looked at the ten year old. "I like Sam. I say yes."

"That's five aye's, one undecided & two nay's." Mercedes added up. "The aye's have it."

"Have what?" Sam looked at them. It was like a secret society with them!

Quinn sat him down as Marcy & Mike went to get things ready. "We take medication."

"What's wrong with that?" Sam was bewildered. Stacie was allergic to gluten & he had his shellfish allergy.

Mike & Marcy passed out the supplies & correct dosage.

"We need to take this medicine every day at the prescribed times just to maintain our daily lives." Quinn explained. "But there are other things we have to do. Stuff you might not understand. But it can't get out or people would treat us differently."

Sam still didn't understand & said as much.

Marcy huffed loudly & snapped. "She's trying to say we're crazy! How dumb are you?!"

Mercedes slapped her sister's leg. "Stop that!"

Sam looked at them finishing their meds & laughed. "No way!"

Mike looked solemnly at his friend & shrugged. "We have different illnesses & share a few. We each see Dr. Jackson once a week."

"You see your family doctor once a week?"

"He's our psychiatrist." Mal corrected him.

"So when you said Marcy wanted to see him-?"

Quinn nodded. "She was having some problems & needed to see him."

"Who told you?!" Marcy's jaw dropped.

Mercedes & Quinn shared a look. "Marc & Laura. They said at dinner you had some issues."

"I did not!"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Mal asked, hurt.

"It's no big deal!"

Sam saw where this was heading. "So everyone sees Dr. Jackson?"

Mercedes shook her head. "Maddie sees our old child shrink, Dr. Amber."

"& our parents see some charlatan that shall remain nameless!" Mal muttered.

"Point is; we have a lot of problems & I'd understand if you wanted to break up." Quinn told Sam.

"No!" He looked shocked. "I'm in. All in."

Maddie crawled over to him & climbed into his lap. "You're like the prince from one of my books. Are you gonna rescue Quinn?"

His gaze never left Quinn's face. "If she'll let me."

"Alright that was too much fluff for me!" Marcy rolled her eyes & picked up Maddie. "Time for bed!"

"But I'm not sleepy!" The small girl yelled.

"You never are yet you're always out before ten fifteen." Marcy strode from the room.

"You can't tell anyone." Mike said moments later as he packed up the trash from their medicinal use.

"I won't. You can trust me." Sam vowed.

"Are we drinking tonight?" Mal asked. "I know your hangover was pretty bad, Mercy."

"I'm so stressed about Puck that if I don't drink, I'll explode." She swore.

"If you didn't date him, you wouldn't have anything to worry about." Mike told her.

"Dude!" Sam gave him a look.

Mike let out a breath. "Fine. I forgive you two but I'm not ready to forgive him." Quinn & Mercedes popped up & covered their brother in kisses. "Alright get off me!"

"Whoa! Lovefest 2013!" Marcy grinned as she returned.

"Mike forgave them." Sam told her.

She nodded. "Since you took the news better than I gave you credit for… here." She held out the gift bag.

"For me?" Sam was touched.

"Look inside!" Marcy got comfortable & clapped excitedly.

Sam pulled out an assorted pack of Chapstick in various flavors, a few guitar picks, a shot glass that said _Welcome to hell!_ in red letters & a Hallmark card that said _Welcome to the family!._

The kids laughed at the gifts but Sam really felt welcomed. "Thanks Marcy!"

"If Quinn likes you, you must be good." She shrugged away the praise.

He leaned over & hugged her anyway. "Why the Chapstick?"

"Gotta protect Heaven's treasures!" Marcy laughed. "Those lips were specially crafted by God & you gotta protect 'em!"

"Mercy, are you going first?" Mike asked.

She nodded. Mike left to get glasses & alcohol.

"Should you be drinking with your medication?" Sam asked in concern.

Mal shook his head. "It's preferable if we didn't but there's only so much a human can take."

"But we're underage." Sam argued. "It's illegal!"

"A lot of things are illegal." Marcy pointed out. "Doesn't stop them from happening."

"& you promised not to tell!" Quinn reminded him.

Sam snapped his mouth shut. "What else should I be aware of? Any drug problems?!" The kids looked away from him. "You have drug problems?!"

"They're not problems!" Mercedes snapped. "We dabble. Except Marc. I don't know what he's doing but he's passed us."

"Marc does heroin." Mal explained. "Marcy does meth. Mike & I smoke weed. Quinn & Mercy do cocaine."

Marcy rolled her eyes. "& Laura takes E like it's going out of style! Maddie's not hooked on anything thank goodness! But we have problems, dude. We told you. Quinn & I cut. Mercy & Laura have eating disorders."

"Thanks a lot!" Mercedes sputtered.

"& Mike, Marc & Mal eat shrooms." Marcy finished. "We should have asked if you could handle all this."

"I think I can. It's just a lot." Sam admitted. "So Maddie is the only one of you who's not into anything?"

Quinn laughed. "She has sticky fingers but she's mostly good."

"She shoplifts?!" Sam was shocked. "But she's so sweet!"

"Shoplift my ass!" Mercedes choked on her laughter. "She'll steal your underwear & you wouldn't even notice!"

"Don't worry though." Marcy patted his leg. "She'll give it back. It's not about the stuff. It's about the rush."

"Good to know." Sam's eyes were wide.

Mike returned with the drinks. He handed them out. "Go Merce."

Mercedes took her shot & grimaced. "Whoo!"

"Anyone need a specialty?" Mike asked.

A specialty was a shot taken after the person who needed it most drank. It was taken if someone's problem was bad but not worse than the first shot taker. Usually the specialty shot taker told the problem but it wasn't required.

Marcy raised her hand.

"I knew something was going on!" Mal accused.

"Will you shut up?!" She scowled & took the shot. "My period is just kickin my butt!"

"That's worth a specialty!" Quinn commiserated.

"How long has that thing been going on?" Mercedes asked. "Didn't you get it last week?"

"Yeah." Marcy nodded as Mike refilled her glass. "Monday."

"So it'll be over tonight." Quinn assured her.

"I know." Marcy shrugged. "But it's going out with a bang!"

The period talk was getting to Sam but he was confused about something. "How did you have sex with someone Tuesday night if you got your period Monday? I thought girls didn't like that."

"We don't!" Mercedes quickly confirmed then thought about his words. "You're right though."

Everyone looked at Marcy who downed her shot. "I didn't have sex! Damn!"

"Why'd you say you did?!" Mal was reasonably upset.

"I never said I did!" She snapped at him. "You accused me. I was with someone but we didn't do anything. Not that it's any of your business!"

"I know how horny you get!" Mal shot back. "Were you with a girl?!"

She rolled her eyes. "So what if I was? We still didn't have sex."

"Why didn't you just say that?" Sam asked quietly, trying not to seem like he was ganging up on her.

"I never got the chance!" Marcy threw up her hands. "I was really worn out & Mal made that stupid joke that I didn't find funny. Next thing I know, he's yelling at me & telling me what I can & can't do. It pissed me off so I snapped."

Mal grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled. I know it freaks you out." He hugged her.

"It's fine." She remained stiff in his arms.

He pulled her into his lap. "No, it's not. I was jealous & I pushed you. I'll handle it better from now on."

Marcy smirked. "You were jealous?"

"Soooo jealous!" Mal expressed while the others laughed.

"Okay guys. Enough with this sappy stuff! Let's drink!" Mike held out his tumbler. The others joined him. "It's us against them vs. the world!"

"What?" Sam was confused again.

"It's our mantra." Quinn said.

He shrugged & repeated the words. It was his first ever drink & he wasn't going to mess it up!

"It's us against them vs. the world!" They all downed the shots & made faces as the liquor burned.

Sam hacked & coughed.

Marcy laughed. "Should have given him sherry!"

"Sorry bro!" Mike clapped him on the back. "Mercy likes her tequila!"

_**M&Q&M**_

"You look like shit!" Mike laughed at Sam Monday morning.

Sam held his head. "How do you guys deal with this?"

"We rarely get hangovers anymore." Mike smirked. "Practice makes perfect."

"How do you avoid drug testing?" Sam asked.

"Well they're not as random as Coach Beiste thinks. & we have a habit of switching out pee. Not me & Marcy though."

"Why not? Don't you care if you get caught?"

"Marcy & I have asthma. Even if we didn't do all the extra stuff, we'd still have drugs in our system." Mike explained.

"I don't think I can do this too much!" Sam gingerly laid his head against his locker.

"You don't have to drink because we do!" Mike chided. "& we're not going to get you into drugs either. Relax. Nothing's going to change."

_**M&Q&M**_

"How was it?" Everyone yelled at glee rehearsals after school.

Sam, taken aback by the noise, took a step back. "How was what?"

"Family Dinner!" Tina jumped up & took his arm, leading him to the lone chair facing the class.

The family members chuckled in their seats at the spectacle. Everyone else was on the edge of their seats.

"It was…" Sam was about to say fun when he decided to tell a version of the truth. "The scariest dinner of my life!"

Puck gulped & Mercedes patted his hand. "Tell the truth; will I make it?"

Sam shook his golden head. "No way! They're hardcore, man."

"How was everyone dressed?" Kurt demanded. "I bet everything was tailor made."

Sam shrugged. "I don't know that kind of stuff. Everyone looked nice though. We were dressed up."

"Did they order bottles of champagne & drink from diamond studded glasses?" Artie asked in awe.

"No. They drank wine & scotch from normal glasses."

"Did they talk like the people from old mobster movies?" Finn wanted to know.

Rachel cut in. "Was there live entertainment?"

"Did they eat only a portion of the food & throw out the rest like rich people in foreign films?" Kurt pressed.

"Lord Tubbington does that." Brittany said. "He says that he shouldn't have to eat everything."

Sam was beginning to see stars.

Mike whistled loudly. "Guys! We're people. Normal (enough) people. We don't do any of that. Mostly."

"Sorry." Finn was sheepish. "It's just that there's this whole other side to you guys that we don't know anything about. We're kinda curious."

"& that's fine." Mr. Shue said. "But we have to remember that wealthy people are still people. Everyone let Sam take a seat & we'll officially welcome Marcy to the group."

Sam took a seat & Mr. Shue motioned Marcy to come forward. "I've been thinking since your audition that maybe you could do older numbers with Quinn & rock with Puck?"

"That's cool." Marcy looked at him. "But I've kind of been working on something. It's neither of those but it's just what I've felt."

"That's perfect!" Mr. Shue assured her. "In glee, I implore you to sing your emotions. This is a safe place."

Marcy walked to the band & told them the song. She returned to the piano & asked Brad if she could play instead. He nodded & moved to a seat by Mr. Shue.

_**The feeling died**_

_**By the fire**_

_**The long day is over**_

_**The wind is gone**_

_**I sleep at dawn**_

_**The embers have burned**_ _**out**_

_**With no reprise**_

_**The sun will rise**_

_**The long day is over**_

As the last note faded, Marcy stood.

Everyone was in shock over the performance. It was good. Incredible in fact but what really captured their attention was the raw pain behind it.

The jazzy tune was redone with a heavy blues hand. One could hear the utter heartbreak & sadness in every word, every note she played. Even the people who didn't recognize the song, knew there was a difference.

Mr. Shue began clapping & the class followed. "That was so beautiful."

Marcy sat with her head down. She felt uncomfortable with the stares & wished she had kept her mouth shut.

"When I said _open_; that was what I meant." Mr. Shue continued. "Completely baring your soul. Showing your vulnerability. Who wants to go next?"

Rachel raised her hand & stood. "I hope I can top that!" She laughed hollowly.

She sang a song that she perceived to be open but everyone had their own thoughts to worry about.

Practice ended soon after & everyone started to leave.

Mercedes & Quinn approached Marcy. "What was that?"

"What was what?" She slipped into her jacket.

"That song!" Quinn hissed, trying to avoid a crowd.

Marcy picked up her backpack & purse. "A song, you freak. I felt like singing so I did."

"That wasn't just a song, Marce." Mercedes insisted. "Something's going on."

Marcy rolled her eyes & lied. "There is _nothing_ going on!" After adjusting the straps to her bags, she tightened her high pony. "& if you'll excuse me, I need to get my duffle bag from my locker."

She walked out.

"Something's so going on." Mercedes pursed her lips.

"Totally." Quinn agreed.

They walked over to Santana & Brittany.

"Has she made any progress?" Santana asked.

"We forgot to ask." Quinn remembered.

"I'll ask tonight." Mercedes promised. Much like last Wednesday, the girls & Kurt left the room.

Artie & Finn made plans for a gaming tournament & Rachel left to hound Mr. Shue about solos. Mike left to follow Marcy.

Sam turned to Puck. "Whatever you think you're prepared for; you're not."

Puck lifted his eyebrows. "That bad?"

"I didn't want to say in front of the others but if you're not serious about Mercedes, you shouldn't go."

"But I am serious."

"How serious?" Sam leaned forward onto his knees. "It's a lot to take in & it's hard to swallow. They have other secrets. Things that can't get out."

Puck thought seriously. "I know I say it with a smirk but I'm really into Mama. We dated for two minutes last year & I messed up by being a jerk. I finally had my chance with her but I blew it. I'm not letting her go. I don't care if she tells me she's a freakin alien!"

Sam grinned & extended his arm. "Good to hear." Puck bumped his fist. "Once you're in, it's amazing. They're really close."

"I could use close." Puck admitted. "My family's kinda messed up & the only people I have in my corner is my little sister & my grandmother."

"After Sunday, you might have a new family." Sam stood. "By the way; I'll be there again, too." Sam didn't know why he pulled out his Sean Connery voice but it seemed appropriate. "There's strength in numbers."

Puck laughed.

_**M&Q&M**_

"Marcy, do you want a ride home?" Mike caught up to her.

She looked up at him. "Sure. Where's Mal?"

"I don't know." He looked around. "Have you talked to Lady? Since she didn't come to After Dinner, we never told her about Tina."

She shook her head. "I decided to tell her on Saturday. That way she'll want details but it'll be too late & we'll have our phones off so she'll have to bring it up Sunday."

"Nice move!" Mike congratulated.

She yanked her duffle bag from her locker & slung it over her shoulder. "Are we going straight home?"

"Do you want to go somewhere else?" He took the bag from her & put it over his arm with his football duffle bag.

"I'm kinda hungry." She admitted. She pulled a few books from her locker then shut it, spinning the dial to make sure it wouldn't reopen.

"We can grab something." He looked at her pensive face. "Are you sure you're okay? That song was deep as hell."

She looked at him, tears welling in her green eyes. They shone brightly like the darkest emeralds. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay." Mike wrapped an arm around her. "Have you gotten further on Mission: Finchel Break-Up?"

She nodded. "Rachel's in for a huge surprise this weekend."

_**M&Q&M**_

"Where were you this morning, Marcy?" Mike asked.

Marcy turned from the group of JV cheerleaders & shrugged. "I got mixed up. I've already talked to Madame. I'll be there Thursday."

"Okay." He shifted his backpack. "Is the plan confirmed for Friday?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I'll talk to Artie on Thursday during band."

"& the flight?" He questioned further.

"Booked. First class." Marcy smirked. "I think he came when he heard that."

Mike grimaced. "Thanks for the imagery. I'll see you at football practice."

"Why would I be at football practice?"

"All the glee girls come to watch us on Tuesdays." He shrugged. "I guess it's a show of support since all the guys are on the team."

"& Kurt goes to blow kisses at Karofsky?" She sassed.

"Just come." He chucked her chin." "You know you want to see Mal!"

She stuck her tongue out. "No way!"

He laughed as he walked away. She was totally coming.

_**M&Q&M**_

"I thought you weren't coming?"

"Shut up, Michael!" Marcy made a face as she climbed the bleachers. She set her bags down & sat by Santana.

He laughed & trotted over to the bench where some of the players sat.

"Why didn't you want to come?" Tina asked.

"It's not that." Marcy spread out her jacket & sat again. "I didn't really get it. But if that's what glee girls do-"

"It is a Gleek tradition." Rachel said.

Santana narrowed her eyes. "Please tell me, you've made progress."

"¡Si cálmate!" Marcy patted the Latina's leg. "La paciencia es una virtud."

_**M&Q&M**_

Marcy slammed her locker on Wednesday. "Go away Mal."

"Will you just meet her?" He pouted.

"Why should I?! So you can rub her prettiness in my face? I don't think so!" She frowned at him.

"You know I think you're the most beautiful girl in the world." He lifted her chin & gazed into her eyes. "But every since Helena moved, you haven't had a female best friend."

"I have my sisters!"

"The family doesn't count. Quinn & Mercy have Tina, Santana, Brittany & Kurt. Even Rachel."

"Ha!" She raised a fist in victory. "Kurt's a dude!"

"I'll be your Kurt then. You hang out with people from your clubs & teams, the family & a bunch of guys. You need a real best friend."

"You're my real best friend." She murmured.

He wrapped his arms around her. "Yeah, but one day we're going to get married & you're going to need a woman to complain about me to."

"Wake up from that dream, Mal." She replied dryly. "Fine. You say you've been looking for a female best friend for me & that's why you lied (on me _&_ Ellen I might add) so I'll give this a shot since you went through so much trouble."

"Great!"

"When?"

"Now. The coast's clear, Ellen!"

"Mal!" She pushed him away as the redheaded photographer stepped from a nearby classroom.

"You said you'd do this!" Mal backed away. This could go either way & he didn't want to be within reach.

Ellen offered her hand & a smile. "I'm Ellen Majors."

Marcy took her hand after a pleading look from Mal. "Marcy Jones."

"I know!" Ellen gushed. "I took pics for the cheerleading team & this girl was saying mean things about Girdie Smith & you completely ripped her a new one!"

Marcy grinned at the memory. Eliza was making fun of Girdie's lisp & Marcy flipped out on her. Marcy hated bullies & hated Eliza even more-so. "That was fun."

"You became my hero!" The girl went on.

Marcy eyed her from head to toe. She reminded Marcy of Tina with her slightly gothic attire but with a flirty Quinn twist. "I like those boots!"

"Thanks! Hot Topic." Ellen smiled. "I love your hair! It's so shiny."

"I condition twice." Mal wanted to jump up & down in glee. He knew this would work! "How handy are you in a fight?"

"I've never been in a real fight. Just with my brothers." Ellen answered.

"Oh with me as a friend; you'll be fighting a lot. You gotta have thick skin or know how to throw a punch."

"I'm pretty thick skinned."

"Good. Wanna go to the movies?"

Ellen's light brown eyes rounded. "I love movies. Noir is amazing!"

"No way! As much as I dig noir, silent comedies are better."

"I don't think I've seen any." Ellen frowned sadly.

"That's ok!" Marcy assured her. "I have a ton! I'm such a film buff. Mal won't watch anything from before the 80s."

Ellen wrinkled her nose at the boy. "Boo!"

"I knew this was going to happen!" He muttered.

Marcy grabbed Ellen's hand. "You're not a military brat by any chance, are you?"

"No." Ellen shook her head. "Why?"

"My old best friend moved to China cuz her dad was in the army."

"My dad's a mortician."

"That's so cool!" Marcy gushed. "Come on. Let's go to lunch."

"What about me?!" Mal looked lost.

Ellen & Marcy looked at each other. "We guess you can come!"

As they walked to the cafeteria, Marcy remarked, "You're very pretty."

_**M&Q&M**_

"I'm going crazy!" Santana snapped as she bent over backwards.

"You have to relax!" Quinn chided. "Marcy said the plan is in motion. She's going to talk to Artie today."

"When?" The tanned girl whined.

"In band!" Quinn laughed. "You & Brittany are coming over to my house & Kurt & Tina are going over to Mercy's tomorrow."

"Right." Santana agreed. "& when Rachel asks what we're doing…"

"We simply say we have plans." Quinn punched the air & yelled out the cheer.

"& when she asks the guys what's going on?"

"They'll have their honest answer."

"Except Mike?" Santana wished she would have saved the conversation for after cheer practice but she was going crazy about the Finn situation!

"Yes. Marcy found out that Rachel had the room bugged last year so she asked Lauren Zizes to redo them. She paid her half her allowance."

Santana whistled low. "That should buy her whatever candy she wants for a while!"

"It was also hush money." Quinn smiled brightly for Coach Sylvester. "She's going to stay behind & "talk" to Mr. Shue."

"I hope this works." Santana sighed as she did a backhand spring.

"Marcy said the less people who know the plan the better."

"So if Finn flips out, he can't blame us?"

"That & because that way people can't mess it up. Tina, Brittany & Kurt only think it's Sleepover Friday. The boys think they're just chilling."

"Why do you & Cedes know? & why are you telling me?"

"Marcy said Mercy & I were needed for damage control. She says anything can happen & we need insurance. But you…" Quinn huffed as a male cheerleader picked her up. "You need to know so you can slide in next to Finn & console him."

"I can do that." Santana nodded resolutely.

"Marcy says you have to be honest though. Tell him everything you feel. If you don't, it'll be like me & Rachel all over again & you'll never work."

Santana nodded again. _I can do this!_

Coach Sylvester used her bullhorn to scream, "That was terrible! Hit the showers!"

All three teams of cheerleaders caught their collective breath before branching off to head for the locker rooms. The kids from glee stayed on the field.

"How's your first week of practice going, Tina?" Kurt asked.

"I'm so sore & tired!" Tina expressed. "I thought you said being on the freshman squad was easy!"

"We said easier!" Santana pointed out as they all laughed.

"Kurt. Tina. Sleepover at my place tomorrow?" Mercedes asked.

"Sure." Kurt responded.

"I thought you & Quinn & Mike had your family time?" Tina was confused.

"We usually do but Mike is doing something so Quinn & I decided to host sleepovers: cheerleading edition!" Mercedes posed as she were a warrior.

The group laughed again.

"Santana & Brittany are coming over my house & we'll have all sorts of things to do to compete & see whose sleepover is the most cheerleader-y." Quinn finished.

Brittany, Kurt & Tina cheered. "That sounds like so much fun!"

_**M&Q&M**_

"Hey Artie?" Marcy set down her saxophone & walked to the wheelchair bound boy. "Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure Marcy! What's up?" He set his guitar down.

"I was wondering if you could host a boys night tomorrow?"

"I don't mind but why are you asking?" He pushed his glasses back into place.

"I wanted to do something with the girls but I know Friday is date night. The girls wouldn't want to do something with me if they could be wrapped around their boyfriends." Marcy laughed. "I mean who wouldn't with such stunning boyfriends to be had?!" She flirted outrageously.

Artie ducked his head & waved his praise hand. "You flatter me, Ms. Jones!"

"I just wanted you to host the night as a way for me to spend a little time knowing the girls as glee friends instead of hanging out as cheerleaders." Marcy lied. "I'll give you half my allowance to buy whatever you need."

"We don't need your money." Artie patted her hand.

"But I insist! Growing boys need to eat. Pizza isn't always so cheap." She baited. "& maybe you could buy some new video games?"

"Okay." He relented. "But just this once!"

"Yay!" She clapped.

"Next time; you're invited to guys' night!" Artie looked at her shrewdly before picking up his axe. "Mike said you're more comfortable around guys. We'll be on the lookout."

Marcy blushed. They were really making an effort to include her & it felt nice. "Thanks Artie."

"No problem, Boo Thang!"

_**M&Q&M**_

"We're going to have a problem if you lie to me again, Marcy!" Mike snapped. "How is it that the worst liar in the world has been doing it so well?!"

"Can we just get to glee practice?" Marcy rolled her eyes. "I don't wanna be late."

"Not until you tell me what is going on!" He threw an arm in front of her. "Explain to me why Madame Lisette said you haven't been to dance class in two months."

"I don't want to talk about it!"

"Is this what was wrong earlier this week?" She ducked under his arm & ran towards the choir-room. He followed. "We can do this in front of people. I don't care!"

"Mike! It's not a big deal!" Marcy hissed. "I just quit."

"I think you're lying!"

"What's going on?" Puck asked.

In his concern over his sister, Mike answered. "Marcy says she quit her dance class."

"What?!" Mercedes & Quinn shouted.

Marcy rolled her eyes. _Today was going so well!_

"What's wrong with that?" Finn asked.

"Marcy would never quit her dance class!" Mike told him.

"What's going on in here?" Mr. Shue wandered in from outside. "I can hear you guys in the hallway."

"Family trouble, Mr. Shue." Mercedes explained, her eyes never leaving her sister's face. "Marcy, tell us what's going on."

"Mike is making this a bigger deal than it is!" Marcy insisted. "So I skipped a few dance classes? Big whoop!"

"Mercedes said you loved your dance class." Sam pointed out.

"She does!" Mercedes snapped.

"_Marceline Anne Eve Taylor Jones!_" Quinn threatened. "You have to the count of three to tell us the truth right now!"

"Really? Full name?" Marcy grumbled.

"One!"

"I don't have to answer to you!"

"Two!"

"What exactly can you do?!"

"Three!"

"Alright fine!" Marcy pulled on her high pony in exasperation. The entire class looked at her for an explanation. "I didn't quit. I wasn't skipping classes."

"Madame-" Mike started.

"I know what she said." Marcy said calmly though she felt like her heart was breaking all over again. "I was pulled."

"By who?" Tina asked.

"My father." At the admission, Marcy looked down. She felt as though someone kicked her in the chest.

"Your father pulled you from your dance classes?" Mr. Shue tried to clarify. Anyone could see how much the young girl loved to dance. There must have been a misunderstanding.

"Yes. Before school started. Some stuff happened that I'd rather not discuss in mixed company & he pulled me from the classes. He said I was too old to be going anyway." She blinked back tears. "He said only little girls still dreamed of being ballerinas & I was an adult."

Mike kicked a chair. The girls & Kurt wrapped Marcy in a huge hug while she tried not to cry in front of other people. Puck & Sam looked at each other. They were both angry but what could they do? He was her father. Artie & Finn were horrified.

Artie's parents rearranged their whole lives after his accident. They remodeled their home & taught him that he was more than his chair. He couldn't imagine them doing something like this to him.

Finn's mom was his only constant source of support growing up as his father died when he was a baby. He owed her everything & since she married Burt Hummel, Kurt's dad, he gained a father who would move the moon for him. Burt gave his boys anything he could & both appreciated it. This was more than Finn could comprehend.

Rachel didn't know Marcy & had serious reservations about the girl joining the New Directions but she couldn't help but hold her tightly. She had two dads that adored her & gave her the world. Rachel could admit she was spoiled & had her dads to thank for that. If one of them had pulled such a stunt, she wouldn't know how to go on.

As a dancer herself, Tina felt Marcy's pain. Ballet was the only way for a long time for the shy girl to express herself so she knew what those classes meant. Her dad wasn't always hip but he was understanding & the best father Tina could ever wish for. He would never do that to her.

Brittany also felt the pain of a dancer losing their stage. Not much made sense to her but dancing was always easy. She could communicate in a way everyone understood her. She wasn't the blonde that was ditzy. She wasn't the cheerleader who got around. She was Brittany S. Pierce, dancer & she loved every moment of it. Her father would never take that away.

Kurt cried for Marcy. He cried for her lost hopes & dreams. He cried for her broken spirit. He cried because he knew this must have been something her dad was capable of & that hurt the most. Kurt depended on his dad since his mom died when he was six. They had a relationship most people dream about. Since Finn & Carole joined their small family, he had to adjust to sharing him but the love & respect was still there. He suspected Marcy didn't have that.

Santana had her own issues. Issues that were far & wide. But not one of them included her father. He was the nicest man she'd ever met & truth be told; she was a daddy's girl. Her own dreams of being a ballerina faded as she got older but she still loved to dance. Every Sunday after Mass, her father still put her on his feet & danced with her around the kitchen. She treasured those times. He would never even think of hurting her like this.

Sam's dad worked a lot. With the move, he wanted to prove himself to the company but when he came home? He made it seem like he never left. He played with his children & was invested in their lives like it was his own. Sam couldn't have asked for a better dad. He was immensely proud of him & didn't know a better man.

Puck felt serious pain at Marcy's admission. His own father was a drunken deadbeat & he wouldn't wish that on anybody. He figured he & Marcy were a lot alike. Badasses that had screwed up parents. He felt really bad for her & wished there was something he could do.

Quinn & Mercedes cried for their sister. They knew Marcus would do something like this & knew what those classes meant to Marcy. Her behavior from the past few months made more sense. The girl was lost & hurting. She was spiraling.

Mike felt like punching a wall. Those classes meant the world to Marcy. It was what she wanted to do with her life. The only thing she'd ever talked about when it came to the future. To have Marcus take it away like a toy had to have killed her. Lying about it had to have taken its toll. Marcy wasn't a liar by nature but she was also pretty bad at it. To lie about something so big for so long so well, had to completely mess with her head. No wonder she continued to lose her temper.

Mr. Shue felt sorry for her. He didn't know her because she recently joined glee & she had tested out of his Spanish class but he felt like a parental figure for these kids. At least an older brother. He couldn't imagine snatching away a kid's hope like that.

"I gotta call my dad!" Santana broke away in tears. She pulled out her cell phone.

There was a chorus of "_I gotta call my dad_" from the class as each kid wanted to touch base with their father & reestablish their connection.

Kurt & Finn called on Kurt's phone while Rachel two-wayed both of her fathers. The kids were all interrupting their fathers' workdays but not one cared. As the kids called, Mr. Shue did, too. His father always told him to chase his dreams & he owed the man a call.

Marcy stood completely still as she willed her emotions away. Mike came over to hug his sisters & rested his head against Marcy's.

"We should call him." Mercedes snapped, looking up.

"Demand to know why he did that!" Quinn agreed, irate.

"I know why." Marcy stated in a monotone. "I just don't want to talk about it here."

Mike pulled Quinn & Mercedes aside. "I don't care what she says! We have to confront him!"

"I agree!" Mercedes nodded.

Puck stood & approached Marcy. "I'm really sorry, Mini Mama."

She looked at him with eyes red from unshed tears. "Why do you call me that?"

"I call your sister Mama. Just a nickname from last year." He shrugged. "You remind me of her a lot."

"Thank you." She swallowed audibly, tears making her voice thick.

"If you feel like cryin-" He started.

"I really don't." Her piercing gaze finally left his face. "I just want this to be over."

He was glad her unnerving eyes had moved on but he felt like their connection was broken. That she was retreating behind a wall that she would never be able to scale again. "My dad was a jerk. I get it."

She held herself so rigid, he thought she'd shatter. "A jerk? Yeah, I guess he is." She returned her gaze to him before walking away & sitting in the back row, her posture hauntingly correct.

The Gleeks were all crying heavily by the time they hung up from their calls. Mr. Shue exited his office, his eyes red as well. "We can cut today short. Everyone go home &…" He glanced at Marcy who stared straight ahead, unblinkingly. "Just go home."

Everyone expressed their sorrow as they left. Marcy seemed to be immune as she sat still. Soon only Mike, Quinn, Mercedes & Sam remained. Mercedes had to promise a lengthy phone call to Puck to make him leave.

Mike had texted Mal, who was still on campus for his photography club that the family had no idea about.

The teen showed up out of breath & confused. "What's going on? Your text only said S.O.S." He got a good look at Marcy. "Marcy, what's wrong?!"

She shook her head.

Sam put his hand on her shoulder but removed it when she flinched. "Everyone else is gone. You can tell us."

She swallowed a few times before beginning. "It was the last day of cheer camp. Daddy had someone he wanted me to meet so he could impress who knows who. I knew there was a chance of ten o'clock catching me so I prepared my emergency medicine.

But when he came to pick me up, he made such a fuss about me taking so long, I forgot it on my bunk. By the time ten rolled around, I remembered but there was nothing I could do. Daddy dropped me off & that was it."

"Why couldn't you take it later?" Sam interrupted quietly.

Mal answered. "We have to take them exactly as stated or they won't be as effective. Hers especially. It makes her loopy & throws off everything. So if she misses ten o'clock, she has to skip the dosage."

Marcy nodded slowly. "So I did. The next day, cheer camp was over & we came home. I was having a little trouble with the voices so I had a little to drink. A little turned into a lot & before I knew it, it was after one."

"What was so important about one?" Mercedes sat next to her & held her cold hand.

Quinn sat on her other side & tried to warm that hand. "What does any of this have to do with dance class?"

"I had forgotten I scheduled a class for that day. I knew after months of not being in class, I'd want to jump right back in." Marcy answered in the same monotone.

"So when one rolled around, you remembered the class?" Mike confirmed.

She nodded. Her movements were too slow for the room's liking. "I went anyway because I was too tipsy to think it was a bad idea. Something happened. I still don't know what. I think I yelled at someone or something. Anyway, Madame called Daddy on speakerphone & said she needed to talk to him. That something was wrong with me & she wanted to know if everything was alright at home.

He told her to mind her own business & that everything was fine at home. Then he said I was too old for classes & that I'd never be a dancer anyway. He didn't know why he was wasting his money. He told me to stay there & Uncle Russell would pick me up. Then he hung up on her. Uncle Russell picked me up & yelled at me for embarrassing the family & that I couldn't hold my liquor. He took me home & made me drink scotch until I could recite the _Pledge of Allegiance_ without slurring."

Sam felt sick. _Who does that to a fifteen year old?!_

"When Daddy came home he told me that I couldn't tell anybody. That he paid Madame to say I had to quit. Something that looked good for both parties. We had to keep it a secret because he didn't feel like hearing Mom's mouth. He said he never wanted to hear about it again." Marcy finished.

Mal didn't know how to react. He really wanted to react violently but he also didn't want to leave Marcy. Though she wasn't crying, the girl was clearly broken.

Quinn couldn't stop her tears. Her father wasn't above abusing people smaller than him & it broke her heart that Marcy suffered alone like that.

Mercedes trembled so hard she was shaking her sister. She felt cold inside herself! Where did her father get off?!

Mike tried to calm down. There had to be a way to fix this! Marcy looked like a two year old lost in the mall alone & there wasn't a damned thing he could do about it! Yet. Mike vowed he'd find a way.

Sam gently pried Marcy away from her family's grasp. Her hands were red from her sisters trying to administer warmth but left behind bruises instead. "Are you comfortable going home?"

She looked at him oddly. "I never am but why wouldn't I be?"

"I mean do you feel safe?" He clarified.

"I never have."

His heart broke hearing those words. "Maybe I can talk to my parents-"

"No!" Everyone but Marcy shouted. The girl flinched.

"It'll be her word against his." Mercedes said.

"He's an adult & can say that she was just being willful." Mike pointed out.

"There's no proof of anything unlawful happening." Quinn threw in.

"& even if you told, we could all get taken away." Mal finished. "Split up."

"You know what they say." Marcy whispered. "Quédate con el diablo que usted conoce."

"What?" Sam asked, bewildered.

"Stick with the devil you know." Mercedes translated.

No one said anything for a while. Sam didn't know how to help & he felt trapped. He rubbed Marcy's shoulders as he tried to think of ways to get them out of the situation but he was drawing a blank.

"Can we leave now?" Marcy asked. Her voice was no longer a monotone but a soft whisper.

"Sure!" Mike & Mal grabbed all of their stuff & led the way out.

Quinn & Mercedes flanked Marcy, their arms a barrier from the world. Sam followed close behind.

"Who do you want to ride with?" Quinn asked. She & Mercedes had ridden together that morning in her car.

Marcy shrugged. "It doesn't matter."

"Can you drop me off?" Sam asked Mike. "My dad usually gets me but he's still at work."

"Sure." Mike clapped him on the back. He turned to Quinn. "Take her. We'll be there soon."

Quinn nodded.

Mal put their belongings in Quinn's trunk.

They piled into the cars & went in different directions, silent the entire way.

_**M&Q&M**_

"I can make you something." Quinn offered as they stepped through the portal to the Jones home. "Tea?"

Marcy thought about it & nodded. "I'm going to go take a bath."

Mercedes & Quinn nodded as they watched as the teen slowly made her way up the stairs.

"What are we going to do?" Mercedes breathed.

"I don't know." Quinn was at a loss. "Mike's right though. Something has to be done."

"I thought maybe all their fighting was getting to her but after this?" Mercedes was terribly worried. "She might consider suicide again."

Both girls' eyes widened. "You don't think?!"

They raced upstairs to find Marcy getting things ready for her bath. Her stuff from the day was put away neatly in its place but she still was moving slowly. They breathed a sigh of relief & entered.

"Hey Moppet." Quinn greeted. "How long do you think your bath will last?"

Marcy shrugged. "Not long. I want to go to sleep."

"Okay." Mercedes said solemnly. "We'll be right downstairs if you need anything."

Marcy nodded. "I'll be fine."

They returned below stairs & went into the kitchen. Quinn went to the pantry to retrieve the tea while Mercedes found the kettle.

They worked quietly as they waited for the Chang brothers to arrive. The doorbell sounded as the kettle whistled. The boys appeared seconds later.

"Where is she?" Mike asked.

"Upstairs. Taking a bath." Mercedes answered.

"We're making her a cup of tea." Quinn added.

Mercedes went on. "Could you finish? I need to put my stuff away, too."

"I can do it." Mal volunteered.

"We're staying over." Mike stated.

The juniors grabbed their things & headed to Mercedes's room. They put away their stuff & Mercedes retrieved their sleeping gear. She put them out for later.

Mike set Mal's stuff inside Marcy's room & came back quickly. "She's still in."

"I feel like I've been through the wringer." Mercedes moaned as she fell back into her bed.

"I'm right there with you!" Quinn agreed, climbing beside her.

A knock sounded at the door so Mike turned the handle.

Mal poked his head in. "She's out."

Mercedes & Quinn got up & with Mike crossed the hall.

Marcy looked up at their entrance. She sat in the middle of her huge bed in her pajamas looking like a little kid. A sad little kid. Mal had brought up her tea & she was sipping it delicately.

"Wanna talk?" Mercedes asked, sitting at Marcy's desk.

Quinn & Mike sat on her chairs in the small sitting area she had set up. Mal sat beside her on the bed.

Marcy shook her head. "I'm tired of talking."

"We understand." Mike said honestly.

"He'll be here at 2:00." Marcy took another sip of tea.

"Who?" Mal wondered.

"Jesse St. James?" Mercedes guessed.

Marcy nodded carefully. The tea was scalding.

"You're still going ahead with the plan?!" Quinn was incredulous. Marcy was clearly hurt yet trying to secure Santana's happiness!

"Why shouldn't Santana be happy?" Marcy asked, confirming Quinn's thoughts.

"Who's going to meet him?" Mike asked.

"I can. Let me borrow your car & I'll ditch last period." Marcy rubbed her temples with one hand.

"We can talk about this tomorrow." Mercedes said, standing up. "We should let you rest."

Mike's cell went off, indicating a text message. He checked it & turned to Marcy. "Artie is a go. He just invited me over for a bros night."

"Good." Marcy gave her cup to Mal to sit on her nightstand. "Everything is in place."

Mike, Quinn & Mercedes left the room & entered Mercedes's.

Mal wrapped an arm around Marcy. "You don't have to cry if you don't want to. You can stay strong." He tucked them in as he waited.

Seconds later, he felt her shudder then heavy sobbing. He rubbed her shoulders & simply held her as she cried all night.

**_Sorry AN; I had Marcy's name wrong. I write quite a few stories & sometimes I get the names mixed up. I've fixed it so if this is your first time reading it, you'll never know._**


	7. Prepare for War

_**I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to upload. Things have been going so downhill since my grandmother passed last month. I work a lot so I'm updating once a day for the next three days to make up for it. Also, this chapter is going to be very long because of technical difficulties.**_

_**NJPNJPNJP**_

"How is she?" Santana asked Mercedes the next morning in the parking lot. She & Quinn just arrived & their friends were waiting.

"She'll be here soon." Quinn replied. "Mike&Ike wanted to drive her & Mal won't leave her side."

"I couldn't leave my dad all night." Kurt admitted. "I literally couldn't let him go."

Finn nodded. "He didn't really understand why we were so sad or clingy cuz Kurt wanted to explain but he was crying too hard."

"Did better than me." Sam muttered. "I actually climbed into my dad's lap like my little sister does."

"Me too." Santana & Brittany said in unison.

"I made my parents sleep in my room with me." Artie said in a dejected voice.

"So did I." Rachel agreed. "My dads brought me so much water in the glass Shelby gave me last year that I will never have to worry about being dehydrated again."

"I made my dad stay up & tell me bedtime stories in Korean." Tina added. "Stories I made him stop telling once I reached puberty."

Puck remained silent. He didn't know where his dad was & was ecstatic over the fact. He also couldn't care less about his mother. But he did hold his sister all night & whisper promises to her in her sleep.

Mike's car pulled up & they waited for the teens to climb out. Their eyes immediately flew to Marcy, who looked the same. She wore her Cheerios uniform & had all her things for the day. The only thing that was different was that she wore sunglasses & her long hair hung past her shoulders.

The trio walked to the group. Everyone started talking at once until Marcy made Mal whistle for her to get their attention.

"Guys. Please. I don't want to talk about it anymore. I just want to move on." Marcy pleaded.

"But-" Tina started.

Marcy shook her head. "No. I want you guys to pretend I never told you. You were all so happy before I joined. Maybe I should quit."

"No!" Everyone shouted.

"Then you have to promise to let it go."

Though they grumbled, everyone eventually promised. They entered the high school & went their separate ways.

_**M&Q&M**_

"I changed my mind." Marcy told Mike before his lunch period.

"About?"

"Someone else has to pick him up. I had a different name & I want to play this differently. I already made arrangements."

"Okay. I'll see you in glee."

_**M&Q&M**_

Everyone felt like having fun that night to unwind from the previous day's drama. Too bad Rachel couldn't find anyone to unwind with!

She had asked Finn, who said he was having a bros night at Artie's. The girls all had plans. She sidled up to Marcy. She never asked her. "Hey."

"Hi?" Marcy eyed her warily.

"I know we haven't exactly gotten off on the right foot but in an effort to extend a welcoming olive branch to our newest member, I say you & I should make plans for this evening." Rachel was proud of herself.

"I can't." Marcy lied. "I have to talk to Mr. Shue then I have plans with a friend."

"Oh?" Rachel was disappointed for a moment. "What are you talking to Mr. Shue about?"

"Solos." Marcy said breezily. When Rachel's face froze, Marcy patted herself on the back internally. She'd heard tales of Rachel's legendary spotlight hogging ways & planned to exploit the trait.

"Are you sure there are enough songs to capture your particular vocal range?" Rachel asked.

"That's why I'm talking to Mr. Shue." Marcy knew Rachel was hooked & hoped the girl was as predictable as she seemed. She wanted her to stay after to be nosy.

"Okay, guys!" Mr. Shue raised his hands. "Rehearsal's over. Go live your lives!"

The room cleared out fast & soon only Rachel, Marcy & Mr. Shue remained. "Yes, girls?"

"I wanted to speak with you privately, Mr. Shue." Marcy told him.

He nodded. "Follow me to my office." He looked back at Rachel. "Did you need something, Rachel?"

She looked startled. "Oh! No. I just wanted to practice something."

"Okay. Just let me know when you're finished." He led Marcy to his office.

At exactly 3:45, Jesse St. James walked through the choir room door as Rachel tried her best to eavesdrop on the conversation.

He snuck up behind her & whispered in her ear. "It's not polite to eavesdrop."

Rachel squeaked & jumped away from the door. "Jesse?!"

"The one & only!" Jesse stretched his arms out for a hug.

_ Thank goodness!_ Marcy refrained from rolling her eyes. The first time her amazing hearing paid off & she had to listen to a blowhard & a prima-donna.

Rachel jumped into his embrace before composing herself. "What are you doing here?"

"Someone named Michelle James called & said you needed saving from these talentless wannabes."

_ Figures, he'd get the name wrong!_ Marcy nodded like she was paying attention to Mr. Shue.

"I do believe my input has been ignored more so than usual but we've had an emotional week." Rachel told him as she sat at the piano.

_ Crap! _Marcy frowned slightly. _I don't think I can hear from here if they're whispering._

"Are you okay?" Mr. Shue asked.

"Yeah. It's just a little stuffy in here." Marcy lied. _I need to break this habit soon._ "Can I open the door?"

"Sure!"

She cracked the door & thankfully the pair's voices were able to float to her. Barely.

"Mercedes's younger sister joined Friday. She's good enough but she lacks stage presence & practice. She delivered heartbreaking news yesterday & we ended up losing an afternoon of rehearsal." Rachel complained.

"Really? Why?" Jesse scoffed. "Did her heart actually break?"

"Yes." Rachel replied softly.

Marcy could imagine his eyebrows lifting. "What do you mean?"

"Her father pulled her from her dance class."

"They must mean a lot to her." Jesse let out a sigh. "Is she any good?"

"Very. I hate to admit it but she's better than me."

"Heartbreaking, indeed!"

"Yes. She's staying strong but she wants us to focus on other things. I cannot agree more & thought we should turn our attention to Sectionals." Rachel huffed as her frustration grew. "Yet no one listened to my ideas! I thought maybe we all simply needed a break from our emotions but no one wanted to spend the evening with me!"

Marcy could practically see the girl's pout.

"I even asked Marceline but she's in there right now, plotting to steal my solos! Everyone's so taken with her! Even Finn." She finished bitterly.

"Are you two dating?" Jesse asked & Marcy mentally fist pumped.

"Yes, we are. Our relationship has grown stale however. We don't seem to have the same spark. Perhaps I've outgrown him?"

"I believe you outgrew him the moment you met!"

"Do you think these songs will work for you?" Mr. Shue shoved music sheets in Marcy's face, completely wrecking her concentration.

"Uh- yeah. I can practice this weekend." She made a mental note to actually practice. "I'll let you know."

Mr. Shue went through a few more scores, rambling about duets & such but Marcy tuned him out.

"We understand each other." Jesse was saying. "We've always had many things in common. Our talent. Our drive. Our determination. You need someone who's going to strive for the best & make sure you get there as well."

"But I don't want to hurt Finn." Marcy was glad to hear the girl say. "He's really sweet. He has a heart of gold & it's not his fault that we should probably be better off as friends & teammates than love interests."

"& it's not your fault that we belong together." Jesse stopped talking & Marcy became worried. She couldn't see what they were doing from this angle.

_ What the hell are they doing?! _she frowned. _They can't be kissing, can they?! That'll mess up everything!_ She popped up, muttering about being thirsty & burst out of the office.

Rachel & Jesse broke apart but it was obvious they hadn't kissed. Yet.

"Marcy!" Rachel squeaked. "This is Jesse St. James. He was a part of the New Directions last year. He's a freshman at UCLA currently."

Jesse extended a hand.

Marcy was glad she had disguised her voice on the phone & ignored his hand. "I don't touch people. Germs." He dropped his hand in surprise as she turned to Rachel. "Mr. Shue was thinking about duets that would compliment my voice. I was thinking he should find one that suited the both of our voices."

Rachel's eyes widened. "Really? That's so sweet of you."

Marcy blinked. _Was it?_ "You can talk to him now if you like."

Rachel nodded & excused herself.

Marcy eyed Jesse. _He's not much to look at._

"I didn't catch your name." He cleared his throat.

"I didn't throw it." Marcy knew she was being rude but she didn't want Rachel to actually cheat on Finn.

"Right." Jesse was out of his element. Usually girls swooned at his feet. This one completely did not care.

"Thank you, Mr. Shue. I'm sure Marceline & I will do wonderfully." Rachel tittered as she & the curly haired teacher entered the class.

"Okay, guys." Mr. Shue collected his things. "I have to lock up."

"Can I do it?" Marcy asked. "I've always wanted to lock up a classroom like a real teacher."

"Sure." Mr. Shue handed her the keys.

Rachel & Marcy grabbed their belongings. Jesse turned off the lights. Rachel, Mr. Shue & Jesse waited in the hall while Marcy ripped off a piece of tape she found on Mr. Shue's desk.

As she walked out, she placed it over the locks & pretended to lock the door. She fake checked it for show then went to the other door & locked it for real.

Walking back, she handed Mr. Shue his keys. "That was so cool!"

Mr. Shue smiled brightly as he left. As Rachel turned to follow, Marcy stopped her. "I was thinking. About your offer? I can reschedule my previous plans. If we want to duet, we should probably spend more time together." _Somebody shoot me!_

Rachel clapped in excitement. _Maybe she'll be my protégé?!_ "I would love to! I'll call you tomorrow, Jesse."

"Okay." The boy eyed her in disbelief. "I'll be waiting." He walked out of the building.

"I'll call one of my dads & ask them to pick us up." Rachel squealed. "We can watch musicals & dress up & do each others hair!"

_ Does she think I'm a Barbie?!_

_**M&Q&M**_

Mike bumped into Marcy for the third time.

"Look alive, Mike&Ike!" Marcy snapped her fingers in front of his face.

He shook himself. "Sorry. I don't know why you waited until three in the morning to drag me out here!"

"I don't want anyone to see us. Someone could think we were up to no good."

"We're not." He reminded her.

"Yes, we are!" She insisted. They had agreed to meet when the coast was clear. He snuck out of Artie's & picked her up at Rachel's to drive them to the high school. Now that they were there, Mike wanted to doze off!

"I'm just glad the janitor never locks the auditorium door or we'd be going to jail!"

She smirked. "I highly doubt that."

They reached the choir room & she tried the door handle. It opened without any trouble.

"Have I called you an evil genius today?"

She chuckled. "It's too early." She flipped on a light switch & moved to the hidden camera. She checked it & saw it went off exactly on time; five minutes after they locked up.

Mike moved to retrieve the audio recording. "Got it."

"Play it back to make sure."

Mike did as requested & voices filled the room. They heard when the class first emptied all the way to when Marcy expressed a desire to lock up.

"I need the envelope." Marcy stuck her hand out.

Mike pulled it from his bag. "You are so CIA."

"You're the ninja!" She shot back. "I need the water & marker, too."

Mike grabbed the bottle of water from the bag & a marker from the whiteboard.

She quickly wrote _c/o Finn Hudson_ on the large brown envelope & tossed in both tapes. Opening the water bottle, she carefully poured water into the cap & spread it over the adhesive. Using the bottom of the marker, she made sure it covered what was necessary & folded the flap.

Mike took back the bottle & recapping it, tossed it inside the bag. He returned the marker & wiped up the excess water from the piano.

Once Marcy was sure the envelope was completely sealed, she looked at him. "Is that everything?"

"Grab the camera?" She nodded. He moved to get the camera & crammed it inside the bag, too. "Ready?"

She nodded & ripped the tape from the door. She threw it away & said, "To the Hudmels!"

Mike turned off the light & shut the door behind them.

They made their way to the auditorium where they retraced their steps to Mike's car. Mike drove to Finn's home, where Marcy hopped out a few houses down. She jogged to the porch & left the envelope in the mailbox. Mike drove past the house & she caught up to him & jumped in the car.

"Phase Four: Complete!" Marcy nodded. "As much as I think that girl is a freak, take me back to her house so I can get some sleep!"

_**M&Q&M**_

"Marcy?" Finn was confused. Why was Mercedes's little sister on his doorstep?

"Hey, Finn." Marcy smiled wanly at the tall boy. "Can we talk?"

"Yeah." He moved aside to let her enter his house. "Come in."

"I know you received a package today."

"Oh?" His eyebrow swung up before he remembered his manners. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Uh- yeah. Do you have any tea?"

"I can check." He pointed to the staircase. "My room's the second door on the right. You can go up."

"Thanks." She smiled again before following his instructions. Once she reached his room, she looked around. People's rooms said a lot about them & Finn's room said he was a typical teenaged boy. Filthy.

"I couldn't find any tea but my mom has some diet soda." Finn walked in. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah." She took the can from him. It was really cold.

He pushed a pile of mess from his bed onto the floor. "Sorry about the mess. I was looking for something yesterday & tore my room apart looking for it. Have a seat."

"Thanks." Marcy perched on the edge of his bed. "So about the package."

"Yeah. How'd you know about that?" His eyebrows drew together.

"That depends on if you've opened it."

He nodded. "I did." He crossed to his desk & picked it up.

"I sent it."

His jaw dropped. "But there isn't a stamp on it!"

_Kurt was right; as a broken light bulb…_ "That's because I didn't mail it. I just put it in your mailbox."

Finn sat on his bed, dumbfounded. "So you made the tapes?"

"In a matter of speaking." She looked at him. "Did you watch the whole thing? Listen to all of it?"

"Yeah."

"Good. I don't really know you, Finn. I don't know your character or anything but someone special to me thinks the world of you."

"Who?!" He was shocked. His family & Rachel were the only people who thought anything of him. That he knew.

"I'll get to that." She patted his leg. "Rachel likes you. But more as a friend. Which I think you are way more okay with than you're letting on."

He flushed.

"I think you got with Rachel because you liked her last year when you were with Quinn. When Quinn cheated, you probably took it as a sign that you should be with Rachel. It makes sense. But you've grown apart. Instead of talking it out, you both refuse to admit that you want different things."

Finn nodded. She wasn't wrong.

"Now you're in an empty relationship. But Finn; you're almost seventeen! You don't have to be in love. You don't have to be in a relationship. You can be alone or just date around. It won't make you a bad person."

He looked at her. It was exactly what he feared. That not being in a relationship made him seem less than. Unstable. He didn't want that.

"But here's the deal. You've got to search your soul & see if you want to let Rachel go. If you do, she'll probably go back to Jesse. Me, myself, I'd pick you. Dude is _not_ my type!"

Finn smiled, flattered.

"You shouldn't worry about saving face because of that. You don't have to jump into another relationship to prove you don't need her. & if you do break up & she goes back to him; you gotta let her. Don't hold it over her head or guilt her. Move on & let her. If anything, he's saving you."

Finn chuckled. Rachel was a handful for sure.

"Now onto the second part!"

_Second part?_ What was she talking about?

"The part where I tell you the person who thinks you are the bees knees?" Marcy laughed. The boy was an open book.

"Bees knees?"

"Old term. She likes you." She waved a hand. "I heard about you losing your virginity last year to a certain spicy Latina."

"Who told you?" His eyes rounded & he looked around for his mom. He shut his door carefully before returning to the bed.

"A lot of people." She fudged slightly. "& I suspect it meant something to you."

"Of course." Finn ducked his head. "She was my first. She'll always be special."

"That's true. But not what I meant. I meant it meant something to you because _she_ means something to you."

He blinked at her in shock.

"If you want to date her, go for it. Call her. Invite her over to talk tomorrow. Hash out how you feel today & call her tomorrow. That way you're sure about what you want. Even if after tomorrow; you two don't date, at least everything will be out in the open & resolved."

Finn thought about what she said. "Are those tapes real?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I bugged the choir room yesterday. I wanted you to hear & see the truth for yourself."

"Thank you."

She rose & went to the door but stopped & turned before touching the knob. "I set this all up though."

"Huh?" He looked up.

"I got Jesse to come out here. It really wasn't all that much but I tricked him into coming back. I had it so that they'd be alone. I made sure they didn't cheat but I put all this into motion."

"Why?"

"Because that's how much she cares for you. She knows you don't love Rachel & wants her chance to prove to you that's she's right for you. & I wanted her to have that chance. I kept everyone else out of it though. I didn't want a repeat of last week."

He nodded, understanding she was talking about Mike.

"Oh & Finn?"

He looked up again.

"Rachel's calling Jesse today. Think fast." With that, she left.

Finn had a lot of thinking to do.

_**M&Q&M**__**  
**_  
Marcy closed the door to her bedroom. She was finally alone & wanted to take advantage of that fact. She crawled into her bed & simply laid there, face down on the sheets.

Something cold pressed against her side & she realized it was the can of soda Finn had given her. She forgot she still hadn't drank it.

"Hey."

She sat up & looked at the door. "Hey."

Mal crossed her room & sat on her bed beside her. "Did everything happen that you wanted to?"

She nodded. "I think so. We'll find out Monday."

He scooted until he reached her headboard. "Ready for tomorrow?"

"Oh shoot!" She set the can on her bed & reached for her cell on her back pocket.

"What?"

"I forgot to tell Laura about Tina!"

He chuckled. "It's going to be weird to call her up & shout "Mike's got a girlfriend!" at her & hang up."

She gave him a mean look. "Who said anything about calling her?" She crawled to him & showed him her phone.

He looked down & saw what she had just texted Laura.

**To: Lady****  
****From: Marcy******

**Mal! Ready for tomorrow? Mike's so lucky the family doesn't know about Tina. FD has been crowded lately! lol**

He looked at her. "You're a genius!"

She rolled her eyes. "Duh!"

"Won't she suspect? Laura & Mal aren't exactly the same name."

"I only have one "L" entry & your name is the first "M". So it's something that could actually happen." She opened the still cold can. _Did he pull this from the freezer?!__  
_  
_**M&Q&M**__**  
**_  
Mercedes looked over at Puck, who fidgeted nervously. "Why are you so nervous?!" She slapped at his hands.

He stopped trying to straighten his slacks. "I've never met a girl's parents before. Let alone her whole family!"

"I thought the Puckasaurus never got nervous?!" She smirked.

"Ah, Mama!" He pulled at his pants once more before settling in his seat. "You're not making me feel better."

"I'm sorry." She took his hand. "I feel really confident about this. Sam did really well last week & I think you will, too."

"Sam said he was scared shitless."

"But he didn't show it!" She replied triumphantly.

"Why are you driving me?" He looked at her. "You don't like my truck?"

"There's nothing wrong with it." She turned a corner. "It's just that I rarely get to drive. I feel like I got my license for show cuz I'm always riding with someone. But you've only been in the Adjacent for work. I wouldn't want you to get lost."

"Maybe if you would have let me drop you off at home instead of inside the gate…" he trailed off.

"My mom could have seen you then." She finished, giving him a look.

Her phone went off for the fifth time. "Do you want me to get that?"

"If it's Laura again, ignore it."

"Why are you ignoring her?" He picked up the phone. It was Laura again.

"She wants to demand why she found out about Tina through a wrong text. We've all been avoiding her." She explained. "It's part of Marcy's plan."

"Mini Mama has a plan?"

"Yeah, remember when we said we were going to break all of our relationships to the family at different times?" He nodded. "We wanted different people to do it so it wouldn't be spiteful. So Marcy faked like she was texting Mal & sent Laura a message that made it clear that Tina & Mike are dating."

"That really worked?" He was impressed.

She nodded & took a left. "As well as Mike spilled about you & Maddie excitedly telling the family you caught the game winning ball."

"So she was bragging about me?!" Puck grinned.

"Don't get a big head. She wanted to know if I was proud of you."

"Were you?" The grin was gone but the nervousness was back.

She looked at him & smiled. "So proud." She faced the road again. "Anyway, after the text everyone ignored Laura so that by the time we left for church today, she'd be foaming at the mouth for details. Which we couldn't give until after service. When everyone scattered until Brunch."

She chuckled. "You should have seen her face! When we all were seated & having Week Talk, she said her week was amazing until she found out her brother was dating some girl that no one would tell her about."

She outright laughed at the memory. "Everything was silent! You could hear aliens, it was so quiet. Mike turned beet red, the kids started laughing, Maddie was ecstatic. Until Aunt Jeanette told her that Mike would have to choose between Tina & the original women in his life. Girl pitched a fit that rivaled the time she had the chicken pox & had to miss her first ballet recital."

Puck laughed.

"Like last week when I lied & said you were visiting your grandmother, Mike said Tina was similarly busy. That way everyone is spaced out."

"I actually did visit my Nonna." Puck told her.

"Really?!"

He nodded. "Yeah, I try to visit her at least twice a month. She lives outside of Lima."

"That's so sweet!"

He blushed slightly. "She takes care of my little sister so I try to visit her on her own so she doesn't think I'm only coming by just for Nicolette. I bring Nic into the city to visit my mom every so often but mostly to hang out. I had her this week. But when I visit my Nonna, it's just me & her spending time together."

Mercedes parked & faced him. "That is the sexiest thing I have ever heard."

He blinked. "Hanging out with my grandmother?!"

"A man who loves who's important to him." She leaned over & kissed him.

He shrugged when she pulled away. "I'll take that."

She grinned. "Come on. We're going to be late."

He checked his watch. "We're on time."

"_Early_ _is on time; on time is late_." She climbed out of her car & fixed herself before locking the doors.

He met her at the bumper & took her hand. "I wish I could have gone to church with you."

"It's okay. I explained that you were Jewish. They like that you attend temple regularly."

He grinned. _Maybe this won't be so bad_.

_**M&Q&M**__**  
**_  
_Maybe I should slip out of the bathroom window_. Puck thought as Michael described all the ways his Mohawk could make him sick.

"Do you know this Tina girl?" Jeanette interrupted.

"Tina? Yes, ma'am." Puck blinked.

"Is she a good girl?" Judy asked.

"Very. She's polite & nice." He'd only learned of the girl's existence the year before but he knew she was a good girl.

Rose. "That's good. No little tramps are getting near our sweet boys!"

"Ah, Ma!" Marc turned a ruddy color.

"Tina's the nicest girl I've ever met, Aunt Rose." Mike confirmed.

Mal nodded. "She's kinda shy."

"The quiet ones are always sluts!" Jeanette murmured bitterly. Everyone but Maddie heard her but no one dared to react.

The dinner was stiff & awkward. Like the week before, the new boyfriend was subjected to a vigorous inspection. The women cooed at Puck & the men glowered.

By the time dessert rolled around, everyone was chomping at the bit to leave. Sam & Puck were welcomed back & Tina was invited. The moms left to go to their book club (a bar) & the dads & Robert left for the club.

"Are you coming to AD this time?" Marcy looked at Marc & Laura, who nodded.

"I'm going to put Maddie to bed." Laura went on.

"Let's roll!" Mike snapped irritably. "I need to light one up."

_**M&Q&M**__**  
**_  
"Puck looks so pissed!" Sam noted. He walked Quinn to her door as they waited for everyone to catch up.

"They gave him a hard time." Quinn reminded him. "Harder than you. They had to have heard he's a bad boy. I don't think he has their approval _at all_."

"Do I?"

"The moms yes. The dads are iffy." Quinn smirked.

"That's as good as it's gonna get, isn't it?"

"Most likely." She led him to the basement. "They'll like you later. Once you prove you can take care of me, they'll back off."

Sam side-eyed her literally. "Take care of you?"

She looked at him. "Don't pull that. We're old fashioned. They want their girls taken care of. If you have money or a good job, they figure you can do it. I'm not sure we're going to last the year so stop acting like I expect it. I'm just explaining their train of thought."

"Sorry." He waved his hands in front of him. "I didn't mean it like that. I was just happy you said I'd get a later."

Her face softened. "Watch yourself, Evans."

"Yes, ma'am." He grinned & pulled her to him. Before he could kiss her, heavy steps clomped down the stairs. Soon the family filled the space.

"Are you guys staying?" Quinn asked, eyeing their bags.

"Yup." Mercedes nodded. "I plan to get drunk tonight! I have such a headache!"

"I wanna drink!" Maddie bounced on the tips of her toes. "I wanna drink!"

"No way, MadCap!" Laura said.

Marcy hugged the little girl & bade her to pout. "Just four ounces of wine. She'll be okay."

"No." Laura crossed her arms.

"Kids her age in France have been drinking for two years!"

"We're American."

"One of us is a killjoy." Marcy muttered. "It's only a drop! Stop acting like it's a lot."

"Mommy & Daddy are at it again." Mal rubbed a hand down his face.

"It's too much!" Laura insisted.

Marcy covered Maddie's ears. "You know damn well we drank more than four ounces at her age. Let the girl loosen up."

"Fine!" Laura conceded. "But if she has a hangover, you're explaining it to Uncle Michael."

"I swear!" Marcy pledged. "You're drinkin, kid!"

Maddie jumped up & down. "Yay!"

"She's drinking _your_ wine!" Laura snapped vindictively.

"No. She's drinking Aunt _Judy's_ wine." Marcy corrected. She turned to the group. "So wine & what else?"

"Tequila!" Mercedes yelled.

"No!" Sam shook his head. "I can't do anymore tequila shots."

"You can drink port with me." Marc offered. Sam gave him a relieved sigh.

"I can't believe you don't want whiskey." Mal was amazed.

"Who said I didn't want whiskey?!" Marcy was appalled. "The hell I don't!"

"I need a glass of sherry." Laura plopped onto a couch.

"I'll drink tequila with Mercy." Quinn said.

"Mal?" Marcy turned to him.

"I'll drink whatever you drink."

Puck couldn't believe his ears. He really did a double take when Marcy asked him what did he want to drink. "What?!"

"Don't act like you don't drink!" Marcy snapped. "C'mon! C'mon! It's almost ten."

He shrugged. "Got any beer?"

Marcy turned to Quinn, who nodded. "Yep." She jumped over the bags they had dropped by the staircase. "Who wants to help me?"

"I can." Sam offered in his gentlemanly way.

They made their way up the steps while the kids below organized their belongings. They began to change their clothes & put on their night attire without any warning. Puck felt like he stepped into another world.

Sam & Marcy came back with trays that had paper cups filled with water & sweetbreads. "We have to vote after ten."

"Why?" Sam looked around. "It could be quick."

Marcy shook her head. "It's legit 9:58. We don't have time."

They began giving out the supplies & the kids took their medications. Once they finished, she & Sam returned upstairs to get food & the drinks.

"We should vote now before anything gets started." Marc reminded everyone.

"I say yes!" Maddie hopped around. "Puck is funny & so cute!"

Mercedes laughed. "You know I say yes. Marcy would, too."

"You can't vote for that demon!" Marc protested.

"I say yes." Quinn cut in. "We should in good faith."

Laura rolled her eyes. "You only say that because you were right about your boyfriend."

"You're just mad because we voted against Robert!" Quinn snapped back.

"Would you stop?!" Mike yelled. "We need to hurry this up. I have such a headache."

"Then what's your vote, bro?" Marc looked at him.

"I say no!"

"Mike!" Mercedes pouted.

"I'm not changing my mind, Merce."

"I say yes." Mal interrupted. "Puck's cool. He wouldn't hurt us like that."

"He's really cute, Mercy." Laura considered. "But I'm not sure."

"& I say no." Marc continued. "So that's four aye's, two nay's, an undecided & an untallied."

"It's a tie then." Mike looked appeased. "So that's a no."

"Not fair!" Mercedes cried. "Marcy hasn't voted. It's not a tie."

Just then Sam & Marcy descended the stairs ladened with the trays & various foods.

"I'm not running up those steps again!" Marcy huffed as she set her load down.

Sam set his stuff down, too. "I feel like I got a workout!"

Marcy grinned as she began to strip. She put on pajama shorts & Mal's old football jersey. "Sexy & you know it!"

"Will you vote already?!" Mike grew weary of the witty banter. His headache was making him mean & dizzy. "I wanna light up!"

"Then do it, crabapple!" Marcy put away her clothes. "Damn, I hate you when you're sober sometimes!"

"I can't until you vote."

"Are you the only one toking up tonight?" She asked him.

He shrugged. "I don't know."

"I need to." Mercedes moaned. "It's been a few weeks."

"For me, too." Quinn agreed. "I'm in."

"Can I try?" Sam asked tentatively.

"Are you sure, bro?" Marc looked at him seriously. "This isn't something that you can walk away from if you get hooked."

Sam nodded. "Can I just do a little?"

"Just let him huff it." Marcy threw in.

"Then why can't he do yours?!" Quinn looked offended.

"He can! I don't care!"

"Will it be the same?" Sam was a little nervous. Last week was his first time drinking & this week he was doing drugs. His mama would kill him if she knew.

"There's no way in hell." Marcy chuckled.

"I'm in, too." Marc said.

"Me, too." Laura decided.

"I'll rather be sober." Mal turned down. "Just in case anything happens."

"I vote yes. I wanted Mercy to tell him last week so she already knew my vote." Marcy concluded.

Mercedes stuck her tongue out at Marc. "Told you! The aye's have it. We're telling him."

"Telling who what?" Puck was so confused he didn't know what to do.

"C'mon, little one." Laura held her hands out for Maddie. "You need to get to sleep."

"But I haven't had my drink yet!" The child stamped her foot as she pouted. "& I want to see how Puck takes it!"

Marcy opened the wine & poured four ounces into a glass. "Give him the bare rundown. If he accepts it, she'll be on her way out. If he doesn't, he will."

Mercedes nodded. "We take medication for mental illness. We all do. They're different ones. We share some. We also have habits. Bad habits. So answer carefully; can you handle it? If not, you have to leave. But you can't tell anyone either way."

Puck's jaw dropped. He was not expecting that. "What?"

"Does she really have to repeat it?" Mike was impatient.

Puck shook his head. He didn't know they were so screwed up. He was, too so maybe that's why Mercedes wanted him. He felt he could handle it & told them so. "I got you, Mama."

Mercedes breathed a sigh of relief. She knew she wasn't wrong about him.

Maddie threw herself into Puck's arms. "You're a prince, too! You're going to save Mercy!"

Laura chuckled. "Bed time, Maddie!"

Marcy handed Laura the glass as everyone bid the girl goodnight.

"Now that the half-pint's gone…" Mike stood. "We can get started!"

Marcy poured a shot of bourbon for everyone. "Mike, are you going first?"

He nodded. "I'm terrified for Tina!"

Sam hit Puck's shoulder. "Wanna change?"

Puck nodded. They both left.

"You think he means it?" Mal asked as he watched Mike roll a blunt.

"I hope so!" Mercedes bit her lip.

"I'm guessing you want the specialty?" Marcy asked.

Mercedes nodded. "Please? I feel like he thought I was a good girl but now I'm some freak!"

"You're not a freak, Mercy!" Quinn defended.

Mike added on. "& he has no room to judge!"

Marc snickered as the boys returned.

"Ready, Lightweight?" Marcy asked Sam.

He nodded. "Who's going first?"

"I am." Mike responded.

"Going first for what?" Puck questioned.

"Shots." Quinn answered.

Mike downed his shot quickly then refilled the glass.

Everyone but Puck picked up a tumbler as Laura bounded down the stairs. "Starting without me?!"

They laughed.

Sam elbowed Puck & whispered, "Pick up your shot, man. You said you were serious about her!"

"I am!" Puck whispered back, picking up the glass. "I just never guessed."

Everyone held their shots aloft & Puck followed suit, confused. "_It's us against them vs. the world!"_ They downed the shots, Puck slower than the rest.

Puck was so confused. "What was that?"

"Our mantra." Marc answered. "Mercy has the specialty."

Mercedes refilled her tumbler & downed it fast. She grimaced. "Why'd you get the bourbon, Marce?"

The brunette shrugged. "It was different. Can I have a specialty?"

"What's a specialty?" Puck wanted to know. He felt like he was playing keep up & was losing. Badly.

"How do you get a specialty?" Laura demanded.

"This past week has been hell for me!" Marcy snapped. "I deserve it!"

Quinn agreed. "She does."

"What happened?!" Marc would pummel anyone who hurt his sister.

Sam related the tale.

Laura bit her lip. "Take two specialties! I'm so sorry!"

"What's a specialty?!" Puck was sick of being ignored.

Mercedes explained. She also went into more detail about the family. After, she held her breath. She knew he'd have a problem. Her earlier confidence in her beau vanished.

He went to her & held her in his arms. "Wow. You're amazing. I would have snapped a while ago."

She smiled in relief. "What's the point?"

He frowned at her. "I got your back."

"Ready, Sammy Boy?" Marcy turned to the blonde.

He took a deep breath. "No. Somebody else go first."

Mike smirked. The shot had cooled his temper but he still needed to take the edge off. He lit the drug & took a deep puff. "That's the ticket!"

Marc stuck out his hand. "Let me take a hit."

"I thought you were doing your own thing?" Mercedes asked.

"Nah, I just wanna smoke." Marc took the joint from Mike. "I don't have time for the rest of that crap!"

The kids chuckled & found places to veg out. Laura & Marc sat on a deep red couch close to the stairs. Mal & Marcy curled up in a huge brown armchair by the unlit fireplace. Sam & Quinn lounged beside them on a chaise. Mike rested by Mercedes's feet on the floor while the diva & her boyfriend reclined on a tan loveseat.

"So you guys smoke weed & drink?" Puck asked as Mike handed him the drug. He took a puff. "That's cool."

"We come from grade a alcoholics." Laura muttered. "We pop pills & do actual drugs. We still cool?"

Puck smirked. "Meds don't count. What actual drugs do you do?"

"Sam!" Marcy snapped. "Do you want to do this or not?"

The blonde jumped. "Yeah. But you'll take care of me. Right?"

She rolled her eyes. "I got you. Chill out!" She rose from her relaxed position & went to her handbag. She brought it back & settled in as she went through it.

"You keep it in your purse?!" Sam was scandalized. "What if someone went through it & found it?"

She tried not to roll her eyes but he was so scared! "If anyone looked through my bag, they'd be getting an ass-kicking! But relax, country." She pulled out what she was looking for.

It looked like an ordinary makeup compact to Sam & Puck. Both of their mothers owed a few. Marcy opened it to reveal two mirrors. She removed one & a wall of white powder was uncovered.

"That's so cool!" Sam looked on in awe. "It's hidden like a room in Hogwarts!"

Mercedes couldn't hold in her laugh. "You're such a dork! I love that!"

Sam grinned sheepishly. "So what do I do?"

Marcy asked for Quinn's nail file. "I'll hold this to your nose & you inhale."

He blanched. "I have to put that in my nose?!"

"Do you want it in your mouth?!" She snapped. "There's plenty of ways to do this but this is the easiest, less messy way. Take it or leave it."

"Okay! Okay!" Sam held out his hand. He took the nail file Quinn handed him & moved across her to Marcy.

Marcy snatched the file from him & gave him a very small dosage. She moved until she was very close to the football player. "Don't make any sudden movements." She murmured.

He nodded slightly.

She held it to his nose as much as she could & whispered, "Breathe."

He sniffed & the drug was absorbed. "Whoa!" He blinked a few times. "What a rush!"

"Calm down, Samson!" Marcy warned. She took his arm & led him to a corner. "Twirl around a bit."

"Why?" Sam's eyes were wide as he looked at everything.

"It's a bigger rush!"

He did as commanded & flipped out. "That is so cool!"

Marcy led him back to the group. "He's gonna be loopy for a minute. The rest of you need to hurry up before he wants to party."

"I'll go." Quinn volunteered. "That way we'll be floating together."

Mercedes handed the small bag to Quinn. "You can have as much as you want. I only want a little."

"What's that?" Puck asked.

"Coke." Mike answered.

Marcy looked at Laura. "You can't do anything, Lady!"

Laura's jaw dropped. "Why not?"

"Cuz nobody wants to see you & Marc get down!"

Sam started laughing hysterically.

"Somebody's feelin it!" Mal quipped.

"I don't have to take that!" Laura snapped. "I can just smoke weed or get in on yours."

Marcy was taken aback. "Who said I was sharing?!"

"Coke?!" Puck yelled. He was a little slow on the uptake. "Like cocaine?"

"Yes." Quinn looked at him oddly before sniffing.

"Puck?" Marcy grinned. "What do you think I gave Sam?"

"You gave Sam coke?!"

She laughed. "I don't do that stuff!" She wiped away tears. "That was meth."

His jaw dropped. "That's so hardcore!"

"You sound impressed!" Marc laughed.

"I think I am."

Quinn wiped her nose & handed Mercedes the bag. "It's not bad. A thrill, ya know? Helps take the edge off when life gets you down."

Marcy took a hit of her meth. "It's like flying when you're so used to being buried."

"That sounds like a PSA to _not_ do drugs." Puck admitted.

"Shut up!" She side-eyed him. "Are you gonna do any or sit here judging the way we describe the feelings?"

"I can try." He shrugged. "My mom does it."

"Your mom does coke or meth?" Marc asked.

"Coke. She's only been clean twice. When she was pregnant with me & my sister."

Mercedes rubbed his chest. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." He hitched a shoulder. "I never tried it cuz my sister was around & I wanted to keep her safe but since she lives with my Nonna now..."

"You don't have to." Mercedes told him. "Just because we're doing this doesn't mean you have to. We're not judging you."

"I just want to try it. I'd rather it be around people I trust than someone else or on my own."

They all looked at him (except Sam who was watching the cold fireplace with interest). "Really? You trust us?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Wow." Marc ran a hand over his braids. "I feel like you're one of us for that."

Mike bobbed his head & held out a fist. "He's cool people."

Puck made a fist & pounded his bro's. "Thanks man."

Marcy held out her compact to Laura. "Don't take a lot!"

"Maybe if you didn't huff every damn day!"

"I don't! You're the one who takes e like you don't like sleeping with your husband!"

"Marcy!" Mercedes slapped the girl's shoulder.

"What?!" Marcy made a face. "You know Robert doesn't make your motor run so you have to take as much ecstasy as you can just to be able to be in the same room with him!"

Laura frowned. "So what?! You act like you're attracted to him."

"You wish!" Marcy snorted. "You just want someone to take his mind off of you! I wouldn't go near that brown nosing throw pillow if every human being on earth except him was suddenly struck with a strange mixture of herpes, the leper's disease & gingivitis!"

"That was too much." Quinn looked at her in disgust. "Gingivitis."

"You really hate that guy, huh?" Puck looked around.

Marc nodded. "She shouldn't have brought him to Family Dinner."

"Let it go!" Laura snapped as she wiped her nose.

Mercedes took a hit. "It's over with. We're not talking about it again."

Marcy got up. "We need music. Sam's about to lose his shit & he's gonna need the beat."

"Are you sure about this, Puck?" Mercedes whispered.

"Yeah. I won't lie to you, Mama."

She took a deep breath & like Marcy gave Puck the smallest amount possible. "Breathe."

Puck breathed in the drug & his senses reeled. "Damn!"

"Baby, are you ok?!" Mercedes's voice seemed far away to Puck.

Everyone leaned in to hear his answer.

"I'm fine. But why's Sam trying to eat the couch?"

Everyone looked at Sam, who was indeed chewing on the chaise.

Quinn smiled & peeled her boyfriend away. "Come here." She rose & pulled him to his feet. "Let's dance."

Marcy had put on music that fit the mood; slightly relaxed yet with a killer dance beat.

Each couple rose to dance while Mike texted Tina.

"Are you alright?" Mercedes asked Puck, who seemed in a daze. She was worried about giving him the drug.

"I'm fine!" He said brightly. "I am, I swear."

"Will you stay the night?" She looked into his eyes. "I don't want you leaving like this. I want to keep an eye on you."

"Just an eye?" His eyebrow swung up & he smirked.

_Ain't nothing wrong with this bastard!_ Mercedes giggled. "Maybe a finger or two?" He grinned. "A pair of lips?"

He bent to kiss her. "I'll take that."

"Wanna go now?" She stopped moving. "I don't really feel like dancing. I kinda just wanna lie down."

He shrugged. "Okay. It wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be."

"How is it?"

"Mini Mama was right. It's like I'm flying. But more like coasting like I'm cruising down a highway."

"Good." She hugged him tightly. "I wouldn't want anything to happen to you."

_**M&Q&M**__**  
**_  
"Like a hangover?" Puck muttered.

Mercedes laughed. "You did fine. I'm proud of you."

"This is insane. Proud of me for surviving-"

Mercedes clapped a hand over Puck's mouth. "You can't say that stuff here." She looked around the busy hallway. It wasn't crowded for a Monday morning but there were a lot of people about.

"Sorry." He murmured against her skin. She moved her hand & he grinned despite his headache. "How do you guys do this?!"

"Survival."

_**M&Q&M**__**  
**_  
It was third period cheerleading practice & Tina put her all into the routine. Mike had texted her the night before to tell her she was invited to Family Dinner.

_**M&Q&M**__**  
**_  
"How do you feel?" Sam asked at football practice.

Puck ran a hand through his Mohawk. "Like shit but better. I got Mama & Mike's relaxed around me again. I feel kinda good."

Sam smiled. "Marcy said that stuff was potent but I did _not_ listen. But I liked it. I think I'll cool off on it for a while but I def. wanna do that again."

"I liked it, too." Puck grimaced. "I can't believe I have something in common with my mom!"

"So you & Mercedes left kinda early last night." Sam goaded.

Puck grinned. "Stop fishin, Evans. I'm not tellin!"

"Puckerman! Evans! Get in there!" Coach Beiste screamed.

Both boys put on their helmets & raced onto the field.

_**M&Q&M**__**  
**_  
As soon as Marcy approached the choir room at the specific time, Finn took her hand & pulled her back out to talk.

The entire club saw it but only Santana & Rachel understood it. Santana had come over to the Hudmels on Sunday & Finn had talked to Rachel before school. Santana talked to Marcy during practice. Now Finn was talking to Marcy.

"I thought Mini Mama had something going on with your brother, Mike. What's that about?" Puck scratched his head.

Mike cocked his head towards the door. "That's a complex situation. But this… thing with Finn? I don't know what's going on."

"Why can't she talk to Finn?" Rachel put in. "Why does there have to be romantic undertones?"

Everyone looked at the quarterback's girlfriend in surprise. Everyone knew of Rachel's jealousy.

Santana took her hand. "She's right. Give it a rest."

Everyone was especially shocked at the Latina's show of affection towards the Jew. Mr. Shue looked at both girls in surprised glee.

They heard a shout outside the door. They wondered what it was before Marcy dragged Finn back into the room. She had a huge smile on her face. Finn had a small smile as well.

Everyone watched the two as they sat. They wondered why they didn't sit together if they were together.

"Class let's start this week off with songs that get us pumped up." Mr. Shue walked to the front of the room. "Anyone have a song?"

Marcy raised her hand. "I have one. It's about new love & going after what you want." She glanced at Finn with a smile & the boy blushed.

"Come on up!" Mr. Shue waved her on excitedly.

She rose & walked to the band to give them notice. Once they agreed, she pranced to the front of the room & winked at Finn.

She sang the A*Teens version of Elvis Presley's classic, _Can't Help Falling in Love_ but put her own spin on it.

Mr. Shue's mouth hung open. "Are you kidding me?! That was amazing!"

Everyone clapped & Santana had to hide a few tears.

Rachel stood. "Mr. Shue's right. That was really good. Can I hug you?"

Marcy wanted to ask why but figured she could be nice just this once. She opened her arms & Rachel walked into the embrace.

The class was over being shocked so much & just decided to be flabbergasted.

Mr. Shue continued the class. He didn't even want to know the situation. Head in the sand.

Once glee rehearsal is over, the kids surrounded Marcy, Finn, Santana & Rachel. "What's this?"

The foursome looked at each other in confusion. "What's what?"

"I thought you had a boyfriend, Mini Mama. Why are you all up on Hudson?" Puck demanded.

"You're crazy." Marcy rolled her eyes. "I don't have a boyfriend. I can be all up on whoever I want." Finn bumped her. She huffed. "Just let it go."

The four rose & left the room

"This is not ideal." Mercedes frowned.

"I feel like I'm going to have to lock her in a closet til she turns 25." Mike muttered.

"You've been saying that since she turned twelve." Quinn reminded him.

Artie wheeled to the front of the room. "I don't understand what's going on here. At all!"

Brittany explained that Marcy was going to set up Santana & Finn somehow. She didn't have any information beyond that.

"What about Rachel?" Sam asked.

Tina shrugged. "She wouldn't tell us anything. She said it was better that way so Finn couldn't be mad at us like Mike was."

"I saw her leaving my house Saturday." Kurt spoke up. "I thought I was seeing things but it was def. her."

Mercedes looked at him. "Are you serious?! What is she doing?"

_**M&Q&M**__**  
**_  
"Why aren't you cheering on your boyfriend?" Quinn asked snidely.

Marcy was entirely sick of the badgering. She managed to avoid the glee students most of Tuesday but went to football practice like a ninny. "You know I don't have a boyfriend."

"How could you do that to Santana?" Mercedes wanted to know.

"Do what exactly?" Marcy turned to girls & Kurt. "What am I doing exactly that is in your craw?"

"You're messing around with Finn." Tina said.

"& how do you know that exactly?" Marcy asked. "What proof do you have that I'm doing anything with Finn at all? What business would it be of yours if I did? Every single one of you has cheated at one time or another so that self righteous crap can go away."

The group looked at each other, censured.

"You don't know what's going on so you're jumping to conclusions. You expect answers to questions you don't have the right to ask then get indignant when I don't answer. I'm not doing anything to Rachel or Santana. I'm not doing anything _with_ Finn. I don't have to answer to anyone & Mal understands. So I'll thank you all to shut the fuck up!" Marcy grabbed her stuff & yelled to the field. "I'll see you later Mal!" With that, she stomped off.

"I guess we were told!" Kurt breathed.

"& she's right." Tina concurred.

"If Santana is upset, she's not showing it." Brittany noted.

"It'd been a problem." Mercedes agreed. "Maybe we should mind our business."

Quinn nodded. "From here on, we let those four do whatever it is they're doing. Now for prepping Tina for Sunday."

_**M&Q&M**__**  
**_  
"It's like they think I'm some home-wrecker!" Marcy paced. "Poor Santana! Poor Rachel! Poor Finn! Slut Marcy!"

Mal interrupted her path & hugged her. "They don't think that! They just don't understand. They'll apologize."

"I don't want them!" She laid her head on his chest, mindful of the wet spots from his recent shower after football practice. "Stupid friends."

"Speaking of friends, why don't you call up Ellen?" He massaged her arms. "You haven't hung out since last week."

"Okay. I like her anyway."

_**M&Q&M**__**  
**_  
"I know we promised to mind our own business but I feel so out of the loop!" Mercedes griped as she & Puck watched Marcy throw her arms around Finn's neck on Wednesday. "Marcy tells me everything!"

"Maybe it's too private or she promised or something." Puck suggested.

"Maybe." She turned to him. "So you wanna come over later?"

"Will your parents be there?" He truly felt uncomfortable around those people & wanted to limit his time around them.

"They're rarely home." She absentmindedly touched his chest lightly. "Marc lives with his fraternity & Marcy hates being at home."

"Okay." He shrugged, relieved. "What do you wanna do?"

"I don't know. I feel kinda jumpy." She confided. "I have my appointment today so I know I'm going to be tense when I get home."

"Seeing your-" He looked around & whispered, "therapist." He straightened. "Makes you tense?"

She giggled at his attempt to be incognito. "Yes. Talking about stuff is kinda difficult. But after I usually…"

"Do what we did Sunday?" He supplied. She nodded. "I'll be with you. You don't have to worry."

"I'm not." She wrapped her arms around his neck & he slid his around her waist. "I have my own badass to protect me."

_**M&Q&M**__**  
**_  
Mercedes laid back on her bed. She breathed deeply & tried to relax.

"How are you feeling now?" Puck asked her.

"A little better." She yawned. "Kinda sleepy."

"Why does it make you so tired?"

"I think it's the antidepressants." She looked at him & smiled. "But I'm waking up."

"You just wanna fuck!" He smirked as he jested.

"& if I do?!" She sassed right back.

"I can def. accommodate!" He rolled on top of her. He could play this game all day. In truth it was fun to be dirty with his first real girlfriend.

"Really now?" She opened her legs & groaned as he fell between.

"Sorry about that." He moved as if to leave but she locked her legs around his waist.

"It's okay." She rolled her hips. "Now about those accommodations…"

His eyes widened. Was she serious? "Yeah?"

"You should start now."

"Start?" He wanted to make sure.

She nodded, her gaze on his mouth. "Now!"

He swooped down & captured her lips. He didn't need to be beaten over the head with it!

She moaned low & he swallowed it before changing the angle. When she licked his bottom lip, he grew hard instantly & sucked her tongue into his mouth.

She arched against him & he pressed down, grinding her into the mattress. He stroked her sides & angled his hips to fit against her squarely. She wrapped her arms around his neck & ran her fingers over his head.

He broke the kiss to breathe. "Are you sure?"

She nodded & nipped his lips. "Very. I've been dreaming of this for a while."

"Really?" He would be lying if he said he didn't dream of her, too!

"Yup. I dream of you running your hands over me." His eyes darkened considerably. "Of you…" she stopped.

"Of me what, baby?" He pressed against her. "Tell me & I'll do it."

"Of you plunging your tongue inside of me." She whispered.

& his erection hurt at that moment. "Done!" He stripped her of her clothing & buried his face between her thighs so fast, she wasn't sure if it was the action or the cocaine making her head spin.

"Wait!" He lifted his head. "You don't have to do that. It was just a stupid fantasy."

In answer, he licked her. Her face registered her surprise while her moan registered her pleasure. "What was that?"

She swallowed. "Please."

He licked her again, using his tongue to caress her insides. "Please what?"

She arched off the bed & fisted her hands in the sheets. "Puck!"

Another swipe of his talented tongue made her gasp. "It's Noah to you." He sucked briefly. "& what do you want me to do, Mama?"

"That!" She was flying higher than any cloud.

"What's that?" He couldn't help but goad her. He swirled his tongue.

"Oh fuck!" She ran her hands up & down the bed in an effort to calm down. "Please!"

"Please what?" He'd never done slow torture before. He was good at it if his girl gave any indication.

"I want you to fuck me!" She growled.

"Yes, ma'am!" Puck dove in & had her screaming a mere two minutes later. He kissed his way up her body with a grin.

She bunched her hands in his shirt. "Who said you were done?"

He kissed her before reclaiming his favorite spot; between her thighs.

_**M&Q&M**__**  
**_  
"Somebody got laid!" Marcy grinned as she walked into the kitchen.

Mercedes caught her breath after choking on her juice. "Damn it, Marcy! What happened to making noise?!"

The girl shrugged. "Sorry. So how is he?"

Mercedes blushed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"So you're not going to brag?" Marcy looked at her like she was crazy. "I would. I bet his penis is something to brag about!"

Mercedes laughed. She missed this. "It's as talented as his tongue."

"He's a carpet muncher, too?!" Marcy grabbed two apple juice bottles from the fridge. "Girl, you got the Holy Grail!"

"I'm sorry for earlier." Mercedes looked down in shame.

Marcy looked over her shoulder then picked up the spoons she was reaching for. "No big."

"It is. We jumped all down your throat but you were right. Can't cast stones when you're living in a glass house. & it's none of our business."

Marcy huffed as she set the spoons next to the bottles. "I'm not messing around with Finn. I went to talk to him Saturday. He told me something Monday & I liked it so we just got a little closer. Maybe things'll get clearer Monday. Maybe they won't. But I'm not doing anything wrong."

"I know. We shouldn't have assumed you were." Mercedes pouted. "Love you."

Marcy smirked. "You're forgiven. But doubt me again & you're on your own!"

"I promise!" Mercedes crossed her heart. "What are you doing?"

"Getting food for me & Ellen." Marcy pulled Doritos from the pantry.

"You really like her, don't you?"

Marcy shrugged as she picked up some chocolate bars. "She's fun. Smart. Pretty."

Arching her eyebrow at that last description, Mercedes asked, "Are you going to seal the deal?"

"No." Marcy shook her head. "I f**k enough. I need an actual friend."

Mercedes nodded. She understood. "I'm glad you have one now. But glee can give you friends, too."

"All those old people?" Mercedes laughed. "Only Artie, Sam & Tina are my age. Sam & Tina are part of the family now. Artie's chill though. I kinda wanna hang with him more."

"You should. You'd have a lot in common." Mercedes told her as she watched her grab the Ben & Jerry's Milk & Cookies ice cream. If Marcy was sharing her favorite ice cream, she really liked the girl.

"We only have band together but it's a start." Marcy looked through the cabinets for a tray. "Any Oreos?"

Mercedes went to get them. "I should get some food for Puck."

"Is he up?" Marcy looked at the clock on the wall. "You guys have been running a marathon!"

Mercedes laughed as she put the package of cookies on the tray. "He's still asleep. But I wanna wake him up. He'll be hungry."

"Especially after the way you wake him up." Marcy smirked.

"That's the plan!"

"Give him meat." Marcy suggested. "Or cook him breakfast for dinner. Or rather midnight snack."

"I think I will!"

Marcy smiled before grabbing the tray of snacks & leaving.

Mercedes smiled, too. She loved her life right now.

_**M&Q&M**__**  
**_  
By Thursday most of the kids had calmed down about the situation. They had other pressing matters; like the bullying done at the school.

"Azimio is an ass!" Kurt railed. If he was looking for a rebuttal, he didn't get one. "This was my new Burberry!"

"Are you telling Dave?" Rachel asked. She had been there when Azimio Adams slushied Kurt. Ever since Karofsky came out over the summer, he'd been on a warpath.

"I don't want him to get into an altercation. Their relationship is strained at best but I don't want him to lose his oldest friend."

"At the risk of sounding stupid…" Marcy literally raised her hand. "Why don't you step to Adams?"

"Because he's built like a freight train!" Kurt's eyes widened. "He'd kill me."

"You're not afraid of him!" Marcy scoffed. "Besides I never said confront him alone. Have the guys there as a lookout to make sure nothing jumps off. But I think you could take him."

"Really?" Tina was shocked. "But he's so big!"

"Yeah, a big bitch." Marcy inclined her head as a way of apologizing for her language. "Have you ever seen him fight when it wasn't to jump somebody? Because he can't fight. Kurt would knock him on his ass & he hopes all his taunting will keep you scared so that you don't realize he's all talk."

The Gleeks sat back to think about what she said. They realized she was right. Azimio had never been in a single solitary fight.

"Okay." Kurt stood. "I'll confront him. Today."

"Are you sure about this?" Finn whispered to her.

"Yeah. You guys will be there & if anything jumps off, Adams won't know what hit him."

_**M&Q&M**__**  
**_  
"Hey, Adams!" Kurt shouted down the crowded hallway later after school had ended but before anyone actually left. "I have a bone to pick with you!"

"I don't want to have anything to do with your bone." Azimio sneered. "Get out of my face!"

"No!" Kurt planted himself between the jock & his escape route. The guys moved into place & he took a breath. "I'm sick of you always on my case. What's your problem?!"

"My problem is that before you came out all sparkly & shit, I had my best friend. Now he's one of you!"

"Being gay isn't a choice." Kurt stepped forward. "Dave decided to finally come to terms with his sexuality. He's happier now but you don't care because you're homophobic. If he were still in the closet & miserable, you'd be fine with that, wouldn't you?!"

"Damn right!" Azimio stopped moving backwards. "He could have kept it a secret then grew out of it but no. You & your band of freaks turned him into one of you."

"I'm sorry you have a problem with anyone different than you but we refuse to stop being happy to make you comfortable. I suggest you grow up." With that, Kurt turned on his heel & walked away.

Azimio could feel all the eyes of the students on him. More than half the school had gathered to watch. Lima may be a step away from corn country but it was not small. He couldn't let some gay geek punk him out like that. So he reached for him.

Too bad for him that he never got anywhere close.

_**M&Q&M**__**  
**_  
"It was amazing!" Puck's eyes were glazed over. "She was amazing."

"She slapped that boy so many times in a row, it sounded like applause!" Sam agreed in awe.

"What got me was that ninja move!" Finn tried to recreate it but failed spectacularly.

"I told Uncle Marcus those Mao Tao lessons would pay off!" Mike bragged.

"She's my hero!" Kurt hugged Marcy tightly.

"Guys!" The girl in question was red with embarrassment. "Would you relax? It was nothing!"

"That's straight blasphemy!" Artie swore. "It was like you pistol whipped him with your foot!"

Rachel flew into the room. "I just returned from the nurse. Besides his face, there isn't one bruise on Azimio's rather robust body. How did you do that?"

"Because she's a ninja!" Finn was stuck.

"She did appear out of nowhere." Puck backed him up.

"I just can't believe he tried to rush you as you were walking away!" Mercedes expressed to Kurt. "That is so vile!"

"I can." Santana put in. "Like Marcy said, he's a coward. He goes after who he can beat & tries to scare the rest. He probably knew Kurt could take him & thought a surprise attack would be his best bet."

"Bet he didn't count on Mini Mama materializing out of thin air & drop kicking him!" Puck howled.

"What's going on?" Mr. Shue asked. He was glad his students were relaxing & having a good time. They'd been through so much lately that the room was becoming stifling. He set down his stuff & pulled up a chair.

"Marcy just kicked Azimio Adams' butt!" Sam stated proudly.

"She's my hero!" Kurt squealed again.

Mr. Shue was confused. "Why? How?" He looked at the petite songstress. She was even smaller than her sister & Rachel. Azimio was not a little guy.

"I keep saying she's a ninja!" Finn was angry no one was taking him seriously.

"We get it, Finn!" Marcy snapped. "I'm a ninja."

He smiled to himself. At least one person believed him.

"Why aren't you with Figgins?" Mr. Shue wanted to know. "I doubt he'd let you go for striking another student."

"He let those jocks go for mental & emotional abuse for years." Marcy pointed out. "Besides, he loves me more than he's afraid of Coach Sylvester. & you know she terrifies him."

"What happened exactly?" Mr. Shue crossed his legs. He wanted to hear this.

"Earlier we were in here just talking & stuff." Tina began. "Kurt was complaining about Azimio."

"He's been a real jerk to him since Karofsky found his soul & his spine." Artie added.

"He blames Kurt for Karofsky being gay." Mike explained.

Mr. Shue rolled his eyes. "That boy is delusional!"

"Right!" Finn intoned. "So Marcy told Kurt to stand up to him. You know? say everything that's been bugging him."

"But he'd have the glee guys there to make sure no punches were thrown." Quinn cut in over their curly haired teacher.

"& everything was going great." Sam went on. "Kurt told him about himself & walked away."

"Everything would have been kosher if that asshole had just left it alone." Puck growled.

"Azimio waited for Kurt to turn his back before reaching for him." Mike told him.

Mercedes chimed in. "Apparently to surprise him."

"Which is stupid." Brittany swore. "Marcy was right; Adams can't fight."

"Marcy thinks I could take him in a fair fight." Kurt pulled Marcy closer.

"Earlier Marcy said he'll never know what hit him if he tried something but I think he did." Finn crowed.

"& she didn't leave a single bruise!" Rachel bragged.

Mr. Shue turned to Marcy. "What did you do?"

"I saw him reach for Kurt. I figured he would because he's a coward. So when he leaned forward, I kicked him in the back. He spun around & I round-housed him then drop kicked him. I used the flat of my foot to not leave any markings."

"Who are you?! Chuck Norris?!" Mr. Shue was totally impressed. "What happened next, Jet Li?"

"When he went down, I jumped on him & slapped him around a little." The girl shrugged. Or tried to. Kurt was still holding on tight. "Then I told him that if he went around Kurt again, he'd not be a happy camper."

"Bet he won't even _look_ at Porcelain too hard!" Coach Sylvester strolled into the room. "I heard about the fight, Patti."

"What is it, Sue?" Mr. Shue rolled his eyes. Her appearance always boded ill for him.

"I came to congratulate Laila Ali." Coach brought up a chair. "I looked over that Adams boy. Not a scratch on him. Even his face is returning to normal."

"I did it on purpose. If Kurt would have gotten into a fight or if one of the guys had jumped in, it would have gotten horrible. They would have been in a lot of trouble. But me?" Marcy pointed to herself. "I'm a girl that's a lot smaller than him. Without saying a word, most people would disbelieve him. & that's if he ever told somebody he got his ass handed to him by a chick. I made sure not to bruise anything but his face so that it looked like I only slapped him. Yet he will be stiff for a while." Puck high-fived her. "Principal Figgins won't do anything but the most I _could_ get out of this, is a two day suspension. I can take that."

"You thought this out." Mr. Shue was very impressed.

"Kinda. I thought about it after everyone left. By the time Kurt talked to him, I had a plan. A lot of people won't believe it & I can use that to my advantage. Some will believe it but won't say anything. Others would probably offer me a medal."

"What I don't understand is how you got past us!" Mike exclaimed. "We were in a circle around them & you just appeared."

"Artie & Finn." She answered simply. "Between Finn's extreme height & Artie's chair, they left open a gap."

"That's inspiring." Coach Sylvester clapped slowly. "You remind me of a young chocolate Sue Sylvester."

"Perish the thought!" Marcy deadpanned.

The room laughed. "Don't get cute with me! I'll retract my offer!"

"I have a soul, Coach."

Coach Sylvester narrowed her eyes. "That's two. I'm offering my services to keep you out of trouble with Figgins."

"Keep them." Marcy declined wisely. "I can do bad all by myself. I'm no one's indentured servant."

"I can pad your record." Coach Sylvester threatened.

Marcy laughed in her face. "Have you _seen_ my record?! There's no room for anything else!"

Coach Sylvester growled in frustration.

"She wants something!" Everyone turned to look at Mercedes. "She only offers her services if she wants something that she can't get from someone else."

"She's right." Quinn agreed. "& when she can't bribe you, she blackmails you."

"But Marcy can't be bought or blackmailed." Santana laughed. "You could always just ask."

Coach Sylvester snorted. "She's as mean as I am!"

"No, she's not!" Brittany defended. "If you ask nicely, Marcy would do anything for you."

"She's into politeness." Tina added. "It's called manners."

"You wouldn't know." Kurt waved at the cheer coach.

"Fine." Coach Sylvester snapped. "I like the way you handled Adams. I need someone in place that provides muscle as well as power. Q is queen bee but she only has the power for mental pain. Aretha has emotional pain covered while FunBags is all over the physical. Sand Between her Ears, Lucy Lui & Porcelain are back-up. Nice back-up. They make up numbers while bringing some worth to the table.

But Patti has all of those qualities with my ruthlessness & even Yentl's refusal to lose. She has the ability to scar you for life while putting you in traction. She's badder than Robert Downing Jr. ever could be." She pointed to Puck. "More golden than Lady Lips." Sam frowned. "Can make anyone more comfortable than Jackie Chan."

"That's so racist!" Mike muttered.

"Can gain more sympathy than Wheels & he's in a chair! She's more flexible than the Jolly Finn Giant. He's only in two extracurriculars. She's in five times as many & she's still in top form. Her walls are sky high & nigh impenetrable. I need someone who can keep their cool, make a plan & manipulate things in my favor. I want her to be my head Cheerio next year."

Quinn made a sound of distress.

"I'm not doing that." Marcy shook her head over the sound. "Q-Card loves being top dog."

"You can share."

"With Becky!" Mercedes threw in.

"With Becky." Coach Sylvester agreed. "So what do you say?"

"No way in hell." Marcy snorted.

Everyone's jaws dropped.

"Why not?!" Coach Sylvester sputtered.

"Why would I?" Marcy asked. "What am I getting out of this?"

"Popularity, fodder for college applications, adoration & fear!" Artie rattled off.

"I'm already popular. As Coach Satan mentioned, I'm in a ton of stuff & my grades are the business. I don't care what other people think or feel so they can keep their fear & adoration." Marcy shrugged. "Being somebody's bitch is not my life's goal."

"What do you want?!" Coach Sylvester asked in a tone others would have recognized as begging if it were someone else.

"You don't have anything I want." Marcy grinned evilly.

"But you have an idea." Santana licked her lips. "I know that look. I have that look whenever I know I have an ace."

"She's right." Marcy straightened & rearranged Kurt so that he wouldn't choke her. "I'm not gonna lie. I know I've done a bunch of bad stuff & I'm barely a sophomore. I'm going to mess up a lot & one of these days; Daddy's money, my fist or my face won't be enough to keep me out of serious trouble."

"So what do you want?" Coach Sylvester asked again, eyeing the girl warily.

"A favor. Three actually." Marcy's grin grew. "Whenever I ask, you have to do it. No matter what it is. & it won't be some stupid favor like keeping me from being suspended. I'll tell you, _I'm calling in a favor_. If I die before I get my three, they go to my family." Everyone sat back at her cunning. Marcy extracted herself from Kurt, stood & walked to Coach Sylvester. She stuck out her hand. "Is it a deal?"

Coach Sylvester eyed her even more. "Just three favors?"

"I won't do anything that can get me or mine in trouble. I won't do anything that damages our health. & not to actual children, the elderly or pregnant women. Other than that, yes. Three favors to be your mobster on a leash."

Coach Sylvester took her hand. "It's a deal."

"You are my hero, Mini Mama!" Puck flung his arm around Mercedes.

Artie raised his praise hand. "Preach, my brother! Not only has she slain the beast known as Azimio but our shero has looked Satan herself in the eye & laughed!"

Finn took up the sermon. "She hath stood up for the meek & downtrodden. She hath stood up for righteousness & justice!"

Sam jumped to his feet. "She hath saved Brother Kurt from a fate one would not wish upon thine worst enemy!"

Mike added. "She walks with her head up, striking fear into the heart of Satan & her minions! She carries herself regal, fair & just!"

Artie took over again. "Brothers let us pay tribute to this talented, brilliant beauty! She is an angel among men! She protects her people! She loves her people! She is for her people! Therefore, my brothers & my sisters!-"

When he paused, everyone waved their hands in praise. Artie was going to church & they were right behind! Marcy looked at those fools & shook her head with a rueful grin.

"Therefore, we shall lift her high! Yes, we will lift her high. Lift her high & sing her praises!"

Kurt hummed like it was a Negro spiritual. "My brothers & sisters, this mini diva-in-training hath giveth me life! She hath taketh me from the depths of despair & raised me to the highest peak! I will sing her praises!"

Finn bowed his head & clasped his hands. "The angel known as Marceline Jones hath saved my family in more ways than one. She hath healed my broken heart. I shall sing her praises!"

"I love my little sister!" Mike proclaimed. "She has done more for me than most shall ever know! I will forever sing her praises!"

Every time "sing her praises!" was spoken, the speaker joined the chorus Artie had started of _Amazing Grace_.

"Mini Mama might be new to me but she is the baddest chick I've ever met." Puck jumped up & down like he had the Holy Ghost. "She helps Mama stay true to herself & be as good as she is. I shall sing her praises!"

One by one, everyone said what they were appreciative of for Marcy. Even Rachel jumped up. Finally Mercedes stood & swayed. She began singing a different song. The girls followed her choice while the guys recycled _Amazing Grace_.

Coach Sylvester watched with barely veiled disgust though it was actually mirth. Mr. Shue grinned at it all. He knew his kids were at their best, free as they were.

"I shall forever sing her praises!" Mercedes belted.

Marcy made a face. _I gotta get new friends!_ The impromptu performance came to a peaceful end. "Are you done now?"

"You know you liked it!" Mercedes teased.

"I know I recorded it!"

"What?" Mr. Shue laughed. "How much?"

"All of it. The beginning might be muffled." Marcy checked her phone. "I wanted to make sure I got the agreement on tape but then I got distracted by your "sermon"."

"My sermon was kickass!" Artie waved his finger. "Don't diss my words, woman! I may sing your praises but I'll still get you!"

"Okay!" Marcy went over to hug him but wound up hugging Brittany as well as she was on his lap.

"Let me leave this hippie compound!" Coach Sylvester muttered.

"Whatever you say, Sue." Mr. Shue shook his head.

_**M&Q&M**__**  
**_  
On Friday, Quinn & Mercedes had taken over Tina's room. Mike had to find new plans because they wanted to prepare her for Family Dinner.

"Are you sure this is necessary?" Tina touched her hair gingerly. "I thought your family was conservative."

"They are." Quinn assured her. "But if they're going to hate you, they should hate the real you."

"That didn't come out right!" Mercedes slapped Quinn's arm. "What she meant was that they aren't going to really try to accept you so you shouldn't bend over backwards to impress them."

"Yeah, they're stubborn people who hate everyone. They barely accept Robert & my sister brought him home two years ago."

"It's just one of those things where being yourself doesn't do you any favors but it's worst to be someone else." Mercedes went on.

"So that's why my streaks are brighter & there are more of them?" Tina asked.

Quinn nodded. "We need to put _you_ in their faces."

"But we're still going to tell you how to navigate them." Mercedes told her. "No one should go in blind."

"Didn't the boys?" Tina wanted to know.

"Yeah, but it was more because we were all surprised." Quinn waved her hands empathically.

"& you're way more sensitive." Mercedes added.

"So what should I know?" Tina went to her closet. "Tell me everything."

"Well, our parents met in college." Quinn pushed Tina out of the way & proceeded to bring out every piece.

"Our moms were sorority sisters & our dads were fraternity brothers. After graduation, everyone split up but met years later." Mercedes flipped through a magazine. "It's kinda weird. They all went to the same school but the girls never met the guys until school ended."

"Mike's parents met first but mine got married first." Quinn said. "Mercy's met last & married second. Then The Changs' married."

"That is strange." Tina intoned. "So how did you all find each other?"

"That was my fault." Mercedes raised her hand. "It was preschool & I saw this Japanese boy sitting by the blocks alone. I didn't understand why he was by himself when everyone was playing together so I went over & introduced myself."

"Tell the whole truth, Merce." Quinn mocked over her shoulder.

"I am!" Mercedes huffed. "I introduced myself & invited him to play with me."

"She said "_Hi, I'm Mercedes & you're going to be my new friend_." So bossy!" Quinn interrupted.

"Me?!" Mercedes sat up. "You're the one who saw us, marched over & said if we were going to be friends that you'd have to be, too. & that we'd be best friends forever."

"You weren't gonna leave me out!" Quinn humphed.

Mercedes laughed. "After class ended, we rushed outside to tell our parents about our new besties. They were surprised to find their old college pals & it went from there."

Quinn nodded. "They started having events together & hanging out all the time. Turns out we live close together but you know how big the Adjacent is."

"Before school had even ended that year we were how we are now." Mercedes took up.

"So tell me about everyone." Tina was amazed.

"My dad's the eldest." Mercedes said. "& Aunt Jeanette is the youngest adult."

"My dad's the youngest dad but my mom is the oldest mom. Aunt Rose is in the middle with Uncle Michael just older than her." Quinn continued.

"Who's who?" Tina was confused.

"My mom & dad are Marcus Sr. & Rose Jones." Mercedes pointed to herself. "Marcus Jr. (who we call Marc) is 19 & he goes to State. There's me then Marcy."

"My dad is Russell Fabray & my mom is Judy." Quinn looked over a skirt. "My sister Laura is 20 & she's married to the biggest bore on the planet, Robert Hall. She goes to State, too but she lives with Robert in an apartment in the Adjacent. Robert's 23. Then there's me."

"Uncle Michael & Aunt Jeanette have Mike, Mal & Maddie. You know Mal & Maddie is their ten year old sister. She says she's best friends with Stevie, Sam's little brother." Mercedes continued.

"What do your parents do?" Tina looked over the choices Quinn had made.

"My dad's a plastic surgeon & my mom is a personal shopper." Quinn dragged out Tina's shoes.

"My dad's a dentist while my mom has a few flower shops. Uncle Michael is an ears, nose & throat doctor & Aunt Jeanette is a lawyer." Mercedes rose to look through Tina's jewelry.

"Robert's a legal aide & Marc just got into designing websites." Quinn made her choice about the footwear.

"The rest of us don't work." Mercedes picked out a shirt for Tina from the pile Quinn had amassed.

"You don't need to!" Tina's e

es rounded. "I heard how much your allowances are."

"All of our parents come from old money." Mercedes reminded her. "That's how my mom got her shops. Her grandmother left her money & she used it open a shop & it did good business so she kept expanding."

"It's also how my mom was able to be a personal shopper in Lima before more people became trendy." Quinn looked over the shirt Mercedes picked out. "Shouldn't she wear black?"

"We can find a black bottom but this shirt will bring out the highlights." Mercedes held up a sky blue satin tank with Chinese detailing.

Quinn nodded. "I can find a sheer black top to go over it."

"Keep going!" Tina bounced on the bed.

"Our parents are prejudiced against poor people." Quinn shrugged, looking for the top.

"They don't care about your race or sexual orientation but heaven forbid if you aren't rich!" Mercedes warned. "Our dads are sexist though. That's why Dr. Lopez & Papa Burt are often uncomfortable around them. They say hurtful things & treat women kinda cruelly."

Tina frowned. "Really?"

"They're subtle about it but don't worry." Quinn assured her. "Marcy will have your back."

"I like this skirt." Mercedes announced. She held up a black mini skirt that had frills & bellowed at the bottom like a bell or tulip.

"How about these boots?" Quinn held up black knee high military boots with studs.

"Only if we can take out the laces & replace them with either blue ones or blue ribbons." Mercedes compromised. "Since black & blue seem to be the theme, I have the perfect make-up."

"I see you have a bat necklace with a garnet center." Quinn looked at the small pile of jewelry Mercedes had set out. "A skull ring. Studded bracelets to match the boots. Blue fabric bracelet. Studded choker. Nice."

"I'm thinking of putting her hair up in the front & setting a clip in the back of it while the rest is in curls." Mercedes described.

"Kind of like it's in an upswept ponytail but not?" Quinn confirmed, finding the top.

"Yes." Mercedes found all the make-up she wanted to use. She turned to Tina. "Okay, girlie. After Brunch on Sunday; Quinn, Marcy & I will swing by to get you ready. Make sure to pamper yourself the whole day because this will be stressful!"

Tina nodded. "Is that all I need to know? Will I be okay?"

Mercedes & Quinn eyed each other. "Not even close!"

_**M&Q&M**_

"How's Tina?" Puck's voice caused Mercedes to shiver.

"A little shell shocked." She admitted. "We told her everything we could without giving away our secret. Mike's going to pick her up half an hour before dinner so that he can keep her calm."

"Is that something you all do?" He asked. "Drive your dates to Family Dinner?"

She shrugged before remembering he couldn't see her over the phone. "Maybe. I don't know. I really wish you were here. I'm so bored!"

"We could have spent the day together…"

"I couldn't." She murmured sadly. "When I got home last night, I had to take care of my sister. I didn't want to leave her alone today."

"I don't know what you mean though. You won't say what's wrong with her."

Mercedes took a deep breath. "Marcy isn't afraid of much. She's afraid of literally six things & one of them is noise. Loud noises. Anything remotely loud & she's liable to flip out. Thunder, slamming doors, yelling, all of it."

"That's gotta be hard. Loud noises are everywhere."

"Yup. Anything above a normal speaking voice & she gets as skittish as a newborn. She can fake it most of the day, especially if it can't be helped but it takes a lot out of her. When it gets to be too much, she takes her Xanax."

"Too calm her nerves?"

She nodded again before huffing at her silliness. "My parents were having one of their famous rows last night. Apparently, it had gone on for a few hours before I even made it home. Everyone in the family knows about Marcy but it's like they just don't care!" She took another breath. "I looked for her & finally found her curled up under her bed, crying her eyes out."

She heard him suck his teeth. "Damn!"

"Do you know how many times I've seen my baby sister cry?! Seven. I vaguely remember when she was born, when she started teething, the first time she hurt herself & had to go to the hospital, once when some lady in a store called me fat when she was five, when she couldn't go on a trip that meant the world to her when she was twelve, last week & last night."

"Wow. She does not cry."

"I was so mad at them! I had her take a bath since water calms her & told them they were being too loud."

"At least they calmed all that down."

"Not in the least. He said she should have outgrown that by now & he was sick of her always crying."

"What the hell is his problem?!"

"I don't know. I was so mad I told my mom what he did this summer & it got _ugly_! I just left them & slept beside her all night. She had the worst sleep so I had the worst sleep."

"Why?"

"She has nightmares & whenever something is bothering her while awake is ten times worse when she goes to sleep. & they didn't stop screaming until like 3 in the morning."

"You had a shitty night."

"Tell me about it! When I woke up, she was just staring at me."

"I understand. Her eyes freak me out, too. Why are her eyes so green anyway? I know black people can have green eyes but aren't they usually a light green?"

"I don't know. Daddy says it's because she isn't his."

Puck inhaled sharply & she winced. "I know he didn't tell her that, did he?!"

"Many times. He even says it about Marc sometimes. Because he's so much lighter than Daddy."

He swore. "I'm really sorry."

She shrugged. "He can't say anything about me like that because I look the most like him but he says I have no backbone like Momma."

"How can you stand that?"

"When I was little, I thought that was how everyone was treated. It wasn't until middle school that I found out not everyone's parents called them wastes of space." She chuckled. It was silent on the other end & she thought maybe she had gone too far. "But we've had good times, too! A lot! Too many to count!"

"Mercedes." He'd never said her full name before. "Do you want me to come over there?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'd just like to see you."

_Is that a good thing?_ "Sure."

"It'll take me about half an hour."

She gulped. "Do you remember what my house looks like?"

"Yeah."

"Go around the left side. I'll leave my window open & the light on."

"You have a mansion. Won't a few of those windows be open? A few of those lights on?"

"No. Marc kept a ladder in the bushes on that side to sneak in & out when they were entertaining. Only the two of us have that side. You'd have to keep going & turn the corner for Marcy's room."

"How many stories do you have?!" He sounded winded.

"Four if you count the attic. Five if the basement. I'll go get us food. Maybe take a bath."

"When would you like for me to leave?"

"Could you not?" Mercedes held her breath. She knew guys didn't like clingy girls & after giving herself to him Thursday night, she tried to leave him alone as much as possible.

"I can bring a bag." She exhaled. "But what about church? Do you want me to go with you? What about your parents?"

"They won't know you're here. They sleep on the second floor & Marcy wakes me up for church. You could stay here if you want. Just hang out in my room."

"You'd trust me like that?"

She blushed & thanked heaven above he wasn't there to witness it. "Yeah. What would you like to eat? You know the Adjacent is like NYC. There's some place always open."

"Chinese?"

"Okay."

They discussed the order, his overnight bag & the best way to hide his truck before ending the call. She stood & crossed the hall to knock on her sister's door. "Marcy?"

The door opened a minute later & her sister's shiny head poked out. "Yeah?"

"Puck's coming over. He's spending the night."

Marcy grinned. "Want interference?"

Mercedes nodded. "Please?"

"When does he get here?"

"About 30/40 minutes."

"Mal's here so if you want to spend-"

"Oh no! It's not that."

Marcy smirked. "Not ready for a midnight double date?"

Mercedes blushed again. "Shut up! I'm just about to take a bath. You know?"

"Clean his menu?"

Mercedes's mouth fell open. "Freshen up, you perv! We ordered food so I don't want them knowing."

"Got it!" She closed the door.

_ My sister is the world's biggest freak! _Mercedes shook her head as she headed to ready her room.


	8. Seasons of Fun

_**Okay this is the chapter. It took a while because it was so messed up that I had to retype it. It's the original words but I literally had to sit up here & type it from the messed upp document. Plus, I still have other things to do during the week (including the stuff for my grandmother) & my aunt just died. The funeral is tomorrow so I'm not sure if I'll be able to post. Sorry to say I'd update for three days. I tried but things kept getting in the way. I'm still writing so don't think I've forgotten about you. I'm all the way into March & this chapter is… still mid October so you get the picture. It ends in late November so you get a lot.**_

_**NJPNJPNJP**_

Marcy knocked on Mercedes's door. She heard a faint sound of water running & opened the door. Setting the food on her sister's desk, she turned to leave but heard a clang.

She snickered as she figured it was Puck. She sneaked to the window & pressed herself flat against the wall. Seconds later something black flre through the air, landing on the floor. It was a duffle bag. She smirked before getting into position.

Puck's head peeked into the room. He checked his left but of course there wasn't anyone over there. the water stopped. He turned to look on his right but Marcy's smirking face was there. he let out a strangle scream before pitching backwards.

She laughed & grabbed his jacket, preventing him from falling from the third story window.

"Marcy, what are you doing?" Mercedes's voice drifted over to the pair.

"Saving your boyfriend's life."

"Puck, are you alright?!" Mercedes, in a lavender towel, ran over to the window to help.

Catching his breath & trying to calm his racing heart, he let the small girls pull him into the room. He collapsed on the floor & glared at a laughing Marcy. "Devil!"

"What did you do?" Mercedes put her hands on her hips.

"I didn't do anything!" Marcy tried to stop laughing but failed miserably.

"Then why are you laughing?"

"It's not my fault he scares so easily!" The brunette folded her arms.

"You gave me a heart attack!" Puck snapped.

Mercedes slapped Marcy's arm. "Ow! Fine. Puck, I'm sorry I scared you." Marcy rolled her eyes.

Mercedes helped up Puck. "I accept your apology, Mini Mama. Demon seed." He muttered.

"Have a nice night!" Marcy waved & made her way to the door. She tossed over her shoulder. "I got you some lube when I got your drinks. You're welcome!"

Mercedes felt the warmth in her face but refused to meet Puck's eyes. "I swear I better be adopted!"

Puck eyed her & her lack of attire. "You didn't have to get so dressed up on account of me!"

She slapped his arm. "I forgot my clothes in the bathroom!"

He pouted. "I thought this was planned."

_ Does he really still want me?_ She had had her reservations but this was music to her ears. "Are you hungry?"

His eyes darkened & he grinned. "Starved."

"Oh." She backed up. "Well, I got what you wanted."

He shook his head. "No, you got what I want."

She gulped. "Do I?"

He stalked closer for every step backward she took until she reached her bed. He picked her up & set her on the covers. "You really do."

"But-"

She was cut off as he used a finger to push her backwards. "No buts. Unless my hands are on yours."

"Puck."

"No way, baby. It's Noah in here. Like this."

She ran her hands over his head when he leaned over her. He pushed her further across the bed then climbed atop & settled between her legs. "Noah."

"That's right, baby." He ran a string of small kisses along her jaw line. "It's Noah to you."

She smiled as he licked her chin. It tickled. He swooped down & tongued the dimple that appeared when she smiled. "Noah. Don't you want to eat? The food's gonna get cold."

"I wanna eat alright." His light eyes burned brightly as he looked her over & licked his lips. "But that food can turn to dust for all I care!"

She giggled but soon moaned as his fingers swept over her thighs. She held her breath, waiting for him to go any further but he merely swirled circles into her skin as he leisurely kissed her. "Noah!"

"Yes?"

She frowned as his hand remained PG-13. "Please?" She didn't know how to ask for what she wanted but it didn't stop her from wanting it.

"Please what?"

"I want-"

"Yeah?"

"I want-"

"You gotta tell me, baby."

She made a face. "I want your hands, your fingers-"

He raised his head. "You want my fingers?"

She nodded.

"What do you want them to do?"

She bit her lip & blurted. "I want them inside me!"

He grinned & stroked her nether lips before plunging his index finger inside. "Like this, Mama?"

She nodded mutely.

His grin spread as he added another finger & stroked her walls. Her hips followed his rhythm & she arched off the bed. He added his thumb & played with her so well, she came hard, his name tripping off her tongue.

"How you feelin, baby?" He pressed kisses to her face again but didn't remove his hand.

"Heavenly."

"I'm feelin pretty sinful myself."

She grabbed his head & gave him a kiss that left him breathless. "Take that!"

"I will." His long eyelashes swept his cheekbones.

"You have on too many clothes." She murmured.

"That I do." He removed his hand & stood up to strip. Her eyes glazed over & her breath hitched. "Like what you see?"

She nodded. "A lot."

Once he was finished, she reached out a hand to him. He took it & slithered atop her, settling between her thighs. "Missed you."

She laughed. "You're so messy!"

"I'm about to be real messy."

She blushed. "Stop that. I'm a good girl."

"Lies!" He sucked on her nipple. "You're a bad girl playing good."

She grasped his head & arched into his hot mouth. "I'm a good girl."

Releasing the nipple with a pop, he said, "You're good girl but you're a bad girl. I know the difference." He turned his attention to her other nipple.

She moaned & swept her hands across his back. "Do you like bad girls?"

"I like you so that's all that matters." He replied simply before sliding down her body.

"Wait! Puck, don't!"

He raised his head. "What's my name?"

"Puck?" She cocked her head.

He shook his head & swooped down to swipe his tongue across her opening. "Nope."

"Puck-" Another, longer swipe.

"What's my name?"

"Puc- Noah!"

"That's right." He plunged his tongue inside her box.

Her hands pressed on his head & she bucked. "Oh my goodness, you're good at this!"

She felt his laugh inside her. Peculiar feeling, that. "Noah!" She arched from the bed & pressed herself against his mouth.

He spoke as he suckled, nibbled, kissed & licked her insides. "Scream my name, baby."

She did as he requested when her orgasm swept through her seconds later. "Shit, Noah!"

As she floated down, he kissed his way back up her body. He raised an eyebrow. "You curse a lot when we get down. It's kinda hot."

She flushed. "You're corrupting me."

"You like it."

She turned her head then snapped it back. "I do." She kissed him roughly.

He strained to get closer. "Damn, Mama!"

Her fingers ghosted down his body to run across his aching member. It bobbed against his stomach before she grasped it gently. He moaned against her mouth & she, using the pads of her fingers, squeezed him.

He tore his mouth away. "Do that again & this will be over before you know it."

"That's okay." She looked up at him through her lashes innocently. "I want you inside me but I want you to feel good, too."

He grabbed her hand & used it to stroke himself. "I feel good whenever I'm with you. Period!"

She ducked her head. "I still want you to-"

"To come?"

She nodded.

"I didn't bring any condoms. Do you have any more?"

She nodded again. "I have quite a few. They're magnum. Is that okay?"

He pressed into her hands. "What do you think?"

She smiled. "Don't get fresh with me!"

"We need a condom _now_! That smile of yours is testin my control."

"I'm on the shot, too. Just to be sure."

He raised an eyebrow. "So I can hit it raw?"

"Not now!" She whispered, scandalized. "I trust you & all but I'd feel better about not using a condom after we've been together for longer than three weeks."

"I understand." He nodded in true understanding. "I can get tested."

"_We _can get tested." She corrected.

"Yeah, cuz you weren't-" he stopped.

She shook her head. "I wasn't. I don't get around like Brittany or Santana or Marcy or you but I wasn't innocent. I can get tested in good faith."

"We can do that this week. If it makes you feel better." He nuzzled her neck.

"I'd rather. To get it out of the way." She sighed against him & ran her index finger over the head of his penis. "But that doesn't mean-"

"That I can't fuck you like I'm getting paid?"

"Puck!"

"What did I say about my name?"

"That was a very Puck thing to say!"

"Look, you're the first girl to ever have sex with Noah. He's deprived."

Her eyes widened & she removed her hands from his lap to cup his face. "Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack, baby." He looked her straight in the eye & confessed.

She gave a soft smile before attacking him with her lips. "That's the sweetest thing anybody's ever told me!" She exclaimed between kisses.

Puck rolled them over & situated himself between her legs. "You hang around too many sour people then, baby."

"I'll grab the condom, you turn off the light." She commanded. "The light is right in my eyes."

He smirked & did as told. When he returned to the bed, he squinted at all the condoms she had grabbed. "Six?"

"You're the one who said Noah was deprived…" she sang.

_I love this girl!_ Puck slid under the covers & resumed his spot between her thighs. "If he's getting a workout, I think we should get started!" She latched on to his neck. "Damn, Mama!"

She let go momentarily. "It's Baby to you!"

"Yes, ma'am!" He grinned as she left a dark mark around his Adam's apple. "How about I make my baby scream?"

"Please Noah?" She poked her lip out.

He shuddered & set to work getting her to scream. His name fell from her lips stilted & half-formed.

Both were shocked when a knock sounded at the door. It opened & Marcy's angry face appeared. "Why in the hell are you screaming out "No"?! It sounds like you're confused about rape."

"Marcy!" Mercedes tried to cover up although Marcy couldn't see anything from the door & Puck was covering her anyway. "What are you doing?!"

"Wondering why no seems to mean yes!"

"I couldn't get out Noah!" Mercedes flushed.

"Scream honey or something cuz that crap is confusing & throwing me off! Call him No-No in public or at least in a lower voice!" Marcy shut the door, muttering, "I'm trying to get off & she's screamin no! What kind of foolishness!"

Once she was gone, Puck burst into laughter. "You're sister's insane!"

"I keep telling people!" Mercedes was a dusky red from embarrassment & the strain on her body from her orgasms. "I'm so sorry about her."

Puck laughed again. "It's no problem."

"I didn't realize I was so loud!" She whispered, eyes wide.

"I like when you're loud." He smirked. "But she does have a point. It does make it sound bad to scream no."

"But I want to say your name." She pouted & his heart melted.

"My middle name's Abraham."

"Really?" She looked intrigued. "That's really old school."

She mumbled something he couldn't understand. "What?"

"I said it's hot."

He grinned. "Let's see what you scream this time."

Five minutes later, he had his answer. "I like Abe."

"Shut up, Puck!" She swatted his chest.

"I thought we went over this?" He nuzzled her breast. "I'm Noah."

"Unless I can be quiet then it's No-No. If I'm loud, it's Abe."

"I can live with that. Nobody calls me any of that so you can take comfort in being special."

"I've always been special. You're just catching up, No-No!" She stuck her tongue out.

_Did I say love? I meant__**in **__love! _His member twitched as she spoke. "I'm ahead of the curve, baby. I always knew."

"Oh yeah?" His hands started to roam & she wiggled.

"Oh yeah. Best dressed & sexiest."

She moaned. "You like my clothes?"

"I like when they're on the floor."

He was so serious, she burst out laughing. "Who was that?!"

He thought for a moment. "Noah Abraham Puckerman."

"He does seem to be the best." She kissed his cheek softly.

He aligned himself with her entrance. "He likes you a whole lot."

"Well, Mercedes Catherine Victoria Taylor Jones likes him a whole lot, too!" She widened her legs.

He never knew a girl's full name before. "Does she like him doing this?" He swirled the tip of his penis against her opening.

She jerked. "Yup. She likes that!"

He pressed into her slowly, inch by inch. "& this?"

She hissed. "So much."

He continued until he was fully sheathed inside of her. "He likes this a hella lot better than outside."

She smiled before wrapping her legs around his waist. "Promise?"

He nodded as he tried to blink past his lust. He wanted to go slow. To show her how much he cared without words but she was so hot & right & tight around him. "I promise."

"Puck?"

He lifted his head before scowling. "What did I say about that?"

"You're sweet. We'll have plenty of times to go slowly. Plenty of time to make love." His heart caught at those words. "Hell, we can do that later tonight! But right now?" He stopped moving & gave her his full attention. "I want you to fuck me like you're getting paid." She tossed his earlier proclamation at him flippantly.

His eyes glowed. "Whatever you want baby!" He withdrew then slammed into her.

Her eyes rolled back into her head. "Fuck!"

"Don't mind if I do!" He frowned as he changed his angle & repeatedly thrusted.

"Abe! Abe!"

He lifted her legs from around his waist to drape over his shoulders & went to town. "Scream for me, baby!"

She chanted his name as she came in hurricane of pleasure. Seconds later, he flew apart above her, her name sliding off his tongue.

After the haze cleared & they were wrapped in each others arms did she ask, "Did you call me Vicky?"

_**M&Q&M**_

"Is everything set for Tina?" Laura asked at Brunch.

Mercedes nodded. "Yeah, Q-Card & Marcy are coming with me to get her ready."

"I'm so nervous for her!" Mike rubbed his stomach.

"She'll be fine." Puck assured him. Brunch was held at the Jones' so Puck was able to show his handsome face. "The girls prepared her & Sam & I will be there to take away some of the heat."

"I don't wanna meet her!" Maddie fussed.

"Of course you do, MadDog!" Puck ruffled her hair.

She giggled at the nickname he had given her. "Mommy said Mikey won't have time for me anymore."

"That's not true." Marc swore. "No matter who comes into our lives, we'll always have time for you."

"Promise!" Mike raised his hand.

"Just think of it as having another sister." Mal suggested. "You like Puck & Sam, don't you?"

Maddie nodded & leaned against Puck's bicep. "They're my princes."

"Tina can be your princess."

Maddie sucked her teeth. "Okay. I guess I'll be nice."

"Now why should I be nice?" Laura folded her arms. "None of you told me about her! I'm the oldest! I should be the first one who knows when my little brother gets a girlfriend!"

Marc raised his hands in surrender. "I didn't know, either!"

Laura eyed the table. "Start talking!"

"Oh, pipe down, Lady!" Marcy snapped.

"Don't start, Mommy & Daddy!" Quinn begged.

Puck leaned over to Mercedes. "Mommy & Daddy?"

"Laura's the oldest so she naturally is like our mom. Marcy is like a dad in a ton of ways. From the time she learned how to talk, she's defied Laura. We look up to both. It's strange cuz Marcy's so young but it works. Unless they bump heads..." Mercedes explained.

"Why does she call her Lady?"

"We all have special nicknames. Laura's Lady, Marc is Missed the Mark or sometimes Marky Mark, Mike is Mikey or Mike&Ike, I'm MercyMe or Merce, Quinn's Q-Card or Q, Marcy is Moppet or Marce, Mal's Mallet or Mally Mal & Maddie is MadCap."

"Do I get one?"

Mercedes shrugged & turned back to the conversation.

"Her outfit will drive them up the wall!" Quinn was saying.

"I wish for once, you'd ignore Marceline & _behave_!" Laura expressed.

"& I wish for once, you'd take the stick out, Mommy!" Marcy bit off.

Mike groaned. "Stop it! We need to be united tonight!"

"Mikey's right." Mercedes confirmed. "Tina's so sweet & shy, they could really hurt her feelings. We need to protect her."

"We will." Laura promised.

Marcy agreed. "Tina will be fine."

_**M&Q&M**_

"She's in trouble." Marcy whispered to Quinn five hours later. She, Quinn & Mercedes had shown up two hours before dinner as promised. All three girls were wearing their dinner appropriate attire & were trying to calm down a panicked Tina.

"They won't like me!" The shy girl sobbed.

"Yes, they will!" Mercedes patted her back. "You're amazing, Tina!"

Quinn finished painting Tina's left hand an electric blue. "You're great & they will see it."

Marcy finished lacing Tina's boots (complete with blue ribbons instead of laces) & said, "Even if they don't, you are who you are & you don't apologize for that."

Tina wiped her face with her dry hand. "Really?"

Mercedes nodded & finished clipping Tina's hair in place the way she wanted. "Really. Who cares if someone else doesn't accept you? Mike likes you. You like you. That's all you need."

"& they're not the best judges of character anyway!" Quinn grumbled before blowing on the hand to get the sparkly paint to dry quicker.

"Take whatever they say with a grain of salt." Marcy advised. She collected the make-up they needed to apply to Tina's face. "Most of it is just to get a reaction out of you."

"& Marcy is the queen of reaction." Mercedes told her. "If you feel like you need help, just look to her & she'll most likely say something to take the heat off you."

"Won't she get in trouble?" Tina turned her head to peer behind her at Mercedes.

"Marcy's always in trouble." Quinn smirked. She softly touched the first nail she did to see how dry it was. _Coming along_.

"No big." Marcy shrugged as she retrieved the towel to protect Tina's clothing. "I got ya back!"

Tina gave a shining smile. "Thanks. I'm used to it just being me. I don't even have cousins."

"Well, now you got sisters!" Mercedes returned her smile. She motioned to Quinn. "We're doing her make-up now."

Quinn nodded. "I have your face. Mercy has your eyes. Marcy has your mouth. Have you brushed your teeth for the night?"

Tina nodded. "Before you guys got here."

Quinn set to work with Tina's skin care. She made it even & brought out a small peach blush to Tina's cheeks. Mercedes moved in to accent Tina's beautiful eye shape with a smoky black eye & subtle blue undertones. Marcy finished the look off with a deep wine lipstick to her lips with a peach liner & sheer gloss to make her mouth bigger.

Marcy stood back. "Okay, here's a mint. It opens your mouth & freshens your breath."

Tina popped in the mint & chewed dutifully while Quinn checked her nails. "All dry?"

Quinn nodded. "Yeah. You're all set!"

Mercedes pulled out a black cloak. "Here's your cover up."

Marcy pulled out a small glittery black clutch. "You should have the lipstick, gloss & powder in here. Extra cash for whatever. ID. Cell phone. Extra mints. Pepper spray."

"Pepper spray?" Tina asked. "Aren't we going to the Adjacent?"

Quinn nodded. "That doesn't stop jerks from being jerks."

Mercedes packed the items Marcy had rattled off. "Wanna stand & see how you look?"

Tina nodded happily. "I hope I look okay!"

"You look hot!" Marcy assured her.

Tina took a tentative step from her desk chair to the full length mirror by her closet door. "Oh my goodness!"

Quinn, Marcy & Mercedes laughed. "We told you!"

"I can't believe it!" Tina turned many ways to catch her full reflection. The blue & black theme worked well with her complexion & her personality. She hoped Mike would like it & she appreciated the work his sisters went through for her.

"You should show your parents." Marcy suggested.

"Come with me!" Tina dragged the trio downstairs to show her parents their creation.

Dinah Cohen-Chang screamed as she saw her only child running down the stairs. "My baby!"

"Di, what's wrong?!" Xian Chang raced from the living room, snatching off his eyewear to better judge the situation.

"My baby's all grown up, Xian! Look at her!" Tears raced down Mrs. Cohen-Chang's face.

"I know where she gets the water works." Marcy whispered to Quinn, who rolled her eyes with a smirk.

Mercedes slapped her arm. "She's all set to fit in with our family. She looks perfect."

Mr. Chang smiled at his fifteen year old wistfully. "You sure do, Người yêu!"**

"Thanks Daddy!" Tina swirled in her skirt.

"Since you're lookin too purty for words-" Marcy started. "We should beat it before Mikey shows up."

Mercedes nodded. "He'll want to come in & meet you guys."

"I can't wait for you to come home & tell me all about it!" Mrs. Cohen-Chang gushed. "I've never been in the Adjacent unless it was to deliver some fabrics or custom orders."

"I'm sure our mothers will invite you to tea soon." Quinn said with a tight smile. It was more of a warning but she knew the small woman would think the world of it.

"Do you really think so?" Sure enough, her eyes widened. "I'll be rubbin elbows with the rich, Xian!"

Mr. Chang rubbed his wife's shoulders. "I'm fine down here with the poor people, Di."

The girls laughed as his wife swatted him & his daughter groaned.

_**M&Q&M**_

Mike wiped his sweaty palms on his pants. _I don't need to go in there like I'm on the chopping block!_ He sucked in his stomach & released the breath before exiting his car.

He knocked on the door on the side of the dress shop that led to the apartment above. There was a noise before a stout Korean man with wire-rimmed glasses answered. "Yes?"

Mike cleared his throat. "Hello, Mr. Chang. I'm Michael Chang. I'm here to meet you & your wife & pick up your daughter for dinner with my family tonight."

Mr. Chang eyed the young man. "Welcome, Michael."

Mike cringed. He really hated being named after his dad. "Please call me Mike."

Mr. Chang nodded. "If you'll call me Mr. C. I'm too young to be called Mr. Chang!"

Mike brightened. He liked the man better than his own father at the moment. "But you look so old. Like 30!"

Mr. Chang burst into laughter. "Come in!"

Mike stepped into the home & laughed as well. He showed the two blooms he'd purchased on his way over. "These are for your wife & Tina."

Mr. Chang nodded in approval. "Di! Tina! Mike's here!" He led the way into the living room.

The women showed up as soon as the men sat. They rose instantly & Mike had to remember his name. "You look really nice, Tina!"

She blushed prettily. "Thank you, Mike!"

"This is for you." He held out the orchid. "& this one is for you, Mrs. Cohen-Chang!" Mike handed her the other.

"Thank you, Mike." Mrs. Cohen-Chang smiled at the charming teen. "It's nice to meet you."

"The pleasure's all mine."

She blushed. _If I weren't almost twenty years older than him & married…!_ "Where are you going?"

"Dinner with my family at our country club." Mike knew her parents knew the plans but wanted to make sure he was being honest.

"Her curfew is at ten." Mr. Chang told him.

"It'll take a while to get from there to here." Mike worried. "We'd have to cut dinner short."

"How long are your dinners?" Mrs. C-C asked.

"Three hours."

Mr. Chang whistled lowly. "Why so long?"

"So we can catch up on the past week." Mike looked him in the eye as he lied. He honestly didn't know why Family Dinner was three hours. It just was.

"Well I guess we can extend her curfew for tonight only." Mrs. C-C allowed. "No later than one."

Mr. Chang made a strange noise like someone had taken his favorite toy. "One?!"

"Yes!" Mrs. C-C made a face. "I trust Tina. _We trust Tina_." There was a world of warning in those words.

Mr. Chang huffed. "No later than one." He fixed Mike with a steely gaze. "Any later & you're back to Michael. Got it?"

"Yes, sir!" Mike shook his hand.

"Shouldn't we go?" Tina cut in. Her parents were slightly embarrassing her & she wanted to go.

"Oh yeah." Mike checked his watch. "I'll bring her back at one in the same condition she left."

Mr. Chang's eyes widened before he grinned. "Good man!"

Mrs. C-C took Tina's flower & kissed her daughter's cheek softly. "Have fun, sweetie!"

Mike helped her into her cloak. "I will! Bye Mom! Bye Dad!"

"Goodbye." Mike waved as they walked outside. "See you in a few hours."

Her parents waved from the door. "Bye!"

Mike helped Tina into his car. "You ready?"

She nodded when he got behind the wheel. "As long as you're there, for anything."

_**M&Q&M**_

_What did I do to deserve this?!_ Tina asked herself as Jeanette asked her another intrusive question about herself that insulted her at the same time. "I'm sure I don't know what you mean."

"I mean I don't understand how your mother can be Jewish yet your father's Korean. How are your religious beliefs? Do you have any?" The woman was relentless!

"Aren't you part Korean, Aunt Jeanette?" Marcy asked in feigned innocence.

"Yes." Jeanette admitted. "But I had to pick one belief. I just want to know if Tina has."

"No, I haven't. They're the two sides to me & to pick one would discredit me & that religion." Tina answered honestly.

"I like your hair!" Maddie spoke up.

Jeanette frowned.

Tina smiled. "Mercedes did it for me."

"Can you do mine, Mercy?" Maddie turned to Mercedes.

"Sure thing, MadCap." Mercedes was glad Tina seemed to be holding up. Dinner was half over. She just needed to hold on.

"What do you like to do for fun, Tina?" Rose asked.

"I like to perform."

Michael snorted. "You should focus on your studies. You won't get anywhere in life performing."

"Did he really just say that?" Marcy whispered.

Marcus nodded. "Performing is a waste of time. If I had spent time goofing off, I'd never have become a dentist. You have to think of your future."

"I'm sure Tina has a perfectly acceptable plan for her future, Uncle Marcus." Mike assured.

"& what would that be exactly?" Jeanette batted her eyelashes. "She hasn't expressed an interest in anything so far."

"She's only fifteen, Aunt Jeanette." Marc reminded her. "How many interests can she have?"

"Malcolm & Marceline are fifteen & both plan on the medical profession." Russell pointed out.

Both teens gulped & hid their faces, Marcy looking up at the ceiling & Mal looking down at his plate. Quinn frowned. "That's not exactly fair. You've pushed that on them. Tina's parents want her happy."

Michael frowned, too. "Malcolm will become a doctor. As will Michael. It's a tradition & a viable career path. Happiness does not equal success."

"That's because you don't think they're synonymous!" Mercedes bit off.

"Maybe Tina has a plan but everyone's talking so much, we can't hear her?" Marcy suggested to defuse the situation.

Tina blinked. "Yes. I've always wanted to perform but I think I'd like to be on soap operas. That way I can act & maybe sing. I'd also work on costumes because I like fashion & my mom is the best seamstress. I want to be just like her!"

"I wish my daughters wanted to be like me." Judy said sadly.

Quinn made a face. "We already are."

"Are you sexually active, Tina?"

"Mother!" Mike wished he could die & take his mother with him.

"It's a good question, dear." Rose nodded. "You have to be safe. I'm not saying she is but Tina could have heaven knows what."

"Why?" Marc rolled his eyes. "Why does our family have to be _that _family?"

"I'm a -"

"Don't answer that, Tina!" Marcy snapped. "It's none of their blasted business if you have AIDS or the flu. The only person who needs that info is Mike. & that's only if you plan to be together."

"Marcy's right!" Mercedes crossed her arms. "That's so disturbing that you would ask something like that! & in front of other people! For goodness sakes!"

Quinn shook her head. "That was low."

"I can't believe you guys!" Laura was taken aback.

"If she signs the contract, she won't have anything to worry about." Judy pointed out. "She'd be stating her cleanliness."

Mike longed to bang his head against the table. "You can't make her sign that thing!"

"Samuel & Noah did!" Rose pouted. The boys in question colored.

"Robert did." Judy went on. Robert loosened his tie.

"I can sign it." Tina spoke up. "What's in it?"

"Just the terms you have to agree to in order to date my son." Jeanette sniped.

"What are they?"

"Tina, you don't have to humor my mother." Mike tried to get her out of it but Tina was determined to be strong.

"I want to."

Jeanette pulled out a stack of papers. "It's your standard agreement that outlines your duties & responsibilities as his girlfriend & the repercussions of failing to meet each demand."

Tina reached for the thick sheath but Marcy snapped her fingers. "I'll act as Ms. Cohen-Chang's attorney & decide if it's in her best interest to sign a legally binding contract."

Jeanette's smug smile dropped but she handed over the contract. She was pleased her niece showed promise in the legal field but not against her. "I'm sure it'll be beneficial for her as well."

Marcy took the paper from Sam with a fake smile. "I'll determine that." Tina bit her lip as Marcy perused the pages. Every time she made a sound, the girl twitched. Marcy frowned. "Anybody have a pen?"

Everyone searched but Robert was the first to produce one. "It's my lucky pen."

"Uh huh." Marcy made many corrections to the contract before handing it back down the line to Jeanette.

Jeanette reviewed it. "I don't think so!"

"What's wrong with the amendments?"

"Mikey should spend more than this short amount of time with his sisters per week! It's not enough!"

"There's only so many hours in a day, Aunt Jeanette. Between all of his responsibilities & his alone time, he can't over schedule himself."

"He should cut down on his time spent with Tina." Jeanette argued. "Couples shouldn't spend too much time together. It's unhealthy."

Michael agreed. "Very unhealthy."

Marcy rolled her eyes. "Fine." The contract made its way to her again.

"You're really not going to cut back Tina's hours, are you?" Mercedes asked. Marcy showed her the corrections & she nodded in approval. "Nice compromise."

"Thank you!" Marcy passed the contract back down the line.

Jeanette's mouth tightened but she couldn't say too much. "Fine. I can agree to this."

The contract & pen was passed along to Tina. "I don't know what all these words mean."

"I got you." Marcy reassured her. "Just sign it."

Mike peeked at it & was surprised at the thing. It had many cross outs on it. Marcy really looked out for Tina. "You don't have to do this."

Tina signed & initialized where needed. "Too late!"

Everyone clapped around the table.

The dinner progressed more smoothly after that. The moms asked more evasive & embarrassing questions of Tina while the men basically ignored her. Soon it was time to go & Tina couldn't have been more thrilled.

"Allowances." Marcus announced.

The kids lined up in order of age. Their guests looked on in awe as the dads handed out money. Even the moms got allowances! The family was truly strange.

"We're going to stay here for drinks." Russell proclaimed. "Robert? Marcus?"

Both men nodded.

"We'll be having drinks at Jeanette & Michael's." Judy told the group. "We can put Maddie to bed. Want a nightcap with us, Laura?"

Laura shook her head. "I'm kinda tired."

Robert handed over his keys. "I'm sure Marc wouldn't mind giving me a lift home."

Marc rolled his eyes. "Why not?"

"Let's go so that we can prepare for school tomorrow." Mercedes suggested.

"Good girl!" Michael praised.

The groups split up & the kids hurriedly made their way to the Jones'.

_**M&Q&M**_

"That was good & awful!" Mercedes moaned as she fixed up the game room. She had already brought the drinks down.

Puck finished moving the couch. "Tina seemed to get it worse than us."

"I told you." They both turned to see Marcy & Mal trudge down the stairs with snacks. "I'm just glad Marcy went over that contract."

"No big." The girl shrugged. "You said I'd deflect. Aunt Jeanette thinks she's slick though!"

"Wasn't it like the one I signed?" Puck motioned to Mal for him to help move another couch.

Marcy shook her head as she helped Mercedes arrange things to the diva's liking. "It was way strict!"

"Mom has a way with words that trick people." Mal explained. "She can have you agreeing to sign over your kidneys before you have died yet & make it seem like it was your idea."

Puck winced. "So you two are actually going to be doctors?" Mal & Marcy eyed each other before shrugging in unison. Mercedes caught his eye & shook her head hard. It wasn't the right time for that conversation. "It's cool. Do what makes you happy."

Luckily Sam & Quinn came down the stairs, killing that line of conversation.

"Anyone else think Aunt Jeanette raked poor Tina over the coals?" Quinn flopped onto a chair.

Sam helped the guys finish moving all the furniture. "Your mom does seem to hate Tina."

"It's not personal." Mercedes shook her head. "Any girl who tries to get close to Mike&Ike will be ran off."

"My mother has a habit of treating Mike like her husband instead of her son." Mal rolled his eyes. "She wants all of his attention & praise."

"Sometimes I think she hates all of us for getting his attention." Quinn muttered.

"She doesn't like any girl around him?" Puck made a face. "Even family?"

"No." Marcy corrected. "She doesn't like any BODY around Mikey. Uncle Michael pays her zero attention like her father so she makes sure her son gives her plenty."

"& the moment he isn't wrapped in her, she spazzes." Mercedes went on. "She'll do whatever it takes to be his whole world."

"What about the rest of you?" Sam asked.

"She couldn't care less." Mal bit off. "She only needs one so as the oldest, it's automatically Mike."

Marcy rubbed his arm. "I just feel for MadCap. In a minute, she'll be a teenager."

"What's wrong with that?" Puck was confused.

"My mom's not interested in raising Maddie." Mal sneered. "She barely tolerates her now & that's because she's small & cute. Once she's a teen, I don't know what's going to happen with those two."

"She ignores Maddie, too?!" Sam couldn't believe it. His mom adored Stacie.

Quinn shrugged. "She's in the same boat as me & Marcy."

"Boat?" Puck sat down. This was interesting in the least.

"Laura & I are the oldest daughters." Mercedes explained. "Our moms treat us like living dolls but Marcy & Quinn are ignored like they were never born."

"& Mike & Marc are only actually talked to because they're the oldest guys." Mal finished. "Leaving me in the same boat yet with a paddle."

Sam cocked his head. "Why?"

"Because I'm still a boy so the dads pay me a tad bit more attention than Quinn, Marcy or Maddie will ever get from them. So they're ignored by the moms _&_ the dads." He answered.

Sam & Puck winced. "Ouch!"

"Who's hurt?" Mike & Tina made their way down the steps.

"No one's hurt." Mercedes answered breezily. "How're you feeling, T?"

The girl shuddered. "It won't always be like that, will it?"

The kids eyed each other. "You'll get better at it."

"Better at what?" Her jaw dropped.

"Having thick skin." Marcy supplied.

"I'm really proud of you." Mercedes took her hands.

"Me, too!" Quinn sat up. "We need to vote though. It's almost ten."

"Vote about what?" Mike led Tina to a small couch.

"A secret." He told her. "Kinda like a club. A secret club."

Mercedes pulled out her phone & her fingers flew over the keys. "I vote yes."

"Me, too." Marcy stood up.

Quinn nodded. "I like Tina. I vote yes."

Mal agreed. Mike did, too. "You already know I'm going to say yes."

"Everyone else said yes, too. We've never had an unanimous yes before." Mercedes was impressed.

Tina smiled. "I don't know what that means."

Mercedes gave her the absolute truth as Quinn made sure everyone had what they needed for their medicine. They took it & Mal set up the drinks.

"Wow!" Tina breathed. "& I thought I dealt with a lot being shy! You guys are so strong!"

"Is she gonna cry?" Marcy pulled a face.

Mercedes pinched her arm. "Stop that!" She turned to Tina. "You can't tell anyone though. You gotta promise!"

Tina nodded hard. "I swear I won't! Is that hard alcohol?"

Mike nodded, too. "We drink more than we should at times but I don't want you to ever feel like I'm pressuring you."

"I know you'd never do that." She patted his cheek. "I trust you, Mike."

He flushed. "Thanks."

"Who has first drink?" Mal asked.

"Tina." Mercedes decided. "She made it through tonight & deserves it."

"First drink?" Tina took the offered tumbler & looked around the room.

Quinn answered. "The first person to take a shot. It's for whoever needs it the most."

"I think I do need it." Tina confirmed. "But I can't get drink. My mom will want to grill me as soon as I get home."

"Two drink max?" Mike offered.

"Okay." Tina smiled before taking the shot. She grimaced as the liquor burned her throat. "Maybe I'll nurse the next one."

Marcy smirked. "Any specialties?"

Everyone looked at each other.

"It's been pretty calm." Mercedes remarked. "I think we can skip it & toast."

"_It's us against them vs. the world!"_

"Let's play a game!"

"No!" Mike pointed at Marcy, who pouted. "Every time we play one of your games, catastrophe happens!"

"I'm so offended!" She crossed her arms. "It's simply a game that will let us get to know each other better."

"We already know each other." Mal pointed out.

She gave him a dark look. "We don't know them & though they know our secret, they don't know us. I'm rectifying that."

"What's your game, Marce?" Mercedes asked as she refilled her tumbler.

"I never named it." The girl admitted. "But someone goes first & asks someone a question & after the person answers, everyone answers. Including the asker. In order. Like clockwise or something. So don't ask something that'll backfire on you. Then the person who was asked goes next."

"Sounds simple enough." Quinn stroked Sam's arm that was around her waist.

"It is!" Marcy swore. "I'll even go first. Puck, what's your favorite color?"

"Red."

Mercedes bit her lip. "Purple?"

Marcy nodded & pointed to Sam, who said, "Blue."

"Silver." Quinn flipped her hair.

"Black." Tina smiled.

"Me too." Mike grinned.

"Orange."

"Nut!" Marcy side-eyed Mal. "Who the hell has orange as their favorite color?! I swear!"

Mal pinched her arm. "Just go!"

She huffed. "Green. Now you ask somebody, Puck."

"Okay." He tapped her fingers against his pants leg. "Tina. What's your favorite fruit?"

"Strawberries!"

Mike thought hard. "Bananas, I guess."

"Papaya."

"Papaya's good." Marcy murmured. "But apples & grapes are better."

"I like oranges." Puck shrugged.

"Pineapples."

The girls laughed at Mercedes's answer. Sam was so lost. "Cherries."

"Mango."

"Go Tina!" Mercedes grinned. The game was fun.

"Marcy, what's your body wash smell like?"

Marcy's eyebrow swung up but she answered. "I have a thing for Old Spice. Sometimes I use milk & honey or cucumber melon but I stick with OS."

Puck offered his fist for a bump. "Me, too!"

"Lavender."

"Irish Springs."

"Rose Hips."

"Cherry blossom."

"Old Spice." Puck fist bumped Mike.

Mal nodded. "Me, too." Puck shared the wealth.

Quinn cocked her head as she thought of what she wanted to ask & to who. "Mal! How many kids do you want?"

He flushed heavily. "It doesn't matter." He couldn't keep his eyes off Marcy.

Who had no such problem. "Not a damn one. Next."

Puck's eyes widened. "Uh… I don't know. I never thought about it. A couple, I guess."

Mercedes smiled. "I want about four. We're all super close & I'd want that for my kids."

Sam nodded. "I want a mess of kids, too."

Quinn smirked as she realized she painted herself into a corner. "It doesn't matter."

"At least two." Tina nodded with conviction.

"Doesn't matter." Mike shrugged.

Mal rubbed his hands. "Tina can be exempt from this question cuz I really just want Puck's answer but how many girls have you slept with?"

Puck & Mercedes's jaws dropped. "Mal!"

Puck answered as his face burned slightly. "I don't know. I never wanted to be the guy who counted so I never did."

"One."

Puck, Tina & Sam nearly snapped their necks looking at Mercedes, who simply shrugged.

Sam finally got his mouth to work. "None."

Quinn blinked. "One."

Sam, Puck & Tina couldn't pick their jaws up from the floor.

"None." Tina squeaked.

Mike hung his head. "Nine."

"That's okay." Tina rubbed his knee. "You & Sam are saving yourselves."

"Girl he said nine!" Marcy burst out with.

Tina's mouth fell open then snapped closed. "Oh."

"Great question, Mal!" Mercedes side-eyed him.

"Sorry! Fourteen."

Puck looked at him. "I'm surprised. You seem like a one woman kinda dude."

"One woman doesn't want me..."

Marcy rolled her eyes. "Don't even!"

"So have you slept with a girl?" Sam asked shyly.

The family (excluding Marcy) laughed. "_A?!"_

"Don't tell me Mini Mama gets it in!"

Quinn smirked. "Marcy's been with more girls than the football team combined!"

"No way!" Sam refused to believe it.

"Yes way!" Mike wiped away tears. "The girl has never met somebody she couldn't get under. She's been with girls from Lima, the Adjacent, the Heights, Dayton, Columbus, Cleveland."

"Guys, too. She's bi & has the sexual appetite of Shaft!" Mal threw in.

"Thank you for the slut shaming." Marcy responded dryly.

Mercedes blew her a kiss. "We're not slut shaming you, honey. You get around & you don't have to answer for that. We're just stating that you do."

"I guess I gotta answer." Her mouth twisted. "I don't know the number cuz I'm not that kinda chick but I do have a list."

"Please let me see it!" Puck begged.

"No!"

"Please! Consider it a Christmas present!"

Marcy huffed. "Hold on." She left to find it.

"I can't believe it." Sam breathed. "You girls have better sex lives than anyone I've ever met!"

Mercedes slapped his shoulder. "It's not like that. & it's just one for me & Quinn."

Marcy returned with a thick black notebook. She threw it in Puck's lap. "Merry Christmas!"

He opened the pages gently. "Almost every line is filled in here! What does these markings mean?"

"Ratings." She shrugged. "There's their phone numbers & things I've noticed about them to distinguish them from the others."

Puck looked through the tome in awe. "I've been with some of these girls. I thought they were strictly dickly."

"They did, too."

Puck fist bumped her for that comment. "Wait a minute! Is that Santana?!"

Sam ripped the book from his hands. "Are you kidding me?"

"Brittany's in there, too." Marcy shrugged with indifference. She took out her phone & started texting.

"That's so juicy! Imagine the looks on everyone's faces if they knew you slept with straight girls!" Tina fanned herself to keep from overheating at the thought of such good dirt.

"But you're not going to tell!" Marcy looked her in the eye. "Closed doors & all that." Tina nodded. "Time's up!" She snatched the book from the boys & returned it to her room.

"You guys are super weird about that list." Quinn fished.

"Almost like you like girls who like girls." Mercedes added.

"So how many guys have you slept with?" Puck asked Marcy as she reentered the room as a means of escaping the question.

"You've seen the list. A lot." Marcy resumed her seat.

"Well, I've slept with none." Puck shrugged.

"Three." Mercedes admitted. Puck raised an eyebrow but remained silent.

"None."

"One."

Sam looked at Quinn. "You only like to do things once?"

"Stuff it!"

"Say nothing, Puck." Mercedes demanded without looking at the boy, who snapped his mouth closed.

"None."

"None."

"None."

"Mikey, have you ever fantasized about Rachel?"

Mike blanched. "No way in hell! Unless it was fantasizing about her shutting the hell up!"

The group chuckled before Mal said, "I don't know who that is so no."

"Well, I just met her but it's already hell no!"

Puck looked sheepish. "Once."

Mercedes made a face. "I have fantasizes about killing her."

Sam shook his head. "She kinda freaks me out."

"I know I have fantasizes about killing her!" Quinn made a face.

"No way!" Tina shook her head.

Mike cocked his head to the side as he thought. "Favorite sport? Sam."

"Baseball." He shrugged carelessly.

"Cheerleading."

"I don't really like sports." Tina admitted. "But tennis is nice."

"Why don't you join the tennis team?" Marcy asked.

"We have a tennis team?!" Quinn's jaw dropped.

Mercedes laughed. "Yes! They're kinda good."

"I doubt I'd have the time." Tina shook her head. "I mean with cheerleading & glee & school & the Mathletes, I'm not sure I'll have time."

"Girl please!" Marcy threw up a hand. "I have cheerleading, soccer, art club, had dance class, Math club, glee, band, drama club, JROTC, lacrosse, writing for two newspapers & volunteering. I think you can handle it."

"How the hell can you do all that?!" Puck wiped his face. "Insane!"

"Art club is in the morning on Mondays, Wednesdays & Fridays. Drama club is after. Dance class was after on Tuesdays & Thursdays but that's glee now. Cheerleading is during third period. I have 'RO during sixth period. Math club is early Saturday mornings unless we can squeeze it in during the week. Soccer & lacrosse are after school. Soccer is a spring sport while lacrosse is a fall one. Band is seventh period while I volunteer all the time."

"You are wicked busy." Sam said in awe.

She shrugged with a smile. "It's all about time management. So I think you should go out for tennis, Tina. You never know. You could get a full ride or be like the Williams' sisters."

"Cool!" Tina grinned as she thought about her possible future. "I'm signing up first thing tomorrow!"

"Are you any good?" Mal asked.

"Does it matter?" Mercedes threw out. "The team's good but it's not like Tina could hurt them."

"I think I'm pretty good." Tina spoke up. "I don't do it a lot. How bad could I be?"

Marcy cracked up. "That's what I always say!"

"& we always get in trouble!" Mike joined in.

"What's the worst that can happen?" Quinn, Mercedes & Mal quoted in unison.

"Shut up!" Marcy threw pretzels at them. "Mike, it's your turn. What's your favorite sport?"

"Football." Puck high-fived him.

"Football." Mal received a high-five from Puck as well.

"Soccer."

"Football."

"I like basketball." Mercedes looked thoughtful. "Your turn, Sam."

"If you had to tell a lie, who would lie to & why? Tina."

Her jaw dropped. "What?!"

Sam laughed. "It's the first thing I thought of."

She side-eyed the hell outta him. "I guess my parents. About what you guys do. Especially if & when me & Mike decide. You know?"

"Mother. She'd sh¡t a brick if she found out Tina & I slept together. Whenever that happens, I'm lyin my ass off!"

"Dad. Whenever he asks about my job, I lie so he doesn't know I'm in photography club."

"I don't lie & I don't really think I should start. I can literally count how many times I've lied in my life." Marcy started. "I'm not good at it & I hate it. I judge people hardcore for lying. But I guess I'd have to say I told my lie. When I had to quit dance class. I majorly lied to everyone."

Mercedes reached over & squeezed her knee. "I know why you were such a bear now. Had to take everything out of you."

"I lie to my Nonna every time she asks about how my moms is doing." Puck muttered quietly.

Mercedes transferred her hand to Puck's thigh. "I had my lie, too. About Puck to Mikey. Sorry."

"It's over now." Mike inclined his head.

"I think I have to lie about this with my parents. They ask why I keep coming home so late on Sundays after dinner with you guys." Sam looked troubled.

"Tell them you're having boys sleepovers or something." Marcy suggested.

Mercedes added, "Or we can include you when we do stuff on other days. Like when it's light out."

"I lie about my scars."

Mike bit his lip. "It's okay, Q."

"Can I see?" Tina asked softly.

Quinn nodded & rolled up her sleeves. Long healing scars ran up both arms. They shined in the light & had a translucent quality to them.

"You can hardly see them." Tina touched them softy. "Does it hurt?"

Quinn shook her head. "I don't cut as much as Marcy so mine heal faster. It's why we wear the winter shirts under our uniforms."

"Can I see yours?" Tina asked Marcy in the same hushed voice.

Marcy nodded & rolled up her sleeves. The skin was angry & red. Words were etched into her skin like a scroll. Some were red skinny lines that resembled Quinn's. Others were jagged & puckered.

"Does it hurt?" Tina repeated.

Marcy nodded. "I did this one earlier today." She pointed to a quick succession of three lines that were bright red & raised. "But other than itching, they're good."

"Itching?" Sam wondered.

Quinn answered him. "When they're healing, they itch. That's how you know they're healing nicely."

"I try to use my scalpel because it makes nicer lines but sometimes I have to use other things." Marcy pouted. "Nicer lines make them easier to conceal & explain away as well as helping them to heal faster."

"& we take care of them right away so they don't get infected." Quinn added.

"Infected?!" Puck meant to ask about how they took care of them but that word tripped him up.

"Yeah, dude. You can get infected & your whole damn limb will fall off!" Marcy swore.

"We stop the blood." Quinn answered Puck's unasked question. "Then we treat it with antiseptic ointment. Sometimes we have to wrap them up. If we cut too deep or something. We try to not move too much after."

"Why?" Tina cocked her head in a morbid fascination.

"So they don't reopen." Marcy told her. "Then we wear long sleeves & avoid people touching us until the pain recedes."

"Unless you're Marcy, who doesn't like anyone touching her ever." Mal expressed.

"Keep it up & _you _won't be touching me ever!"

"Why do you do it?" Sam never took his eyes off Quinn, who threw S.O.S. glances at Marcy.

"People do it for a lot of different specific reasons but they're all under the umbrella of pain."

"So what's your specific reason, Quinn?" He wouldn't stop.

"Like she said, pain." Quinn bit her lip & blinked. "Tina, ask a question!"

"When was the last time you told someone you loved them, Mercedes?"

Mercedes cocked her head & frowned. "I think Marcy."

Marcy's eyebrows lifted. "Really?"

"Yeah. I think I said it last week."

Marcy smiled brightly.

"My siblings when I left today." Sam said proudly.

"I think I told Maddie yesterday."

"I said it to my parents today."

"Marc. He helped with something Friday."

"Marcy."

"When?!" Marcy's head snapped in his direction.

"You never listen to me!" Mal accused. "I said it earlier!"

"I don't remember that!" Marcy frowned, sure that Mal was pulling her leg.

"During sex, you lunatic!"

"That can't count!"

Both looked to Tina, who raised her hands in surrender. "It doesn't matter."

"I said it before & after, too!"

"Oh." Marcy didn't have a real response. "Well, thank you."

Mal was highly upset. "Since you never said it back…"

"I told Mike three weeks ago."

"Three weeks?!" Sam's jaw dropped. "You went three weeks not telling anyone you loved them?!"

"I cry more than I tell people that word." She deadpanned.

The family members shook their head at that truth. "She's right."

"Wow!" Tina mouthed.

"I told my sister the last time I spoke to her. I think it was earlier this week." Puck's eyes were wide but he continued the game.

"I think I'm going to need tequila if we continue this depressing ass game!" Mercedes stood & wobbled slightly.

"It wasn't depressing until people asked those awful questions." Mal side-eyed Marcy.

"Don't you get tired of tequila?" Sam asked.

"You're just mad you can't handle it!" Mercedes stuck out her tongue.

"That was the worst hangover of my life!"

"It was the first hangover of your life!" Quinn reminded him.

"The tequila bite your ass, bro?" Puck smirked.

"That was some potent crap!" Sam defended himself.

Mike snickered. "90 proof. But Marcy has something that can fuck you up quicker."

"I'm interested." Puck's eyes lit up.

"Now I can't have it because I'm allergic so…" Marcy stood.

"I'm not allergic to anything!"

Marcy grinned evilly. "I was hoping you'd say that!" She bounded up the stairs.

"Man!" Mike warned. "You complained about the hangover you had last week from the coke."

"But I got over it." Puck was so serious.

"Ha!" Marcy jumped down the steps. "Got it!" She held a small bowl of cherries & a small bowl of blueberries.

"Fruit?" Puck looked unimpressed.

"I like cherries." Sam reminded him.

"Take one." Marcy held the cherry bowl enticingly in front of his face. "It's so good!"

He picked up a cherry by its stem & placed it on his tongue. He quickly closed his mouth with a frown & removing the stem, ate it. Everyone leaned in to catch his reaction. He didn't disappoint. Seconds later, his eyes filled & he shook his head as if to rid his mouth of the potent fruit. The family members fell out laughing.

Puck looked at his friend in wonder. "How is it?"

Sam leaned his head onto Quinn's lap. He continued to shake his head wordlessly.

"Are you scared?" Marcy shook the bowl at Puck.

He scoffed. "I'm not scared of anything!" He foolishly grabbed five cherries. He removed the stems & placed them all in his mouth.

Everyone but Sam waited for his special reaction. He promptly pulled Mercedes back down & held onto her. "Sh¡t!"

Marcy held out the bowl to Tina. "Want one?"

Tina shook her head fearfully. "You eat one!"

"I can't. I'm allergic to cherries."

"What about those?" Tina pointed to the forgotten blueberries.

Marcy grinned. "Okay." She took a blueberry & sucked on it before eating it fully. Then she ate three more. "Ready?"

"Why aren't you like them?" Tina pointed to the boys on the floor, clutching their girlfriends' waists.

"Because I know what the hell I'm eating." Marcy laughed.

"It's fruit!"

"Soaked in damn near 100 proof liquor."

Tina's eyes widened. "So Puck-?"

"Is gonna have a hell of a hangover tomorrow." Marcy confirmed. "I soak these for months in different liquors. Some mixed. Some light. Some mixed light. I even experiment with different fruit."

"What's those soaked in?"

"Moonshine & whiskey."

"I've never had any of that!" Tina grabbed a cherry by its stem. "Only one. I still need to make it home."

"I got you." Mike patted her back. "I'm not going to drink anything until after I drop you off."

"Is that why you're still nursing your second shot?" She asked. He nodded. "Okay. Here goes!"

Everyone but Puck (who held his head in one hand & was still wrapped around Mercedes with the other) & Sam (who was still in Quinn's lap, looking around blearily) watched her. She closed her eyes & ate the cherry quickly.

She winced as she chewed. Once she swallowed, she whistled low. "Whoa baby!"

"Did you like it?" Mercedes peered at her.

Tina nodded as she opened her eyes with a big grin. "It was so good! I want another!" As she made to grab another one, she fell over into Mike's lap & giggled hard.

"Maybe that's enough for you." Mike suggested. "I don't want you in trouble with your parents. I promised I'd keep you safe."

"The room is spinning!" She yelled.

"I think she has a low tolerance." Mal laughed.

Mercedes took a cherry & played with it in her mouth before chewing. "I am just glad she's having fun! As long as she gets something in her & a fresh breeze, she'll be okay at home."

"I'll give her an aspirin & a water bottle to put in her purse." Mike promised. "I should give her aspirin before I take her home, too."

"It's midnight." Quinn pointed to the clock. "Want to take her home now?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"I'll get her the aspirin." Marcy volunteered.

"I'll get the water bottle." Mercedes offered but Puck wouldn't let her go. "Or could you, Mal?"

He nodded with a smile. "I can do that."

"I'll write her a note. So she doesn't wake up freaked out." Mike lifted her & placed her on a chair.

_**M&Q&M**_

_Dear Tina,_

_I'm sure your head is killing you. I got you two tablets of aspirin in your purse from last night. There's also a water bottle. You should take them before you do anything else._

_Now I'm not sure what you remember but hopefully you'll remember your promise not to say anything. I also hope you remember that you like me._

_You didn't do anything embarrassing so don't worry. You had good, clean fun. You even ate fruit! Everything went great with my family._

_I'll meet you at your locker before classes so if you have any questions, that's where I'll be._

_Yours,_

_Mike._

Tina set the letter down the next morning very confused. According to it, she didn't do anything reckless so why did her head hurt?

She shook her head & immediately regretted it. She hurried to find her purse & took the pills inside. She guzzled down the water & the pain receded.

"Tina! Wake up, sweetheart!" Mrs. Cohen-Chang's voice carried from downstairs.

Tina winced as she realized she was still in the clothes from last night. She hurried to jump in the shower. She wanted answers but need to be clean first.

_**M&Q&M**_

Puck glared at Marcy. "Why didn't you warn me?!"

"I did!" She laughed. "Hell, even Sam's reaction was a warning. Not my fault you're too badass to listen!"

Sam groaned & clutched Tina's locker. They were all waiting for the girl to see what she remembered. "Not so loud." He whispered.

Mike clapped a hand onto his back & snickered as he jumped a mile. "I don't know why you let Marcy talk you into doing stuff!"

"Hey!" The girl in question frowned as she twirled happily. "I'm skipping art club for this so watch it!"

Puck held onto the red & white frills of Mercedes's skirt as his arms tightened around her waist, playing with the edges. "Why are you so happy anyway?"

"Who said I was happy?" She spun again.

"Ever since you got that text last night, you've been so excited. You're _never_ excited." Mal pouted.

"There's just some good news that I can't wait to share."

"Then share!" Quinn folded her arms with a grin.

Marcy shook her head & made an effort to be still. "I can't. Not yet!"

"Freaks!" Someone muttered as they passed by the group.

"Slut!" Marcy called out cheerfully.

The group laughed as the girl colored. She obviously hadn't expected for any of them to hear her. "Sorry! I'm sorry!"

Quinn turned a glare on her that had her shaking. "Leave. Now."

The girl nodded so hard they thought her neck would snap. She hightailed it down the hall without another word.

"That glare should be sold to the military." Mal quipped.

They joked a little while longer before Tina showed up, uniform looking fresher than her. "Hey, guys."

"How are you?" Mike went to her & held her arms, peering into her brown eyes earnestly. "Are you okay?"

Tina nodded before wincing. "I'm fine but my head is killing me. It's better than when I first woke up though. What happened last night?!"

"What all do you remember?" Mercedes asked cautiously.

"Going to your house & then a blur." Tina admitted.

"Like stepping in the house & then a blur?" Quinn questioned. "Or being in the house & the blurring comes later?"

"We were playing a game." Tina frowned as she wracked her brain. "I liked it. It was fun but I can't really remember too many questions. Colors & fruit I think."

"So you remember everything before the game?" Mike pushed.

She was going to nod again before she thought better of it. She used her words. "Yes. & I won't say anything. I promise."

Mike hugged her. "Thanks."

"So we didn't do anything fun?"

"Huh?" He leaned away from her.

"Your letter said we had good, clean fun. We even ate fruit. I expected something different since your confession."

The group laughed causing Sam, Puck & Tina to groan & hold their heads.

"Marcy spiked the fruit." Sam whispered angrily.

"You didn't have to eat it!" She pointed out. "Or eat five at one time!" She yelled on Puck's ear.

He nearly cried. "Okay! I get it! It's my fault. I'll never underestimate you again!"

"Okay, I gotta get to art club!" Marcy grabbed Mal's hand & raced off.

"She has too much energy." Sam glared after her.

"You're just mad Stevie & Stacie woke you up by screaming & bouncing on your bed." Quinn smirked.

"Yes, I am!"

"Puck, are you going to let me go anytime soon?" Mercedes looked down at her boyfriend, who was still clutching her tightly.

He shook his head. "I'm following you everywhere today."

"Why?" Mike chuckled as Puck threw him a dark look.

"He just wants to hold something soft!" Quinn taunted.

Puck growled before straightening. He took Mercedes's hand & dragged her down the hall. He looked foolish carrying her purple backpack & walking disjointedly.

The two couples chuckled as Mercedes tried to keep him in a straight line & from running into other people.

"Do you need me to walk you around, too?" Quinn mocked Sam, who still hadn't released Tina's locker.

"I think so." He let go & grabbed Quinn's hand. "No more cherries for me!"

Quinn laughed as Sam dragged her off. "But I like you with cherries!"

Mike & Tina chuckled. "My family is messy!"

"I like your family." Tina smiled shyly as she opened her locker.

He glanced at her incredulously. "Have you forgotten that you met them?!"

Tina giggled. "I meant the kids. I barely knew Marcy & I never met Mal, Laura, Marc or Maddie. I like them."

"Oh." He shrugged. "I guess I like 'em, too."

She shut her locker & leaned against it. "So fill me in. Last night. What happened?"

_**M&Q&M**_

Tina's eyes widened & she screamed. The freshman holding her was startled & promptly dropped her.

"What's wrong with you, Pork Fried Rice?!" Coach Sylvester yelled into her bullhorn during practice.

Tina quickly stood up as the freshman squad gathered around her. She looked at them nervously before answering the cantankerous coach. "Sorry. I just thought I saw something. I'm sorry."

Coach Sylvester narrowed her eyes. "Everybody take five! All squads!"

Her glee family from the senior squad raced to her side. "What's wrong, Tina?"

"I can't say!" She bit her lip as the other cheerleaders made the most of their break. "It's so embarrassing!"

"What could be so bad that you have a panic attack during practice?" Marcy asked.

"It's about Mike!"

No one blinked as they remained confused. "Okay."

"I remember last night!" She waved a hand. "All of it!"

"I'm confused." Marcy looked at Mercedes.

"Is that a bad thing?" Mercedes was torn between confusion & laughter. Tina looked so distraught.

"You remember the game we played?"

Marcy, Mercedes & Quinn nodded.

"What game?" Kurt wanted to know.

Quinn quickly explained the rules.

"Remember the question Mal asked Puck?"

The trio frowned before dropping their collective jaws as it hit them. "Oh my goodness!"

"I have _got_ to know!" Santana bounced on her heels.

"Is that a deal breaker?" Quinn asked. "I mean you didn't say anything last night."

"I can see why Mike didn't remind you." Marcy pursed her lips. "That's a lot to accept."

"He's good though!" Mercedes swore.

"Somebody spill!" Kurt demanded.

"I can accept it." Tina admitted. "It's just that it hit me & kinda threw me off. I'm better now. The memory just caught me off guard."

"Won't somebody tell us?!" Santana yelled.

"Maybe it's not our business?" Brittany spoke up.

"At least what was the question?" Kurt begged.

"How many girls have you slept with." Tina said quietly.

"How many did he say?" Santana's eyes lit up.

Tina shook her head. "That's personal! I'm not telling!"

"As much as me?" Brittany asked, finally curious.

"Stop it!" Tina covered her ears as Kurt, Santana & Brittany yelled out numbers.

Coach Sylvester screamed into her bullhorn that practice was to be resumed after the five minutes were up. Tina took a breath as she got back into position. Amazingly the trio never hit upon the correct number…

_**M&Q&M**_

The kids trailed into the choir room after school. Most had woken up from their sluggish start & was finally energetic. They played around as they waited for Mr. Shue.

Finn watched the door & when Marcy walked in, grabbed Rachel's hand. "It's time."

Rachel nodded & called Santana over. The room watched as the trio approached the sophomore.

Marcy set her stuff down & looked up. "Is it time?"

Rachel nodded happily.

Marcy clapped. "Yay!" The four left the room, leaving the remaining students wondering what was going on.

Mr. Shue walked in, humming. "What's up, guys? How were your weekends?" The entire room shushed him. His eyes widened in shock. "What's going on?"

A scream was heard & they all stood.

"Was that Mini Mama?"

"What on earth?!" Mr. Shue was greatly concerned & went to the door to see what was going on.

Just then all four students returned holding hands & wearing smiles.

"What the hell?" Mike expressed.

Marcy squeezed Rachel's right hand & bounced on her heels. "Can I do it?"

Finn shook his head. "I'll go first." He squeezed Rachel's left hand & Santana's right. "Rachel & I had a long talk last week. We came to a decision that we think you'll want to know about."

Rachel nodded. "As of right now, 3:30 PM, Finn & I are officially-"

"Broken up!" Marcy burst out with.

"Marceline!" Rachel admonished.

"Sorry. You were taking too long!" Marcy settled down.

"I'm officially reunited with Jesse St. James & he poses no threat to our choir so there's no reason to call me a traitor this year." Rachel went on. She & Finn released each other's hands.

"After a lot of talking & a week to make absolutely sure-" Santana began.

"Santana & I are officially-"

"Together!" Marcy bounced on her heels again, excited. "They're together!"

Santana put her free hand on her hip. "Marcy!"

"Sorry! You were going too slow!" She resettled herself.

Finn huffed. "We're all really happy with the recent changes & we need to thank one special person-"

Marcy opened her mouth but Rachel beat her to it. "Marceline Jones!"

Marcy stamped her foot. "Not fair!"

"You took our spotlights!" Santana side-eyed her.

"Wait!" Mr. Shue held up a hand. "What does this mean? Especially after last week?"

"Rachel & I took a break last week." Finn started.

"Why was Marcy happy about that?" Mike cut in. "That's why she was clingy, right?"

Rachel nodded. "She recorded a "moment" between Jesse & I & showed Finn so he'd come to his own conclusions."

"Then she came over to explain it & a few other things to me." Finn went on.

"That's why she was leaving." Kurt deduced.

Finn nodded. "So Santana & I talked Sunday. Then Rachel & I talked Monday."

"Why'd you & Satan talk?" Artie questioned.

"They'll get to that!" Marcy snapped. "Go ahead, Finn."

Artie snapped his mouth shut. "Excuse me!"

"Please! I just want to get to the part where I'm getting congratulated." Marcy begged.

Finn laughed. "Rachel & I took a break last Monday. To make sure we wanted to be together or not."

"I even stayed away from Jesse to clear up any confusion." Rachel added.

"Last night Finn called me saying he understood what he wanted." Santana put in.

"Which is when he texted me to say that they had news!" Marcy supplied with a smile.

"We talked everything over & I called Jesse at lunch." Rachel said. "We were to be official as soon as glee started. That way Marcy could be the first one to know."

"As soon as we were over-" Finn concluded. "Santana & I could start over. Fresh."

Santana smiled. "So once we told Marcy, it was 3:30 & we were on."

"&?" Marcy led.

"& thank you!" The trio hugged her.

The room clapped.

"Master matchmaker!" Mr. Shue approved. "You should look into the profession."

"No way!" Marcy broke from the hug. "This love stuff bites! I just liked doing stuff. It was fun."

"So you really weren't interested in Finn?" Brittany confirmed.

"He's not my type." Marcy shrugged. "He's hella more fine than that Jesse dude but nope. He can barely handle Tana; I'd kill him."

"Thank you?" Finn cocked his head in confusion.

Santana stroked his arm. "That wasn't a true compliment, baby."

"Oh." His face fell.

"Yes, it was!" Marcy defended.

"Alright!" Mr. Shue clapped his hands. "Let's rehearse!"

_**M&Q&M**_

The days passed by in a whirlwind of pleasure & pain for the family. Fights broke out, peace was made & things were swept under the rug.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Mike asked again.

"Mike, I know you want to make sure but you're nearly inside me!" Tina scowled. "I'm sure!"

{_M&Q&M}_

"Sam, I think you have a problem." Marcy stated seriously.

"My name is Clark Kent!" He posed.

"Quinn, your boyfriend can never have another cherry as long as he lives!"

{_M&Q&M}_

"I don't understand how she stays with that asshole!" Puck frowned.

Mercedes pulled him closer. "Love makes you do the crazy."

"She's in love with that crack pipe!" He swore. "She tolerates the rest of us."

"Your mom loves you."

"Sure she does."

{_M&Q&M}_

"Quinny, take your boyfriend & hide!" Judy pushed her daughter to the stairs. "Don't make a sound!"

Quinn grabbed Sam's hand. "You can't say anything!"

Sam kept time with her even though he didn't understand what was happening. He knew soon enough…

{_M&Q&M}_

"Mom!" Mike snapped. "You know I have plans with Tina!"

"I need your help, Mikey!" Jeanette begged. "You're the only one I can count on! You know you're my little man."

"Why can't Mal watch her?"

"You know she looks up to you, sweetie." She pouted. "I can't believe you're choosing that girl over me!-us!-Maddie!"

"That girl's name is Tina!" Mike blew out a breath. "You know that!"

"Fine!" Jeanette crossed her arms. "You're choosing _Tina_ over your own sister!"

"You know that's not fair!"

"I thought you loved me!"

"Mom!" He reached out to touch her but she jerked away from him.

"You're just like your father! You don't care about us!" She sobbed.

His face hardened. "I'm nothing like him. Of course I care about you." He sighed heavily. "Just give me a little warning next time!"

She hugged him hard. "I promise. I will."

{_M&Q&M}_

"Mercy? Please come home. They're at it again & it's getting bad. Mal won't pick up & I can't go to Ellen's. Her family is on vacation still. Please?"

Mercedes listened to the voicemail again & felt guilt. She'd had dinner out with Puck & went back to his place to make out (amongst other things).

Puck kissed her shoulder. "What is it? You're shaking."

Mercedes didn't speak, instead replaying the message & giving him the phone.

He cursed. "Let's get dressed."

{_M&Q&M}_

"Go Sam! Go Sam!" The kids chanted, cheering on their blonde friend as he, in a rush of meth, danced on the coffee table with a bowl on his head. His hips moved to LMFAO's _Party Rock Anthem._

{_M&Q&M}_

"Sectionals was so much fun!" Marcy whispered-screamed to Mal. "Glee is so fun!"

"Your parents aren't home." He reminded her. "You don't have to whisper."

"I don't want Mercy to hear." Marcy folded her arms across her chest. "Then she'll be all know-it-all about getting me to join."

"But it's making you happier right?" He wrapped his arms around her & rocked them back & forth.

_Not as much as you do._ She nodded. "Want to get some fro-yo?"

"Okay!"

{_M&Q&M}_

"Go Finn!" Santana jumped up & down like a crazy person.

"You really like that you get to do that, don't you?" Quinn teased.

Santana side-eyed her heavily. "Go baby!" The rest of the cheerleaders cheered on their favorites as Puck scored a touchdown.

{_M&Q&M}_

"Artie, are you sure this is okay?" Marcy bit her lip.

"Yeah, boo thang!" He waved a hand. "It's all good."

"But you don't want nobody to find out, right?"

"Girl, just get to it!"

Marcy threw down the game controller as her avatar destroyed his in Call of Duty. "I'm the master! Yeah, who's your momma?!"

The guys laughed as their best player was just handed his ass by the small cheerleader.

{_M&Q&M}_

"I really like to see you put on your girly stuff." Puck watched Mercedes as she slathered lavender scented lotion on her mahogany skin. "It's so sexy."

{_M&Q&M}_

"Sam!" Quinn pushed his shoulder. "Sam, wake up!" The football player refused to awaken. "Sam!"

She huffed before getting an idea. She trailed a hand down his body until she found what she was looking for. Soon enough his green eyes locked on hers. "Hey, Quinn."

{_M&Q&M}_

"Mike, your mom doesn't want me here." Tina pouted.

"I don't care what she wants." He held her. "I want you here."

{_M&Q&M}_

"Divas, I need a fabulous outfit that will make Dave swallow his tongue!" Kurt proclaimed.

Rachel & Mercedes eyed each other before glaring at him. "We've been here forever, Kurt!"

"& we'll move in if I can't find anything!" He swore.

They rolled their eyes. "How about a suit?"

{_M&Q&M}_

Finn hugged Santana as he finished singing _Girls Just Want to Have Fun_ by Cyndi Lauper as a ballad in glee.

The couples were all hugged up while Kurt & Rachel tried to embrace an un-amused Marcy.

{_M&Q&M}_

"You don't want him, Laura!" Marc snapped. "Why don't you just divorce him?!"

"I can't do that, Marc!" She sobbed. "You know that!"

"I really don't." He swore fiercely. "You say you love me but you're still married to him. You say you can't leave him but you're always calling me!"

"I'm sorry!"

"So am I." He muttered before ending the call.

{_M&Q&M}_

"Have you talked to Azimio lately?" Kurt gestured to the jock across the cafeteria.

Karofsky shook his head. "I don't know why he's avoiding me."

"He'll come around." Kurt promised.

{_M&Q&M}_

"My mom is really excited for this spa trip." Tina worried her lip.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Mike was confused.

"Quinn made it seem like she shouldn't go."

"Quinn might be right." He admitted. "But she should go if she wants."

"You think so?"

He nodded. "If it makes her happy, yes. Hopefully they won't make her so mad, she makes me stop seeing you."

"I'd see you anyway!" Tina flung herself into his arms.

{_M&Q&M}_

Marcus threw a lamp against the wall. "You can't do anything right! What's wrong with you? You're a waste of space!"

Rose cowered behind a couch.

"Daddy!" Mercedes begged from the doorway. "Please stop!"

"Shut up! You whores are getting on my last nerves!" He threw another lamp.

Marcy flinched & tried to calm herself as she rocked in a fetal position under a love-seat.

"Don't call my girls that!" Rose stood. She put her hand on her hips.

"You made them that way!" He accused. "Spreading your legs for every man who looks at you twice!"

His words were slurred but very understood. Rose narrowed her eyes. "Don't put your slut's personality on me!"

"Momma, no!" Mercedes tried to get her mother to calm down.

"No!" Rose threw up a hand. "He wants to talk about being unfaithful, ask him about Jennifer! How's your twiggy bitch, Marcus?!"

She picked up a vase & threw it at his head. It barely missed. He growled & jumped over the couch to get to her.

"Daddy!"

{_M&Q&M}_

"I heard that this Blaine kid was basically pushed from his school." Tina confided.

"I heard some guy wouldn't take no for an answer so he had to leave." Kurt went on.

"Do you think he wants to take over our glee club?" Rachel worried. "The Warblers are really good & I doubt he wants to stop performing."

The entire club & their few select guests (Mal, Ellen & Karofsky) were at a few tables that were cluttered together in a secluded group.

"Maybe we should ask him over?" Mercedes suggested. "It can't be easy being new."

Sam agreed. "It's not."

Mercedes pushed back her chair & walked over to the slicked haired boy standing in the middle of the cafeteria looking lost. "Hi, I'm Mercedes Jones."

"Hey. My name's Blaine Anderson." He stuck out a hand & smiled. "You're a cheerleader."

"I am." She pulled at her skirt modestly. "But not all of us are stuck up bitches. Want to sit at my table?" She hooked a thumb behind her.

He glanced in that direction & saw nearly everyone wore red & white. It seemed like the popular table to him. Except for two girls, they were all cheerleaders. Even one of the guys. All the other guys wore letterman jackets.

Mercedes saw his hesitation. "I swear we're not awful. We're in the glee club. Except Mal, Ellen & Karofsky. But you're welcome to join us."

"Glee club?" His eyes lit up.

She laughed. "Yeah. Maybe you'd like to audition? My sister needs a dance partner."

"Thank you." He gazed at her. "You're the first person to talk to me."

"This school is clique happy but who cares about all that junk? Glee is at the bottom of the pole so you might want to think it through. We used to get slushied a lot. Rachel still does kinda."

"Rachel?"

"The girl in the Garanimals." Mercedes pointed her out & Rachel waved at being shown favoritism. "She's a hard pill to swallow & can work a nerve but at the end of the day, she's alright."

"What about the other girl who isn't a cheerleader?"

"That's my sister's best friend, Ellen. She's crazy awesome & the best photographer outside of my brother." She boasted. "We're a fun bunch. Please?"

He laughed at her pout. "Okay. I'll join you guys & if you're really awesome, I'll audition."

"Yay!"

They walked slowly across the cafeteria to the table. "So who's who?"

"The Asian couple all hugged up & showing way too much PDA is my brother, Mike & his girl, Tina. She's on the freshman squad & the JV tennis team. Mikey's a defensive football player & the best male dancer since Fred Astaire. On the side are the blondes. Sam's a football player, too (shares the quarterback position with Finn) & a country star in the making. I swear that boy is Johnny Cash in youth form. He's dating my sister, Quinn. She's head cheerleader with my other sister, Marcy & Becky for the varsity squad. Becky's crazy & so much fun. You'll meet her eventually."

Blaine eyed her as she talked about Mike & Quinn being her siblings but motioned for her to continue as they slowed to make sure the group didn't overhear them.

"Next to them is Ellen, who's in the photography club with Mal. Marcy's next to her with Mal, who's trying to eat her food. Marcy's co-captain of so many things that it'll take longer than this lunch period to fill in. She just changed to this period actually. Mal's on the football team on the JV squad as running-back. He's getting really good so by next year, he'll def. be varsity. He's also vice-president of the photography club. Ellen's the president."

"The brother that's the best photographer?"

"Right!" She nodded. "At the next table is Kurt & his boyfriend, Dave Karofsky. We just call him by his last name but Kurt is his boo & all so he of course calls him Dave. He used to be a bully but since he came out over the summer, he's so chill. Plus, he's my soulmate's light so that rocks. Kurt's on the varsity cheerleading squad & can sing his tiny ass off! Rachel is sitting with them. Her boyfriend is this sleazeball, who already graduated."

"Whoa!"

"You can sit with them." They were almost there. "Then there's Santana at the last table. She's the Latina all over the giant quarterback. It's okay if you can only see his shoulders on up. She is always all over him. She's on varsity, too. She's hood as hell for a rich girl & means the threats she sprouts so don't get on her bad side. Finn is co-quarterback & captain of the Titans, our football team. He's also captain & center for our basketball team. & co-captain of the New Directions with Rachel, our glee club."

"Busy dude."

"Tana's BFF is the blonde, Ms. Brittany S. Pierce. She's loopy as all hell but she's good people. Don't make her feel bad about her intelligence because you'd have to wait for them to decide which one is going to kick your ass first."

"One of who?"

"Santana or her boyfriend, Artie. He's in the wheelchair. He's on the football team, too. They use him like a battering ram & it works. He's my musical husband & has more soul than anybody I've ever met. He's über protective of Britt-Bratt. The two of them & Chang Squared-" she pointed to Mike & Tina. "They have this smarty pants team & she dominants! Girl knows her cat info! Plus, she's a real sweetheart. Lastly, there's my boyfriend. The guy with the Mohawk. He's the running-back for our football team & point-guard for the basketball team. He's also so hardcore rocking that it's ridiculous! He knows all kinda of bands from the seventies & eighties. He's such a badass!"

He glanced at her as her eyes glazed over & she sighed. "Lovebirds."

"Sorry." She smiled. "Just happy to have him."

"That's fine. I wish I had somebody to moon over."

"What do you like?" She asked seriously. "There's a ton of slutty girls & not so slutty girls. There's some open guys."

"I'm gay." He explained. "I'll let you set me up. Hopefully it'll go well."

"Of course!" She waved a hand. "I have great taste! & lastly for real is me. I'm on the senior cheerleading team & I think I sing pretty well. Also, Kurt, Brittany, Tina & I are in a fashion club together. Marcy, Tina & I join the boys for video game nights. We always beat them."

"You guys seem really close."

"We are."

"I think I'm going to like this school." He smiled. "So what are your ages?" 

"We're all juniors except for Marcy, Tina, Ellen, Sam & Mal. They're sophomores."

"Me too! But what's with all the different positions? Like why is Tina on the freshman squad but Marcy's on the senior?"

"Coach Sylvester, our cheerleading coach, goes by talent. Coach Beiste, the football coach does, too but she also had to undo all the trouble their last coach had them in. That's why Mal's stuck on the JV squad but he'll def. be varsity in the fall."

"Your football coach is a woman?"

She nodded. "We were so lucky to get her. Last year, we had Coach Tanaka & he was a mess! She's super nice though & I'd rather go to her than any other teacher in this place."

"What about your show choir coach?"

"Mr. Shue's okay. Better than a lot of adults but Coach Beiste is better. Just don't tell him or Coach Sue I said that!"

He giggled. "I won't!"

They finally arrived at the tables. "Guys. Meet Blaine Anderson. He's going to audition for the New Directions!"

{_M&Q&M}_

"Dammit! Did the condom break?!"

"Sh¡t!"

{_M&Q&M}_

"My mom had a great time!" Tina gushed.

The girls from the family giggled. "We're glad."

"She wants to go again."

"Is that a good idea?" Mercedes bit her lip.

"Let her mom have fun!" Laura waved a hand. "The moms are picking up the tab. If she can stand their awful ass company, she should milk it for all it's worth."

{_M&Q&M}_

"You're better at video games than my brother." Finn told Blaine.

"Thanks?" He was still getting used to the connections but he knew Finn's brother was Kurt.

"& you don't talk about how unfashionable the clothes for your avatar are." Puck rolled his eyes.

"You know he's at that fashion club meeting right now." Marcy reminded the group.

Artie cracked up. "They get him & we get you."

"You're just mad that I'm whoopin all your asses!" She rolled her eyes.

"You could have some mercy on us." Sam pouted.

"Is that my name?!" She stuck out her tongue. "My name is Marcy. You want mercy, you better call her up!"

Blaine laughed. He def. liked this school.

{_M&Q&M}_

"Marc, I'm so scared!" Laura sobbed into his shirt.

He rubbed circles into her back. "It's okay. Did you call Robert yet?"

She shook her head. "I couldn't. I just couldn't."

"He's going to want to know why his wife is at the hospital."

She shook her head harder. "It has nothing to do with him."

Marc shrugged as the doctor walked in. "Mrs. Hall? I'm sorry to say you miscarried. Do you want me to explain any further? Do you have any questions?"

Marc frowned. "Miscarried? Laura's not pregnant."

Laura snapped out of her daze to gaze at Marc with watery eyes. "Marc, I meant to tell you. I swear!"

"What?!" He backed away from her.

The doctor grimaced. He hated cases like this.

"I was going to tell you. I really was. I just found out."

"Is it mine?" He shook his head. "Was it mine?"

"Yes." She nodded slowly. "It's been months-"

"I can't believe this!" He covered his face.

The doctor cleared his throat. "There's support groups that you can attend."

Marc glared at him until he left the room. "Were you really going to tell me?"

"I was! I just didn't know how. I didn't know how I was going to tell anybody!"

"& now it's gone like it never existed." Marc swallowed hard.

"Like it never existed." She repeated hollowly.

He held her again. "But we know."

She nodded. "We know."

{_M&Q&M}_

"Jones! Jones!" Azimio chased after Marcy. "Wait up!"

She turned on her heel. "Do you need something?" Kurt paused beside her.

"I just wanted to apologize."

"It's taken you two months to apologize?"

He ducked his head. "I had a lot to think over."

"Well? Get to it." She folded her arms. "& it better be good."

"Look Jones-"

"Not to me! To him." She pointed at a shocked Kurt. "You didn't harp on my sexuality. Apologize to the one who deserves it."

Azimio opened his mouth but then a wave of red slushy assaulted his features. "What the-?!"

Rick "the Stick" Nelson laughed. "It's Adams & his boyfriend!" The hockey heads that travelled with him laughed as they moved down the hall.

Azimio, humiliated, eyed Kurt in pain. "How can you deal with that?! I'm so sorry. I never should have done that to any of you. I really shouldn't have done that to you, Girly Face-" Marcy cleared her throat with a raised eyebrow. "I mean Kurt." He hurried to correct himself. "You can't help being gay or glittery. I shouldn't have a problem with it. I also shouldn't have frozen my best friend out. Especially without telling him why."

"Why did you?" Kurt blinked slowly. He was sure he was dreaming.

"I didn't know how to handle it. I figured he'd come around if he saw it didn't make him any friends. Then I got bitter. I felt like he was leaving me in the shadows & walking in the light with you."

"I never tried to take your best friend from you."

"I know. I pushed him away." Azimio sighed. "Anyway, I'm really sorry for the way I've treated you. All of you."

"How about a dinner?" Kurt asked, generously. "We can all sit down & talk. I'm sure there's books on being friends with homosexuals."

"We all?" Azimio eyed Marcy fearfully.

"Me, Dave & yourself. It can be us getting to know one another & give you two a chance to reconnect."

Azimio smiled. "I'd like that."

"You should wash that out as soon as possible." Marcy pointed out. "It stains."

He nodded & set off down the hall.

Kurt whispered to Marcy as he watched Azimio walk away. "Am I being punked?"

"No." She put a hand on his shoulder. "You're being vindicated."


	9. Everything Can Change in a Moment

_**I decided to upload twice because it finally loaded! I'm so excited that this chapter is dedicated to my loyal fans!**_

_**NJPNJPNJP**_

Puck walked to Mercedes's locker, whistling. He was excited to see his girl. She'd been acting a little strange for the past few weeks & he just wanted her to know he cared.

He twirled the pilfered daisy in his fingers. He'd taken it from a neighbor's flowerbed but doubted the woman would miss it. He greeted a few people as he ambled down the hall. He was in a really good mood.

Until he turned the corner that directly led to her locker…

Anthony Rashad was leaned up against the one next to hers with a big smile plastered on his phony face. & she was smiling just as big into his!

Puck saw red for a second. _What the f-?! So she's going there?!_ He watched as Anthony flirted, showing her moves from the last game that helped them win. He heard her giggle & hand Anthony a slip of paper.

Puck drifted closer & saw the exact moment Anthony noticed him. His entire demeanor changed. "Sup bro?"

"Hey!" Anthony rubbed the back of his neck.

_ Yeah, I caught you fucker!_ Mercedes turned & smiled. His heart skipped a beat as she reached up to kiss him. No, not kiss him. Kiss his cheek. "Hey, Noah!"

"I got you this." He held out the flower, feeling foolish. _So what if she's steppin out? I've cheated a boatload of times on other girls. Maybe we just rode this thing out as far as it could go? _A pain throbbed in his heart.

Her smile deepened & she took the bloom from him, fingering the petals gently. "Thank you."

He glared at Anthony. _Fuck that! She's mine!_ "Do you need something?"

Mercedes's jaw dropped as Anthony's eyes widened. Neither expected that. "Noah!"

He hardened his face. "I just wanted to know what he wanted." He wrapped his arms around her waist as he stared the other guy down.

He saw when Anthony understood his intentions. He also saw the lust in his eyes when looking at his, Puck's Mama. That wasn't flyin with the rocker. "Hey, man. No disrespect. I just needed a homework assignment."

"He missed a day of class so I was helping him out." Mercedes was so embarrassed. _What the hell is his problem?!_

"He can leave now." Though Puck spoke to Mercedes, his eyes never left Anthony's. "If that's all that he needed & you helped him."

"Yeah." Anthony flicked his gaze to her & licked his lips. It was nearly impossible for Puck to contain his growl. "I'll see you later, Ms. Lady."

Puck's jaw dropped as Anthony ambled away. Mercedes turned in his arms & glared at him. "What was that?!"

"Why is he calling you Ms. Lady?!" He refused to let her go. In every sense of the phrase.

"He gave me that nickname last year." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I didn't know you knew him."

"You don't know everything about me, you know!"

_How is this derailing so fast? She's been acting so weird. Maybe she's trying to slip away?_ "Just stay away from him. He's not a-"

She held a hand in front of his face & turned her head. "You did not just tell me who I can & can't be friends with!"

A few people stopped to watch the heated pair but they were so wrapped up in their conversation, they took no notice. "I didn't say all that!" Puck took a breath. "He's not someone I want you around."

"You can't tell me what to do!"

_You're mine & that's all there is to it!_ "The hell I can't!"

"You know what, Puckerman?" She threw his flower at him. He barely caught it before it fell. "Keep your flower & go to hell!"

She started to walk away when suddenly she grabbed the flower. "On second thought, why should the daisy suffer?" She left in a huff as he realized they weren't alone.

People were taking pictures & videos. He punched a locker. _She's leaving me. I can feel it._

_**M&Q&M**_

"I don't know what's going on with us." Puck threw the basketball but it missed the net by a mile.

Mike chased after it & tossed it in. **Swish!** _Of course!_ Puck thought. "Maybe you're going through a hump or something?"

"Is it new?" Finn asked. The guys were shooting hoops during class a couple days later. It wasn't a conscious decision to skip; it just happened. Even Kurt was there.

"I know my Diva." Kurt fixed his hair. "She has been a little more irritable lately but she's fine."

"It may be Marcy." Mal shrugged. "She's been a real nutcase lately & maybe Mercy just got caught up in the whirlwind?"

"Are you sure?" Karofsky was relatively new to guys hangout but he fit in smoothly. Especially since he had no other close friends anymore. "Mercedes seems like she's in control of her own emotions."

"She is." Mike agreed. "But Mal's right; Marcy can drive anybody crazy!"

"Hey!" Puck tried again & was only marginally successful. "Mini Mama's not that bad. Plus, it's Mama. I know it!"

"How?" Sam did an admirable layup. "Like how is she acting?"

"She doesn't want me to touch her." Puck started.

"Maybe it's that time…?" Blaine blushed hardcore.

Puck shook his head. "Nope. Had sex a couple days ago."

"Maybe she's hungry?" Artie suggested. He motioned for Karofsky to throw him the ball & he made a bank shot. "Coach Sue has them on that funky ass diet."

"Actually-" Kurt interrupted. "She's broken that diet a few times. I was so surprised. Mercy's usually so dedicated."

"She even cut down on her-" Puck stopped. "This thing she does. You don't need to know what it is."

That set off a whole new line of questioning no one opened their mouths to ask.

Puck gave a significant look to Sam, Mal & Mike. They had noticed her drug intake had decreased exponentially, too. "Point is, she's being weird as hell & I don't know what to do."

"Maybe the girls know?" Finn suggested. "Something recent that Kurt hasn't found out yet?"

"I can go see." Kurt offered.

"You'd do that?" Puck frowned at him in awe. "I know how close you two are."

"I want her happy. She doesn't really seem happy so anything I can do to rectify that, I will!"

"You said a lot of words so I'm just going to assume that's a yes."

"It's a yes."

Puck nodded & made his first shot of the game. _We'll be fine_.

_**M&Q&M**_

"I don't want to talk about it anymore!" Mercedes moaned as Laura asked her (_again!_) if she was sure she had missed something in her interaction with Puck & Anthony.

"We came to this spa so you can relax & talk." Laura had her Mommy face on. "So relax & talk! There has to be some indication of why Noah is acting so weird. I think it has to do with that boy."

"Anthony is such a non-factor!" Mercedes wanted to kick her legs like a child but held in her tantrum. "I told him that. I told the girls that last night at the sleepover. I'm not even thinking about Anthony Rashad!"

"What else is going on between you guys? I've noticed you're not touching as much."

Tears welled in Mercedes's eyes. "I don't know. Sometimes I feel so icky standing next to him. Like he's this gorgeous slab of man & I'm a lump. I don't want him touching me!"

Laura looked at her sister in alarm. Mercedes never lacked confidence! "You're just as good-looking as he is!"

"I don't always feel like it. Sometimes I see other girls & I think "She'd look better with him!" I don't know what's wrong with me!"

Laura slid along the sauna bench until she could wrap her arms around Mercedes. "It's okay to feel not the best sometimes but if this happens a lot-"

"It doesn't though! It's so random! Sometimes I don't want him anywhere near me. It's like the thought of him breathing pisses me off."

Laura's eyebrows rose. "Wow."

"Then there's the times where I want him close to me & he's nowhere around. I feel so abandoned! I try to explain it to him but he just looks at me like I'm crazy!"

"You know how guys are!" Laura scoffed. "I told Robert I was having an ugly day the other day & the ass told me to go put on some make-up. I almost killed him."

"Why are they so clueless?!" Mercedes pouted.

"It's in their DNA." Laura shrugged. "Look at Daddy & Uncle Marcus. Not a rational bone between them."

Mercedes gasped. "Do you think he's cheating on me?"

Laura wanted to deny it but in good conscious couldn't. Most of the men she knew were cheaters. Their fathers included. "I highly doubt it."

"Me too." Mercedes sighed. "Either that or I really don't want to believe it. It's so weird though."

"What?"

"Even when I want him out of my sight, I want to hold his hand. Or when I'm feeling icky & terrified of him touching me, I need him in my line of sight. There are nights where we just cuddle. I just need it."

Laura smiled. "My little sister's in love!"

Mercedes blushed. "Shut up!"

"Mercy & Noah sitting in a tree. L-O-V-I-N-G. First came kisses, wait for marriage. Next there's a baby in a baby carriage!"

"You are so immature! That's where Marcy gets it from." Mercedes covered her face. "Did you make that up on the spot?"

_**M&Q&M**_

Mercedes didn't know what to do. Puck had been acting strange for over a week & she hadn't been feeling too well. She didn't know what was wrong with her body or her boyfriend.

She had skipped school to lie in her bed & think about her life. She wanted to run somewhere where she'd be free. But at the bottom of it, she loved her family (the kids anyway) & she loved her boyfriend. Puck might have been acting up lately but she still loved him.

She rolled over onto her side & made up her mind to talk to him. Maybe he had something going on that she didn't know about. Maybe it had nothing to do with her.

The doorbell rang & she lifted her head before remembering no one was supposed to be home. When it rang again, she decided to get the door. Who cared if she skipped?

She made her way downstairs & opened the door. Puck pushed himself in. "Why aren't you in school?"

"Come on in!" She snapped sarcastically. _I tried._

"Why aren't you in school, Mama?" He folded his arms & glared at her.

She copied his movements. "I don't answer to you! Besides, I've skipped plenty of times before. Why's this time so important?"

"Because you've been acting real funny for a while now-"

"Me?!" She slammed the door before stomping upstairs.

He grunted before following her. "Yes, you!"

She turned on the stairs. "I haven't been acting weird! You have!" She ran up to her room & tried to slam the door but he forced it open. "Go away, Puck!"

"Not until you tell me what the hell you mean!" His breath came in short puffs. "You've been weird for weeks!"

"I've been reacting to you if anything! I don't know what your problem is but I don't have to put up with your mood swings."

"I'm not a chick; I don't have mood swings!" He bit off. "You're the one being so chummy with every guy in school! The hell is that?!"

"Excuse me?!" She screeched. "I haven't been chummy with anyone!"

"Anthony Rashad?" He crossed his arms. "Ring any bells?"

She rolled her eyes. "So I can't give someone a homework assignment?"

"I wasn't aware you were in the same classes!"

"We're in one class & he was gone a day! He needed the assignment & forgot to ask the teacher. You act like I cheated on you!"

"Did you have to flirt with him to give him the stupid work? No, you didn't!"

"Are you accusing me of something?" She warned.

"I think it's real easy to want to see what else is out there when you have more money than morals."

"I know you didn't just say I don't have morals when you kissed your best friend's girlfriend!"

"Stop throwing that back in my face! I made a mistake."

"Stop acting like me being a good person is cheating on you!" She put her hands on her hips. "Stop acting like my parents money makes me a bad person. It's not my fault you're poor!"

He took a step forward. "You don't have to rub that in my face either."

She took a step as well. "Speaking of your face, why are your eyes so red? Are you high?!"

He rubbed his face hazardously. "No."

"Yes, you are! How the hell are you gonna come to my house high as hell & accuse me of cheating on you with your teammate?!"

"Because you weren't at school!" His bottom lip poked out. "I was only going to take a little. You guys do it often enough & nothing happens. I just needed a pick me up. But I hadn't seen you all day & all I could think of was you here with him!"

"I can't believe you think I would do something like that! Here I was thinking you were having a bad week or something & I should help you but you're so full of it!"

"Don't pretend like you weren't into him!" He took another step. "He was flirting hardcore & you ate that sh¡t up!"

"I did not! I wasn't even thinking about him!"

"Don't lie to me!" He raised his hand & she flinched. He frowned & lowered his hand. "What was that?"

"What was what?" She backed away.

He grabbed her arms & she tried to break his hold. "Why are you acting like this? Did you think I was going to hit you?!"

Her wide eyes gave him his answer. She gulped. "No."

"Yes, you did!" He shook her. "Why the hell would you think that?!"

"You're hurting me now!" She sobbed.

He crushed her to him. "Stop crying! I would never hit you!"

"It sure looked like it!" She was scared witless & wasn't sure how to react.

He set her away from him but held her still. "I would never put my hands on you. I was going to slap myself."

"Why?" That confused her.

"I was frustrated! I still am! I don't know what's going on with us!"

"Because you've been acting weird! This isn't you Puck!" She looked down as her heart calmed. "You're always angry. Or high. I don't know if it's home or something else but you're scaring me."

"& you expected me to hit you." He couldn't let that go. It completely broke his heart that she believed he'd hurt her.

"You're always angry! When Daddy gets mad-"

"I'm not your father!" He tried not to shake her again then it dawned on him. "Does he hit you?"

"Not really."

"What the hell is not really?!"

"He doesn't!"

"You're lying."

"I'm not! It not often. Uncle Russell is the one who hits. Daddy… Daddy just throws things & yells."

"Russell can get his ass kicked & your father is an ass!"

She agreed. "I'm sorry I thought you'd hit me."

"I'm sorry my behavior made you think it was possible." He pulled her close again & was relieved when she came willingly. "I've never hit a women & don't plan on starting with the only one I love."

"You love me?" She couldn't believe it!

"Mercedes Jones, I love you." He stared directly into her eyes.

"I love you, too!" She started crying. _I can't believe he loves me!_

"C'mon. What'd I say about crying?" He wiped her tears.

"I'm sorry." She sobbed. "It's just I was thinking it just before you got here. I didn't know how to tell you."

"I realized it last week." He admitted.

"That's when you started acting weird." She didn't want to bring it up but she knew they had to talk everything through.

He nodded. "Like I said; you've been acting weird for some weeks now. I thought you didn't want me anymore & was pulling away before giving me the boot. Then I saw how Rashad was looking at you & I lost my mind!"

"You were jealous?" She made a face. _He really did lose his mind if he thought I'd ever leave him for Anthony. I mean he's cute & all but no contest my man is better!_

He nodded again. "I thought you were gonna leave me for him. So I did get high more. & drink more. I didn't understand why the thought of you moving on freaked me out so much. I mean yeah I dig you pretty tough but whenever a chick dropped me before, I never gave it two thoughts. But the thought of you leaving me... it killed me."

"No-No!" She cupped his cheek.

He leaned into her touch. "I'm sorry I was such an idiot."

"I'm sorry if I've been distant. I just haven't been feeling well & I never even thought you noticed." She pulled his face close so he couldn't look anywhere but into her eyes. "I'm not cheating on you. I'm not leaving you. I don't want anyone else."

He smiled. "Goes double for me. I love you too much, Mama."

"Love you, too Noah!" She kissed him chastely. "Now that we've cleared the air & we've got the house to ourselves, what should we do?"

He grinned. "I feel a little tired. Maybe we should lie down?"

"Great idea, Noah."

He took her hand & led her to her bed. "That's Abe to you!"

_**M&Q&M**_

"Hi!"

Mercedes clutched her chest. "Dammit, Marce!"

"Sorry." For her part, Marcy really did look remorseful. She pulled on her high pony. "I just wanted to ask you something."

Mercedes shut her locker & straightened her Cheerios uniform. It had been getting a little snug lately. "Sure. What do you want?"

"I need-" Marcy bit her lip & looked around. She leaned in closer & whispered, "I need you to take a pregnancy test with me."

Mercedes clapped a hand over her mouth. "Marcy! Who do-?"

"It would be Mal's!" Marcy snapped. "That's not the point! The point is that I think I should take one & I don't want to take it by myself."

Mercedes looked at her sister's frightened face. "Okay. We can skip lunch & go to a corner store."

Marcy blew out a breath. "Thanks." She cocked her head. "So you skipped yesterday. You okay?"

Mercedes nodded with a bright smile. "Puck came over & we talked. It was really good."

Marcy smirked. "You talked?"

"Yes!" Mercedes swatted her. "We did that, too but the big thing-"

"Other than his big thing?"

"Marcy!" Mercedes giggled. She missed this. "He told me he loved me!"

Marcy's eyes lit up. "No way!"

Mercedes nodded like a bobble head. "I said it back!"

The cheerleaders jumped up & down & screamed. Students paused to look & some to record.

"Wait! Wait!" Mercedes stopped them. "What about?" She gestured to Marcy's stomach.

Marcy's face dropped. "Oh yeah. I'm sure it's okay. If I was. I doubt it. I just want to be sure."

"What about cheerleading?"

"I looked up all the rules for everything I do." Marcy waved a hand. "I can cheer until I'm four & a half months. That's with stunts. I can cheer until eight months if I'm just moving my arms or vocal long cheering. If I am, you know, I can't play soccer. I'd be too far along."

Mercedes nodded. "I forgot how scarily prepared you are for everything."

Marcy made a face. "Shut up! We need to go to practice anyway."

"If you are…" Mercedes looked around as they moved towards the field. "What are you gonna tell Coach Sue?"

Marcy shuddered. "The truth. You know lying's not my thing plus what else could I do? I'm not the type to just wait for stuff to happen to me. If she wants to kick me off the team, oh well!"

"But you like cheering." Mercedes protested.

"I do. But I refuse to have her act like I killed somebody just because I got caught."

"What about Mal?"

Marcy bit her lip. "I don't know."

"Maybe you guys will finally be together. The way he wants. The way _you _want."

Marcy groaned. "I really hope I'm not! I can't be anybody's mom!"

"You'd be a great mom."

"_You'd _be a great mom." Marcy pouted. "You are a great mom. You take care of me."

Mercedes looked around before pulling Marcy into a quick hug. She knew how her sister felt about PDA & was glad no one was around. "Thank you for that. But I know you'll be great, too."

Marcy gave a lopsided smile. "Let's just go to practice."

_**M&Q&M**_

"I can't believe you wanted to come here like this!" Mercedes pouted as Marcy dragged her to the convenience store at lunch. "No disguises or anything!"

"That's stupid, Mercy!" Marcy side-eyed her big sister. "We're not in a damn Bond movie."

"We're in our uniforms & our boyfriends' letterman jackets." Mercedes made a face. "Anyone could recognize us!"

"So?!"

"So what if someone does see us & tells the whole school!"

Marcy picked up the test she'd decided on. "I could not give less of a fuck what anyone says."

Mercedes went to get a slushy. Her sister didn't care about their reputations (which drove hers through the roof) & it showed. She huffed as she gave up the battle & chose cherry. It was Puck's favorite & when they made it back to the cafeteria, she wanted him to taste it on her.

Marcy appeared by her side. "I bought it."

Mercedes looked around. "Where is it?"

Marcy opened Mal's jacket. The box was in the pocket on the inside. "Are you getting a slushy? I want one."

Mercedes moved & retrieved a straw. "Why are you hiding it?" She teased.

Marcy paused in pouring blueberry slushy into a cup to throw a look over her shoulder. "You know damn well I don't carry stuff. Unless it's necessary. Which it isn't."

Mercedes laughed. "Let's go pay for these so we can get back."

The two paid for their purchases & made their way back on campus. They went to their lockers to retrieve their homemade lunches & went to the north wing third floor girls bathroom. The popular bathroom.

"You're doing it now?" Mercedes set her slushy on ledge along with her purse, backpack & lunch box.

Marcy did the same but on a plush chair. "_We _are doing it now. I want to get it over with!"

Mercedes took off Puck's letterman. "Okay. Give me a stick."

Marcy handed one over & both retreated into neighboring stalls to perform the tests. After they washed up, Marcy set the timer on her phone. "Three minutes."

Mercedes nodded as she put back on Puck's coat. "I'll text Q-Card & tell her we'll be there in less than five."

Marcy indicated she heard as she bit her lip. She looked everywhere but at her phone or the tests. "So it's exciting you guys are in love."

Mercedes smiled. "I thought you said you didn't think you were?"

Marcy narrowed her eyes. "Shut up! Why aren't you nervous?"

Mercedes shrugged. "Because we use condoms."

"_We _use condoms!"

"& I'm on the shot."

"I'm on the patch."

"Then relax!" Mercedes laughed.

Marcy visibly calmed herself & smirked. "You're right. I'm probably gonna get it tonight. I don't know why I'm trippin."

Mercedes set down her cell. "You just think all the sex you have is biting you in the ass!"

"Speaking of ass biters… did you tell Puck about Matt?"

"Rutherford?!" Mercedes was shocked. "No! Why would I do that?"

Marcy shrugged. "I don't know." She leaned against a sink. "I just remember when Tina first came to Family Dinner, you said how many guys you slept with & I saw his face."

Mercedes kept quiet.

"I know you didn't tell him about your first…" Her eyebrow swung up. "So what about Matt? Why haven't you told him?"

"Cuz they were friends! & he moved so it doesn't matter now!" Mercedes was flustered. She hoped to never have to tell Puck about her previous partners. "Besides, there were others."

"Not the way you're with Puck now. That was only him, Matt &-"

"Okay! I know but I'd rather him not know I was doing stuff with other people. He still thinks I'm a good girl." Mercedes huffed. "He doesn't need to know that the Fabanges Girls were wild as hell before we met him & Sam."

Marcy laughed. "I get it. You don't want him to see your darker side, to think less of you. It's cool."

"Is it done yet? I'm missin my man!"

Marcy doubled over. "You are a mess! You miss your baby?"

Mercedes blushed. "It hasn't been three minutes yet?" she deflected.

Before Marcy could call her on it, her timer went off. "I guess so."

Both approached their respective tests. "On the count of three. One. Two. Three." They looked down as their eyes widened.

"My life is over!"

"Son of a bitch!"

_**The cliff hanger is just the beginning!**_


	10. Let Me Take You on a Rollarcoaster Ride

_**I'm uploading already! Isn't that amazing? How did you like the cliffhanger? Do you hate me now? Get ready to step it up a notch! Mwahahaha! Sorry.**_

_**NJPNJPNJP**_

"It's okay. I'm here for you." Mercedes clasped her sister's hand.

"Thank you."

The sisters gathered their belongings slowly & made their way to the cafeteria in silence. When they reached the doors, Mercedes tugged on Marcy's hand. "So how are we going to do this?"

"The Fabanges way. That's all I can handle right now. I'll think of something later."

Mercedes nodded & both fixed bright smiles to their faces. "Ready or not."

"Here we come."

_**M&Q&M**_

"You guys took forever!" Quinn moaned. "What were you doing?"

"Getting slushies." Marcy shook her cup.

"What kind did you get?" Mal tried to peer inside.

She handed it to him. "Blueberry."

"Yes!" He took a few grateful sips.

"What about you, Mama?" Puck nudged Mercedes.

"Cherry."

"My favorite."

"That's why I got it." She gave it to him.

He pulled her onto his lap. "My girl."

"Are you okay?" Quinn narrowed her eyes at her sisters. Mercedes was being overly affectionate with Puck & Marcy wouldn't let Mal touch her at all.

"Yeah."

"Sure."

Quinn sent a look to Mike. He nodded. This was a family problem. She turned to them with a large smile. "So we were talking about the winter formal. We need to get our dresses soon before everything's all picked over."

"Dear greatness no!" Marcy whispered.

"What?" Mal stroked her back & she flinched. "What's wrong?"

"A draft!" Marcy looked at the table with great interest. "I just- there's a draft."

"Brrr!" Mercedes shook. "She's right. It's so cold."

It was colder since it was the beginning of December but the cafeteria was comfortable. Just yesterday Marcy was complaining that it was too hot!

"There's a revival of Tin Man at the discount theatre." Rachel suggested slowly. "Anyone want to see it?"

"Of course!" Kurt answered.

"I'm in." Tina confirmed.

"Me too." Blaine threw in.

Rachel watched Marcy, who wouldn't stop staring at the table. "What about you, Marcy?"

"Huh?" She looked up, eyes wide with fear.

"Rachel suggested a play." Kurt frowned before smoothing away any premature wrinkles. "You usually beat everyone else saying yes."

"Oh. I guess I just didn't hear her." The excuse fell flat.

Mercedes tried to think of something but her brain felt frozen. "She'd love to go. She's just got brain freeze!"

"Yes!" Marcy became animated for the first time since sitting down. "Yes. I have brain freeze!"

"Doesn't brain freeze slow you down?" Sam asked. "You're kinda chipper now."

Marcy side-eyed the hell outta him. "Shove it, Samantha!"

"& she's back to normal!" Artie joked.

Just like that the tension dissipated & both sisters were able to relax & enjoy their friends.

_**M&Q&M**_

"What the hell was that?" Mal pulled Marcy into a janitor's closet.

"Don't touch me!" Marcy threw his hand off her arm.

"What's going on with you?" He was lost & more than a little hurt.

"I think we should cool it." She bit her lip & tried to calm herself.

"Cool it?"

"Yeah. Just calm things down."

"Calm what down?!" He raised his voice. "We're not together remember?!"

"Maybe we shouldn't be!" Marcy went to leave but Mal closed the door.

"Just tell me what's going on, Marcy. Don't push me anyway. Just talk to me."

She jumped into his arms. "I don't know what to do, Mal!"

"About what?"

_**M&Q&M**_

"Doctor's appointment." Marcy said slowly.

Mercedes looked up from her bed. The sisters were doing homework the next week when Marcy spoke.

"We need to make an appointment. To make sure."

Mercedes nodded. "That's a good idea."

"After we know for sure, I can tell Momma & Daddy."

"No, I'll be there."

Marcy smiled. "Thanks. I know I said I'd be fearless but I feel like I'm unraveling. Is that bad?"

"You're fifteen. You're not ready for this."

"You're the best sister in the world."

Mercedes beamed. "You're going to give me a big head!"

"You already got that!" Marcy quipped. Mercedes threw a pillow at her head. "Ow!"

"I do _not _have a big head!"

"Says you!"

Mercedes shook her normal sized head. "Did you tell him?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I was freaking out."

"He needed to know. Do you want him there?"

Marcy shook her head hard. "There's no way in hell!"

"But-"

"No!" Marcy crossed her arms. "I only want you there."

"Okay! Okay! So after the appointment & it's confirmed?"

"Tell the 'rents then make plans. Firm, concrete plans."

"At fifteen?"

"Logic knows no age. Besides, it's not about me. It's about-"

Mercedes looked at Marcy's stomach. "I agree. I'm so proud of you!"

Marcy waved a hand. "We should get back to work. Everyone will be here soon."

"Who's all coming?"

"Tana, Q-Card, T, Kurt, Britt, Elle & Rachel."

"I don't know if I feel like having all those people over!"

Marcy laughed. "You know how much we'll need them."

Mercedes nodded. "How'd you get so smart?"

"My big sister's a genius!" Mercedes smiled. "Laura's so smart."

Mercedes's smile dropped. "You did not!"

Marcy ducked from another pillow sailing past her head.

_**M&Q&M**_

"Ms. Jones, you are indeed pregnant."

_**M&Q&M**_

"Momma. Daddy. We have to talk."

Marcus & Rose looked at each other. "About what?"

"It's serious." Marcy sat down in a chair in the den. "We have to talk to you."

Mercedes nodded & took a seat as well.

Both adults sat (far away from each other or their daughters).

Marcus folded a leg over his knee. "What's going on?"

"You're going to be angry." Mercedes started.

"But you're going to be grandparents." Marcy just spit it out.

"What?!" Marcus jumped to his feet & roared.

Rose began openly weeping. "I can't believe this!"

"You slut!"

"You don't even know which one!" Marcy snapped.

"I know it's you! That bastard better be Malcolm's! I'm not taking care of any other asswipe's kid!"

Marcy bit her lip. "It's not me."

"Mercedes?" Rose faced her oldest daughter slowly. "_You're_ pregnant?"

Mercedes couldn't stop crying. She nodded.

Marcus sat down quickly. "You always were weak. That boy talked you into giving it up & now you're knocked up!"

"Don't talk about him like that!" Mercedes clenched her fists. "He loves me!"

Marcus sneered. "Of course he said that; you were under him!"

Rose gasped. "Marcus!"

"We had clothes on!" Mercedes defended. "We were talking & he said he loved me. & I love him, too!"

"Love my ass!" Marcus shook his head at her foolishness. "Once you tell him, he's gonna run far & fast!"

"He won't do that, Daddy!" Marcy had enough. "Not everyone hates everyone around them. Puck is a good guy & he loves Mercy!"

"Loves getting the milk for free!"

"How could you do this to us?!" Rose seemed sick. "What will people think? We buy you so much stuff-"

"Stuff doesn't raise kids!" Marcy shouted.

"How would you know?" Marcus mocked.

"Because you didn't either!" Marcus reached over & smacked her. "& that proved my point. You're both worthless!"

"Daddy! Stop!" Mercedes pressed her hands to her head. "I can't deal with this!"

"I'm going to say this once & I advise you to listen to me, Mercedes Catherine-" Mercedes gulped. "He will marry you. I will not have a grandchild of mine be a bastard. You both will live here. I can pay for everything but I'll be damned if you flaunt it. The both of you will tow the line or the three of you will be out so fast, your heads will spin."

Mercedes nodded fast. Her heart raced & she felt like vomiting. "How far along as you?"

"Ten weeks."

"You won't be taking the easy way out. You & that boy are responsible for it. Your grades will not drop. He must get into college." Marcus smirked. "& you have to stay in all your precious clubs."

"Daddy!" Marcy tried to interrupt.

"Shut up! She wanted to be in them so bad!" He threw out his hand. "You will be getting married soon. Before you start showing. I expect my demands to be met. Period."

"Yes, Daddy." Mercedes tried to will herself to stop crying but she couldn't.

Marcy moved to hug her but jumped when Marcus shouted, "You stop right there! I said she'll be doing it alone. You might not be pregnant now but it won't take long. Get a good look at your future, Marceline."

Both girls nodded fearfully. With a last disgusted sweep of the room, he left, muttering, "Sluts. All of them."

Rose swallowed hard. "I'm going to be a grandmother. I hope it's a girl."

Marcy threw her a frazzled look. "I hope it's a boy. So he can get the hell away from here."

"Marceline! Stop being such a crab! Yours & Malcolm's child can be a boy. I want Mercedes to have a girl. Someone I can raise to be a lady."

Mercedes's jaw dropped. "What are we exactly?!"

"Obviously your father messed up your genes." Rose stood & placed her hands on Mercedes's shoulders. "This is my chance to start fresh."

With that horrific line hanging in the air, Rose went to call her best friends to retell the good news; she had a new doll.

"I can't believe this!"

"I don't care what they say! I'll help you any way I can!" Marcy swore.

"Thank you!" Mercedes hugged her sister tightly. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Not know you were pregnant until you went into labor?"

"So funny!" Mercedes swatted her arm. "You said you had a plan. What is it?"

"Since Momma & Daddy are down, you have to tell Puck."

Mercedes shook her head. "Not a chance!"

"He's going to wonder why Daddy has a shotgun pointed at his head." Marcy deadpanned.

"He might leave me." Mercedes wiped away a tear.

"He loves you." Marcy held her tighter. "I think he'll be happy. After he wakes up."

Mercedes laughed. "You'll be there for me?"

"Up until you tell him." Marcy gave her a look. "That's between you & him. Then I'll be with you both to tell your friends."

"_Our_ friends." Mercedes corrected. "If Daddy is right & I hope to hell he isn't, you may need them, too."

"Don't wish that on me!" Marcy was horrified at the thought. "Imagine me going through pregnancy mood swings!"

Mercedes shuddered. "The world will burn!"

"Shut up, Mama! Oh! Puck really called it calling you Mama!"

"Let me just call him!" Mercedes left, Marcy's laughter following her to her room.

_**M&Q&M**_

"Mama's been avoiding me. Again!" Puck complained to his friends.

Mike, Sam & Mal rolled their eyes. "What the hell, man?! Get it together!"

Sam laughed. "Never took you for the tough love approach, Mike."

"I get that Mercy is acting weird but what exactly is it that you keep having these no talk spells?"

Puck shrugged. "We were good for a damn day! Then when they came to lunch acting funny, it was all shot to hell."

Mal fidgeted. "Maybe you should just talk to her."

"I tried, man! I called her. I texted. I try to catch her between classes. She even avoids me in the choir room!" Puck shook his head. "What am I supposed to do?!"

"Go over there!" Mal snapped. "She needs you, dammit! Man up!"

The trio looked at him in surprise.

Puck eyed him. "Do you know something?"

Mal shook his head hard. "No!"

"You're almost as bad a liar as the girls." Mike shot him an ashamed look.

"I'm not! I mean I don't. Know anything!" Mal waved his hands. "You can't prove anything!"

"Just tell us!" Sam enticed. "We just want to know what you know."

"I will put you in a headlock!" Puck threatened him. "I've never had a brother so since this family thing, I'll get all the practice I need!"

Mal huffed. "She's going to kill me."

"Who?" Mike wanted to throttle his brother, too.

"Marcy!" Mal burst out with her name. His shoulders sagged as the secret was let out. "Marcy had a pregnancy scare."

Three mouths fell open. "What?!"

Mal nodded. "She thought she was & took a test that said she was. That's why she was acting so weird that day."

"She took it here?!"

"You got her pregnant?!"

"Is it actually yours?" Three pairs of eyes glared at Puck. "I'm not judging. I just know she got laid more than Tana, Britt & I before we got into stable relationships."

"Stable?" Mal mocked. "& yes, we've not had any other partners since October."

"Oh yeah." Mike realized. "October's Mal's month to get her to himself."

"Why?" Sam was lost & slightly terrified. He & Quinn just started having sex & couldn't imagine this happening to them.

"It's her favorite month besides her birth month." Mike explained.

"& my birth month. Remember you came to my party!"

"Oh yeah!" Puck remembered. "So she's not pregnant though, right?"

Mal shook his head. "Completely scared her witless though."

"Dad would have killed you!" Mike took a deep breath. "Then he would have made you propose!"

"Propose?!" Sam & Puck's jaws dropped.

"Hell yeah! Our family takes that stuff seriously. It's in the contract." Mike eyed them.

"I should have probably read it." Puck deadpanned before shrugging.

"I would propose to Quinn." Sam admitted. "My family takes that stuff seriously, too. I'd want to do the right thing."

"But at least we don't have to think about it." Puck blinked. "It was only a scare. I'll go see Mama. Probably terrified her!"

_**M&Q&M**_

"Mama? Mama?" Puck knocked on the massive doors again. Mercedes had been ignoring him for a week. He swore he'd help her through the scare & he kept his promises.

Marcus yanked open the door. "Why the hell are you banging on my door?!"

Puck jumped back. "Sorry, sir. Mama has just been-"

"So she finally told you?" Marcus crossed his arms. "Go on up. Might as well familiarize yourself."

Puck blinked. He wasn't expecting that. "Okay. Thank you."

Marcus grunted.

Puck made his way upstairs & knocked on Mercedes's door. "Mama?"

"Come in!"

He opened the door. "Hey."

Mercedes looked up from painting her toes. Her smile fell. "Puck!"

His dimmed as well. "I thought we talked about this. It's Noah to you." She blinked. _She looks so freaked out_. "Sorry I haven't been by."

"I've been avoiding you." She whispered in shame. She knew she should have talked to him way before then but she chickened out every time. She kept imagining him running.

"Why?" He sat on her bed gingerly & laid back. He knew she was finicky about her bed.

"I have to tell you something. But I don't know how." Her eyes filled.

"I know."

She peered into his eyes. "You do?"

He nodded. "I'm here for you." He rubbed a hand over her thigh. "I can help you through this."

Mercedes cocked her head. "Are you sure you know?"

"Yeah. We don't even have to have sex for a while. Pregnancy scares are called scares for a reason."

"Pregnancy scares?!"

"Yeah, Mini Mama got a false positive." He was beginning to think he was wrong.

"She did." She deadpanned. "I didn't."

"What?"

"When Marcy took her test, she asked me to take one with her. They both came out positive. We made appointments to be sure & hers was false. Mine was positive."

His eyes bulged. "Oh."

Tears overflowed. "It's okay. I can do this alone. I can love this baby enough for two people!"

He jumped up. "No!"

Her eyes widened but she couldn't stop crying enough to continue showing her confusion. "It's whatever, Puck. You're free. You're young."

"No!" He shouted. He kneeled at her feet. "Marry me!"

"What?!" Her jaw dropped. "Did Daddy get to you? I told him I wouldn't get married if you didn't want to-" she cocked her head in confusion. He didn't know that part.

"What?" He shook his head. "It doesn't matter. I love you. I love this baby. I want to be here. With both of you."

"You don't mean that!" She tried to slow her breathing. "I don't want to get married because I'm pregnant!" She clapped a hand to her mouth. That was the first time she'd said it aloud.

"Baby, no. I swear that's only part of it." He wrapped his arms around her waist & kissed her belly. "I love you. That's not going to change. I would have proposed sooner or later. I know that for a fact."

She sniffed. "Really?" She didn't want to get her hopes up but she really wanted to marry him.

He nodded against her. "Really. Please Mama? Say you'll marry me."

She wrapped her arms around his head. "Yes!"

"Yes?" It was more than a little muffled to him.

"Yes! I want to be Mrs. Noah Puckerman!"

He jumped up & picked her up, twirling her in the air. "Yes!"

Marcy pulled Ellen into the room. "She said yes!"

Mercedes shot her sister a look. "Were you listening at the door?!"

Guilt was written on the girls' faces. "No?"

"Marcy!"

"I just wanted to make sure!" Marcy defended. "When I saw him pull up, I knew it was goin down!"

Ellen giggled.

"You're next, Mini Mama!" Puck teased.

"Stop saying that!" Marcy pouted. "Mal & I aren't having sex ever again!"

"You had sex last night." Ellen pointed out.

"I can't tell you nothing!" Marcy hit her arm.

Mercedes laughed. "Aunt Mercy has a nice ring to it."

"Uncle Puck will be awesome!"

Marcy pulled a face. "Not as good as Momma Mercy & Daddy Puck!"

"Come here!" Mercedes held out her arms. She patted Puck's shoulders from him to put her down. "We'll stop teasing you. As long as I'm not the only Fabanges kid that has a kid for too long."

Marcy moved into her arms. "I guess Tina & Mike need to step it up!"

_**M&Q&M**_

"Why did Marcy call this emergency meeting?" Mr. Shue asked.

The glee kids shrugged. Coaches Sylvester & Beiste shrugged as well. Ms. Pillsbury & Principal Figgins shook their heads. They didn't know either.

Ellen bit her lip. She tried to contain herself but found herself speaking. "She has news!"

"Is it-?" Sam eyed her. "About what happened to her last week?"

"What happened last week?" Mr. Shue asked.

"I can answer that!" Marcy bounced into the room holding Mal's hand.

"Are you getting married?!" Santana pulled a face.

"Why the hell would you think that?!"

"You never hold his hand! You don't even touch him in public." Santana folded her arms & eyed Marcy for falsehoods.

"We are not! Stop being weird." Marcy shook her head. "& yes, Samson. Since Mal opened his big mouth & told you guys, it's about last week."

"Who did he tell?" Kurt demanded, clutching his boyfriend's hand. "It sure wasn't us!"

"Calm your tits, Patti Lapone!" Marcy waved a hand.

Mercedes & Puck entered. "Hey, guys."

"What's going on, Aretha?" Coach Sylvester stood. "I don't have time for this. Whatever this is."

Puck threw his arm over Mercedes's shoulder. She smiled up at him. "We're pregnant." The resounding gasp was like a thunderclap. In its quiet, Puck slipped in, "& we're getting married."

Tina fainted.

"Oh my gaga!" Kurt started hyperventilating.

Quinn needed a few breaths herself. "What?!"

Mike tried to wake Tina. "I thought Marcy was the one!"

"Hey!" Marcy frowned. "It was a false positive!"

"You're just kids!" Mr. Shue couldn't pick up his jaw.

"Statically children are more sexually active at a younger age, increasing their chances-"

"Irma, please!" Coach Sylvester threw up a hand. "So you & Charlie Sheen think you can do this?"

Mercedes blinked as Puck glared at her. "I think we can. It's going to be hard but almost no one's ever been divorced in my family. I think Noah will make a good husband."

"You only say that because you love him now." Rachel expressed. "What are you going to do when the child is older & you want to make something more of your life?"

"Hurtful!" Marcy glared at her. "They have a plan. A plan that doesn't have to include you guys. They thought as their friends & family, you'd be supportive. & you old people should be ashamed! They're not asking for advice!"

"Marceline!" Ms. Pillsbury was shocked at the speech.

"No, Carrot Top. The demon's right." Coach Sylvester admitted. "All I need to know is if she can still cheer."

"She can." Marcy promised. "I looked up the rules before joining so I already knew. When I thought I was pregnant, I looked up stuff on pregnancy. She can do low level stunts until she's four & a half months. After that, she can still sing & dance."

"That's all I care about." Coach Sylvester shrugged. "Once you can't do stunts, I'll put you in a male uniform."

"I'll support you both." Coach Beiste spoke for the first time. "You're going to need all the help you can get. If I'm still kickin, I'll even be the little guy's football coach."

They both left the room.

"I need pamphlets!" Ms. Pillsbury looked ready to pass out along with Tina.

Who finally came around. "Pregnant? Married?"

"It's in the contract." Sam stated.

"Contract?!" Artie was still in shock. "What kinda contract did you sign?!"

"I didn't do it because of the contract." Puck narrowed his eyes. "I did it because I meant it!"

Mike walked up to him & Puck just knew he was going to lay him out. He braced himself. "Welcome to the family, bro."

Puck opened his eyes to see Mike grinning with his hand outstretched. "Thanks, dude!"

"Are you insane?!" Kurt stood. "You were angry he even asked your sister out & now that he got her in the family way, you're rolling out the welcome mat?!"

Marcy opened her mouth but Mercedes stopped her. "No, I got this. Kurt, I know you don't understand & I don't expect you to. I did however expect you to support me. This was a surprise but I refuse to be a martyr about it or let it ruin my life. Too many people cry about their lost lives when they have kids when it's their faults. If you're going to make something of your life, you're going to do it. Nothing would stop you. Not even a defenseless child that didn't ask to be conceived."

Kurt hung his head. "You're right. I'm sorry, Diva. I just. I don't know. I guess I'm scared about how things are going to change. You're my best friend."

"Nothing big is going to change right away. Noah & I are going to get married. We're going to prepare for the baby. Some stuff is going to change drastically but it won't be a bad change. Besides, you're going to be Uncle Kurt!"

Kurt smiled. "Your baby will be more fashionable than most of the people walking these halls."

"I can teach it how to dance!" Tina piped up until Marcy & Mike sent her a look. "Or I can help its Aunt Marcy & Uncle Mike teach it how to dance?"

"I can teach it funny voices." Sam volunteered.

"Don't let him near your kid." Marcy muttered.

"Hey!"

"Can I teach your baby the splits?" Brittany asked.

"When it's five." Mercedes allowed.

"& how to hunt truffles?"

"What?" Marcy tried to wipe the mirth from her face.

"When he's ten." Puck said. "He'd like being in the dirt by then."

"You know Uncle Artie's all over teaching him gaming." Brittany hugged her man. "He's going to take over Steve Jobs' life!"

"He's going to need me to help him with football." Finn observed. "The way Cedes cooks, he's going to need to work it off."

"She's having a girl." Santana snapped. "& Aunt Tana gon teach my Babygirl how to school these fools! She's going to be HBIC from day one!"

"She really is." Quinn said finally. "She'll be poised & respectable."

"Your kid will be made for Broadway!" Rachel gushed. "With Cedes's magical voice & Puck's heritage, she'll dominate the scene. No one would dare turn her away."

"& you know she'll be pretty." Karofsky added.

"& smart & talented, too." Blaine nodded. "Cedes & Puck are giving birth to a super child!"

"Oh no!" Marcy whispered.

Sam leaped to his feet & posed seriously. "Super Uncle Sam will show him the best comics."

"They done got this fool started." Marcy took a seat.

Mercedes & Puck laughed to themselves about how excited their friends were for them. They were making plans & living out fantasies.

Mr. Shue cleared his throat, drawing the couples' attention. "I want you to know that glee will still be a safe place for you. I couldn't replace either of your voices if I tried."

Mercedes smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Mr. Shue."

"We appreciate it."

"Shopping!" Kurt's scream was heard throughout the massive school. "We need to go shopping ASAP! For the baby & for the wedding!"

_**M&Q&M**_

"What about a ring?" Quinn asked as she looked through tiny shirts that read _My Daddy's a rocker!_. "Has he gotten one?"

Mercedes shook her head. "Momma's taking him. Daddy's paying for it out of my college fund but Puck wanted to pick it out. He wanted to propose all over again."

"Does the rest of the family know?"

"Nope. Family Dinner is going to be hell."

"Are you okay? This is all a little fast."

"I'm better than I thought I'd be." Mercedes put a hand on her stomach. "I already love this baby more than I thought I could love anything. I couldn't give him up for anything. & I'm really sure about Noah. I don't know why but I am."

Quinn smiled. "I'm glad. I wish this was years later & we weren't stuck here with our family but I'm glad you're happy."

"I don't remember saying that!" Mercedes sassed. "But I am. Sometimes, I close my eyes & pretend I'm in LA five years from now. That I'm a singer in some club kinda like Christina Aguilera in _Burlesque_. & Noah is a guy who came in one night & was mesmerized. He'd take one look at me & propose on the spot."

Quinn laughed. "I knew you were a hopeless romantic!"

Mercedes threw a blanket at her. "Shut up! It's just a stupid fantasy!"

She moved her hair out of her face. "Mommy's grumpy!"

"Hello?" A slim woman appeared out of thin air. "Can I help you ladies with anything today?"

_Where has she been?_ Quinn cocked an eyebrow. "Yes. We're looking for supplies."

"Are one or both of you pregnant or recently with a newborn?"

"I'm the pregnant one." Mercedes raised her hand & waited for the judgement of being a young pregnant African-American woman.

The woman didn't miss a beat. "You & your partner may be interested in signing up for our email club that offers many money saving coupons. The more you buy, the more you save." She enticed with a smile.

"Oh!" Mercedes laughed internally. At least the woman wasn't judgmental! "This is my sister, Quinn! My husband is with his friends." The half-lie tripped off her tongue with surprising ease.

The woman raised an eyebrow. "You look so cute together though. Oh well. There's plenty of merchandise for Aunt Quinn to purchase as well as when Daddy decides to do some shopping."

Quinn scoffed. "You haven't met Daddy! Puck will sell his soul in order not to shop!"

"Quinn!" Mercedes scolded.

The woman laughed. "I like you two!"

"She's kidding!" Mercedes laughed off. "Noah is just not into shopping. & it's okay for him to spend time with his friends. I don't want him to feel trapped."

"Mercy, he proposed!" Quinn snapped. "If he was going to feel trapped, he shouldn't have gotten down on one knee!"

"Who are you? Marcy?!"

The sales clerk smirked. "My name is Ashley. Mercy, is it? Do you know what you're having?"

Mercedes shook her head. "I'm barely three months."

"I can find you neutral clothing. Also, there's a ton of supplies I can help you find that will be necessary once the baby is born."

"Thank you. My other sister told me it would be better to do all this kinda stuff while it's relatively new. That way I won't have to rush if the baby comes early."

"She's very wise!" Ashley looked impressed. "How old is she? 25? 30?"

"15!" Quinn doubled over.

One could have knocked Ashley over with a feather! "Oh! Wow. She'll go far in life!"

"Should I buy furniture now or wait until we paint the room?" Mercedes asked.

"You could buy it now but assemble it after you paint the room." Ashley suggested. "We have a ton of different cribs in stock so you can take your pick."

"Thank you." Mercedes was glad to have someone as nice as Ashley helping her.

"Now we have many payment plans." Mercedes's smile faded. "There's cash, check, card, money orders & actual plans. We even started layaway a few months ago."

Quinn laughed. "Card. Def. card."

Ashley nodded & Mercedes was glad it wasn't a dig. "Want to see my favorite crib?"

Both girls oohed over how precious the items were & soon made many necessary purchases.

Mercedes felt lighter than she had in months. Things were finally looking up.

_**M&Q&M**_

_I just had to feel happy!_ Mercedes griped to herself at Family Dinner. It was held on a Wednesday again because of the big news. Just as she expected, her family wasn't nearly as supportive as her friends.

Marc shook his head. "This is insane!"

Laura was close to tears. "You're only sixteen!"

"A new girl will be just what we need!" Judy promised.

Maddie frowned. "But _I'm_ the baby!"

Mercedes bit her lip. "Yeah but you're going to be an auntie. Isn't that exciting?"

The little girl shook her head angrily. "No! You're going to forget all about me!"

"I would never do that, MadCap!"

"You're going to be too busy for me!" She insisted. "You won't sing to me & Puck won't play with me. You guys already don't see me a lot anymore!"

Puck frowned. "We just needed to get some stuff ironed out, MadDog. We haven't forgotten you."

"I don't believe you!" Her lip poked out.

It was quiet for a while before Marcus asked about wedding plans.

"I have the perfect idea for the wedding!" Rose stated happily. "I was thinking the cathedral on Fourth & Main."

"Momma." Mercedes stressed. "That will take months."

"Nonsense!" Rose dismissed. "It can be pulled together in a month guaranteed!"

"I want an amazing dress for you, sweetheart!" Judy clapped. "Lace. Lace everywhere! Pearls. Maybe an ivory silk?"

"& a long ten foot train like Cinderella?" Jeanette went on.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "How about something simple?"

"Quinn, don't be ridiculous!" Marcy mocked. "They couldn't do that if they were paid!"

Rose side-eyed them both. "I demand my daughter's first wedding go spectacularly well!"

Mercedes's jaw dropped. "First?! Don't you mean only?!"

"Of course, dear!" Rose wasn't even looking at her.

The moms took over the conversation then. They had everything planned out how they wanted & the engaged couple couldn't even fit a word in edgewise.

Soon the dinner came to an end & everyone was more than happy to leave.

"Want to join us, Noah?" Russell asked the shocked teen.

"I'm barely seventeen."

Michael shrugged. "You're getting married. Might as well get used to drinking."

"No, thank you. I'd rather make sure Mama's fine." He declined politely but was still flabbergasted.

"You'll see soon enough." Marcus laughed. "Robert?"

The man had the sense to color but he hung his head & followed the dads.

"I can call your mother, Tina." Rose spoke. "I'm sure she would love to design Mercedes' dress."

Tina nodded. "I'm sure she will."

The moms left to find something to drink & further discuss the details of the wedding.

"Since they left Maddie, I guess we can go to your house for AD & put her to bed." Mercedes told Mike.

He nodded. "Nothing like being forgotten!"

_**M&Q&M**_

Once Maddie had taken her medicine & was put to bed (with a story from Puck & a song from Mercedes), the kids gathered downstairs to talk.

"Anyone else feeling oddly depressed?" Marcy asked. "I mean is it just me or was that just the absolute worst?"

Laura nodded. "I need to get high in the worst way right now." She shuddered. "I'm having flashbacks to when they planned my wedding!"

The girls groaned as they remembered in vivid detail how awful that was.

"I'm not looking forward to fuchsia cocktail bridesmaid dresses that look like they can swallow you whole!" Quinn griped.

"You wore that to Laura's wedding?" Tina was shocked. "Your moms seem way more fashionable than that."

"They are." Marcy muttered. "That was to make Lady feel good. What we ended up wearing fit better but was no less ugly!"

"I didn't even get to pick anything out!" Laura grumbled.

"This is going to be a disaster." Mercedes massaged her temples. "I can see that right now!"

Puck pulled her close. "That stuff doesn't matter. We do. As long as we get married, everything will be fine."

Mercedes gave a half smile.

Laura rose & hugged Mercedes tightly. "I'm here for you. I know I didn't seem the most supportive but I love you."

"Thank you, Mommy!"

"Me too, Mercy." Marc took over the hug. "As long as you're happy, I'm happy."

"Thanks, Marky Mark."

Marc turned to Puck. "Don't make me kill you."

"Got it." They fist bumped & that was it.

"Not to be self-centered…" Quinn began. "but does that mean we can't party anymore?"

"That's crazy!" Marcy snapped. "As long as what we do doesn't interfere with her health, we don't have to be clean."

"Really can't take a break from the meth, can you?" Mal muttered.

"She's right." Mercedes ignored his statement. "No smoking. I can't do anything. & maybe not have the music so loud? I'm good."

"I wanted to ask you about that." Puck tapped her thigh. "When you found out-?"

She nodded. "He said the baby was fine. No ill effects or anything so we got lucky."

"When can we find out what we're having?"

"At my first real doctor's visit. I'll be far enough along by then."

"Can I go? I don't want to overstep."

"Of course you can go! I'd rather you go."

He smirked. "I can't wait to tell my Bubbie Ruth."

"You don't think she'll be mad?" Mercedes was worried the older woman would hate her on principle.

"Maybe." He shrugged. "But she'll get over it. Nic will be happy to be an aunt. You know she loves you."

She smiled. She'd only seen the seven year old on three occasions but she reminded her of Maddie so much, she couldn't help but love her. "What about your mom?"

Puck's entire mood changed. "She doesn't have to know anything."

She knew his relationship with his mom was as difficult as hers with her parents but she wanted to make sure he was doing the right thing. "Are you sure? She might change."

"Doubtful." He tucked her into his side. "If she couldn't change for her children, why would she care about theirs?"

"I just don't want you to have any regrets."

"My ties to that woman was for my grandmother. I'm emancipated for a reason."

"As long as you're sure…"

"I am." His voice left no room for doubt. "I want to take you out on Friday."

"Day after tomorrow Friday?"

He nodded. "Have a normal date night then we can drive to see my Nonna & Nic on Saturday & go to temple with them."

"I'd like that."

"I think their old married people talk is over with." Marc announced.

The couple noticed the family had started the party without them.

"You're so annoying!" Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"The baby's not even here yet & you're a nag!" He pinched her cheek.

"Have you picked out a room for the baby yet?" Marcy asked.

Mercedes shook her head. "But I think it should be the room next to mine. I don't want to be too far away from him."

"_My _room is next to yours!" Marc remembered.

"The other side, you big baby!" Mercedes wondered if he knew he was whining.

"You should get a mural painted." Sam suggested. "I could do it."

"Something babies actually _want_ to look at." Mike added dryly.

"Are you talking about me?!" Puck side-eyed him.

"Hell yeah! You'd have Sam paint _Star Wars_ or some crap!"

"Hey!" Marc defended his new brother. "_Star Wars_ is the sh¡t!"

"No. _Star Wars_ _is _sh¡t." Marcy muttered. "I get the space theme but please! This baby will be here for a while & he doesn't need to be traumatized all the way around."

"I wish I still had this nursery rhyme book from when I was little." Mercedes snapped her fingers. "It had clouds & meadows & flowing creeks in it. I loved that book. I wonder whatever happened to it."

"Marcy set it on fire." Mal reminded her.

"Marcy!" Tina slapped her knee. "Why would you do that?!"

"I like fire! A girl can't like fire anymore without persecution?!"

"I forgot about that!" Mercedes pouted. "You also set fire to my plush bunny, Mr. Sniffles!"

"I did not!" Marcy huffed. "I tied him to a firecracker."

"Did you hate Mercy having toys?" Sam wanted to know.

"That wasn't- shut up!" Marcy hid her face in Mal's shoulder. "She liked that ratty thing more than me!"

Mercedes's jaw dropped. "Is that what you think?"

"You played with it more than me." Marcy replied in a low voice. "You had times where you wouldn't even talk to me because you'd be having stupid tea parties with it."

"But you hated tea parties."

"So?" Marcy shrugged. "I would have sat through them if you'd asked me."

"When was this?" Puck asked.

"It was right before preschool." Mercedes patted his knee as she tried to get the details correct. "That's actually why I talked to Mike. I was lonely without Mr. Sniffles & I had to find someone to play with."

"You scared the hell outta me!" Mike laughed. "You came out of nowhere & said that we should play together because you were by yourself & I was by myself."

"We had an entire two minutes of bliss before Queen Quinn ruined it!" Mercedes gave her a sly look.

Quinn frowned. "Hey! I wasn't going to be by myself!"

"You weren't!" Mike tossed out. "She had a group of kids around her but no! that wasn't enough!"

"I already wanted Mercy to be my friend." Quinn admitted. "That's why I had that group in the first place but she didn't pay me any mind! So when I saw her approach you, I decided to be upfront."

"Is that what you call it?!" Quinn was treated to a heavy duty side-eye from Mercedes. "She marched over there like Hitler & said in her Queen Bee voice, "_My name's Lucy & you're my best friends now."_ I was so damn shocked; I didn't know what to do!"

The whole room fell out.

Sam poked Quinn's side. "I always knew you were bossy."

The blonde tossed her head. "Am not!"

"Anyway," Mercedes continued. "I forgot all about that rabbit after that. When our families met up that weekend to reconnect, it was already a done deal; I had my besties."

"I remember that weekend!" Marc's mouth fell open. "I thought Laura was the snottiest thing in the whole world!"

The woman in question frowned. "& I thought you were such a freak! You rolled Marcy around in the mud like a little piglet."

"She liked it!"

"I did not!" Marcy was so red. "I liked to throw it & you convinced me that it'd make Momma madder if I rolled around in it."

"Did it?" Puck had to know.

"She almost laid an egg." Mal confirmed.

"How do you know?" Tina asked, excited. "Did she react in front of you all?"

"He knows cuz Marcy got him dirty, too & it just about killed our mom which made Aunt Rose ten times as embarrassed." Mike told her.

"How did she get him dirty?" Sam knew this was going to be good.

"Did she push him?" Puck had the same feeling.

Mal shook his head. "That would have been normal. We all know that's not Marcy."

"Forget every single last one of you!" The girl snapped. "I was two! What do you want from me?!"

"The truth!" Tina giggled. "How'd you get Mal dirty?"

"She was like a ninja, man!"

Marcy elbowed Mal. "Was not. Not my fault, you scare easily. I was just in the mud & I got bored. Everyone was setting up so we hadn't been introduced yet. Mercy was talking to those two & Laura was complaining by a picnic table. Marc was trying to catch a frog by the pond. I didn't know what to do."

"You knew enough to take ten years off his life!" Mike muttered.

"She came out of nowhere & tackled me!" Mal waved his arms. "Of course I fell over & we rolled around like it was planned."

"I don't know why you fell over in the first place!" She pouted. "I was just trying to find my footing but you kept _moving_!"

"Because a tiny bullet bulldozed me!"

Everyone was wiping tears from their eyes.

"Mal's right though. Aunt Jeanette thought they did it on purpose & was about to have a conniption!" Marc grinned. "Momma saw Marcy at that exact moment."

"It was priceless." Laura cracked a smile. "Her scream could be heard in Dayton."

"She stormed over there & asked Marcy what she thought she was doing." Mercedes went on.

"& she had the best line!" Mike held his sides.

Quinn put on her best Marcy voice. "_This is my best friend. & we're playing."_

"Then she took off her dress!" Mal started wheezing.

"She didn't!" Sam's eyes were huge.

Marc nodded as he tried to stop laughing. "Then she snatched Mal's clothes off!"

"He tried to fight her off, ya know since he didn't know her from Adam? but she was fast & he was naked as the day he was born seconds later." Mike covered his face.

"Then she took off the rest of _her_ clothes!" Mercedes continued.

"Even her hairband that Aunt Rose had a hard enough time getting her into in the first place!" Quinn took up.

"She grabbed Mal's hand & dragged him to the pond-"

"Even though neither of them could swim!" Mike interrupted Laura.

"& just ran in!" Mercedes rubbed her stomach.

"I was terrified!" Mal expressed. "I thought she was trying to kill me!"

"I wanted to get clean!" Marcy slouched in her seat. "The mud was starting to make me feel nasty & since we were all on the ground, grass was sticking to me."

"We all stood there with the dumbest looks on our faces." Marc finally got himself under control.

"There was no way we weren't family after that." Laura finished.

"You are such a little freak!" Puck was in awe.

"I-" Marcy couldn't even defend herself. "You know what? I don't care! Yeah, I did it!"

Tina got up & hugged her. "It's okay, our little exhibitionist!"

"That story never leaves this room!" Marcy eyed them all harshly.

"I have got to tell Ellen!" Mal protested.

"You will never have children." She warned him.

"Okay! Okay!" He held out his hands. "My lips are sealed."

"Who needs TV when you have Marcy?" Marc tilted his beer bottle towards her.

Sam yawned. "When are you guys thinking of having the mural done?"

Mercedes shrugged. "Maybe this weekend while we're gone. That way it can be finished & aired out by the time the furniture gets delivered next week."

"I don't know." Sam bit his bottom lip. "That doesn't seem like a lot of time."

"I can help." Marcy offered. "I can take a wall & you can do another."

"What about the other two?" Puck put in.

"Tina knows her way around a paintbrush."

Tina side-eyed the hell outta Marcy. "Thanks for offering my services!" When all she got was a sunny smile, she rolled her eyes. "But I'd love to help out. I'll take a wall."

"What about the last wall?" Mercedes asked.

"Karofsky?" Everyone looked at Marcy in surprise. "What?"

"Why Dave?" Quinn felt lost.

"He's in art club with me." Marcy shrugged simply. "He's really good with watercolors. A lot like Thomas Kincaid."

"You learn something new everyday." Mercedes murmured. "Why aren't you two in art club?" She looked at Tina & Sam.

Sam shrugged. "I didn't know there was one."

"With all the drama in glee last year, I just forgot. Even this year." Tina answered.

"We need more members." Marcy told her. "We need three more to get our full budget."

"Why doesn't Coach Sue ever go after art club?" Mike wanted to know. "She's always on our asses about glee."

"Because art club was created the first year McKinley was opened." Marcy said. "She could try but no one would ever back her."

"So if the room is painted by Monday & the furniture arrives on Tuesday, we'll have a head start." Mercedes did some quick thinking.

"I can assemble it all." Puck said. "Save some money & won't have to worry about the movers breaking anything."

"I'll help." Marc offered. "How hard can it be?"

Mike shrugged. "I'll help, too."

"Count me in." Mal added.

"Me too." Sam nodded.

"I'm sure all the guys will want to help." Puck expressed.

"After they're done putting it all together, we can decorate." Quinn said breezily.

"Which means another shopping trip." Laura put in.

"If we go at this same pace, you can have the room done before the wedding." Marcy did the calculations. "All you'd have to get are toys & clothes. A lot of that would be from the baby shower & gifts from everyone anyway."

"What about stuff like diapers & things?" Mercedes wondered.

"Don't they outgrow that stuff kinda quick?" Mal expressed doubt. "Maybe buy it by the months or something. I saw it on the boxes once. They have diapers by the month."

"That's technical!" Sam made a face.

"He's right though." Quinn affirmed. "Buy a couple boxes of each month up to a year & just buy more as needed. As for food, buy it a month before your due date so it won't go bad."

"That's a great idea!" Mercedes smiled. "We can get blankets & all that other stuff when we go shopping for the room. Binkies & all the stuff that doesn't require the sex to buy."

Puck followed her train of thought. "That way when we do find out, everyone else will get that kind of stuff. We'll be set months before the baby even gets here!"

The couple high-fived.

Marcy brought up a good point. "Maybe you should tell people to buy gifts & clothes in all colors?"

"What do you mean?" Mercedes cocked her head.

"Just that people make a big deal out of pink & blue but chances are those won't be your kid's favorite color. It's stereotyping from birth. Why can't a boy have a pink shirt or a girl a green sweater?" She shrugged. "It's not even all that accurate. Before 1930, girls were dressed in blue & boys in red. I'm just saying."

Puck made a face. "I don't want my kid being bullied."

"Wouldn't you rather he be honest? He doesn't have to be gay to like a color. Because that's all it is; a color."

Puck nibbled on his lip as he thought. He nodded as he made his decision. "You're right. Nothing wrong with being gay or liking pink. I'm cool with it."

"I didn't say there wasn't anything wrong with the color pink." Marcy stressed. "That sh¡t's fugly as all get out!"

Everyone laughed.

"Then why do you want my son in pink?" Mercedes chuckled.

"I don't!" Marcy made that clear. "I just think he should have the option. But I'll be damned if my nephew wore that awful color!"

"What are the acceptable colors?" Mercedes grinned as the laughter died down.

"Anything but pink, purple, white (cuz it stains too easily) or orange."

"Hey!" Both Mal & Mercedes took offense to their favorite colors being banned.

Marcy just shook her head. "Fugly don't live here no more!"

"I don't like you anymore!" Mercedes smiled to take the sting out.

"Oh my goodness! & when that boy turns five? get him out of those Garanimals©! Your son will end up like lookin Rachel!"

Everyone who knew the girl fell out. Laura & Marc looked confused. In the nicest way possible, Tina explained. They too ended up laughing their heads off.

"When are you moving your stuff in?" Marcy asked Puck.

He seemed taken aback. "I never thought about it. Maybe Sunday if you guys help me. I don't have a lot of stuff so it won't take all day."

The guys shrugged their agreement.

"Don't you just love it when a plan comes together?" Marcy quipped.

_**M&Q&M**_

"I take it you don't want anyone to know until it's unavoidable." Coach Sylvester stopped by Mercedes's locker the next day.

Mercedes shook her head. "Things are finally going well. I don't want anyone treating me differently."

"I understand." The coach nodded as if she did in fact understand. "The teachers at this school are worse than these snot nosed brats!"

Mercedes didn't know how to respond so she didn't. She gathered her books for her next class & shut her locker.

"Where's Robert Downing Jr.?"

Mercedes's mouth fell open before she started giggling. "He's coming from shop class."

"Just making sure he's taking care of my lead vocalist. & my future Cheerio." With that, Coach Sylvester was off, scaring any child in her path.

"Hey, Mama!" Puck strolled up & kissed her cheek. "How's my almost wife?"

She blushed. She loved when he brought up their impending nuptials. "I'm doing great, my almost husband. How are you?"

"Better now that I have you." He wrapped his arms around her gingerly. "How's Junior?"

"Still making me toss my cookies but he's settled by now." She blinked every time he pressed a kiss to her face.

"That article said he'd stop that soon."

"I know. But the lemon drops are really helping." They'd looked up ways to recover from morning sickness that morning when it seemed to be getting to the teen.

"& you smell really good." He nuzzled her neck.

Principal Figgins stopped beside them. "Teen Parents. Keep the halls clean."

"Yes, sir." Mercedes smiled.

Puck grunted. She elbowed him & he straightened. "Yes, sir."

The principal nodded before moving down the hall to stop someone else from being happy. Puck snorted & resettled in his spot.

"We don't need to get into any more trouble, Puck." That didn't stop her from laying her head on his chest.

"That does it!" She looked up in surprised. "You are banned from calling me that!"

She giggled. "Just walk me to class, No-No."

He swatted her behind. "That's more like it!"


	11. Rings and Bubbies and Murals Oh My!

_**I'm back with another chapter. It's a little long but I felt like I couldn't cut it off any sooner. The Tina in this chapter is super cute to me & I hope you like her scary side as well. Puck bares a lot of his soul in this chapter so if you've been wondering how he feels; you're getting an inside peek. The songs are Love is a Battlefield by Pat Benatar & Angel of the Centerfold by J. Geils Band.**_

_**NJPNJPNJP**_

"Are you sure she's okay with this?" Tina worried.

"Of course she is!" Quinn reassured her. "Mercy wants us to spend time together but since we've gotten into relationships, we haven't."

"But we're together all the time." Sam pointed out.

"That's the point." Mike handed over the popcorn & sat beside Tina. "We always had movie night on Friday until we hooked up with you guys. Instead of breaking up date night, just invite you along."

"Why do you need a movie night though?" Tina asked. "I don't really understand."

"Because we spend time with the family a lot. We spend time with our friends a lot. We have a ton of activities & other outside friends. We need to connect with just the three of us so we can remain close." Quinn answered.

"But it's not just the three of you if we're here." Sam once again pulled at a thread.

"It's your chance to be close." Mike grabbed the remote. "Especially when the baby gets here. You three can bond while we do our thing & we still get in couple time."

"Why didn't Mercy want to wait until next week to do it though?" Sam was getting on Quinn's nerves.

"Because she & Puck need nights to themselves. Besides, she's already hardcore friends with Tina so she wouldn't be missing out on anything."

Sam frowned. "What about me?"

Mike shrugged. "Me, you & Puck are cool. So you & Tina should bond. Mercy likes you. You'll be fine."

Sam opened his mouth to ask another question but Tina cut him off. "Stop asking questions, Sam. The movie will be a classic by the time we see it."

_**M&Q&M**_

Puck held out Mercedes's chair for her. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome, Almost Mrs. Puckerman." He took his own seat.

She giggled. "I can't wait until this time next month! We'll know what we're having & we'll be married!"

"I'm excited, too." He grinned. "Don't tell the guys. They know I'm sure about this but they'd clown me if they knew how much I wanted it."

"Your secret's safe with us." She winked as he reached for her hand.

"Hello, I'll be your server today! My name is Rhiannon." A sparkly blonde with bouncy curls appeared.

"Hi." Mercedes returned politely. She had to nudge Puck so he wouldn't be rude.

"Hey."

"Can I start you off with any drinks?"

"I'll take strawberry tea with extra flavoring please." Mercedes liked this waitress. She actually looked them in the eye as she spoke.

"I'll take a coke."

"Okay." Rhiannon smiled. "Would you like a moment to think or are you ready now?"

"I'll take the spinach linguine with chicken & Alfredo sauce. The Caesar salad with ranch. & the spiced applesauce."

"Nice!" Rhiannon grinned. "I had that applesauce earlier. It's so good!" Mercedes really liked this waitress. "& for you, handsome?"

Puck looked over his menu. "The three meat lasagna. Loaded baked potato. I'll take the applesauce, too."

Mercedes eyed him. "No-No, don't you think you should have a tad bit more veggies?"

"No." He pouted.

"Please? I'll even eat some for you if you don't want it all."

"I have a potato."

"Green veggies, baby."

Rhiannon hid her grin. "She's right. If you don't get in the habit of eating green vegetables, you'll get backed up & you'll bloat so much, people will think you're a drunk."

Puck made a face. "Are green beans green enough?"

Rhiannon bit her lip. "Yes, sir."

"I'll take that." He stood. "Excuse me. Nature calls."

Mercedes turned to their waitress. "Thanks for that. I don't want to nag him but I don't want him to kill over because he's too stubborn to eat his vegetables like an adult!"

"I understand!" Rhiannon tapped her arm lightly with her pad. "My boyfriend's worse. If it ain't a potato, he ain't eatin it!"

Mercedes laughed.

"I'll bring out your food but your drinks, breadsticks & dessert (if you get any) will be brought out by a trainee." Rhiannon informed her. "We're going through a hiring process so they need to get their feet wet."

Mercedes nodded. "I like you though!"

Rhiannon laughed. "I like you, too sugar!"

"Don't be a stranger!"

Rhiannon threw her head back as she left.

Puck returned to hear the young woman's hearty laughter. "What's so funny?"

Mercedes shook her head in amusement. "Nothing. She just told me that she'll be having a trainee help her with us cuz they just hired some people. I was just telling her how much I liked her."

"Pickin up chicks while I'm in the John?" Puck lifted an eyebrow. "My wife's talented!"

"Oh my goodness!" Mercedes laughed. "She has a boyfriend!" He said nothing & she laughed harder. "& I'm almost married. To you!"

He simply smirked. "I just said you were talented."

A basket of breadsticks were set in between them. "Hey, sexy! Here's a basket of breadsticks for you."

Mercedes eyed the bottle blonde, who had eyes for Puck. She disliked her almost as much as she liked Rhiannon! "Thank you."

The girl didn't even spare her a glance. "What's your name?"

Puck frowned & looked at her. "Why?"

His answer soothed Mercedes but made the younger girl push closer to him. "I can't call you Mr. Sexy all night!"

Puck shot Mercedes a glance that clearly said the girl was rubbing him the wrong way & for her to intervene. "Excuse me? We put in our drink order. Is it too soon to get them?"

Above all, Mercedes tried to remain polite but the girl only popped her gum & shrugged. "Probably."

Puck was losing his calm. This chick was brazenly disrespecting his girl! "Could you just get our drinks for us, please?"

"Whatever you want, honey!"

When she left, Puck scowled. "Why didn't you tell that girl to get lost?"

"She's just a kid." Mercedes soothed. "I'm not even thinking about her. This is our night. Remember?"

He grinned. "Just the three of us?"

She leaned forward to meet his outstretched lips but was interrupted again as the trainee put something between them. At least it was their drinks! "I made it extra special!"

Puck rolled his eyes. "Thanks!"

Mercedes took a sip & choked. "This isn't tea!"

The waitress, who finally looked at Mercedes, shrugged. "I figured you wouldn't mind coke.

"Well, I do!" Mercedes was trying to remain a lady but this girl was begging to be taken to the carpet! "I can't have caffeine."

"Why not?"

"That's none of your business!"

Puck stroked her arm. "Baby, you gotta calm down."

She shot him a glare. He was the one who wanted her to defend his honor! "Don't tell me to calm down!"

"Is this a mood swing?" He flinched at the severity of the side-eye she granted him. "Or not."

Rhiannon appeared with Mercedes's salad & Puck's potato. She eyed the blonde. "Why are you still here, Candy? Other tables are waiting."

Candy huffed & flounced off to do her job.

Rhiannon rolled her eyes. "Lord help that child!"

"Amen!" Mercedes muttered.

"Here's your salad, sugar. & your potato, handsome. Do you need anything else?"

"Actually she gave me coke." Mercedes slid in.

"That feather brained-!" Rhiannon slapped her forehead. "I'll get your tea, sugar."

"Sorry about that." Mercedes picked at the tablecloth in embarrassment when the waitress left. "She just got my goat & I snapped at you. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." He shrugged off her apology. "She was majorly annoying."

Mercedes smiled. "Did you tell your grandmother yet or are you waiting until we get there?"

"I figured I'd rather wait. That way if she faints, I can take her to the hospital."

"You don't think she'll faint, do you?" Mercedes never thought about that.

Puck smirked. "Bubbie is… what do you always say? messy?"

Mercedes laughed. "She seems no nonsense to me."

"That's because she was sizing you up." Puck assured her. "She can be that way. She's had a hard life & doesn't suffer fools gladly. But once she decides you're worthy, she's nuts!"

Rhiannon returned with the tea. "Here you go, sugar. Your entrees will be out in about five minutes."

Both murmured thanks as she flitted off, being an exceptional waitress.

"Do you think she likes me?"

Puck scrunched up his face. "The waitress?"

"Your grandmother!" Mercedes laughed.

"Oh! Yeah. She's like Mini Mama; if she doesn't like you, you'll know it!"

"Imagine two Marcy's!"

"Actually she's just like your sister. Just older & my grandmother!"

Mercedes choked on a piece of lettuce. "Oh no!"

Puck grinned. "Yup! & she's a total flirt! I'm telling you; once she admits you passed the test, she's gonna hit on you!"

"No, she's not!"

"I bet you!"

"What do you wanna bet?" Mercedes was glad they were able to have such a good time. She wouldn't be able to stress enough how much she didn't want him to be trapped.

"Names." He decided. "Baby names."

"Okay. If you're right, you can name our son."

"Captain Morgan sounds good."

"You're joking. Right?" Puck simply finished his potato. "Noah? Tell me you're joking!"

"It's better than Jack Daniels." He shrugged.

"You better think of something else!"

"How is everything?" That Candy girl was back & Puck lost his smile.

"We're fine." Mercedes stressed.

Candy smiled brightly at Puck. "I still didn't get your name."

"I didn't give it."

"Pretty please?" She leaned forward & batted her false eyelashes.

"The physical appearance of the please makes no difference." Mercedes deadpanned.

Puck grinned. "_Despicable Me_?" She nodded & he raised his fist for a pound. "Nice!"

"I love that!" Candy squealed.

Mercedes shot her a look. "We're out of breadsticks."

Without taking her eyes from Puck, Candy retrieved the basket & eased to the kitchen.

Before Puck could say anything, Mercedes held up a hand. "She won't ruin our night. I can ignore her."

He sighed. "Okay. Where were we?"

"Baby names."

"Oh yeah!" He stroked his chin. "You don't want to name him after your dad, do you?"

She shook her head hard in distaste. "No way! That's going to be Marc's problem! Our son will be a Puckerman!"

Puck grinned. "I like the sound of that." She didn't know how glad it made him to hear those words. He finally had something that was his. Something no one could take away. He would have a wife & a son. No one could change that.

Rhiannon appeared with their entrees. "Am I good or am I good?"

Mercedes laughed. "The woman's good!"

"Thanks, miss."

"The name's Rhiannon, handsome." She stated proudly.

"I'm Mercy & this is Noah."

"Everybody but my lady calls me Puck." He held out his hand & she shook it.

"Nice to meet you, handsome. I mean Puck." She frowned slightly. "Why they call you Puck?"

"My last name's Puckerman."

"I like it. My last name's Baker. Nothing cool about that!"

"You should change your name to Mercury." Mercedes suggested. "Your first name is already awesome. Might as well keep on rockin."

"I like that!" Rhiannon's eyes lit up. "I always wanted to be a rockstar."

"Can you sing any rock songs?" Mercedes asked, excited.

"Honey, I can't sing a lullaby!"

Puck & Mercedes laughed. "Too bad!"

Rhiannon shrugged. "I got other talents."

"Not to mention that sparkling personality!" Mercedes bragged.

"Ooooh, girl!" Rhiannon waved a hand. "You better stop sweet-talkin me or I'll take you from your young man!"

"I thought you had a boyfriend?!" Mercedes giggled.

"He ain't as pretty as you!"

Puck laughed. "I told her she could turn anybody!"

"I guess I have to quit then." Mercedes pouted. "I kinda love this ball of crazy."

"Love you, too Mama!" He winked at her.

"Oh & they have the cutest nicknames!" Rhiannon squealed to herself.

"I've been callin her Mama for the longest." His smirk grew.

She giggled, trying not to tell her new best friend all their business. "He's my No-No."

"Because his name is Noah." Rhiannon looked impressed. "You're giving me cavities!"

"My Daddy's a dentist."

"Did you say sadist?!" Puck mock yelled.

"I'm sorry!" Mercedes apologized for him. "My dad's a little… difficult."

"My daddy was a sadist." Rhiannon smirked. "I know the type. That's why I'm glad for my Carlos. A nice normal man!"

"That's a good name!" Mercedes's eyes widened at the thought.

Puck made a face. "I don't think I want to name our baby after someone we kinda know. Seems weird."

"But Carlos is such a romantic name!" Mercedes pulled out the look that made him want to give her the moon. Good thing she didn't know about it or he'd be out of luck for the rest of his life.

"Names? Child?" Rhiannon looked at them closely. "Did my best friends neglect to tell me something?!"

Mercedes chuckled. Surely it couldn't hurt to tell her? "Keep it under wraps but I'm pregnant."

Rhiannon pressed her hands to her mouth & shrieked as quietly as she could. "I love babies!"

Mercedes fangirled a little as well. "Me too!"

Rhiannon looked around the crowded restaurant as if someone might overhear. "Actually I'm pregnant, too! That's why we're short staffed."

"No way!" Mercedes felt like it couldn't get any better.

Rhiannon nodded. "Five months."

"Three." Puck stated proudly.

"You should come to Lamaze with me!"

"I don't know what that is." Mercedes frowned slightly. _Is that bad?_

"It's a little early but technically you can never be too prepared. Give me your number & I'll call you for the next class."

Mercedes handed over her phone & took Rhiannon's. She put in her contact information & smiled for a picture. She was glad she'd have someone to go through this with. She was kinda scared.

"Let me let you finish eatin." Rhiannon took her cell back. "I'm sittin here jawin with you. I'm supposed to be training that little snot."

"I'm nearly done." Puck bragged. "It was you two talkin so tough!"

"Did you hear that?!" Mercedes tucked into her food. "We'll have someone we know going through this with us. I was worried we'd be alone in this. I know we have our friends & family but none of them are pregnant. The difference is small & on the grand scale of things not all that important but it's still there."

Puck nodded. "I was thinking that, too. There's no one you'd be able to talk to about what you're feeling."

"You either." She held his hand. "Being a dad is a hard job. You need to have someone in your corner, too."

_ Man, I love this chick! _Puck rubbed circles onto the back of her hand as they finished eating.

"If Carlos is out, so is Captain Morgan." Mercedes returned to their prior conversation.

"How about Smirnoff?"

"I will beat you."

He laughed. "Noah Jr.?"

"Guys really like for their kids to be named after them, huh?" He flushed. "I like it."

"Really?" His eyes widened.

"Yeah. It's a tradition. A sense of belonging. A birthright."

"Are you saying all this just to make me feel better?" He eyed her suspiciously.

"No. I just like the name Noah."

"Rhiannon's right; you are a sweet talker!"

"I can get rid of anything you don't want!" The couple sighed as Candy slithered up to their table. They also didn't miss the glance she shot Mercedes as she spoke.

Puck had had enough. "Look, Candy Lady-"

"Yes?"

"You can't keep dissin my woman like that."

"Hold on, baby." Mercedes placed a calming hand on his arm. "I got this."

Candy eyed her. "Baby? I know he's not with you."

"Then you don't know anything." Mercedes smiled sweetly. "You don't know me. You don't know us. This is _my_ man & the way you keep throwing yourself at him is just sad & embarrassing."

Candy smirked. "It's not my fault I'm hotter than you."

By this time, the restaurant had grown quiet. Mercedes hated making scenes but she was through with this girl disrespecting her. "Embarrassing for _you_, honey. I don't care what you see in the mirror. I care about what he sees in me. Obviously it's what he likes & wants because he's with me. Haven't you noticed he's been ignoring you the whole night? Haven't you noticed how he can barely look at you?

It's because he's respectful. He's on a date with me & giving me all of his attention like a man is supposed to. You are disrespecting me & him & I'm through trying to cut you any slack. We don't want you as our server for the remainder of the night & we'd like to speak to your manager. This behavior is unacceptable. You're too old to be throwing yourself at someone who is clearly taken.

Have some self-respect. It's how I got him." With that, Mercedes turned back to Puck.

Candy's mouth hung open at the speech & as the entire restaurant clapped.

Rhiannon was standing behind her with her arms crossed. "We are going to have a talk. Follow me."

Candy could only do as commanded. She hung her head in shame & followed Rhiannon to a back room where the restaurant could only imagine her punishment.

"That was so hot, Mama!" Puck was in serious awe.

Mercedes waved a hand. "You were right; I should have checked her a long time ago. I didn't mean to get like that."

"Did you miss the part where the whole place is clapping because you put that brat in her place?" He gazed into her eyes. "Or where you stood up for yourself & me? Cuz I didn't & I liked it. I appreciated it."

"Really?" She whispered. "You didn't think I was being "ghetto"? Making a scene?"

He shook his head. "You stayed classy the whole time."

She smiled. "Well, I tried."

"You should order dessert."

She frowned & cocked her head at the change in conversation. "That's okay."

"No, you should order something."

"But-"

"Order dessert, Mama." He side-eyed her.

"Okay!" She held up her hands in surrender. She caught Rhiannon's attention. "We'd like to order dessert."

"That's easily arranged." Rhiannon promised. "We have the usual desserts plus a few new promotional desserts. Would you like to hear them?"

Mercedes nodded. "Breadstix usually has good dessert so I'm sure they'll be good."

"There's the coffee-less tiramisu. It's got a shot of molten chocolate instead of espresso. The lemon cannoli. The filling has lemon juice in it & it's decorated with lemon zest & coconut shavings instead of chocolate chips.

There's the new cookie sandwich that's basically a giant Oreo. It's a moist chocolate cookie with Oreo ice cream in the middle with another cookie on top. It has caramel drizzled on top with a strawberry & whipped cream. & lastly we added a classic banana split on the menu."

Mercedes looked at Puck. "That sounds nice. What do you think?"

He shrugged. "Get what you want."

"He doesn't like bananas. The tiramisu might be too heavy. I hate coconut. How about that Oreo thing?"

"Good choice." Rhiannon scribbled it onto her notepad. "Just so you know; Little Miss Thing has been let go. Customers have been complaining all day!"

Puck looked at Mercedes. "You started a revolution!"

Rhiannon laughed as she walked away. Mercedes bit back a grin. "I did no such thing!"

"You're amazing!"

"You're spectacular!"

He grinned. _I hope I can do this right_. "You're the best I could ever hope for."

"You're exactly what I deserve."

He flushed heavily. She was trying to take his man card! "I'll always love you."

"We're sixteen." Her smile dimmed. "Do you really think we can?"

"We're not other people, Mama. I think we'll last longer than anybody else because of two simple facts."

"Which are?"

"One, we love each other."

"& the other?"

"We're too damn stubborn to do anything else!"

She threw her head back. "You nut!"

"You act like I'm lyin!"

"I guess we both are a little bullheaded." She admitted.

Rhiannon returned with the large saucer of dessert. "Enjoy! I'll refill your glasses."

Mercedes took one of the spoons & dug in. "Wow, this is good."

Puck watched her enjoy a simple dessert & his heart beat a little harder. He hoped he was able to say everything he felt in a way she understood. "Mama?"

She looked up. "Yeah?"

He took a deep breath. "Where I'm from, people don't really escape. We're kinda stuck our whole lives being nobodies. Everything we ever want, we can't get. If by some miracle we can, someone from the neighborhood will snatch it away. The Heights is a very jealous place.

The point is, I never expected to find you. You're good & wholesome & I never thought someone like you would want someone like me. You're smart & talented & beautiful! & on top of that, you're a good person. I can depend on you for anything. You have my back. I've never really had that. My grandmother is the only person who'd ever been in my corner & she lives three hours away. Having you in my life makes me want to be a better man.

I can admit I was a tool before. I was just like everybody else from the Heights; jealous, selfish, self centered. But I saw you & that made me want to change. I wanted a chance to be with you. I know I blew it last year but it's honestly because you kinda intimidated me. You're so good that it freaked me out. So I regressed. But I did a lot of growing up this past year so that I could be worthy of you.

When you gave me a second chance, I was so happy. I swore I'd do whatever it took to make you happy the way you make me happy. I know it took me a while to realize I loved you but you know I'm not that smart. Yet you love me anyway. You see me like I'm some hero or something. You believe in me. You defend me to your family. To people who try to put me down. You might think that's nothing but for me, it's everything. You are the love of my life & are giving me the greatest gift in the entire world.

So Mercedes Jones." He stood & dropped to one knee in front of her. He pulled a small box from his jacket pocket. "Will you do me the honor of being Mrs. Noah Puckerman, my wife?"

The restaurant was even quieter than when Mercedes read Candy the riot act. Everyone held their collective breath as they waited for her answer.

Mercedes started crying right away. She wanted to interrupt him several times but knew he needed to get it all out. Puck wasn't big on speeches so for him to make one (& in public at that), let her know he was serious.

His speech made her heart swell with love for him. She never knew she meant that much to him. She wanted to protect him from the world & was glad he'd chosen her. She said the only thing she could say; "Yes!"

He released a breath as if she could have said anything different. "Yes?"

"Of course!" She threw her arms around him & he picked her up.

Everyone applauded as the couple embraced. Many women were crying. Some glared at their dates that weren't nearly as romantic.

When Puck & Mercedes separated, he placed the ring he'd gotten her the day before on her ring finger. It was an amethyst stone surrounded by small diamonds that resembled a daisy.

When he & Mrs. Jones visited jewelry shops the day before, he didn't know what he was doing. She had picked him up during school so that they'd have more time.

Puck was feeling hopeless by the third store. Rose wanted something big & gaudy but Puck wanted something that Mercedes would love & never want to take off. He'd all but given up hope when he passed a case that had birthstone rings inside. Although her birthstone was ruby, he was willing to bet a purple ring wouldn't be inappropriate.

It was small enough to not be flashy but big enough to satisfy her mother. They'd bought it on the spot.

"Girl, let me see that rock!" Rhiannon hip checked Puck.

Mercedes showed it off with a giggle. "This is so beautiful!"

"Carlos couldn't pick out a ring to save his life!" Rhiannon grumbled as she twisted Mercedes's hand in different ways so the ring would catch the lights from the restaurant. "You might have to go with him, Puck."

Puck laughed. "I just knew what she liked. I don't know a damn thing about rings. Her favorite flowers are daisies & her favorite color is purple."

Rhiannon fanned herself. "Teach my boyfriend your ways!"

"The sexpert is also a romantic expert?" Mercedes faked contemplation. "I like it."

"The what?"

"Sexpert. Noah knows so much about sex that he's a sex expert." Mercedes explained. "He's also a sex shark."

"I'm retired from all that, Mama." Puck shook his head. "I'm a family man now."

"Let me get your check." Rhiannon shook her head at the couple. "You two need to go celebrate!"

"I can't believe you did that!" Mercedes sat in her seat after Puck pulled out the chair. "I know how you hate getting noticed."

"I did it for love." He shrugged. "Isn't that a song?"

She giggled. "Yeah. Here." She spooned some of the dessert into his mouth.

"It is good." They quickly finished it. "Do you want to go somewhere else to celebrate?" He asked after the check was settled.

"Maybe to Mikey's. Movie night is probably still going on." She was still admiring her ring.

"Okay. We can't stay too long though. You need your rest." He teased. "We do have to get up pretty early though so we don't get caught up in traffic."

"Okay. Let's say goodnight to Rhiannon & we can go."

As if by magic, the waitress appeared. "Are you finally going to go out & celebrate?!"

"We're going to my brother's to show off my new ice." Mercedes joked.

"That's it? I'd scream it from the mountains." Rhiannon pouted.

"We're sixteen. I don't think we can climb a mountain just to scream." Puck chuckled.

"Really? I thought you were my age."

"How old is that?"

"Noah!" Mercedes was beyond embarrassed. "You never ask a lady her age or weight!"

He shrugged. "My bad."

"I'm nineteen." Rhiannon laughed. "I figure I'm young enough that it doesn't apply to me yet. But make no mistake; when I turn 25, nobody but the IRS will know!"

Mercedes laughed, too. "I like the sound of that. Turning 25 for 50 years straight. We should go but I'll def. text you from the road tomorrow."

"Where are you headed?"

"Carlisle." Puck answered. "We're visiting my grandmother & younger sister to tell them the news. All of it."

"Good luck, Mercy!" Rhiannon hugged them both & ushered them from the table. "Go & have fun. I'll talk to you tomorrow!"

The couple waved & went to the coat room to retrieve their coats. Puck helped Mercedes into her violet peacoat then shrugged into his heavy winter coat. "Ready?"

She nodded. "I love you."

"Love you, too Mama."

_**M&Q&M**_

The doorbell sounded at the exact wrong moment for Tina. Sam & Mike had talked the girls into watching a scary movie & it was at a pivotal moment.

Tina nearly had a heart-attack. "What was that?!"

Sam nearly rolled off the couch. "I think it's the door, Tina."

Tina pushed Mike, who was trying to control his laughter. "That's not funny. You should go check."

"I have to!" He climbed to his feet. "I can't let whoever's out there freeze!"

"If it's a murderer, let him!" Tina was so serious; the room broke out into laughter.

Mike soon returned with a dressed up Puck & Mercedes. "No murderers here, Tina."

She scowled. "Be nice!" She got up to hug them both. "How was date night?"

The couple eyed each other before facing the foursome. "It was good."

Quinn eyed her sister. "You're hiding something!"

"What on earth would I hide?" Mercedes clapped both hands to her cheeks.

"That huge rock!" Tina screamed.

Quinn jumped up. "That is gorgeous!"

Sam high-fived Puck. "That's a nice ring, dude! Who picked it out?"

Puck scowled. "I did. Mrs. Jones broke me out of school yesterday so we could go looking."

"How'd she do that?" Mike asked. "She's not your parent or guardian."

"I'm emancipated." Puck shrugged. "We also redid all my paperwork. That way everything will go to the Jones'. She's my emergency contact now."

Mike laughed. "What the hell would she do in an emergency?!"

Mercedes swatted him. "Stop talking about my momma! She's as good in an emergency as yours!"

Mike fell out. "That means Puck will be better off with that ring as help!"

Quinn swatted him this time. "Stop talking about my aunts! It's not their faults they're terrible."

"Aren't you going to add to that?" Sam deadpanned.

"Why lie?" Quinn shrugged.

Tina shook her head. "My mom agreed to design your dress, Cedes. She said it'll be a wedding present."

"I'm surprised she's willing to do it. I mean we're young. Won't she think badly of us?" Mercedes worried. "Does she know about the baby? I don't want her to think we're bad influences on you."

Tina waved away her concerns. "My mom is a diehard romantic. I told her about the baby so that she'd know about the measurements. She thinks Puck is a prince for doing the right thing. She also said she thought you were amazing for doing it. According to her, you're being mature to think of your kid before yourself."

At Mercedes's confused face, she added. "I told her about what you said in the choir room. She said you were right. She & my dad had me at a young age, too & people told her that her life was over. She always wanted to be a fashion designer & they said she'd never do it. But she proved them all wrong. She might not be famous but she followed her dreams. Even with me. So you have a major fan in my mom."

Mercedes smiled. "Yay! I didn't want to have to give you up!"

Tina hugged her. "I'd never leave you guys."

"What about your dad?" Quinn asked. "Isn't he really traditional?"

Tina laughed. "He tries to be but my mom is Jewish. She's so unorthodox, he'd die trying. Please, I'm so American. He tries to teach me the old ways but he just wants me safe & happy. Plus, he really likes Mike."

"Not as much as your grandmother!" Mike mumbled. "That old lady is handsy!"

Tina explained. "She says if she were forty years younger, she'd fight me for him."

"I'm thinking it could work!" Quinn teased. "Older women have always liked Mikey."

He blushed. "Shut up, Q!"

They laughed at him.

"We should head home though." Puck said reluctantly. "We need to be on the road early."

"What time you want to get started Sunday?" Sam asked. "Church ends for me at eleven."

"We get out at eleven thirty but then there's Brunch." Mike tapped his bottom lip. "If our parents don't join us, we could skip it."

Mercedes frowned. "No! Just join us. We can help after."

"You want all the guys to join you for Brunch?" Puck asked.

"As long as our parents aren't there, no one will say anything incriminating." Quinn reassured him.

"How will you know they won't come?" Tina wanted to know.

Mercedes thought hard. "We could say we want to talk about glee club & stuff. They hate it & won't want to be around us."

"Perfect!" Quinn clapped. "Get out of here & go get some rest. We'll see you in church Sunday."

_**M&Q&M**_

Puck opened his truck door for Mercedes, who sleepily thanked him. He laid a blanket over her lap & placed their stuff in the back. "You okay?"

She yawned & nodded. "You?"

He grinned. "I'm not the one who fought waking up."

She side-eyed him as much as she could in her drowsy state. "It's the asscrack of dawn, No-No!"

He laughed quietly, his breath little puffs in the cold air. "That it is, baby." He shut her door & went to the driver's side. "You can sleep the whole time."

She shook her head slowly. "I don't want you up by yourself."

He started the car & ran the heater. "I got the radio for company."

"You got me for company." She reached for his cold hand & started rubbing heat into it.

"Thanks, Mama." Once the air was warm enough, he pulled towards the gates at the end of the drive. They opened & he drove towards the larger gates that closed the community off from the rest of Lima.

"Want any coffee?" She offered with another yawn.

"Sure." He pulled onto the highway. "Could you find a station?"

She nodded & fiddled with the radio. "80s rock okay?"

"You know it!" He grinned.

She opened his traveling coffee mug for him & handed it to him. "Here you go."

"Thanks." He accepted the mug with a slight smile.

They travelled in silence for a while until a song she loved came on. "Ooh I love this song!"

She snapped her fingers as she sang along.

_**Never again**_

_**Isn't that what you said?**_

_**You've been through this before**_

_**& you swore this time you'd think with your head**_

_**No one**_

_**Would ever have you again**_

_**& if taking was gonna get done**_

_**You'd decide where & when**_

_**Just when you think you got it down**_

_**Your heart securely tied & bound**_

_**They whisper**_

_**Promises in the dark**_

_**Armed & ready**_

_**You fought love battles in the night**_

_**But too many opponents made you weary of the fight**_

_**Blinded by passion**_

_**You foolishly let someone in**_

_**All the warnings went off in your head**_

_**Still you had to give in**_

_**Just when you think you got it down**_

_**Resistance nowhere to be found**_

_**They whisper**_

_**Promises in the dark**_

_**But promises**_

_**You know what they're for**_

_**It sounds so convincing**_

_**But you heard it before**_

_**Cuz talk is cheap & you gotta be sure**_

_**& so you put up your guard**_

_**& you try to be hard**_

_**But your heart says try again**_

_**You desperately search for a way to conquer the fear**_

_**No line of attack has been planned to fight back the tears**_

_**Where brave & restless dreams are both won & lost**_

_**On the edge is where it seems it's well worth the cost**_

_**Just when you think you got it down**_

_**Your heart in pieces on the ground**_

_**They whisper**_

_**Promises in the...**_

_**Dark**_

"I didn't know you were such a rocker!" Puck smirked.

"You're not the only one who rocks!" She smiled shyly. "Besides, Pat was the first rocker to dance in a music video."

"I see you're a rockstar." He smirked. "What else you been hidin?"

She blushed & shook her head. "I never hid it. It's just everyone always think I only like R&B. I'm so much more than that."

"I, for one, will never underestimate you again!" He promised. "Can you turn that up? I love this song!"

Just as he started humming, she surprised him again by opening her mouth & demolishing the tune.

_**Does she walk?**_

_**Does she talk?**_

_**Does she come complete?**_

_**My homeroom homeroom angel**_

_**Always pulled me from my seat**_

_**She was pure like snowflakes**_

_**No one could ever stain**_

_**The memory of my angel**_

_**Could never cause me pain**_

_**Years go by I'm lookin' through a girly magazine**_

_**& there's my homeroom angel on the pages in-between**_

_**My blood runs cold**_

_**My memory has just been sold**_

_**My angel is the centerfold**_

_**Angel is the centerfold**_

_**My blood runs cold**_

_**My memory has just been sold**_

_**My angel is the centerfold**_

_**Angel is the centerfold**_

_**Slipped me notes under the desk**_

_**While I was thinkin' about her dress**_

_**I was shy I turned away**_

_**Before she caught my eye**_

_**I was shakin' in my shoes**_

_**Whenever she flashed those baby-blues**_

_**Something had a hold on me**_

_**When angel passed close by**_

_**Those soft & fuzzy sweaters**_

_**Too magical to touch**_

_**Too see her in that negligee**_

_**Is really just too much**_

_**My blood runs cold**_

_**My memory has just been sold**_

_**My angel is the centerfold**_

_**Angel is the centerfold**_

_**My blood runs cold**_

_**My memory has just been sold**_

_**My angel is the centerfold**_

_**Angel is the centerfold**_

_**It's okay I understand**_

_**This ain't no never-never land**_

_**I hope that when this issue's gone**_

_**I'll see you when your clothes are on**_

_**Take you car**_

_**Yes we will**_

_**We'll take your car & drive it**_

_**We'll take it to a motel room**_

_**& take 'em off in private**_

_**A part of me has just been ripped**_

_**The pages from my mind are stripped**_

_**Oh no**_

_**I can't deny it**_

_**Oh yea**_

_**I guess I gotta buy it!**_

_**My blood runs cold**_

_**My memory has just been sold**_

_**My angel is the centerfold**_

_**Angel is the centerfold**_

_**My blood runs cold**_

_**My memory has just been sold**_

_**My angel is the centerfold**_

_**Angel is the centerfold**_

"You know J. Geils Band?!" He looked at her in shock.

"What happened to never underestimating me?" She teased.

"Woman, you are my soulmate!"

_**M&Q&M**_

Puck touched Mercedes's shoulder. "We're here, Mama."

She stirred slightly. "What happened?"

"You fell asleep." He chuckled. "I told you to get some shut eye."

She swatted him & yawned. "I need my beauty sleep!"

"No, you don't." He stroked her cheek. "You couldn't get any more beautiful if you tried."

She blushed heavily. _He needs to stop before I jump on him!_ "We should get inside."

He exited the car & opened her door for her. "What time is it?"

She looked at her phone. "Ten."

"Nic should be up then." He grabbed their bags & took her hand, leading them to the modest two storied home.

She pressed the doorbell. "Does she know I'm with you?"

"Yeah. I said we were coming to visit." He assured her as the door was pulled open.

"Noah!" Nic jumped into his already full arms.

"Nic!" He laughed. "What did I say about opening the door & you don't know who's on the other side?"

"I'm sorry!" The girl was clearly unrepentant. He set her on her feet & she wrapped her arms around Mercedes. "Hi, Mercy!"

"Hi, Nicci!" The seven year old lit up at the sound of her special nickname.

"Nicolette Faith Puckerman! Did you open that front door?!"

"Uh oh!" Mercedes bit back a grin. "Nonna's gonna get you!"

Puck ushered them all in & shut the door behind him. "It's us, Bubbie!"

Ruth Pirelli was an intimidating woman. Not physically. She was barely taller than Mercedes. No, her demeanor made her a force to be reckoned with. She was a striking woman with piercing eyes & a sharp tongue.

She eyed the kids with a trained eye. "Come into the living room."

Nic held Mercedes's hand & chattered the whole way.

"Noah, take those bags to your room." Ruth commanded. "Would you like tea, Mercedes?"

"Yes, ma'am." Mercedes sat on a plush chair. Ruth's home might have been small compared to her parents' house but it was ten times more welcoming. "Thank you."

Ruth inclined her head as she set the tray on the coffee table. The women fixed their cups & Mercedes fixed one for Puck. She set it next to her own for when he came down.

"Noah said you have news?" Though phrased as such, Mercedes knew it wasn't a question.

She nodded. "We wanted to tell you in person. It's really good news. Kinda."

Ruth's eyebrows rose. "Do tell."

"We'd rather say it together." Mercedes removed her gloves slowly.

Thankfully Puck returned before her ring was visible. "Good morning, Bubbie."

"Good morning, my kiddle." Ruth accepted his kiss.

He made his way to Nic & gave her one, too. "What's up, Nic?"

"I made you & Mercy cards in class. We've been making Christmas cards all this week so that we can have them before break."

"Really?"

She nodded. "Yup. But my teacher let a few of us do Hanukkah cards, too cuz there's six Jewish kids in my class."

"That's nice." Mercedes remarked. "When I was in second grade, they wouldn't let us do that."

Ruth frowned. "They wouldn't?"

Mercedes shook her head. "There were different religions in our class but the teachers made us make Christmas cards until sixth grade when they made us call it "winter break". Then we couldn't make any holiday cards at all."

Ruth shook her head. She said something under her breath the kids couldn't quite catch but knew was an insult. "Mercedes said you had news that had to be shared together, Noah. What is it?"

Puck took a sip of his tea before taking Mercedes's hand. "We didn't want to tell you over the phone. It's very personal."

"Boy, get to it!"

In response, Mercedes finally took off her glove. Her engagement ring sparkled in the sun streaming through the windows.

Ruth gasped. "What?!"

"I don't get it." Nic frowned. "That's a pretty ring, Mercy."

"We're getting married, Nic." Puck said slowly. His grandmother's reaction was unnerving him. He didn't need her permission but her blessing would be nice.

"Does that mean Mercy will be my sister?"

Puck nodded without taking his eyes off Ruth.

"Yay!" Nic leapt to her feet & hugged Mercedes.

"You gotta be careful, Nic!" Puck warned.

"Why? Mercy loves my hugs." Nic pouted but let go.

"You just have to be careful around my middle, honey." Mercedes pulled her into a side hug.

"& why is that?" Ruth finally got her tongue to work. She had a sneaking suspicion but wanted the pair to say it aloud.

Mercedes gulped. "I'm-"

"We're!" Puck interrupted.

"Pregnant." Mercedes looked Ruth in the eye.

"What does that mean?"

Puck answered his sister. "We're having a baby. You're going to be an aunt."

Nic bounced against Mercedes. "Can I put my dolls' clothes on it?"

Mercedes laughed. "The baby's in my stomach right now. By the time he gets out, he'll be too big."

Nic nodded slowly. "You're having a boy?"

"We think so. My appointment to see is next week."

"What will you be naming him?" Ruth spoke.

"Noah Caleb Puckerman Jr." Mercedes stated with pride.

"I see."

"Do you?" Puck tried to see where she was coming from but the older woman gave no indication.

"Is her father making you marry her?"

Before Puck could say anything, Mercedes turned to Nic. "Can you show me your cards? Your brother & grandmother need to talk."

Nic nodded & took Mercedes's hand. She didn't understand the tension but knew it was there. They disappeared upstairs while Puck eyed his grandmother.

"I asked you a question, Noah."

"A disrespectful question, Bubbie." Puck folded his arms. "You taught me better than that."

Ruth frowned at having her own teachings thrown back in her face. "What am I supposed to think, Noah? You come in here with that _girl_-"

"That _girl_ is the love of my life!" Puck nearly yelled. He never raised his voice to his grandmother & didn't want to start but she was making it very hard to continue being respectful. "I love her."

"Before or after she trapped you?"

"I told her how I felt before she even took the test!"

"So she goaded you into saying it then took a test?" Ruth raised an eyebrow & took a sip of her tea.

"No! She had no idea. Her sister thought she was pregnant & was too afraid to take it alone. Mama was just looking out for her family."

"Oh? So her sister gets around?"

"Mini Mama has her issues but she's a good person. I'm no better than her. In fact, she's been in me & Mama's corner this whole time, helping us figure stuff out. She's been there more than Mama's own mother & she's only fifteen."

"Really?" Ruth didn't know that.

"Her dad did want us to get married but I didn't know that when I proposed. She told me & after I thought about it quickly, I knew. I already felt it. I was going to ask her a few years after we graduated anyway. I was making plans for us."

"I bet she loved those."

"She doesn't know." He flushed slightly. "I never told her any of them. Bubbie, she makes me feel like a human being. Like I'm somebody. Like I'm worthy. I don't want to miss out on that just because I'm 17. I'd rather try now than piss it all away because other people have an issue with us being teen parents. I don't care who doesn't like it. Not her family. Not anybody at school. Not even you."

Ruth bit her lip. The speech was oddly familiar. "Tell her to come make a fresh pot of tea with me. Go play with your sister."

Puck nodded. He knew if his Bubbie was going to accept them, Mercedes would have to fight solo.

_**M&Q&M**_

"Ma'am?" Mercedes poked her head around the corner.

Ruth rustled for a tin of tea. "Come in." Mercedes steeled her backbone & walked to the intimating woman. "Noah says your family doesn't approve."

Mercedes frowned. "I don't care what they approve of. I love him." She bit her lip. "In a way, I'm glad I got pregnant. I doubt they'd let me marry No-No if I wasn't."

"No-No?"

Mercedes smiled sappily. "My nickname for him. I try not to call him that in public so people won't tease him."

"His image doesn't bother you?" Ruth handed her the kettle to fill.

"It used to." Mercedes admitted. "I love him but he used to be a jerk. But I knew he didn't mean it. It's why I broke up with him last year. Neither one of us liked what his image had him doing. But he's learning to not care what other people think of him. I'm proud of him."

"What about his past?" Ruth wanted to know. "He's been with a lot of girls."

"I know. He once told me he was a sex shark. If he stopped, he'd die. But he's not really like that. I don't care about who he's been with. I don't ask & he doesn't tell. But I'm not completely innocent either. I was with three other boys before him & even a girl. I can't throw stones."

Ruth was shocked but only held her hand out for the kettle. She put it on a back burner. "How far along are you?"

"Three months." Mercedes subconsciously stroked her stomach. "When I first found out, I was so scared. I thought he'd run so fast, he'd leave skid marks on my rug. But he didn't. He's shown me what a man looks like."

Ruth noticed her glazed over eyes. "What about your father?"

Mercedes frowned slightly. "My father has a lot of money. But he's not a good man. I don't know why people like him even have kids. He barely pays us any attention. Whenever we approach him, he throws money at us until we leave."

Ruth wanted to reach out to her but kept up her tough ruse. "Marriage will be hard. It's not like in movies where things are rosy."

"I know." Mercedes sighed heavily. "My parents' marriage is proof enough of that. But Noah says we're not our parents. We'll have our own problems. Honestly, I'm just trying to drum up enough good memories so that whenever we hit a rough patch we can remember why we're doing this."

"For the baby."

"No." Mercedes shook her head. "For us. Contrary to what Daddy thinks, I wouldn't marry Noah unless he wanted to marry me. I love him but I refuse to marry a man that doesn't love me back."

Ruth liked the fire in the younger girl's eyes. "You know Noah has his moments. Don't go in thinking he's a white knight."

Mercedes scoffed. "There are times where he gets on my _last_ nerve! Like when he snores! It's like he's a buzz saw. & he refuses to admit it!"

Ruth let a small smile break out then hid it quickly. "Oh really?"

"& the way he skips class? He should get a key to the city whenever he shows up. His grammar is terrible. He's cocky as all get out! He has a terrible habit of flirting with girls without even realizing it. He drinks beer. That on its own is awful!"

Ruth had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing. "He goes to the bathroom while I'm in the shower. He hogs the covers. He uses my razor. He never picks up his shoes. Or his backpack! He's always sneaking off to play a sport with his friends even though he's _just seen them_! & with my sister, it's just the worst!"

Ruth raised both eyebrows. "He hasn't been inappropriate with her, has he?"

"They're just delinquents!" Mercedes snapped. "They don't seem to understand letting stuff go. They're both so overprotective of me; I'm going to be put in jail just to stop them!"

"I don't understand."

"Monday, my home economics teacher gave me a b+ on an assignment because he thought my muffins were a little heavy. I took it though I felt they were good. I should have known better than to mention to those psychos! They filled his car with muffin mix & left it in the sun! There was a paper under the wiper that said "_a+ material. Wouldn't you say?_" I was horrified!"

"Noah should know better!" Ruth was dying to laugh.

"Marcy should, too! It's bad enough she drags Mal & Ellen into her schemes but Noah, too? He's about to be a father. We don't need any undue attention brought to ourselves!"

"What do you mean? No one knows?"

"My family does. Our glee club friends do. Our principal & counselor do. My cheerleading coach & his football coach do. So does our glee club advisor. Oh! & a waitress we met yesterday. She was really nice & it turns out she's pregnant, too. We're going to Lamaze with her & her boyfriend."

"When's the wedding?"

"A couple days before the new year. That way everything is all set. Marcy is such a drill sergeant! She said we should have everything in place months in advance so that if anything changed or happened, we'd be prepared to handle it."

"The sister that had a false positive?"

"Noah told you? Yes. She was scared but she has this fearless quality to her. She was making plans before she was even sure. When we went to the doctor & only my results were reconfirmed, she shifted those plans to fit Noah & me. I don't know how we'd do this without her."

"What has she done exactly?" Ruth added tea leaves to the past boiling water.

"One, she got the tests in the first place. It never occurred to me that I could be pregnant. Then she made the double appointment. We talked to our parents together. She helped make lists of everything we'd need. She looked up a ton of information. She talked to our friends & teachers with us. She's defended us to so many people; you'd think she was really the pregnant one."

"She's fifteen, correct?"

Mercedes nodded. "When she's not causing an uproar, she seems _115_. I may be older but I def. look up to her. She's always been there to fight for me. She says I'm her idol but she's my hero. Her & Noah."

Ruth nodded. "My family didn't approve of Noah's grandfather."

Mercedes looked over at her. "Really?"

"No. He was Italian. My background was strict Judaism. I was supposed to marry someone of the faith with a deli or cleaners in the family. I met Antoine when I was nineteen years old & immediately loved him. He was a wise guy from the Bronx that couldn't really handle small time livin in Ohio. He was always in some kinda trouble but I couldn't stay away. I loved him. When I was twenty I became pregnant with Noah's mother.

My mother had a fit. I was unwed. I was too young. He was a street hustler. He was Italian. He was poor. All I worried about was how he'd take it. I should have known he'd be excited. He dropped to his knees that very second & proposed. Carried me outta that restaurant like I was already his wife.

My daddy said he wouldn't help us. That we'd be on our asses & homeless. The moment I knew it was true love was when Antoine looked my father in the eye & said, "At least we'll be together & in love." He grabbed my hand & he dragged me to the post & signed up for the army."

Mercedes gasped. "Why?"

"Back then that's all a poor man could really do. It was the armed services or labored services. We needed money right then & the army gave it to us."

"Wow." Mercedes breathed. "That's where he gets it."

"Did Noah tell you he was named after his grandfather?" Mercedes shook her head. "Yep. Noah is just like Antoine Noah Pirelli. He didn't get anything but his last name from that no account Steven Puckerman!"

"He doesn't talk about his dad. He doesn't like talking about his mom either. He doesn't want her to know anything." Mercedes admitted. "But shouldn't she notice something? He doesn't spend all his time with me so I know he has to go home."

"Has he told you anything about his mother?" Ruth didn't want to shatter her view of Noah but marriage couldn't be based on lies.

"That she's addicted to drugs & has only been clean twice as long as he's known her. Her boyfriends are usually abusive. That sometimes she has to do what she feels she has to in order to supply her habit."

Ruth was surprised. Noah was very close lipped about his home life. "I don't know where I went wrong with that girl. I think I was too lax when she met Steve. I thought I was being open minded. If anyone knew about forbidden love that turned out great, it was me. But I was wrong."

"You shouldn't blame yourself." Mercedes watched the kettle as it frothed. "Marcy says that _parents are people, too. They make mistakes. Even the good ones. But every thing we do is a choice. We make our own so we have to own them_. She also says _people show you what they want you to see. If you hang around long enough, you'll see their true colors cuz no one can lie forever but they'll give it their best shot_."

"She's wise."

"That's what I tell her."

"So whose fault is it?"

Mercedes frowned slightly. "I don't think it's a matter of faults. It's a series of actions that led to the present. You pick up the pieces & try to make better choices. If she wants to get clean, one day she'll honestly try."

Ruth cleared her suddenly dry throat. "Turn the eye off. The tea should be beyond finished."

Mercedes did as told & hoped she hadn't made too big a fool of herself. Puck may not need her approval but she wanted it. This woman was responsible for the man she loved.

As the tea cooled, Ruth went to a cupboard & pulled out a small green box with a broken lid. "Here you go."

"What's this?" Mercedes took it gingerly.

"Recipes. I've gotten them copied on my computer but these are the hard copies. Some of Noah's favorite dishes are in here."

"Thank you." Mercedes was more than a little confused.

"Noah says you're an excellent cook. You burn any of those dishes, Foxy Brown & I'll disown you!"

"I won't. I swear!" Mercedes stopped as she fully caught what the older woman said. She peered at her & saw her expression didn't change yet her eyes held a certain twinkle. "Wait a minute!"

"Switch that round booty upstairs & tell the kiddle to come down." Ruth commanded.

"You like me?!" Mercedes was incredulous.

"I just needed to make sure you were right for my Noah." Ruth laughed. "You are the only one he's brought around but I've seen the girls flock to him. They treat him like a king & he lapped it up. He needed a woman & now he's got one. You won't worship him or dog him. It will be hard for you both but I think you can make it."

Mercedes smiled softly. "Does this mean I can hug you?"

"Bring my great-grandson over here & lay one on me!"

Mercedes laughed & hugged the silly woman. She squeaked when she felt hands on her bottom. "Did you just cop a feel?!"

"Can't prove a thing!"

"No-No was right!" Mercedes shook her head & moved back. "He won the bet."

"Go on, Chocolate Fantasy. The tea's not gettin any warmer!" Ruth snapped a kitchen towel at her backside.

_**M&Q&M**_

"It was like the Riddler attended our school!" Mercedes complained.

"Like you didn't laugh!" Puck shot back.

The afternoon was spent trading stories of Puck's antics. They grew closer & shared automatically. Just discussed was Puck's foray into English 3 poetry month. The teacher had called Mercedes's poem contrite & unimaginative. She'd said she was highly disappointed in the junior & expected better.

Puck & Marcy had taken offense to such abuse & retaliated the only way they knew how; through mental & emotional terror. They'd covered her class in riddles that called her taste & teaching into question. They'd also somehow had found her own amateur works & posted them around the campus with blazing critiques in bold red.

"That's what she gets!" Ruth defended. "Nobody messes with my kiddle!"

"But did they have to get Sam involved?" Mercedes asked. "He was so proud to have drawn all the posters."

Nic & Ruth had been filled in on their friends & her family. They felt they knew them already & couldn't wait for the wedding to see them all in person.

"That boy seems simple!" Ruth laughed. "He'd get enjoyment outta anything!"

"He is easily appeased." Mercedes admitted.

"Will Marcy like me?" Nic asked.

"Marcy likes kids period. She says they're better than adults." Mercedes assured her. "As sisters to the couple, you'll have a lot in common."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. We can even call her later."

"Okay!" Nic sat back happily.

Ruth stood. "I should start dinner. Mercy, will you help me?"

"Yes, Bubbie." Puck helped her to her feet.

"Come on, Nic." Puck hefted his sister above his head. "We can go play in the snow!"

_**M&Q&M**_

Mercedes yawned. "Service seemed to go by fast."

Puck chuckled. "Maybe because you kept nodding off."

Mercedes side-eyed him. "I did not!"

"I saw you through the curtain!" He laughed.

She threw a pillow at him. "Stop lying!"

He pulled on his pajama bottoms. "I'm not. But you were so cute trying to stay awake."

She pulled on his top & pouted. "That's not funny. I'm so embarrassed! Why didn't Bubbie wake me up?!"

"She knows you need your rest." He wrapped his arms around her loosely & kissed her nose. "Besides, you'd wake yourself up every couple of minutes anyway."

She leaned her head on his chest. "I had a good time today."

"Me too."

"I'm glad she likes me."

"Me too."

"I'm glad she & Nic are excited."

"Me too."

"I'm glad they're coming to the wedding."

"Me too."

Mercedes frowned. "I'm glad you're sleeping on the floor!"

"Me- what?!"

"Were you even listening to me?!" She swatted his bicep.

"Yes & no."

She side-eyed the hell outta him. "I'm going to bed."

"C'mon, baby! You were just saying good stuff. Did I really have to listen to all of it?"

She said nothing as she climbed into the bed.

"I'm sorry, Mama."

She simply turned off the light. He sighed & climbed into the bed beside her.

He debated hugging her. He didn't want her to slap him. In the end, he bit the bullet & put his arms around her. When she moved, he thought his fears were coming true but she only snuggled into his chest.

He relaxed. "Night, Mama."

"Goodnight, Noah."

_**M&Q&M**_

"It's three o'clock in the morning!" Mercedes bit off. "What else am I supposed to be?!"

Puck hid his smile & finished dressing. They decided to get ready at Bubbie's before driving back so they could just go straight to the church. Mercedes wasn't taking the decision so well at the moment.

"I think I need new clothes." She moaned. "This dress is tight!"

Puck stood & helped her pull it down. "Don't you have to go to one of those pregnant women stores?"

"Maternity, Noah! Maternity!"

"Yeah. That."

She sighed heavily. "Yes. It's a good thing I'll be in a male uniform by January!"

"You rocked it before & you'll rock it again." He kissed her softly before getting her shoes.

"You know I can still see my feet." She sat on the bed.

"It's just practice." He slid her boots onto her small feet & did up the laces.

Soon they were ready & Puck carried their bags downstairs. Mercedes went to Nic's room & knocked on the door. Holding the girl, she gingerly made her way down the carpeted steps.

They found Puck in the entryway with Ruth. "Make sure to drive carefully. People drive like they don't have sense in the winter! You need to be prepared so you can protect my babies."

"Yes, Bubbie!" Puck repeated.

"Don't sass me!" She swatted his arm before giving him a quick kiss.

He turned & took Nic from Mercedes's arms. "See ya in a couple weeks, Nic."

"See you, Noah." The little girl clung to his neck. "I miss you!"

"I'll miss you, too." He gave her a kiss before setting her down. He kissed his grandmother & told Mercedes he'd be right back. He gathered their belongings & headed outside.

Ruth turned to Mercedes. "You take care of my kiddles, Foxy. Tell that Marcy, she had better call me this week! I'll be on the look out!"

Mercedes laughed & gave the woman a kiss. "I will. I think she likes you better than she does our own grandmothers!"

"I am her grandmother!" Ruth sassed. "Take your coffee mugs & this basket of muffins."

Mercedes bent to give Nic a hug & kiss before doing as told. "Yes, Bubbie."

"I miss you, Mercy!" Nic pressed her face into Mercedes's side. "You won't forget about me?"

"Never." Mercedes promised. "At the wedding, you'll see my little sister, Maddie & forget all about _me_!"

Nic giggled sleepily. She rubbed her eyes & yawned.

"Go on up, Nic." Ruth ordered. "I'll be up to tuck you in, in a minute."

Nic headed upstairs with a final wave as Puck made his way inside.

"Ready?" He held his hand out.

"Yup." Mercedes turned to Ruth. "See you in two weeks."

"Be safe!" Ruth called behind them as they got into Puck's truck. "Call me after the service so I'll know you got there!"

She waved one last time as Puck honked the horn & they drove off.

_**M&Q&M**_

"Wow!" Finn looked around. "This is your house, Cedes?!"

Mercedes nodded. "Aren't you hungry?"

The tall boy nodded. "Always."

She laughed. "Then come on! Stop gawkin at my house!"

Mercedes led the glee boys & Rachel to the dining room, where her family sat waiting for them. She introduced who they didn't know & they sat to eat.

Everyone seemed to be getting along nicely. Marc & Artie were arguing good-naturedly about a new video game. Kurt & Laura were discussing options for Mercedes's wedding dress. Finn was entertaining Maddie with his eating mannerisms while Blaine mocked him in her other ear. Rachel & Marcy were discussing musicals & Karofsky (who was there for muscle) was talking over the mural with the engaged couple & the other artists.

Soon Brunch was over & everyone had their jobs. The girls were to help fix everything up (with bossy Rachel & Quinn directing everything) while the boys got Puck's stuff & moved it over.

It took around three hours to get everything. Everyone was tired & Mercedes's room was full of stuff.

Artie helped connect everything. "Your sound system is made for my hands, MJ!"

"Thanks!" Mercedes smiled. "I got it when I was eight. Daddy updates it every year."

"This room isn't as girly as I'd thought it'd be." Finn remarked, looking around.

"I feel like that's an insult." She deadpanned.

"Oh no!" Finn waved his hands. "It's not. I'm just saying your room looks normal. As normal as a room that's bigger than my old house altogether can be."

Rachel returned from the bathroom. "I rearranged your drawers."

"Rachel!" Quinn snapped. "That broke a ton of girl rules!"

"Only so I could add Puck's things." She defended. "I didn't move much because she already cleared out drawers. Cedes is very organized."

"To be fair..." Tina added from the walk-in closet. "I put away most of his clothes."

"He won't." Mercedes remarked dryly.

"Hey!" Puck looked up from where he was putting away his school books.

"You leave your shoes all over the floor." She pointed out. "One of these days, I'm going to trip over one of your boots!"

"Okay! Okay! I'll do better."

Once everything was set up to the couple's liking, the group headed next door to check on the murals.

"It's just like my old book!" Mercedes was in awe. "How?"

Marcy smiled sheepishly & ran a hand through her thick hair. "I just remembered some of the pages."

Mercedes hugged the blushing teen. "Thank you!"

One wall was filled with iridescent clouds. Just rainbows & clouds. Another was a lush meadow with wild flowers beside a creek. Another wall held a forest filled with woodland creatures. It even had a stump like someone could sit & read. The last wall held the only mural with dark paint. It was a dark starry night much like the painting.

All in all, it was very beautiful. The best part was that each mural fit with the others. Turning from any direction, it was like seeing a day from sunrise to sunset. It was exactly what Mercedes felt their child needed & deserved.

"Thank you guys so much!" Mercedes teared up. "This means so much!"

"Oh crap!" Marcy whispered.

Puck elbowed her & hugged Mercedes. "Thanks, guys. It does mean a lot to us."

Sam, Tina & Karofsky accepted the gratitude with grace. Marcy, on the other hand, ignored it.

"Is the paint dry?" Quinn asked.

"Most of it." Sam told her. "The clouds needed a touch up & the stars are still wet."

"As long as the weather holds up, you can keep the windows open & it'll be dry by nightfall." Karofsky added.

"You should visualize where you want the stuff." Marcy piped up. "Like do you want the crib by the window? Or the rocking chair by the door?"

"That's a proactive idea, Marceline." Rachel squealed.

"Call me Marceline again & I'll proactively toss you from the roof."

"Noted."

"Daddy shouldn't be so mean!" Laura teased.

"Oh cram it, Mommy!"

That set off a knee jerk argument between the two.

"Stop it!" Maddie pouted. "Quinn said the baby can hear us. We have to say nice words!"

Suitably chastised, both girls apologized.

"Thanks, MadCap." Puck picked her up & tossed her in the air.

"When will the furniture get here?" Blaine asked.

"Tuesday." Mercedes answered. "Then we can go shopping for the other stuff Wednesday."

"Why so soon?" Karofsky asked. "You're not very far along."

"Somebody thought we should be ahead of the curve." Mercedes glared at Marcy, who found the newly painted ceiling interesting.

"What are you going to do for the rest of the time if you got all this stuff out of the way?" Finn questioned.

Mercedes shrugged. "Go to school."

"Better than messing around then running around like a chicken with its head cut off when it's too late." Artie reminded her.

"True." She blinked. "Okay. Let's make sure everything's in order before watching a movie."

"_Avatar_?" Sam asked hopefully.

"Not if it was your last request!" Marcy looked & sounded horrified.

His face fell. "But I saw that movie like six times."

"Sounds like seven too many to me…"

Quinn swatted her backside. "Be nice!" She turned to Sam. "We can see it some other time."

"Yes!" Sam fist pumped.

"You-" Puck tapped her shoulder & gestured to Maddie. She sighed heavily. "Perfectly acceptable human being."

"Did that hurt?" Marc slung his arm around her shoulders.

"You have no idea."


	12. Dance Dance Revloution

_**I know absolutely nothing about hair, clothes or accessories. I mean absolutely nothing. I'm a friggin idiot. I don't know anything about shopping either. You might want to take away my female card, I know so less. You might notice I use the same five words & probably incorrectly at that! Forgive me. I've been a tomboy since the day I was hatched. This chapter is long because the next is even longer & even worse cuz it involves emotion. I had a literal headache the entire time I wrote it. Hopefully, you'll like Shauna (she's not going anywhere) & the new Azimio.**_

_**NJPNJPNJP**_

"I've never been in Cedes's room!" Brittany pouted.

"I don't think I have either." Santana thought aloud.

Finn shrugged. "She said the baby furniture is coming tomorrow & that you girls can go shopping the next day to buy stuff for the room. I'm sure you'll see it then."

"Maybe we should wait?" Santana slid her arms around Finn. "To know what she's having before we buy colors."

Artie shook his head. "Nah. Marcy read Puck the riot act on being sexist when it comes to colors. Something about them just being colors & it shouldn't determine their life from birth. So MJ picked out colors."

"Which colors?" Brittany bounced on Artie's lap, excitedly.

"Yellow & blue." Finn remembered.

Santana frowned slightly as she envisioned the two colors. "Light shades, right?"

Artie nodded. "Karofsky, Tina, Sam & Marcy painted the room like a storybook. Having those light shades really will pull it together."

"They even painted the ceiling!" Finn was still amazed. "It's the whole solar system."

"Sam is in astronomy club." Santana told them.

"I can't wait to see it!" Brittany laid her head on Artie's shoulder & played with his hair. "I'm glad Cedes's having a baby. She'll be a good mom."

"I think it's too soon but I think she'll be a good mom, too." Santana said. "She's so… what's the word?"

"Motherly?" Finn suggested. He caught three different side-eyes for that.

"Nurturing." Artie supplied. "Whenever she pushes my chair, she doesn't ride on it or make me feel like she's pushing a baby carriage. & she talks to me like I'm a man. My mom does that."

"She's always feeding me." Finn admitted. "When my parents were first dating, they went out a lot & Kurt only cooked weird food that never filled me up. She'd come over with actual food. She still does. A lot of times when I see her, she gives me something. Even if it's just candy from her purse."

"She keeps me level." Santana shrugged nonchantantly. "Whenever I'm about to go all LHA on somebody, she calms me down & helps me think of different ways to get my point across. & she actually listens to me. Most people act like I don't know anything or that I'll end up a stripper or something but we talk about books & stuff."

"We talk about books, too." Brittany put in. "She helped me learn my times tables up to 13. She told me not to eat chalk & that babies don't come from storks. She even got Lord Tubbington to go to rehab."

"See?" Santana gestured. "Good mom."

_**M&Q&M**_

"Tighten up that back flip, Aretha!" Coach Sylvester was in rare form at Cheerios practice.

"Who unsatisfied her?!" Marcy grumbled.

Santana shuddered. "Wanky."

Quinn grimaced. "Don't even put that out there, Moppet!"

"Why is Coach Sue so upset?" Brittany asked. She huffed as she rolled her neck muscles while still supporting Quinn on her shoulders.

"Because the dick wasn't good." Marcy muttered.

"Why?!" Quinn looked green at the thought.

"My bad." Marcy grinned. "I just saw her out with that news anchor guy the other night. It was so weird!"

"That Rob dude?!" Santana looked around Quinn. "He's so…" she scrunched up her nose in distaste. "Old!"

"Like Coach isn't?!" Marcy quipped.

The four laughed.

"Porcelain! I know you can hit a high C! Do it!"

"This chick is straight cray-cray if she lets a bad lay make her a monster." Santana rolled her eyes.

"I thought she already was a monster?" Brittany asked innocently. "She told me that she knew the boogeyman."

"Remember what I told you Britt?" Marcy looked around Quinn. "She gave the boogeyman nightmares!"

Quinn tried to contain her laughter. "Stop! Before I fall."

"You have to flip down anyway." Santana reminded her. "Here." She put her hand in Quinn lower back & helped the blonde do a double back flip into a waiting male cheerleader's arms.

"How many times have we practiced this routine?!" Marcy complained.

"A thousand times." Brittany moaned. Together she & Marcy did a triple back spring in mid air & landed on the outstretched palms of waiting male cheerleaders.

Santana was launched forwards into an arch & tumbled onto the grass safely.

Which Coach Sylvester's didn't find impressive enough. "Pathetic! My geriatric mother could do better than that! Again!"

_**M&Q&M**_

Tina rubbed her shoulders. "I hurt so bad!"

"That dictator has snapped!" Kurt cracked his back.

"What the hell is her problem?!" Mercedes was close to tears. Her pregnancy hormones were making her more sensitive.

"Marcy says it's because that Rob guy from the news isn't laying the pipe the way he should." Santana snickered as she held an ice pack to her jaw. Coach Sylvester had them do the routine five more times after calling them pathetic. Santana had slipped while tumbling & bruised her face.

Mercedes shook her head. "That's an image I don't need."

Rachel came barreling towards the group, nearly vibrating with happiness.

"What's with the hobbit?" Santana groaned. She liked Rachel better since she & Finn broke up but the Jewish girl could still work a nerve!

"Jesse!" Rachel shrieked. She ignored Santana's comment.

"What about Jesse?" Kurt was too tired to play this game. All he wanted was to go to lunch & cuddle with his boyfriend.

"He's here!"

"Why?" Quinn asked at the same time Marcy muttered, "So?!"

"He finally has his transcript transferred to Ohio State!" Rachel giggled. "He even worked his schedule around my own so we can spend the most time together. Since he already took his finals, he's here a week early for break. He's going to spend the entire time with me."

"That's great, Rachel." Mercedes smiled. She was in immense pain & worried about her baby but she was happy for her friend.

The group made their way from the girls locker room (where Kurt had sneaked in) to get their lunches. Almost every girl brought their lunch from home now. It was cheaper, healthier & def. more delicious than anything the cafeteria decided to sling.

Once they'd retrieved their lunches they headed to the cafeteria. Mercedes took off the simple chain around her neck & slid her engagement ring off. She didn't want anything to happen to it during practice so she'd put it on the chain. Now that the dangerous practice was over, she wanted to wear it again.

"Diva, that ring is beautiful." Kurt gushed again. "I can't believe Puck had this kinda taste stored inside him."

"I must admit I'm surprised as well." Rachel added. "He seems the type to forget everything. I wasn't aware he even knew anything about jewelry."

"He doesn't." Mercedes admitted. "But he knows me. Apparently my mom wanted something big & ugly but he put his foot down."

Brittany opened a door while Tina opened the other. They strolled through & made their way to their tables.

Puck pulled Mercedes onto his lap. "How was practice?"

"I don't know how to say it nicely." She pouted.

"I know how to say it honestly!" Marcy laid her head on the table.

Mal rubbed her back. "She was too rough?"

"Nobody likes it that rough." Santana moaned as she changed the angle on her ice pack.

"Did she hit you?!" Finn was horrified.

"I wish!" Santana rolled her eyes. "I was tumbling & missed a step. The grass isn't as soft as you want it to be when your face meets it."

Sam winced. "Ouch! Coach Beiste is tough but she doesn't try to kill us!"

"That's because Coach Beiste is human!" Kurt snapped.

Artie giggled until it became a full blown laugh. Soon the whole table was laughing.

"I think she just had a bad date." Marcy remarked. "No reason to take it out on us!"

"With what?!" Mike quipped.

"Rob Pearson or whatever his name is from the news." Tina opened her juice bottle.

Karofsky grimaced. "Really? You'd think she'd have better taste."

"That's what I said!" Santana high-fived him.

Ellen ran into the room. The group had been wondering where the redhead had been. "Guys!"

"What?"

"I have fantastic news!" She sat beside Marcy & danced in her seat.

"You decided on a makeover?" Kurt guessed, eyeing her wardrobe.

"You decided not to go to comic con with Sam?" Mercy tried. Sam side-eyed her.

"You've decided to see the Wiz with us in black & white?" Rachel suggested.

"You got a date?" Brittany perked up.

"No!" Ellen pouted. "& now I feel bad!"

The table erupted again.

"Okay. We're sorry." Marcy rubbed her arm. "What's your news?"

"I'm starting in the final game!"

"Cool!" Mal fist-bumped her.

Ellen had moved up the ranks of the lacrosse team quickly & she & Marcy were known as the Dangerous Duo. As yet she hadn't started but they'd made it to the championships & their coach had rewarded one half of his star pair for it.

"So cool!" Ellen agreed. Everyone congratulated the teen on her achievement.

"We're so gonna dominate Friday!" Marcy grinned. "Can't wait to stomp a mud-hole in those assholes from Columbus!"

"How can two girls that are so talented in the creative arts be so brutally competitive?" Rachel wondered.

Marcy side-eyed the hell outta her. "Have we _not_ met?!"

Santana agreed. "You know Marcy is über aggressive!"

"I can't watch her games full on." Mercedes admitted. "It's like she's trying to kill the other team. She's so serious!"

"She likes to win!" Puck bragged. Marcy high-fived him.

"It's scary." Kurt agreed with Mercedes. "I went to a scrimmage for indoor soccer & I swear she growled at one of the girls on the other team! Then she literally ran her over."

"It's just sports related aggression." Brittany explained. "I have it, too. It's necessary to win games sometimes."

"She's right." Mike added. "I'm not a jerk but I've been known to lay a couple guys out on the field."

"But you're a boy!" Rachel stressed.

"That's as menacing as a teddy bear!" Mercedes sassed.

Mike threw a French fry at her & stuck his tongue out.

The topic moved from a stalemate about misplaced aggression to the winter dance that Saturday.

"We should seriously make decisions this Wednesday when we go shopping for the baby room." Kurt repeated.

"Everything will be picked over." Rachel moaned. "Why did we wait so long?"

"Procrastination?" Marcy suggested.

Mercedes giggled. "Relax guys. I'm sure we can find something in the Adjacent. All those stores; they better have something!"

Tina shook her head. "I asked my mom to make something for me. It's almost done & so pretty."

"I bet it's blue." Marcy joked.

Tina pouted. "So?"

Mike kissed away her pout. "I thought you said your favorite color was black?"

Everyone laughed at her indignant face. A throat clearing broke them from their merriment.

"Az?" Karofsky was pleasantly surprised.

"Hey." Azimio stood awkwardly with his lunch tray. "I was wondering if I could join you guys?"

Everyone looked at one another. "Why?!" No one was surprised at Marcy.

"It's just that my old table is full of jerks."

"So?" She gave no inch. She had an idea of what he was saying but for Kurt & Karofsky's sake, wanted him to spell it out.

He sighed heavily. "They were talking about Dave. I didn't like what they were saying so I left."

"& you thought you'd come over here to sit with him because…?" Puck led.

"Because he's… ya know? My best friend & all." Azimio flushed slightly. "I can't have those pricks talking bad about him."

Karofsky smiled. This was the best friend he remembered. He looked to Marcy with a pleading glance. Everyone waited with stilled breath for her verdict.

"Fine." She said simply. "But you have to roll to the dance with us."

"That's fine!" Azimio grinned & sat on Karofsky's other side.

Lunch went smoothly. When not a bullying ass, Azimio was actually fun.

"Dammit!" Marcy clenched her fists. "I told you that was supposed to stay family business!"

Somehow the conversation stumbled upon Fabanges first family outing & Marcy's skinny dipping adventure with a reluctant Mal.

Azimio grinned. "That's okay. When I was eight, I still didn't know how to swim but I let my big brother talk me into going to the pool. Let's just say I almost drowned & the bastard was off flirting with some girl in a bikini!"

"That's nothing!" Mal scoffed. "Mike once left Maddie in her carseat in June. Our mom asked him where the stroller was & he actually looked around."

"I made a mistake!" Mike grimaced. "We were still in the parking lot though!"

"How about the time Laura took us to see the _Beauty & the Beast_ but snuck into a different theater to see a boy?" Mercedes remembered.

"Oh yeah!" Quinn snapped her fingers. "She had the ticket stubs & when the ushers came to check, we didn't know what to do!"

Mike laughed. "Laura was grounded for a month for that!"

"It's not as bad as the time Finn & I went shopping for back to school clothes." Kurt glared at his brother. "It was the third time because somebody managed to get out of it every time. I spent three hours looking for him!"

"Where'd you find him?" Santana giggled.

"The food court!" Kurt threw up his hands. "He'd been begging all the stands to give him samples. He had enough to feed a small army!"

"You want to talk about losing people…" Puck threw in. "My sister, Nic has always been tiny but when she was four, we were playing hide & go seek in the park & I lost my mind when I couldn't find her. Turns out she crawled under a bench & fell asleep."

Sam nodded. "My sister, Stacie is like that!" He frowned. "When we first moved here, we thought we lost her back in Tennessee. Turns out she crawled into an empty box & fell asleep."

"Little sisters are adorable." Santana said. "Little brothers are the pain. Gomez is always spying on me!"

"Thank you!" Mike high-fived her. "Mal is never where he's supposed to be!"

Mal's mouth fell open. "What?!"

"I don't think so!" Mercedes shook her head. "I'd rather have the disappearing Mal than the ninja Marcy."

Marcy side-eyed her. "It's not my fault you can't hear me!"

Quinn shook a carrot stick at her. "You & Mike never make any sound! You take ten years off my life whenever one of you pops up!"

"Just because we don't announce ourselves like you do, Queen Quinn, doesn't mean we sneak up on people." Mike twisted his mouth.

Quinn side-eyed him for that. "I do not announce myself!"

The table was quiet for two seconds before a chorus of Yes, you do! was heard.

_**M&Q&M**_

Puck, Mike, Mal & Sam hefted boxes up to the baby's room.

"Do we even know how to put this crap together?" Marc had already started opening boxes & reading directions.

Puck shrugged. "How hard could it be?"

They soon found out; hard enough.

Marcy shook her head. "Pathetic!" She had come in five minutes before to check on their progress. Well, it'd be progress if they'd gotten past opening all of the packaging.

"Like you could do better!" Mal laid flat on the floor.

Marcy rolled her eyes & snatched the directions from Puck, who was starting to go cross eyed. She read it over & shoved Sam out of her way. Soon enough, the stroller was put together.

"How the hell did you do that?!" Marc's mouth fell open.

"I can read." She deadpanned.

"But that crap read like stereo instructions!" He sputtered.

"Maybe cuz you were reading it in Japanese, you twit!" She put her hands on her waist. "You know your Japanese is terrible!"

"What?!" Mike sat up. "Why didn't you tell me it was in Japanese?!"

Marc shrugged. "I didn't realize."

Mike side-eyed the hell out of him. "We've been in here for five frickin hours!"

"What are you doing?" Puck eyed Marcy from his reclined position by the window.

"Where's the socket wrench?" She frowned & held out her hand. Sam handed it to her. She tightened up a few bolts & stood back. "The crib is done."

"How?!" Mal rolled into his stomach. "What _are_ you? _magic_?!"

"You guys are just lazy!" She glared at each of them. "Four of you know multiple languages. Three of you know real languages. It's not that hard."

"Why are you so good with tools?" Sam asked as she picked through the pieces needed to build the changing table.

She shrugged. "I don't know. You could help you know!"

The boys jumped up. "What do you need us to do?"

"Everyone take a box." She commanded. "Take out everything necessary for it. Don't touch anything else!"

Working as a team (for once), they blew through the building.

Mercedes knocked on the door. "Can I come in now?"

"Yeah." Marcy opened the door. "Just tell us where you want everything & they'll move it."

"Thanks for volunteering our muscles!" Marc snapped.

"Ain't that what they're for?!" Marcy paid him no attention. "You couldn't put the stuff together; might as well move it for your pregnant sister."

"Nice guilt trip, Marce." Mike said dryly.

Mercedes had been eyeing the room critically. "Okay, I got it. I want the changing table by this window. I want the crib over there. The rocking chair by the crib. Bookcases by this wall."

As Mercedes went down the line, the guys moved the furniture until the soon-to-be mom was satisfied. She took out her phone to capture the view & sent it to her friends, including Rhiannon.

Marcy took out her phone as well. "We should make another list of stuff to get tomorrow. Like baby lotion & such."

"Right!" Mercedes tapped her bottom lip. "Baby lotion, wash, shampoo, oil. Brushes. Combs. A baby book. Diapers. Rash cream. Bottles. Pacifiers. Sleepers. Wash cloths."

"Don't forget extra nipples." Marcy broke in as she typed furiously.

"What?!" Puck looked at her.

"Yeah." Mercedes agreed. "He'll need them if they're dirty or if he bites holes in them."

Sam looked distraught. "He'll bite holes in your…?" He gestured to her chest.

"You idiot!" Marcy side-eyed him heavily. "The nipples on the bottles. Did you miss when your siblings were babies or is it selective memory loss?"

"We need blankets." Mercedes went on. "That nose thing. A baby thermometer."

"Nose thing?" Marc frowned. "You mean that thing that goes in your nose & pulls the snot out?!"

Mercedes nodded but grimaced at the imagery. "Yup."

Marcy shuddered. "I hated that thing!"

"But it's necessary." Mercedes pointed out. "Books. Hangers for the closet. Curtains. Shelves."

"Who's puttin that up?" Marcy glared at the guys. "These losers can't put anything together!"

"Hey!"

Mercedes hugged her sister. "Can you do it?"

She sighed heavily. "Don't say I don't love you!"

Mercedes giggled. "Okay what else?"

"Toys!" Sam jumped up. "He's gonna need toys!"

"& stuffed animals." Mike nodded.

"& a baby pillow." Marc added. "We all have one."

"A baby pillow?" Puck scratched his head.

"Yeah. It's a tiny pillow that has lines for stats." Mercedes explained. "Once the baby is born, you have the name, weight, height & date added."

"By the time Mercedes & I were born they added a plastic sleeve for the first baby picture." Marcy added.

"That's cool." Puck stretched. "Is that all for the list?"

Mercedes bit her lip. "I think so. If we think of anything else, we can just get it."

"Okay, I got it all." Marcy put away her phone. "It's really coming together."

Mercedes took a last look around the room. "I can't wait for Thursday!"

"Is that your appointment to see your son?" Sam asked.

She nodded. "Two o'clock!"

_**M&Q&M**_

"This butter colored baby blanket is amazing!" Kurt squealed.

"What about this?" Santana held up a powder blue sleeper.

Laura & Rhiannon clapped. "That's so adorable!"

The girls & Kurt had been shopping for over an hour & had found most of the items on the list.

Mercedes found swabs & baby soap. She put them in her basket. She also found Q-Tips & cotton balls. Marcy found rubbing alcohol & baby tweezers.

Quinn walked up with nail clippers & a baby tub. "It's blue so it'll fit the theme."

"Look at these!" Tina ran up with two lamps that were yellow & featured teddy bears. "So adorable!"

"Here's a rubber ducky!" Brittany bounced on her heels.

Rachel walked over. "I have baby monitors."

"Do you have a mobile?" Marcy asked.

"Nope." Mercedes shook her head. "We need to go now though so I'll just add it to the list."

The girls made their purchases & high-tailed it to the Adjacent.

Soon enough the room was stocked.

"Thanks you guys." Mercedes gushed. The room was exactly what she wanted.

"You're welcome, Chica!" Santana wrapped her arms around her neck. "Now let's see your room!"

"Sleepover!" Brittany yelled.

"With all these people, I'm sleeping with Marcy." Ellen put in her bid.

"I'll sleep with her, too." Laura said. "Mercy needs room to move around & I doubt Puck really wants to share his space with a thousand girls."

"Nobody cares what Puck wants!" Kurt snorted.

Mercedes swatted him. "I do! You're all sleeping in guest rooms! Laura can take Marc's room though. Ellen will sleep with Marcy, of course."

"Brittany & Santana can take the red room." Marcy commanded. "Tina can share with Rhiannon in the blue room. Kurt & Rachel will take the orange room."

"What about me?!" Quinn pouted. "I'm starting to resent Puck already."

"Sleep with Marcy or Laura." Mercedes suggested.

"Fine!" Quinn pouted. "But I get to choose the movie!"

The girls & Kurt raced to call their parents to get permission.

While they were off, Quinn turned to Mercedes. "Does this mean I have to take my spare clothes out of your closet?"

"I think so." Mercedes shrugged. "Put them in the blue room. You like it the best."

"I'm glad I have spares in Marc's room." Laura tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "I do not feel like going all the way home."

"Shouldn't you call Robert & tell him where you are?" Marcy asked. "So he doesn't worry."

Laura laughed bitterly. "Yeah right!"

Marcy, Mercedes, Ellen & Quinn eyed each other but changed the subject.

"My mom says I should leave clothes here cuz I'm over so much." Ellen teased.

"You probably should." Marcy walked out, leading the girls into the hallway.

"Britt & I are going to go get our stuff." Santana hung up. "We'll be right back."

"Tina & I, too." Kurt pulled the Goth down the stairs.

"I already have my stuff." Rhiannon said smugly. Mercedes had already invited her to stay over. "I just put it away."

"I can take Rachel home & get Ellen some stuff." Marcy offered. "I'll swing by to get her after we're done."

"I can order food while you're gone." Mercedes reached for her phone. She'd changed out of her uniform as soon as she had gotten home.

"Chinese?"

"Pizza?"

"Mexican?"

"Sushi?"

Marcy side-eyed the hell outta Ellen. "There's no way in hell! I want Chinese."

"Me too." Brittany put in.

Everyone eventually agreed & Mercedes put in the order. They left her the money before racing off.

Quinn & Laura helped her make the theater cozy for their friends as they waited.

"Too bad we can't have wine in front of them!" Laura pouted.

"I know!" Quinn giggled. "Guess we have to settle for juice!"

Mercedes threw a pillow at Quinn. "Be nice!"

Rhiannon walked in from the kitchen. "This place is huge! I almost got lost!"

"Sorry." Mercedes looked up. "Help her, Quinn!"

Quinn smirked & helped Rhiannon set up the additional snacks. Because of Coach Sylvester's insane diet, the squads usually only ate fruits & veggies as snacks but since learning of Mercedes's pregnancy, they've cheated more times than not.

The girls had ice cream, cookies, chips, chocolate, candy & popcorn. They were serious! It was winter & could hide under winter coats. Until weight-in...

"Leave the ice cream in the freezer, girl!" Mercedes laughed. "It's dessert!"

"Like cookies aren't!" Rhiannon snorted. Quinn put the ice cream back.

"We're back!" Kurt's voice rang out. He, Quinn & Tina walked in.

"Go put your stuff up. The food's not here & we're not finished setting up." Mercedes commanded. The doorbell rang. "It has to be Britt-Bratt & Satan."

"I'll get it." Laura offered.

"What else do you need?" Rhiannon asked.

"For you to sit!" Mercedes grabbed her arm & sat her down. "You're farther along than I am."

"We're gonna have such a good time!" Brittany jumped up & down as she walked in with Santana.

"How long til the food gets here?" Santana rubbed her hands together.

Mercedes checked her phone. "Maybe five minutes? You've been gone for about fifteen."

"I'm hungry now!" Santana moaned & rubbed her stomach.

"You're greedy!" Quinn teased. "I'm surprised you don't have breadsticks!"

"We have too much food for that!" Mercedes scolded. "Here! Have some chips!"

Santana took the bag & stuck her tongue out. "I'm starving!"

"The delivery guy's outside." Marcy strolled in. Mercedes gave her the money & the teen & Laura went to pay.

The rest of the group had already gathered by the time they returned. After the food had been distributed, Mercedes put in a movie.

"_Rent_!" Rachel yelled.

Kurt threw a kernel of popcorn at her. "Down in front!"

_**M&Q&M**_

Puck couldn't sit still. He read every flyer on the walls. He jiggled his legs whenever he sat. He looked everywhere. He made noises with his mouth. He was getting on Mercedes's last nerve! "No-No!"

He looked over at her. "Yeah?"

"Cut it out!" She went back to reading an article in Baby.

"Sorry." He put his arm around her shoulders. "I think I'm nervous."

"Relax. We're just getting a sonogram."

"Our first picture of our son!" He stressed.

She shook her head & giggled. "Just calm down before someone beats you."

"Okay." He settled down & looked around the waiting room again.

There were many women alone but a nice percentage had someone with them. Some women were further along while some weren't even showing.

Surprisingly not many were teens. The fact blew away the stereotype but made the couple in McKinley garb stick out more.

Their appointment was at two o'clock so they left straight from school. Subconsciously, Puck tugged on her Cheerios skirt above the pants.

"Mercedes?"

Mercedes & Puck looked up. "Yes?"

The OB-GYN smiled warmly. "I'm ready for you."

Mercedes stood & swatted at Puck's hand. "Stop it, Noah. Come on."

They followed the pretty brunette to a room.

"My name is Dr. Chaka Fields." She held out her hand to the couple.

"I'm Puck."

"Are you Daddy?" He nodded. "Are you scared?" He nodded harder. She laughed. "Well, you can relax. This is just a check up."

He chuckled. "She told me to relax, too."

"You need to change into this." Dr. Chaka held out a paper gown. "You can keep on your underclothes but your uniform has to go."

Mercedes nodded. "Okay."

"I'll be right back. I'm going to get some forms for you to fill out." Dr. Chaka left in a light perfumed cloud.

Mercedes started taking off her clothes. "Are you okay?"

He nodded & took a seat on the rolling stool. "I'm good. This just makes it real."

"Do you still want to be here?" She bit her lip as she slipped into the gown. "You can run if you want."

He scowled. "Why do you keep saying that? I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

"I know but some guys say they'll be there but sometimes it gets to be too much." She refused to watch him leave. Staring at the machines to her left, she spoke bravely. "I wouldn't blame you."

He stood & placed her folded clothes in the chair behind him. He hooked a finger under her chin & turned her to face him. "You're not getting rid of me. I'm not "some guys". I'm the one & only Puckasaurs, baby. I love you & Junior. It's not going to change."

Her eyes filled. "I'm not- I'm sorry."

"Baby, stop crying." He wiped her tears. "I hate it when you cry."

"I'm sorry!" She hid her face in his shoulder & sobbed.

"What are you doing to my patient?!" Dr. Chaka wanted to laugh so badly.

Puck faced her. "I'm sorry. We were talking & she started crying."

"I can't stop!" The words were muffled but Dr. Chaka heard them.

"It's the hormones, honey." Dr. Chaka soothed. "You can fill these out while I set up the equipment."

Mercedes dried her eyes & began filling out the forms.

"We get pictures right?" Puck asked.

"Yes, you do." Dr. Chaka was ready.

Mercedes handed Puck the clipboard & pen. "What do I do now?"

"Lie back. I'm going to spread this gel on your tummy." Dr. Chaka explained. "It'll be a little cold but that's alright."

"What does the gel do?" Puck set the clipboard down on the counter.

"It helps us see the baby." Dr. Chaka flipped the switch. "We'll be able to hear the heartbeat today."

Puck took Mercedes's hand. "Sam would love this." She side-eyed him. He flushed. "I meant the machines & stuff."

Dr. Chaka set aside the gel & placed the instrument necessary on Mercedes's stomach. She moved it a little until a faint beat was heard. "Hmm?"

"What's wrong?!" Mercedes almost shot up.

"Nothing." Dr. Chaka cleared her features. "It seems you're not as far along as you thought. But you're baby is right there." She pointed to the screen.

"How far along is she?"

"Not quite three months yet. It's a little difficult to tell but I can tell you what you're having if you want."

"We think we're having a boy." Mercedes admitted.

"I don't think so." Dr. Chaka laughed. "You're having a baby girl."

Puck's jaw dropped. "A what?!"

"A girl?" Mercedes was in shock as well. "I never thought of that."

"Are you disappointed?" Dr. Chaka was worried about their reactions.

Mercedes shook her head. "Not disappointed. I don't really want my mom to sink her claws into my daughter. With a boy, she wouldn't care but now…"

Dr. Chaka nodded. "I see that you're sixteen. Is she not someone you want around your child?"

"It's necessary but not really." Mercedes sighed. "She thinks little girls are for dressing up like dolls."

"My mom was like that." Dr. Chaka scowled. "Hopefully she isn't your only support system."

"She's not my support system at all! I have my sisters & brothers. Our friends. His grandmother & sister. She won't get near my baby if I can help it."

"What about you?" Dr. Chaka turned to Puck, who couldn't get his head wrapped around the fact.

"I'd know how to react to a boy. But a girl? How am I going to teach her anything?" Puck seemed to deflate.

"Teach her what you'd teach your son." Dr. Chaka advised. "She'll love you anyway."

Mercedes rubbed his back. "You know Marcy would kill you if she heard you say that. Our dad never taught her anything but she knows how to do all kinds of stuff. She knows how to hunt & fish. How to build things." Puck side-eyed her for that one. "She knows so much about sports & cars. She's more of a boy than Marc & you know how masculine he is! I know about video games. Cars. Football. We can't be gender biased."

Puck nodded. "What if she's not like you & Mini Mama? What if she wants pink & dolls?"

"Love her anyway."

He gulped. "Of course I will."

Dr. Chaka grinned. "You can put your clothes back on. I'll take the forms & print out your picture." She finished wiping off the gel & turned off the machine.

When she left, the couple embraced. "You're really okay with having a girl?"

"I love the baby anyway. Whatever it is. Gender doesn't matter." Puck bit his lip.

"But…?"

"But I'm thinking about all the girls I've done wrong."

She took his face in her hands. "That's the past. We don't live there. You're not the same guy so stop punishing yourself. She'll love you."

"But karma would give me a daughter!" He snapped. "There's a ton of boys being conceived right now just to make me worry!"

She laughed. "Messy! Just messy!"

"I'm serious!" He chuckled. "I just know some guy is going to push up on her!"

"As a fetus?"

He kissed her. "Thank you for your support."

"I'm sorry, No-No." She finished putting on her uniform. She climbed back onto the table. "I understand your concerns."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do! I swear!" She giggled.

He nuzzled her neck. "So you're only two & a half months?"

"I guess so."

"Did that doctor even check you out right?!"

She laughed. "I'm healthy. She's healthy. That's all that matters."

"Love you, Mama."

"Love you, No-No."

Dr. Chaka walked in with the sonogram. "Look what I have!"

"Is that-?"

"Your little girl." Dr. Chaka handed it to Mercedes, who lit up.

"My baby!"

Puck frowned. "I can barely see her."

"We need to think of a name." Mercedes said suddenly. "We have a boy name but not a girl one!"

He screwed up his face. "Maybe after a family member?"

"Not even!"

He laughed. "Is Jack Daniels still out?"

She side-eyed the hell out of him. "You are joking."

"We'll think of something." He turned to Dr. Chaka. "Thank you. Are we done?"

She nodded. "Yup. Just make another appointment with the receptionist on your way out."

_**M&Q&M**_

"I'm surprised she didn't say anything about your ring." Puck remarked on the drive back to school. "The receptionist nearly shat a brick!"

Mercedes laughed. "I thought her eyes were gonna fall out of her head."

"I like how you just walked away while her mouth was open." He shook his head & grinned. "All those other women had their eyes glued to your hand on the way out."

"That's what her assuming self gets!" Mercedes flipped her high pony over her shoulder. "Just assumed we weren't serious just because we're young!"

_**M&Q&M**_

Puck held Mercedes's hand as they walked into the choir room.

"Hey guys!" Mr. Shue waved them in. "How are you feeling, Mercedes?"

"I'm good, Mr. Shue." She smiled. "We have pictures!"

"Ooooh!" The girls shouted. "Lemme see!"

Mercedes waved it in the air. "We only have one so you can't rip it."

"Is he good?" Mike asked.

"Yes, she is!" Puck sat beside his fiancée.

Everyone but Santana & Quinn whipped their heads to look at the couple. "She?!"

"It's a girl!" Mercedes laughed.

Rachel clapped. "I'm so happy for you, Cedes!"

"How did Daddy take it?" Marcy asked.

"Daddy?" Mercedes was confused until Marcy pointed to Puck. "Oh. He was good. We just want her healthy & happy. Also, the doctor from before was wrong. My due date's June 29."

"So no comic books?" Sam pouted.

Marcy gave him a blank stare. "As much as it kills me to say; you can take her to comic con."

He perked up. Mercedes tapped his knee. He sat forward.

"You know Marcy likes comic books."

"You snitch!"

"Why do you always mock me then?" Sam's pout was back.

She huffed as she side-eyed a giggling Mercedes. "Because it's _you_. You just bug me with how happy you are."

"You don't like me?" His green eyes widened.

"Thanks a lot, Mercy!" Her own green eyes narrowed. "I don't hate you so stop trippin."

"That's as good as it's gonna get, Sam." Mike told him. "You better take it."

"I will." He grinned at her slyly.

"What the hell are you grinning about?" She eyed him warily. In a flash, he was out of his seat & hugging her.

"You know you like me!"

"You have less than two seconds to get off me or you will be crying in front of your friends." She deadpanned.

He let go but still showed his toothy grin. "I don't care what you say; I know you like me."

"Get your boyfriend a helmet, Q-Card. He seems a little special."

_**M&Q&M**_

"How about this?" Santana held up a red dress that sparkled in the fluorescent lights. "Think Finn will like it?"

"Try it on." Tina suggested.

Santana disappeared behind a changing room door. Brittany followed behind with an orange gown.

"How about this?" Quinn exited a room wearing a powder blue gown. She twirled in front of the three way mirror.

Everyone not in a room clapped. "Nice."

Kurt eyed her critically. "It makes your skin glow. Your waist is incredibly tiny. You are cool & statuesque. I approve."

Quinn curtsied & went to change.

Mercedes rifled through a few racks. "I don't think I'm going to find anything."

"Sure you will!" Tina wrapped her arms around her from behind.

"How about this, Diva?" Kurt held up a dress that was a deep purple with ruby accents. The bodice was heart shaped & sparkled from the red gems stitched in the fabric. From the waist, it flowed like a tulip with red edging at the bottom & waist.

Mercedes's eyes grew. "I love it! It's my favorite color & Noah's, too!"

Kurt shrugged. "I figured you'd like it."

"Kurt, you're a peach!"

He held his cheek out for a kiss. "Of course, darling!"

She raced to try it on. Santana exited the dressing room.

"Twirl." Kurt commanded as he took his seat.

Santana spun & the dress fluttered slightly. The straps were wide on the shoulders but tiny where stitched to the rest of the dress. It stopped at her knees & the bodice was hard. It was shaped like a funnel & made her bust bigger.

"Fiery, Satan!" Kurt clapped. "Finn will have a heart attack!"

Santana smirked before changing into her uniform. Brittany emerged in her dress. It was a floor-length dress that looked like a sunrise. It went from a bright yellow at the top to a burnt orange at the waist to a deep red at the bottom. It was silky & had tiny rosebuds around the square neck.

Brittany pirouetted five times before curtsying. Kurt smiled. "Artie will have a hard time keeping his hands to himself. It fits your trim body with plenty of space to dance. I approve."

Brittany grinned & went to change. Rachel exited the dressing room she shared with Ellen in a cotton candy frock. It was shiny & a tad too big for her small frame but she looked cute in a childish sort of way.

"You look like a Disney princess." Kurt said, not exactly giving a compliment. "Don't you want something more form fitting?"

Rachel shook her head. "Jesse likes me in pink. I'm more comfortable in this dress."

Kurt shrugged. "It does bring out the pink in your cheeks & the dark hue in your chestnut hair. I approve."

Rachel smiled as Ellen exited the dressing room. She quickly entered as Ellen sighed heavily. "I look ridiculous!"

"Nonsense!" Kurt blinked at the vision before him.

"I really like it." Tina piped up.

"Are you sure?" Ellen bit her lip.

"You look hot." Marcy spoke for the first time that wasn't a complaint.

"Really?!" Ellen's eyes widened & she looked into the mirrors. Her dress was white with black accents. The funnel shaped bodice had black lace & gems sown into it & the skirt was layered & poofy.

"Yup." Marcy nodded. "Everyone's gonna be jealous of me."

"How do you figure?" Ellen raised an eyebrow.

"My date's hotter than anyone else's." Marcy stuck her tongue out. "Duh!"

"I thought Mal was your date?" Tina poked her in the side.

"To a school dance?" Marcy scoffed. "No way! We don't even go out for real."

"What am I? Your pity date?" Ellen snapped.

"Pause that!" Marcy held up a hand. "You know I don't pity you. Besides, I don't want to go with Mal. At least not alone. I want to go with you."

"You never asked." Ellen pouted.

Marcy side-eyed the hell out of her before rolling her eyes & sitting up. "Ellen Majors, will you go to the Winter Dance with me tomorrow?"

"I'd love to!"

"Nut!" Marcy muttered before sitting back again.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "So nice, Marcy." She shrugged. "Anyway, this dress is great on you, Elle! It makes you look really feminine while keeping true to your slightly gothic nature. I approve."

Ellen giggled & went to change. Santana, Brittany & Rachel exited the dressing rooms with their dresses in tow.

"We're waiting on you, Cedes!" Kurt yelled. "Get your sexy self out here!"

Quinn poked her head out. "She's ready. I'll come out first so I don't distract you from all the hotness!"

The gang laughed as she scurried out & took a seat. Mercedes exited the room & took their collective breaths away.

"Did I call it?!" Kurt nearly wept.

"You look so pretty!" Brittany reached out to touch the dress.

"Puck will be trying for twins, Sis." Marcy quipped.

Mercedes went to the mirrors & took a breath before opening her eyes. "Wow."

"You seem shocked, Mamí!" Santana fanned herself.

"I guess I didn't think it'd make a difference." Mercedes cocked her head.

"What would?" Rachel asked.

"Putting on a dress. I mean the winter dance is lame but this seems…"

"Like a rite of passage?" Kurt prodded.

"Yeah. Like it's important or something."

"Well, you know I approve! I picked it out!"

"You're a fool, Kurt!" She waved him away.

"You're showing off the girls. The waist is small. Your arms are gorgeous. I most def. approve!"

Mercedes gestured to Quinn. "Help me outta this!"

Ellen exited her dressing room as they disappeared into theirs. "How'd she look?"

"Amazing!" Tina spoke.

"So are we ready to buy?"

Kurt nodded. "Go buy your dresses but come back so that we can wait for Cedes & Q."

The girls went to pay for their dresses as Kurt, Tina & Marcy waited.

"What about you?" Tina asked Marcy.

"What about me?"

"Aren't you going to get a dress? I mean you just asked Ellen to go with you."

Marcy waved that away. "She can go with Mal. School dances aren't my thing. I just let my mouth run away with me."

"She might be disappointed."

"I doubt it." Marcy snorted. "She'll have a great time with Mal & you guys."

"& what exactly will you be doing?" Kurt demanded.

Marcy shrugged. "Sleeping?"

"You're going!" Tina put her foot down.

"It ain't that deep, T."

"You're going!" Tina stubbornly insisted.

"Okay! Fine! I'll go. Sheesh!"

"Now what are you going to wear?" Kurt pressed.

"Jeans?" Marcy suggested.

Kurt frowned before rising. "That's not funny. I'm finding you something."

"Really don't do that." Marcy begged. "I hate dresses. I'm already forced to wear this Cheerios skirt. I have to wear dumb outfits for Family Dinner. This is so unnecessary!"

Kurt looked through racks. "What's unnecessary is how you'll try to wiggle out of this. What's Mal's favorite color?"

"Why?"

"Orange!" Tina remembered.

"& yours?"

"I never received an answer." Marcy folded her arms.

"Green." Tina answered.

"& Ellen's?"

"I guess I'm freakin mute!"

"I think white." Tina was unsure.

"I found it!" Kurt jumped up & down.

Tina rose to see it & clapped. "That'll look great on her!"

"I'm not wearing a dumb old dress!"

Tina took the dress & gave Kurt a measured look. He nodded & the girl pounced. Tina dragged Marcy literally into a changing room.

Mercedes & Quinn appeared seconds later. "Where is everybody?"

"Paying for their gowns." Kurt answered as he resumed his seat. "You should pay for yours before Marcy shows us her dress."

"Marcy in a dress voluntarily?" Quinn scoffed. "Yeah right!"

They heard angry shouts & immense threats from the dressing rooms.

"Where's Tina?" Mercedes asked, worried.

"Putting that sister of yours in a dress." Kurt picked a piece of lint off his sweater.

Mercedes & Quinn shared a look before going to buy their gowns. They wanted to see this.

As soon as the last girl was settled with her new dress, the door opened. Marcy was pushed out & the door locked behind her. "Let me back in!"

"Marcy!" Mercedes's jaw dropped. "You look like a girl!"

Marcy scowled. "Thanks!"

Kurt grabbed her arm & tugged her to the mirrors so everyone could see her. He walked around her, eyeing her critically.

The dress looked more like a slip. It was a deep forest green with an empire waist. The bodice was covered with diamonds & only covered her chest. The rest of the dress flowed like tissue paper from there & the bottom looked like it was dipped in orange paint. The straps were a burnt orange & skinny. The back of the bodice had orange starbursts. It skimmed her thighs & made her look taller. She looked like a fairy.

She blushed slightly from the attention. "Can I go change now?"

Tina exited the dressing room. "Not yet. Kurt, what's your verdict?"

"You need heels, honey. Those legs are going to stop traffic! Maybe you'll wear your hair natural? I know you hate the curls but Shirley Temple was America's Sweetheart for a reason."

"No!" Marcy touched her artificially straight hair. "You know I never let anyone see my hair curly."

"But you look so adorable!" Mercedes winced at the evil glare her sister sent her. "They make you look softer."

"Get me out of this."

Kurt nodded. "Yes. Because you are buying it! This dress makes you look like a dark fairy. I'm so glad you don't dye your hair. The natural highlights work with the orange accents." Kurt reached out to touch her hair but she slapped his hand away.

"Please wear it!" Ellen begged. "I want people to be jealous of me, too!"

Marcy smirked. "Fine but don't say I never did you any favors!"

She & Tina returned to the dressing room as Kurt explained the joke. Soon they were ready to leave the shop.

"Let's go in here." Brittany insisted, pointing to Ice 'R Us.

They went inside & scoped out different jewelry.

Kurt bought new cufflinks for himself, his boyfriend & brother. He bought a thick black band with red plaid accents.

Rachel bought pink studs & a skinny pink rhinestone bracelet. She also found a pink ribbon to tie around her neck.

Quinn got a similar green ribbon but also a silver charm to tie in front. She bought a blue sapphire ring & anklet.

Mercedes bought a ruby necklace that resembled a choker but had rubies in decreasing sizes trailing to her cleavage. She bought a garnet tennis bracelet.

Tina bought a glittering black bracelet & a large choker with blue studs. She also bought black lace fingerless gloves.

Brittany bought black studs & gloves as well. Santana bought a thin red necklace & large (gaudy) ruby ring.

Ellen bought the same gloves (though she only planned to wear one), an orange necklace that looped thrice before meeting her chest & a green chunky bracelet.

Marcy bought orange bangles & a diamond necklace like Mercedes's. She also bought a butterfly ring.

After making their purchases, Kurt led them to his favorite shoe store. It sold shoes for men & women but the quality was splendid.

"Is this over yet?!" Marcy complained.

"No!" He picked up a pair of Oxford loafers. "Perfect!"

Tina looked around but decided to wear the boots she wore to her first Family Dinner. She really didn't have any more money to spend & she loved those heels anyway.

Mercedes found a pair of violet ballet flats with red bottoms. Quinn found slippers that looked nearly the same. Her pair was powder blue on top with navy bottoms. They also had a two inch heel.

Santana grabbed red open toe sky high heels while Brittany opted for the matching black. Rachel picked modest peek-a-boo heels with a shimmery pink covering.

Ellen chose black boots that reached her calves. They had a one inch heel & black laces. Tina suggested she remove the laces like she did & replace them with green & orange ribbons.

Kurt found a pair of heels that would go great with Marcy's dress. The shoe was white with green edging while the four inch heels were a dark orange. The straps that encircled her ankles were green & above the covered toe was an orange butterfly.

"You're getting these."

"I don't think so." Marcy shook her head. "I don't even know how to walk in heels. Those things are too high."

"Learn!" Kurt demanded, handing her the shoes. "Try them on."

"You're bossier than Quinn!" She did as told.

"I resent that!" The blonde frowned.

Marcy buckled on the heels. "What now?"

"Now you walk." Kurt helped her up. Quinn went to her other side & they both showed her how to walk. After a few tries, she wasn't as terrible as before.

"It'll probably be easier for you to walk in them if you practice." Rachel suggested. "Wear them around the house tonight & tomorrow."

"I can't." Marcy shook her head. "I can't do anything that'll mess me up for tomorrow's game."

Everyone tried to think of ways around it but had to give up.

"I'll be fine." She shrugged. "They don't hurt actually so I should be fine. It's only for a couple hours."

With that, they changed into their Cheerios sneakers (& Ellen's Doc Martens & Rachel's penny loafers) & paid for their shoes.

"Do we have everything?" Kurt looked around at all the shopping bags.

Mercedes ran down the list. "I think so."

"Dresses?" Quinn asked.

"Check!" Brittany yelled.

"Accessories?"

"Check." Rachel nodded.

"Shoes?"

"Check." Santana made the signature gesture.

"Hair stuff?" Ellen pointed out. "How are we going to do our hair?"

"Good point, Elle!" Kurt snapped his fingers. "Let's put these bags in the cars & go find places."

They set off for the parking lot in mid Adjacent. Parking was limited on the streets so a large parking center was build to house all the cars.

Kurt, Marcy, Quinn & Santana all had their cars. Ellen & Marcy put away their things in Marcy's Lincoln, Travis. Kurt, Tina & Rachel put their belongings in Kurt's Baby. Quinn & Mercedes put their purchases in Quinn's Bug. Santana & Brittany put their things in Santana's Lexus.

"How about Leslie's?" Mercedes suggested. "I want my weave out & she always leaves a chair open for me."

"I want you to do my hair." Brittany told her.

Tina & Santana agreed.

"I guess I'm just washing my hair." Marcy grumbled.

"Can you straighten my hair with that flip thing at the ends that you do?" Ellen asked. "I feel like Farah Fawset when you do that."

Marcy nodded.

"I'll need a little gel." Kurt murmured, trying to tame a stray curl.

"I want curls." Rachel decided. "Do you think she'll do my hair?"

Quinn nodded. "As long as you make an appointment. I want her to straighten my hair, too. She gets it really straight & wispy."

The group walked to the salon. The bell dinged as they entered. It smelled like oranges & cinnamon. The place was bright & airy. It was clean & very chic without being cold.

"Are those my girls?" Leslie was a tall woman who spoke with a Dominican accent. She wore outrageous outfits & never met a stranger.

"Hey, Leslie!" Marcy, Mercedes & Quinn waved.

"Come give me a kiss!" Leslie demanded with a twinkle in her black eyes.

They each gave her a hug & kiss.

"The winter dance is tomorrow & we'd like to make appointments." Mercedes began.

"All of you?" Leslie eyed the group.

"No." Quinn shook her head. "Mercy wants her weave out. I want my hair in that wispy thing you do. & Rachel here wants her hair in curls." Quinn brought Rachel forward.

Leslie looked at Marcy. "You don't want me to touch you up?"

Marcy grimaced before shaking her head. "I'm going natural."

Leslie gasped. "I love that! Who got her to finally do it?"

Kurt raised his hand. "I had to put my foot down."

"I thank you, sugar. That girl has the prettiest curls. Looks like shiny corkscrews but don't tell her that!"

Kurt laughed. "I need something for my hair as well. Anything you can help me with?"

Leslie eyed him. "I think I got just the thing." She walked to one of the many counters & looked amongst the shelves.

"I like her!" Brittany said with a smile. "She's really nice."

"She's the best." The Fabanges girls said in unison.

Mercedes looked at Santana & Tina. "I'll need some spray for Tina & Brittany. For you, Tana, a spritz."

Leslie returned with a jar of gel that was clear but sparkled. She caught the end of the conversation & added her two cents. "How are you all going to fix you hair?"

"Cedes is going to do our hair." Tina pointed to the correct girls.

"Marcy is going to do mine." Ellen piped up.

Leslie nodded. "They're good at it. Let me get you what you need & you three make appointments for tomorrow with Sandy."

Quinn, Rachel & Mercedes did as told while Leslie gathered what was needed.

When she came back, she told Kurt, "Come with them tomorrow & I'll do your hair on the house."

"Thanks!" His eyes were wide & he impulsively hugged the middle-aged woman.

"Why do you want your weave out?" Santana asked as they were leaving.

Mercedes shrugged. "I haven't had it out since last year & I miss my hair. It might not be as long as some people's!" She side-eyed Marcy. "But it's def. as long as Q's. & much thicker. It's curly like how Rachel wants her hair but I think I want it straight for tomorrow though."

"Puck is gonna fall out!" Tina predicted.

"After the appointments, everyone shower & head to my house." Quinn commanded. "Lotion down first. No one's going to complain about their skin drying out on my watch!"

Kurt looked indignant. "Why'd you look at me?!"

"Your skin care routine is rather extensive & lengthy." Rachel admitted.

Kurt stomped away. "I believe in superb skin care!"

The girls watched him as he haughtily strode to his Baby.

_**M&Q&M**_

"Wow, Cedes!" Kurt watched as Mercedes was getting the last of her natural hair straightened. "Why in the world do you wear fake hair?!"

She shrugged. "It's easier sometimes."

Rachel touched her newly curled hair gingerly. "I'd never wear that if I had your hair!"

Quinn smirked from her chair. "I always tell her that!"

Leslie patted Kurt's shoulder. "Ready to see the new Kurt Hummel?"

He nodded. She turned the chair & he caught his reflection. "Who is that?!"

She laughed. "It's you, sugar!"

Kurt eyed his hair clinically. The sides were slightly gelled up until it reached the thickest part, which was left natural. Then the tips were heavily gelled & in a spiky fashion. He looked very punk rock.

Kurt stood & hugged Leslie. "You're my new guru!"

Leslie laughed. "Thank you, sugar!"

Kurt stood next to Rachel. "What do you think?"

"I love it!"

"Done!" The stylist who straightened Mercedes's hair swung her chair to face the mirror.

"Thank you, Traci!" Mercedes touched her hair softly.

Traci gave her a quick hug. "Remember to wrap it & cover it securely before you get in the shower."

Mercedes nodded & stood. She stretched her cramped legs.

"You're done, too Cookie." The stylist working on Quinn tapped the blonde's shoulder.

"It's so hot, Taylor!" Quinn shook her head.

Taylor waved a hand. "It's what I do."

The girls paid & left. Kurt swung by Rachel's house to pick up her stuff then by his own to retrieve his things. Quinn & Mercedes headed straight for Quinn's house.

Quinn opened the door. "I wonder if Marcy's already here."

"I am now." Marcy piped up behind them.

Both girls clutched each other & screamed. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry." The teen mumbled. "I called Santana & Brittany. They've already showered & are on their way. I can pick up Tina on my way to get Ellen."

"Weren't you just with her?" Mercedes asked.

Marcy nodded. "After you guys left the field we had a team meeting to discuss the award ceremony in January. Then we took some pictures. You'd think we'd never see each other again!"

"You had just won the championships. Be happy!" Quinn scolded. "You're lucky we were able to see you after switching days short notice like that."

"Whatever." Marcy shrugged. "I'll just shower here. That way I won't be outside with wet hair. See you in a bit."

Mercedes shook her head as her sister disappeared. "That girl."

Quinn nodded. "Exactly. I'm so glad you both left your stuff here last night. That way you can help me with that strip of ribbon!"

Mercedes laughed.

_**M&Q&M**_

Puck eyed himself in the mirror. "I really hate this."

Mike clapped him on his back. "Man up! It's just a monkey suit!"

"I look ridiculous!"

"No." Karofsky shook his head. "You look good. We all do."

The boys were at a tailor in Lima getting their suits & any last minute alterations. They all wore simple black but their ties were the colors of their dates' dresses. Except Karofsky who had to match Kurt's suit that was half Bond suit half Scottish tartan & Blaine who had no date.

Azimio pulled at his grey tie. "I feel like I'm choking on this thing!"

Artie glared at his own tie that was tricolored. "Britt said her dress was all these colors but I don't think that's possible."

Finn looked up from his red tie. "Tana said it looked like a sunrise."

"I agree with Puck." Sam pouted. "I look stupid."

"You're just mad you're wearing a sky blue tie!" Mike laughed.

"Yours is cool!" The blonde insisted. "Tina's wearing a dark blue dress."

Mike adjusted his jacket with a grin. "My baby does have great taste."

Blaine stuck with a bowtie. "You look fine, Sam."

Mal cocked his head at his tie. "Is this plaid?"

Azimio took the dark green tie with skinny white lines from him. "I don't think so."

Puck took the dark purple tie from an assistant. "Why does this have red in it?" The tie did indeed have faint red circles in the background.

Artie finally stopped glaring at the differing hues in his own to glance at the Mohawked teen. "Britt said it'll match MJ's dress."

The girls had only texted their boyfriends the shades of their dresses. Everything was to be a surprise. Not a single boy liked that idea.

Azimio had the fortune of meeting his date there. The rest of the guys (excluding Blaine) were to head to Quinn's to pick up their dates. Blaine & Azimio were riding together just to see the girls but also to bond as the new guys in the group.

"Are you gentlemen ready to make your purchases?" The shop's owner was a small Chinese man with a great eye & steady hand.

The guys nodded & he gestured for them to follow him to the cash registers after they've changed into their street clothes.

After they were settled, they headed to their different cars.

"Remember Kurt bought us cuff links." Finn reminded Karofsky. "He's going to get ready with the girls but he left your pair with me. We can ride over to Quinn's together."

Karofsky nodded. "Good lookin out."

_**M&Q&M**_

"Marcy?"

Marcy looked over at Mercedes. "What?"

"After I'm done braiding their hair, can you use your flat iron to do the rest? I gotta take my bath & finish Q's hair."

Marcy nodded. "Okay." She'd just come from taking her shower & was towel drying her long hair.

The girls were pulling their looks together slowly. They were lotioned down & perfumed up. A lot of them wore body glitter. Kurt was still finishing his skin care routine.

After Mercedes finished braiding Brittany's hair into a circle at the edges of her hair with the middle loose, Marcy plugged in her straightener.

"Should I put my dress on first?" The blonde asked, touching her braids gently.

"Do you have to pull it over your head?" Rachel asked as she put on her jewelry.

"I can step in it."

"Then you should let Marcy do your hair first." Tina told her.

"The iron's hot." Marcy patted a chair. Brittany sat & Marcy quickly straightened her hair. She sprayed it with hair spray & brushed it til it gleamed. "You're good."

"Thank you!" Brittany ran to a mirror. She finished putting on her jewelry & shoes.

"You're done, Tana." Mercedes tapped her shoulders.

Santana sat in the seat Brittany vacated. Marcy did her loose hair in waves. She spritzed it with a shiny spray & used a wig brush to bring out the shine.

Finally it was Tina's turn. Marcy plugged in the curlers & gave the quiet girl silky curls. After she was done, she sprayed it with hair spray & left it alone. She didn't want the curls to part.

Santana, Tina & Brittany thanked Mercedes for the braids & Marcy for her hot tool work. They finished getting ready.

Ellen pulled Rachel's curls into a loose side ponytail. She clipped it back with a pink jeweled claw. "You're done."

"Thanks." Rachel touched her hair. She finally put on her dress.

Kurt started to get dressed since his skin finally shone the way he wanted it to. Marcy put on lotion & powder.

"You should use some glitter." Kurt advised.

"Why?"

"So you can shine!" He threw the shared stick of roll on glitter at her, which she caught.

She used some & put on deodorant. "Only for you, Kurt."

"Kisses!"

Ellen & Quinn put on everything but their dresses as Marcy finished & Mercedes took her bath.

"Perfume?" Ellen shook a bottle at Marcy.

She wrinkled her nose. "Fine."

Ellen sprayed in the air & Marcy walked under it. In her underwear, Ellen sat in the vacant chair by Marcy's tools. "Time for my hair."

Marcy moved behind her & gave her the flip she wanted. She sprayed hairspray on the red mass & brushed it until it nearly glowed.

Using the wig brush, Marcy brushed her own hair & spritzed the spritz on it. She heaved the heavy mass over her shoulder to make sure she got it all. "Mercy, are you nearly done?"

The diva walked in. "Let me lotion down before I finish your hair, Q-Card."

Marcy put on her jewelry while the other girls were pulled on their dresses or shoes. Quinn set out their earrings & clutches.

When Mercedes was ready, she snatched up a brush & a small tiara. "Come on, Quinn. We have thirty minutes."

Quinn sat as Mercedes brushed her ultra straight locks into an upsweep & pinned it into place. She secured the tiara in front. "Thanks, Mercy!"

"I'll touch up your hair, Merce." Marcy offered, as she straightened her bangs. She couldn't leave them curly. It was just weird.

Mercedes sat & Marcy made sure her hair was straightened the way her sister wanted. "Here. I have this circlet for you. It has rubies in it." She placed it on Mercedes's head.

"You & Quinn look like Kate Middleton." Brittany breathed.

Santana smirked. "I think we all look like royalty."

Kurt finished putting the finishing touches on his outfit. "Come on ladies!"

The girls hopped to. Excluding Marcy & Mercedes, they all gathered their wraps & organized their clutches. They were completely pulled together, except for their earrings.

Marcy helped Mercedes into her dress & shoes. "Quinn & Ellen did our purses for us. Want me to pass out the earrings now?"

Kurt shook his head. "I'll do it. Just let Ellen help you into your dress."

Marcy & Ellen did as told as Kurt gave the girls their earrings. Rachel & Brittany received their studs. Santana & Mercedes had ruby drop earrings in increasing sizes as they went down. Quinn & Tina had blue chandler earrings.

Kurt put on his cuff links as Marcy was putting on her last shoe. Ellen grabbed their earrings. She & Marcy had diamond studded hoops.

Kurt stood in front & clapped. "Dresses? Accessories? Shoes? Nails? Hair? Clutches? Wraps?"

"Check. Check. Check. Check. Check. Check. Check." Mercedes went down the list.

Mercedes had a deep violet color with vibrant red tips. Quinn had a French tip but the tips were an ice blue. Rachel's nails were a pearl pink while Tina had midnight blue nails. Santana had the same shade red as Mercedes & Brittany chose to have hers layered like her dress. Ellen's nails were white with green & orange polka dots while Marcy's were a light green with orange & white polka dots.

Each girl wore little to no makeup to reduce sweating. They each also wore clear sparkling lip gloss. Kurt wore Chapstick & had clear nail polish on his freshly cut nails. He believed in his hygiene routine.

"Money, cells, extra makeup, mints/gum, the little flower thing to pin to our dates." Marcy checked off on the list that involved their clutches.

"Bracelets, necklaces, earrings, rings, gloves, anklets." Rachel added for the accessories.

Kurt nodded.

"Can I tie my hair back?" Marcy raised her hand. It was all over her shoulders again after bending to buckle her shoes.

Kurt snapped his fingers & used the last of the ribbons from Ellen's heels to make a hair-tie for Marcy. He used white & orange & braided the together. He took the edges of her hair from the left & right side of her head & pulled them back. He secured them with the braided strips. Then he did the same for Ellen using green & orange ribbons.

"You two match!" Brittany clapped. "You're like sesame twins!"

Everyone ignored that as the doorbell rung. Kurt clapped once. "This is it, ladies! This is not a drill! Line up by age!"

Santana was first. Brittany was behind her with Mercedes behind her. Quinn was next; followed by Rachel, then Tina. Marcy was behind her with Ellen bringing up the rear. Marcy was older than Tina but didn't want to separate from Ellen.

Kurt led them to the hallway but out of sight of the guys, who they could hear talking below.

Judy raced upstairs. "My girls look so sweet!"

"I'm going down first & giving them a fashion intro befitting this occasion." Kurt told her.

She nodded happily & tucked a stray piece of blonde hair behind her ear. "I'll go tell the boys to get ready." She raced down the stairs as fast as her heels allowed.

"That was so embarrassing!" Quinn moaned.

The girls snickered before handing Kurt all of their clutches & wraps. He'd told them they'd look cluttered with them & it wasn't in his vision.

"Kurt!" Judy called. "We're ready!"

Kurt nodded. "Don't trip!"

"Just get down stairs!" Marcy complained.

"I'm glad you're last." He grumbled before jogging down the spiral staircase.

The girls pressed as close as they could to the railing to hear their names being called.

Kurt set his load on the chaise by the stairs & showed off his ensemble. "Yes. It is I, Kurt Elisabeth Hummel-Hudson! I look great. You may applaud me now."

The guys chuckled & did as demanded.

"Finn, will you come forward?"

Finn stepped to his brother. "Santana Lopez! Looking fierce in her hot spicy red cloud, Ms. Lopez is ready for a sinful night!"

Santana walked sassily down the stairs. Finn's eyes widened. "Whoa!"

There was a low whistle from behind him but he only had eyes for his girlfriend. Once she reached him, she gave him his pin. He kissed her cheek.

Kurt clapped to get his attention. "You may collect your date's wrap & clutch after you get your picture taken by Mrs. Fabray."

The couple walked to do as told.

"Artie, wheel this way please." Artie wheeled forward. "Brittany S. Pierce! Ms. Pierce looks like a ray of sunshine in her colorful gown. She'll dance the night away until the dawn. Which she'll def. match!"

Brittany skipped down the stairs happily. "Do you like me, Artie?"

Artie could only nod dumbly. Kurt rolled his eyes. "Collect your date's things & get your picture taken, Mr. Abrams."

Brittany wheeled Artie to Judy.

"Puck, lucky father & husband to-be, step this way." Puck did as told. "Mercedes Jones soon-to-be Puckerman! Mrs. Puckerman is a vision in violet & sassy red undertones. She's sure to be the best looking mother at the dance!"

Mercedes carefully made her way down & Puck had to keep from rushing to carry her down.

"How do you like it?"

He gulped. "A lot?"

She smiled. "Good. I don't think I can take it back."

He shook his head hard. "No."

Kurt sighed heavily. "Take your wife to retrieve her things, Puckerman! I swear!"

Puck simply nodded & held her hand the whole way.

Kurt shook his head. "Who's next? Oh yeah! Sam!" Sam quickly stepped forward. "Quinn Fabray! Ms. Fabray looks like a fairy in her regal gown. She's sure to win Winter Princess."

Quinn gracefully made her way down the stairs. Sam eyed her. _Is this how Puck feels about Mercy?! I think I get it._

Quinn smiled slightly. "You don't think I look like an Easter egg, do you?"

Sam shook his head. "You look beautiful."

"Collect her things & go!" Kurt commanded. This was taking too long.

The blonde couple made their way to the chaise. "Jesse?"

The older boy had dressed similar to the other males. He'd been easier to get along with but still a major pain. Still, he made one of their biggest divas happy so they tolerated the tool.

Jesse stepped beside Kurt. "Rachel Berry! Ms. Berry looks like an adorable cherub in her candy pink frock. She's sure to dazzle while remaining respectful."

Rachel walked down the stairs at a measured pace. When she reached Jesse, he took her hands. "You look lovely."

"Thank you." She gazed into his eyes. "You look dashing yourself."

I'm going to hurl! Kurt urged them to take pictures. "Mike?" Mike walked over to him. "Tina Cohen-Chang! Ms. Cohen-Chang is in an original creation that stays in touch with her roots yet freely expresses who she is as a person."

Tina floated down the stairs with a content smile. Mike watched her every move as she made her way to him. Before Kurt could even think about rushing them, Mike took her hand & walked to the chaise.

"I like that. Prompt." Kurt gestured to Mal, who approached quickly. "Marceline Jones & Ellen Majors! Ms. Majors is in a creamy white confection that gives a hint to her bad girl ways while Ms. Jones looks super feminine with an edge."

Both girls descended the stairs in step, holding hands & giggling the whole way. Mal's jaw dropped as well as Blaine's, Azimio's & Karofsky's. "Damn!"

By that time, the other couples had drifted back to the foyer.

"Is that you, Mini Mama?" Puck was in shock. "You look like a badass pixie!"

"Or a superhero!" Sam agreed.

"You look like a girl." Mike added.

Marcy scowled. "Each & every last one of you can-"

"Marcy!" Judy snapped. "Come get your picture taken so we can do the group shot."

The girl rolled her eyes & tugged on Ellen's hand. "Let's get this over with."

Mal was stuck. She snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Come on!"

He came to & offered his arms to both girls. They took their pictures & everyone joined for the group shot.

"Just the gentlemen!" Judy winked. The guys all struck sexy relaxed poses. "& now just the ladies." The girls struck seductive poses.

The guys helped their dates into their wraps as the girls finished pinning the accessory onto each boy's lapel. The girls grabbed their clutches & were helped into their respective rides. The guys honked their horns as they pulled away from the grand house, Judy waving the entire time.

She went inside to make copies of the pictures.

_**M&Q&M**_

The dance was in full swing when the group arrived. It was like a graveyard when they strolled in. The DJ threw them a spotlight & they struck poses anew.

Pictures of them were captured like they were celebrities (& by McKinley standards, they were). Azimio spotted his date & went to claim her.

The group went to find tables to group together. They found three near the double doors leading to the halls. The guys pulled out chairs for their dates & took their wraps to drape over the backs of the chairs. They sat beside them.

"This is cute & all but I came here to dance!" Santana stood. She placed her clutch in her chair.

Finn blinked. "But I'm not good at it."

"I know, honey." She stroked his cheek. "You won't have to dance to all of them. Right now, my girls need to get up so we can show all these skinny bitches, who run this place!"

Brittany stood as well. "I'm going to be dancing so well, everyone's dates are going to leave them & become my dates. You have to share me with the people, Artie."

Artie smiled goofily at her. "Whatever you want."

"Come on, Cedes!" Tina hopped up. She tossed her clutch to Mike, who set it in her vacant chair, & raced to Mercedes's side. "I love this song & we have to groove to it!"

Mercedes laughed. "I am wearing flats..."

One by one, all the girls put their clutches in their chairs & with Kurt, hit the dance floor. All of them except for Marcy & Ellen.

"Why are you still here, Moppet?" Mike asked.

Marcy shook her head.

"What's wrong, Mini Mama?" Puck teased. "Scared?"

She side-eyed the hell outta him. "Go to hell!"

"I thought you were a dancer?" Jesse said as he picked at an invisible piece of lint.

Ellen whispered in her ear & Marcy nodded. Ellen rose & made her way onto the dance floor.

Mal stroked her arm. "Seriously. What's up?"

"These damn heels, alright!" She snapped. "I barely made it down the stairs & out the house. I don't think I can dance in them."

"You dance in heels all the time." Mike frowned.

"Yeah." She pointed out. "With you! To rehearsed choreography."

"We've danced without rehearsing."

"Not in heels." She pouted.

"Are you scared of falling on your face?" Jesse taunted.

"I really don't like you." She deadpanned. "If you're all just going to be so unsupportive, I'd rather be out there with them."

Kurt broke through the crowd to kneel by Marcy's feet. He used a substance to roughen the bottoms. "You'll have more control now."

Marcy stood. "Thanks." She twirled. "See you losers later!" She took Kurt's arm & they raced off to the dance floor.

"Why is the crowd so big?" Sam wondered.

Finn shrugged. "Maybe something's happening?"

"The girls are okay." Artie reassured the table.

The chorus of "Of course!" fell flat.

"Maybe I should go see?" Blaine suggested. He didn't want to be stuck at the table since he was dateless. He wanted to have fun, too.

The guys liked his idea & he pushed his way through the swelling crowd. He soon saw what made it so. The girls & Kurt had formed a tight circle where they danced against each other seductively.

There were some girls in the crowd but there were mostly guys. Some were even video taping the performance.

Marcy saw him & grabbed his hand, pulling him into the frenzy. He soon forgot he was supposed to report back to the guys.

_**M&Q&M**_

"Who was that guy?!" Finn was still upset even after Santana already explained she didn't know.

"I thought I was dancing against Wheezy!" She expressed for the tenth time. "I didn't know those guys cut between us!"

"Cedes is soft! You really didn't know?"

Santana folded her arms. "You need to chill out. I've already apologized. I don't know what you want from me."

"You just don't get how hot you are!" Finn ran a hand through his hair. "I always have to be on the lookout cuz guys are always saying what they'd do if they had you."

"What?!" Santana was shocked. Since dating Finn, she'd stopped caring about her sexual public image. She was only putting on a show for one man. "I don't care about any of those guys. I love you."

Finn's eyes widened. "You do?"

Her jaw dropped but she quickly closed her mouth. "Yeah? So what?"

He smiled & pulled her into a hug. "I love you, too."

She relaxed in his embrace. "Yell at me again & love or not, I'll go all Lima Heights Adjacent on your ass."

_**M&Q&M**_

"What part of that seemed like a good idea?" Mercedes sat on Puck's lap as he glared at the floor.

"He was touching all over you!" He gritted his teeth. "How am I supposed to react?"

"You know I'm not looking for anybody else." She rubbed his back. "I love you."

"I love you, too Mama." He finally looked at her & his face softened. "You're mine. Everybody else needs to keep their damn hands off!"

She nuzzled his neck. "I understand, No-No but you can't punch anyone else!"

_**M&Q&M**_

Principal Figgins cleared his throat. "This year's Winter Prince is Samuel Evans."

Sam grinned as he was crowned.

"This year's Winter Princess is Quinn Fabray."

She smiled politely as she waved regally to the crowd. Originally she wanted to be queen but once Sam was nominated for prince, she changed her goals. She had to remove her tiara so she could be crowned.

"This year's Winter King; Finn Hudson-Hummel."

Finn ambled to accept his crown.

"This year's Winter Queen is Santana Lopez!"

Santana smiled gratefully though she wanted to gloat. She was calm & poised as she was crowned.

The complete court stepped forward for pictures & was led onto the dance floor for the Official Winter Dance.

_**M&Q&M**_

"Are you sad you didn't win?" Artie glanced at Brittany's serene face.

"No. We won Homecoming King & Queen. I don't need any other awards. & I'm happy for them." She laid her head against his shoulder.

_**M&Q&M**_

"Come on! Dance with both of us!" Mal pleaded.

Marcy shook her head. "You two go ahead."

"At least dance with one of us." Ellen pleaded. "You haven't danced to a slow song yet."

"There'll be others." Marcy insisted.

Mal set his face. He grabbed her hand & dragged her onto the floor. "You're dancing with us." He captured her hip with one arm as Ellen enclosed her other.

"So you're trapping me on the dance floor?" Marcy rolled her eyes. "That's a new one."

"Act like a girl for one night. Please?" Mal begged.

Ellen laid her head on her shoulder & pouted. "Please?"

"I am a girl!" Marcy snapped before moving to the beat.

_**M&Q&M**_

"I'm sorry but I'm so glad you didn't win." Tina murmured against Mike's chest.

"Why?" He ducked his head.

"Because I wasn't nominated & I wouldn't want you to dance with some other girl." She admitted.

"Even Quinn or Santana?" He teased.

"Family & friends don't count!" She sassed.

"I'm glad I didn't win either."

_**M&Q&M**_

"Do you think that guy would be good for Blaine?" Kurt eyed a blonde standing by the punch bowl.

Karofsky turned to look. "He's on the wrestling team."

"So you think Blaine likes athletes?"

Karofsky smirked. "I think we should enjoy our dance. Blaine is fine at the moment."

Kurt twisted to look at the crooner, who was talking it up with a redhead by the stage. "I think you're right."

_**M&Q&M**_

"You should have won." Jesse said.

Rachel giggled. "I wasn't nominated."

"Mores the pity."

_**M&Q&M**_

"Last call!" The DJ shouted into the microphone. "How about those ladies from before hit the floor?"

The last slow song had already played & the dance was almost over.

The group headed to the dance floor. The girls danced to _Get Yer Yah-Yah's Out_ by Emily Osment before finding their boyfriends to finish the dance.

Afterwards, they headed to the table to collect their things.

"Who's hungry?" Puck asked.

"Always!" Finn answered.

"Let's hit Sally's?" Sam suggested.

Sally's was a teen hangout like Breadstix & the Lima Bean. It was affordable & had good music playing. The staff was great & luckily people kept cool heads while on the premises.

It resembled an old time ice cream parlor which added to its appeal. The older generation loved it while teaching the young ones about history. Many of the walls were covered in old records & pictures of famous people who accidentally stopped in Lima.

They sold American food & even had a jukebox & small stage for real karaoke. The waitresses wore pink poodle skirts while the waiters wore jeans with slicked back hair. There was a theme.

"I could go for a chocolate malt." Mercedes beamed.

"Let's hit it!" Finn yelled.

The gang split up. Azimio turned to his date, Shauna White. "Do you want to go? I know my friends are kinda loud & dramatic-"

"They're fun." Shauna was a pretty caramel colored girl. She wasn't a cheerleader which was why Azimio asked her to the dance. As far as he was concerned, the only acceptable cheerleaders sat at his table at lunch.

"I can take you home if you're tired."

She shook her head. "I want to go."

Azimio looked behind him. "Yo, Blaine?"

Blaine looked up from the redhead's face. His normally well coifed hair was mussed. "Yeah?"

"You comin?"

Blaine looked at his new friend. "I gotta go. See you in the new year!"

Azimio chuckled as the redhead blinked slowly, unaware that he was being left. Blaine fixed himself & strolled towards the striking pair.

_**M&Q&M**_

Sally's stayed open 24 hours a day seven days a week through whatever weather or holiday. It was a family owned & run establishment. The kids made it there by eleven thirty & made their own table (again!).

They'd ordered by the time Azimio & his companions strolled in.

"What took you so long?" Mike asked.

"Blaine had to drop some weight." Azimio snickered.

Blaine blushed as the guys clowned him about his love em & leave em style.

As their food was handed out, the waitress spied Mercedes's ring. "Child, what is that?!"

Mabel was the owner, waitress & chef. She was Sally's granddaughter & treated everyone like they were her own children & grandchildren, who coincidently were spread out over the restaurant working.

Mercedes giggled & played dumb. "What's what, Ms. Mabel?"

"That planet sittin on your finger!" Mabel rested her hands on her hips.

"Oh this?" Mercedes twirled her ring. "Just an engagement ring."

"Just an-!" Mabel's mouth fell open. She smacked Puck with a dish towel. "Why didn't you propose here?!"

"Ow!" He rubbed his head. "We just went to Breadstix."

"Ain't nothin romantic about that place!" Mabel scowled.

He shrugged. "I'm sorry. I should have brought her here."

"I better be invited!"

Mercedes laughed. "Of course you are! You're family!"

Mabel nodded resolutely. "Darn straight." She ambled back to the kitchen.

_**M&Q&M**_

"Did you hear that?" The voice was whispered.

"I can't believe he's marrying that cow!" This was said with a fierce glare.

Another voice chimed in. "It's probably a joke."

"I hope so!" The first voice sighed dreamily. "Puck is too fine to be settled down."

"Unless it's with you?" The second voice asked snidely.

"Duh!" Was the waspish response.

"Cut it out!" The third voice rang out quietly. "It's not a big deal. They won't get married. He can't stay faithful! We just need to show him exactly what he's giving up."

_**Hopefully, this made sense to you guys. Let me know! Lie if you have to… Or don't cuz I should probably learn how to take criticism. It's whatever. Review!**_


End file.
